Las Chicas de Mi Vida
by Lorian Vanagandr
Summary: Siempre he amado a mis seis mejores amigas desde que éramos sólo niños. Pero ahora que somos mayores, están actuando de manera diferente a mi alrededor, y me puedo dar cuanta que algo similar me ocurre con ellas. Nuestros sentimientos por el otro se están volviendo muy diferentes. Y me pregunto ¿Seguiremos siendo amigos mientras continuamos con nuestras vidas?
1. Capitulo 1 Cuando Eramos Niños

Capítulo 01: Cuando Éramos Niños

Historia Original: The Girls of My Life de ChosMagemon

''Me llamo Spike. Sé que suele ser un nombre para los perros, pero bueno, funciona para mí. Mis padres me dijeron que cuando yo nací podían ver los pedazos translúcidos del pelo que se inclinaban para arriba como espinas. Así es como conseguí mi nombre. Vivía en un pueblo llamado Ponyville, hasta que yo y mis padres nos mudamos a Canterlot, donde no tenía ni idea de que sería el comienzo de una nueva vida gloriosa para mí. Recuerdo que el día que nos mudamos, fue el mismo día en que conocí a seis niñas que eran mis vecinas y se convertirían en las mejores amigas que jamás podría desear. Ellas eran Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight Sparkle.'' Una voz narrada.

''Pinkie Pie era una chica divertida. Siempre enérgica y alegre, y no era debido a su alto azúcar. Era una máquina de fiestas y siempre sabía cómo hacer reír a los más aburridos y sonreír''

"Applejack era la honesta hermana mayor del grupo. Ella siempre estaba cuidando de nosotros y asegurarse de que nos quedamos fuera de problemas. Y amigo, puede hacer un delicioso pastel de manzana''

''Rainbow Dash era una chica cool, la dura del grupo, en realidad. Ella no aceptaba basura de nadie, incluso cuando éramos niños. Si había algo aparte de su incuestionable lealtad que me gustaba de ella era su amor por los deportes. Hizo que todos los chicos literalmente lloraran por sus mamás cuando perdieron con ella'' Spike se rio.

"El personaje de Fluttershy habla por sí mismo, pero está bien, los tímidos son siempre los únicos llenos de sorpresas... Con su bondad en el nivel materno siempre puedes contar con que ella te preste su hombro para llorar."

''Rarity era la amante de la moda del grupo. Ella tenía el encanto, la llama, y la belleza. Pero lo más importante, era generosa. Siempre haciendo cosas para otros puramente por la bondad de su corazón''

"Y Twilight, ahora ella era probablemente la más cercana a mí. Un ratón de biblioteca que siempre intentó encontrar lógica en todo y se toma ciertas cosas demasiado en serio. Aun así ella siempre estaba allí para darme un poco de ánimos cuando estaba deprimido. Esas seis eran mis mejores amigas y yo sabía que siempre lo serían"

* * *

En el parque de Canterlot, los siete amigos estaban todos juntos. Spike, de ocho años de edad, con cabellos verdes, llevaba zapatos blancos, pantalones cortos de color marrón, y una camisa de manga corta púrpura estaba de rodillas llorando de miedo mientras dos perros callejeros le ladraban.

Los que lo protegían eran las niñas que tenían once años. Twilight tenía largo cabello morado oscuro con una sola raya rosa en ella. Su atuendo incluía zapatos de color púrpura claro con calcetines a juego, una falda púrpura más oscura con patrones de inicio en ella y una blusa abotonada azul.

Pinkie Pie tenía el pelo rosado grande y esponjoso, y llevaba los zapatos rosados, una falda azul, y una camisa blanca con las mangas cortas rosadas y esponjosas y con imágenes de globos en ella.

Applejack tenía el pelo rubio en una cola de caballo con una elástica roja atada en el fondo, y tenía pecas en su cara. Llevaba unas pequeñas botas vaqueras, pantalones vaqueros con el cinturón puesto, la hebilla parecía una manzana, una camisa abotonada de color naranja con dos bolsillos en el pecho y en la cabeza un sombrero de stetson.

Rainbow Dash tenía cabello de color arco iris, y su traje incluido, zapatillas de deporte blancas y negras, pantalones vaqueros con los fondos enrollados, y una camisa azul claro con un diseño de una nube y un rayo en él. Rarity tenía el pelo púrpura en tirabuzones con un clip del pelo de tres diamantes en él. Su atuendo estaba compuesto de zapatos de color púrpura y un vestido azul con mangas púrpuras cortas. Fluttershy tenía el pelo rosado pálido largo, llevaba sandalias, una falda amarilla con una imagen de la mariposa en ella, y una camiseta blanca sin mangas.

Mientras los perros seguían ladrando a Spike, el niño lloró de miedo mientras cubría sus ojos, mientras Fluttershy, Twilight y Rarity intentaban calmarlo, mientras que Rainbow, Applejack y Pinkie regañaban a los perros. -¡Perritos, dejen a Spike solo!- Pinkie les ordenó.

-¡Sí, aléjense antes de que tengamos que hacerles algo alimañas!- Añadió Applejack.

Los perros siguieron ladrando, hasta que Rainbow Dash dio un fuerte pisotón delante de ellos, tomándolos por sorpresa, -¡Fuera de aquí ya!- Los dos perros salieron corriendo.

Al ver a los perros salir corriendo, los tres se dieron la vuelta al ver que Spike estaba llorando menos. Applejack se acercó y le puso una mano en la cabeza, revolviendo su cabello -¡Ya está, ya está, terroncito de azúcar, ya se han ido!-

-Sí. Nadie intimida a nuestro pequeño amigo mientras estamos cerca- Rainbow Dash dijo orgullosamente, mientras con su pulgar se señalaba a sí misma y a los demás.

-Gracias, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie- Spike dijo entre pequeños sollozos.

Fluttershy le tranquilizó -Ahora, ahora ya no hay necesidad de llorar, Spike-

-Fluttershy tiene razón, cariño, déjame secar esos ojos- Rarity dijo, mientras tomaba un pañuelo y le limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Gracias- Spike la agradeció, mientras Pinkie se deslizaba ante él.

-Vamos, Spike, ¿dónde está esa linda sonrisa que todos amamos?- Ella comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

Spike empezó a reír, resultando en una sonrisa que crecía en su rostro, -¡Pinkie, detente!- Él rio.

-¡Ahí está!- Pinkie sonrió mientras las chicas reían.

Spike sonrió, mientras Twilight lo ayudaba a levantarse, -Andando, vamos a casa- Empezaron a caminar.

Mientras caminaban, Pinkie todavía notaba que Spike seguía sintiendo incomodidad por la confrontación con los perros, -No te preocupes, Spike, si esos perros te persiguen de nuevo, estaremos allí para protegerte.-

-¿De Verdad?-

-Es una Pinkie Promesa- ella prometió.

Rainbow Dash habló, -Pero tú eres un chico, Spike, así que un día tendrás que empezar a ponerte de pie por ti mismo.-

-Rainbow tiene razón, Spike,- Applejack estuvo de acuerdo, -No puedes tener miedo tu vida entera y necesitar a otros para protegerte.-

-Lo sé, sólo espero que algún día pueda arreglármelas por mí mismo.- Spike dijo con duda.

-Sabemos que podrás.- Fluttershy le aseguró.

-Sí. Sólo tienes que estar seguro de ti mismo.- Añadió Twilight.

-Pero si lo hago, ¿significa eso que no estarán conmigo todo el tiempo?- Spike preguntó preocupado.

Las chicas se detuvieron en su lugar, sintiéndose sorprendidas por la pregunta de Spike, hasta que Pinkie habló -¡Pero que tontito, eso nunca sucederá!-

-Siempre estaremos contigo, Spike.- Rarity le decía con una sonrisa.

-Ahora y siempre.- Twilight asintió con la cabeza.

-Como las manzanas y el pastel.- A.J añadió.

La lúgubre mirada de Spike se convirtió en felicidad -¿De verdad?, ¿podrían darme lo de siempre?- solicitó.

Las seis se miraron confundidas, antes de que se rieran. Rarity y Fluttershy fueron a Spike a ambos lados de él, -Spike, juro que no importa la edad que tengas...- Rarity comenzó.

-Siempre serás nuestro niño mimado.- Fluttershy terminó, mientras las dos besaban sus mejillas simultáneamente.

Los ojos de Spike se iluminaron y su sonrisa se ensancho. Rainbow y Applejack se miraron la una a la otra y sonrieron antes de tomar el lugar de Rarity y Fluttershy a ambos lados de Spike, -Eres el único chico con el que haría esto, Spike.- Rainbow comenzó.

-Y nos encanta tu reacción, renacuajo- Applejack agregó, mientras las dos besaban las mejillas de Spike, haciéndole sonrojarse.

-¡Ooh, nuestro turno, nuestro turno!- Pinkie sonrió, mientras agarraba a Twilight y la llevaba a Spike.

-Uno, dos, tres...- las últimas dos chicas le dieron a Spike sus besos en las mejillas.

-¿Cómo se sintió eso?- preguntó Twilight.

Spike, cuyo rostro era de un rojo brillante, habló tímidamente -Justo como me gusta-.

-¡Ooh, abrazo de grupo!- Pinkie aplaudió, mientras las seis chicas lo abrazaban por todas partes.

Y como prometieron que siempre estuvimos juntos por seis años. Pero a poco sabía que nuestra amistad empezaría a cambiar y se convertiría en algo a lo que no creía que estuviera preparado.

* * *

Hola a todos los lectores (para quien no lo sepa) esta es otra traducción de ChaosMagemon (claro, con su autorización) y esta historia se ambienta no en Equestria Girls sino que solo son chicas con piel normal y no tecnicolor un poquito a lo anime si así lo prefieren imaginar.

Y el horario de esta historia sera de lunes a viernes y asi podre continar con mis propios proyectos y espero que les guste tanto como a mi y apesar de que yo ya la leí me gustaria que me dijeran que creen que pasara luego.

PD: gracias por sus lecturas.


	2. Capítulo 2 Ahora Somos Mayores

Capítulo 02: Ahora Somos Mayores

Historia Original: The Girls of My Life de ChaosMagemon

Seis años más tarde, Spike estaba en segundo año de secundaria y sentado en su escritorio en clase soñando despierto. Estaba tan atrapado en sus pensamientos, que no oyó las voces que le llamaban.

-¿Spike? ¿Spike? ¡HEY!- Gritó una voz, hasta que Spike finalmente salió disparado.

-¡¿Que que?!- preguntó, sintiéndose sobresaltado mientras miraba a su alrededor viendo a sus cuatro amigos, Pipsqueak, Featherweight, Snips y Snails -¿Qué pasa?-

-Somos los que deberíamos estar preguntándote eso- Snails contestó.

-Sí, te veías muy feliz mientras soñabas- Snips señaló.

-¿En serio lo parecía?- preguntó Spike mientras jugaba ignorante.

-Sí, debes estar pensando en algo lindo.- Featherweight dedujo.

-¿Y qué era?- Pipsqueak se inclinó hacia el, deseando conseguir cualquier detalle sucio.

-Como si fuera a decirles a cualquiera de ustedes.- Spike respondió, mientras volvía la cabeza.

-Vamos, Spike, ¿no que los bros no guardan secretos de sus bros?- preguntó Snips, mientras se inclinaba.

-Snips, algunas cosas son mejores mantenerse para sí mismo, de lo contrario podría arruinar nuestra amistad.- Spike respondió.

-Lo que podría arruinar nuestra amistad es mantener algo jugoso lejos de nosotros.- dijo Pipsqueak mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

Snails repentinamente se quedó boquiabierto, y sonrió a Spike, -Oh, sé lo que estabas pensando.-

-¿Sabes?- preguntó Spike secamente.

-Oh, sí. Estás pensando en las Canterlot High Six, ¿no?- Snails le decía con un empujón a su hombro.

Spike hizo una doble toma, -¿Qué?, Snails, estás loco.-

-Dile eso a tu cara.- replicó él.

-Sí, te estás poniendo rojo.- Snips se dio cuenta.

-¡No lo hago!- Spike lo negó.

-¡Como un tomate!- Pipsqueak lo llamó.

-¿Es cierto lo que dicen de ellas?- Featherweight jadeó, mientras los muchachos se acurrucaban más cerca.

-Chicos, miren los siete somos sólo amigos.- Spike explicó.

-¿Quieres que sean más que amigos?- Snails intentaba tentar.

-No estoy hablando de eso.- Spike los cortó.

-Vamos, Spike, ¿tienes idea de lo afortunado que eres?- preguntó Pipsqueak.

-¿Suerte?-

-Usted mi amigo, es amigo de jóvenes de preparatoria, y no sólo de estudiantes de preparatoria, sino de las chicas.- Snips lo deletreó.

-Y seis de ellas.- Featherweight lo remarco.

-Chicos como nosotros nunca son tan afortunados.- Pipsqueak declaró.

-Oye, las he conocido desde que éramos niños, así que eso es una ventaja.- Spike les recordó.

-¡Exactamente!- Snails se golpeó el puño con la palma de la mano. -Tienes una ventaja porque las conoces desde que eras joven.-

-Desde que era joven, haces que suene como si ya fuera viejo.- Spike respondió sintiéndose insultado.

-No quise decir eso.- Snails se disculpó. Spike rodó sus ojos, y sólo se recargo en su asiento, mientras esperaba que la campana de la escuela sonara.

* * *

Cuando terminaban las clases, todo el mundo estaba saliendo del edificio de la escuela. Spike y sus cuatro amigos salieron por las puertas de la escuela, -Ok, chicos, los veré más tarde.- Spike dijo, hasta que una voz femenina lo llamó.

-¡Spike!-

Los chicos miraron hacia abajo y vieron a quién se referían como las Canterlot High Six, pero para Spike eran sólo las seis chicas que conocía desde que era un niño. Twilight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity y Fluttershy también habían crecido de las niñas pequeñas que eran hace seis años en adolescentes magníficas.

-Los veré más tarde, muchachos- le dijo Spike a sus muchachos mientras se deslizaba por el pasamanos de la escalera antes de llegar al fondo.-

-¿Cómo estuvo la clase hoy, cariño?- preguntó Rarity mientras sonreía.

-Oh, ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre.- él respondió.

-Aburrido como el infierno, ¿eh?- preguntó Rainbow con una sonrisa.

-Tú lo sabes.- Spike asintió con la cabeza.

-Spike, deberías tener más interés en tus estudios.- Twilight le dio una mirada seria.

-Oye, me interesan, solo que no a un grado como tú.- él respondió.

-Sí, no podemos tener dos cerebritos en el grupo.- Rainbow bromeó, mientras agitaba el cabello de Spike.

-Hey, hey, cuidado con el pelo, Rainbow.- Spike fijó sus espigas.

-Vamos, todos vamos hacia Sugarcube Corner, ¿quieres venir?- preguntó Pinkie.

-¿Es una pregunta retórica?- Spike preguntó retóricamente.

-Si supiera el significado de la palabra, sí- Pinkie sonrió.

-¿Así que ya vienes?- preguntó Applejack.

-Estoy dentro.- él respondió.

-Entonces vamos.- dijo Rainbow, mientras los siete se alejaban.

Cuando se marcharon, los cuatro muchachos miraron a Spike con envidia, mientras Snails hablaba -Ustedes saben que a veces odio a ese tipo.- Los otros tres asintieron de acuerdo.

* * *

Más tarde ese día en Sugarcube Corner dulces y panadería, Spike y las chicas estaban sentados en una mesa disfrutando de un batido. Mientras Spike tomaba un trago suyo, él habló -¿Hay planes para este fin de semana?-

-Bueno, la nueva película de Daring Do saldrá el viernes.- Sugirió Rainbow.

-¡¿Qué?!- Spike casi escupe su batido, -¿El colmillo del destino ya está saliendo?-

-Eso es lo que dije-, respondió Rainbow, -¿Interesado?-

-Ya sabes que si.- Spike estuvo de acuerdo.

-Ahora aguanta, Rainbow-, le interrumpió Applejack, -iba a preguntarle a Spike si le gustaría hacer una prueba de tartas con migo mañana para la venta de pasteles de mi familia-.

-¡Espera un momento, yo quería preguntarle a Spike sobre hornear pasteles conmigo!- Pinkie hizo una mueca.

-Um, esperaba que Spike se uniera a mí en el refugio de animales para ayudar a alimentar a los animales.- Fluttershy habló en voz baja.

-No puede, porque vamos a comprar algunos cuadernos.- Twilight terminó.

-¿Comprar cuadernos?- Rainbow preguntó -En serio, eso es tan aburrido-

-Sí, estoy seguro de que Spike prefiere degustar pastel de manzana- Añadió Applejack.

-¿Por qué preferiría probar una parte de pastel cuando puede tener un pastel entero? Pinkie saltó.

-¡Si no lo puedes comer entero!- Twilight argumentó.

Los cinco empezaron a discutir, o cuatro ya que Fluttershy dudaba en discutir con sus amigas a diferencia de ellos. Spike miró hacia atrás y hacia delante entre las chicas que no le gustaban la forma en que estaban discutiendo sobre él, hasta que finalmente estallo, -¡ALTO!-

Esto hizo que se detuvieran y lo miraran, junto con todos los demás en el lugar. Rarity viendo a todos los otros clientes que estaban mirando en su dirección habló, -No hay nada que ver aquí. Vuelvan a lo que estaban haciendo-

Spike al ver que tenía su atención habló -Chicas, me alegro de que todas quieran que haga cosas con ustedes este fin de semana, pero no quiero que todas ustedes peleen por mí. Todos somos amigos-

Las chicas se miraron una a la otra sabiendo que estaban siendo estúpidas para meterse en una pelea. Rarity habló, -Spike tiene toda la razón, todas son damas y deben ser lo suficientemente maduras como para manejar la situación. Afortunadamente conozco una forma civilizada de resolver esta disputa.-

¿Lucha en lodo?- preguntó Pinkie mientras las chicas la miraban con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras Spike se ruborizaba y se llevaba una mano a la barbilla.

-¡Santo cielo no, Pinkie Pie!- Rarity rechazó tal idea.

-Pero gracias por traer esa posibilidad- intervino Spike, las chicas volvieron sus miradas hacia él -¿qué?, nunca he visto una lucha así en la vida real-

Rarity se aclaró la garganta, -Como decía, hay una manera más digna de arreglar esto. Twilight, ¿tendrás algún papel en blanco y tijeras contigo? "

-En mi bolsa.- Twilight respondió, mientras sacaba las herramientas necesarias.

-¿Para qué necesitas eso?- preguntó Rainbow mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Sólo mira- dijo Rarity, mientras usaba las tijeras para cortar los trozos del papel.

Miraron a Rarity cortar cinco trozos de papel y entregarlos a Spike, que los tenía todos en el puño -Ahora, todos sacarán un trozo de papel de Spike. Quien saque el trozo más pequeño será el ganador, simple y sencillo-.

Los cinco se miraron el uno al otro viendo que era una manera razonable, -Parece lógico.- Twilight asintió con la cabeza.

-Funciona para mí.- Rainbow admitió.

-Yo igual.- Applejack estuvo de acuerdo.

-¡Para mi también!- Pinkie respondió.

-Y yo- Fluttershy terminado.

Spike suspiró aliviado, -Ok, entonces, chicas, tómenlas juntas.- Sostenía el puño con las puntas de los trozos que sobresalían.

Cada una de ellas, menos Rarity, tomaron un trozo cada una y lo sacó del puño de Spike, -Ahora muéstranos sus papeles y no hagan trampas.- Ella miró a Rainbow, quien volvió a mirarla de regreso sintiéndose insultada ante su acusación.

Así que cada uno de ellos mostró su hoja de papel mientras pasaban la mirada de una tras otra, hasta que Applejack reveló que el suyo era mucho más corto que los otros cuatro, -¡Yee-haw!- Applejack aplaudió en victoria, mientras que las otras cuatro suspiraron ante la derrota.

-Es oficial, Applejack gana.- Rarity declaraba.

-¿No hay resentimientos, verdad chicas?- Applejack les preguntó.

Los demás no queriendo ser malas perdedoras se tragaron su orgullo y Twilight respondió -Ninguno-

-Felicitaciones, Applejack.- Fluttershy la felicitó.

-Lo merecías.- Pinkie sonrió.

-Puede que hayas ganado esta ronda, pero la próxima vez no cuentes con ello, que la suerte no va a estar a tu favor.- Rainbow sonrió.

-Estaré esperando.- Applejack sonrió de nuevo.

Spike habló a Rarity -Gracias, Rarity, no creo que hubiera podido manejarlo si no dejaban de pelear por mí-

-Un placer, pero la próxima vez, si te enfrentas a una tarea así, será mejor que estés dispuesto a tomar la decisión tú mismo.- Rarity le advirtió.

-Lo sé, este momento me sorprendió sin estar preparado.- él respondió.

-Entiendo.- Rarity asintió con la cabeza.

Spike sonrió, mientras Applejack lo envolvió con un brazo -Bueno, caramelito, es mejor que traigas un apetito completo para mañana, porque vamos a probar algunos de los pasteles más deliciosos de la abuela.-

-No puedo esperar- Spike admitió, mientras se ruborizaba por lo cerca que estaba Applejack. Él miró a las otras cuatro y sonrió antes de acercarse a ellas, -No se preocupen, chicas, todavía puedo hacer todas esas cosas con ustedes este fin de semana, Rainbow, vamos a ver la película el sábado por la tarde-.

Rainbow se sorprendió de que todavía quisiera unirse a ella a pesar de que perdió el concurso, -Gracias, Spike.- ella sonrió.

-Y Pinkie, voy a asegurarme de venir más tarde ese día para hornear contigo-

-¡Yipee!- Ella se levantó de un salto.

-Fluttershy, el domingo, ¿estaría bien si vengo y te ayudo?- él ofreció.

Fluttershy se sonrojó y respondió -Por supuesto.- ella sonrió.

Spike finalmente se volvió hacia Twilight, -Y, Twi, ¿después de eso aún querrías que te ayude a escoger esos cuadernos?-

Twilight sonrió, y lo abrazó, -No quisiera que fuera de otra forma-

-Gracias, chicas,- Spike sonrió, y pensó para sí mismo, 'Wow. Apenas salí de esta vivo. Tengo tener que empezar a pensar más claro ahora sobre lo que cada una quisiera hacer conmigo y tomar decisiones.' No podía dejar de pensar que hacer si se enfrentaba a un dilema como ese para la próxima vez que los papeles no lo salvaran.

* * *

Traducción echa con la autorización de ChaosMagemon de su historia The Girls of My Life.

Me sorprende lo bien que esta funcionando este sistema que me e inventado y si que me esta sirviendo. Ya puedo continuar con mis proyectos (eso si la inspiración finalmente acude a mí) y gracias a todos por sus lecturas... creo que seria una buena idea inventarme un saludo o una despedida, lo haré cuando sea conocido por mis trabajos.

Recuerden yo ya leí la historia pero me gustaría que ustedes me comentaran que creen que va a ocurrir.


	3. Capítulo 3 Día con los Apple

Capítulo 03: Día con los Apple

Historia Original: The Girls of My Life de ChaosMagemon

Era viernes por la tarde en Canterlot Junior High, Spike acababa de salir del edificio, hasta que Applebloom lo llamó, -¡Spike, espera!-

-Hey, Applebloom, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Spike.

-Bueno, Applejack nos va a llevar a los dos a la granja para que podamos probar las tartas de la abuela-

-No puedo esperar para probar algo de eso- dijo Spike, mientras estaba a punto de salivar.

-Yo también- Applebloom estuvo de acuerdo, mientras bajaban las escaleras, sólo para ver a Applejack llegar en su camioneta.

-¡Vamos, ustedes dos!- Les llamó.

-Vámonos- Spike dijo, mientras él y Applebloom pasaban.

Fueron a la camioneta y entraron, con Applebloom en el asiento del pasajero, y Spike justo detrás de Applejack. Chica mayor se dirigió de vuelta a su casa, miró en el espejo retrovisor para ver a Spike, -¿Estás bien, Spike?-

-No podría ser mejor- él respondió.

-Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo la escuela hoy, chicos, algo bueno pasó?- Applejack preguntó a los dos.

-Oh, deberías escuchar lo que pasó en el almuerzo- Applebloom comenzó, mientras sostenía una risita, -Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon se acercaron a Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo y yo como siempre solo para insultarnos-

-¿Por qué esas dos pequeñas prin...?- Applejack gruñó de rabia a las mismas dos chicas que han estado molestando a su hermana y sus amigos durante tanto tiempo.

-Dile la siguiente parte- Spike le dijo a Applebloom.

-Bueno, después de eso ambas se marcharon sintiéndose orgullosas de sí mismas, pero estaban tan distraídas que terminaron caminando por una sección húmeda del suelo y se resbalaron- ella rio.

Una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en la cara de Applejack, mientras Spike terminaba -¡Y sus bandejas de comida subieron al aire y aterrizaron encima de ellas cubriéndolas totalmente!- Los tres se rieron.

-¡Eso suena divertido!- Applejack admitió entre risas.

-Lo que fue realmente gracioso fue la forma en que salieron corriendo de la cafetería en histeria- Spike se rio entre dientes.

* * *

Muy pronto llegaron a la casa Apple en el bloque donde Spike y las otras muchachas vivían. Applejack vivía en el extremo opuesto donde tenían un campo lleno de manzanos. Dentro de su casa, Granny Smith estaba sirviendo una rebanada de una de sus tartas a Applejack, Applebloom, su hermano mayor, Big Mac, y Spike.

-Ok, todos. Prueben esto- dijo la abuela, mientras tomaban un tenedor.

-Mm-mm, esto huele bien- Applejack dijo, mientras sentía el aroma del delicioso postre inundar su nariz.

-Eeyup- Big Mac aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Bueno, vamos a probarlo- Spike dijo, mientras los cuatro usaban sus tenedores para obtener un pedazo del pastel y lo comían, mientras lo analizaban a través de su masticación.

Cuando tragaron, la abuela esperó a oír su respuesta. Applejack fue la primero en expresar su opinión, -¡Delicioso!-

-Un diez perfecto- Big Mac respondió, con el pulgar hacia arriba.

-Dulce como siempre- Applebloom dijo.

-Es como si nunca hubiera probado una manzana en mi vida- Spike dijo con ojos brillantes.

-¿De Verdad?- preguntó la abuela esperanzada.

-Granny Smith, como siempre tus pasteles están cocinados a la perfección- Applejack explicó.

-Oh, gracias, Applejack-

-Sé que estas cosas se irán como el viento en su venta de pasteles- Añadió Spike.

-Gracias amablemente, Spike, aparte de mi honesta nieta aquí, siempre puedo conseguir una buena palabra de tu parte-

-Estoy para servirle- Spike se rio entre dientes.

-Y todavía tengo algunos productos de manzanas más sabrosas para degustar- dijo la abuela mientras sacaba una bandeja de más productos a base de manzana.

-Tráigalos- dijo Spike mientras se frotaba las manos.

Poco después de probar y aprobar todos los productos de manzana de Granny Smith, Spike y Applejack estaban de regreso en el campo de la manzana, donde Spike se balanceaba en un columpio de neumático atado a un árbol, mientras Applejack estaba apoyada contra el tronco del árbol.

Spike dejó de balancearse y decidió sentarse en el columpio para recuperar el aliento, antes de que Applejack le ofreciera una botella de su famosa sidra de manzana. Spike la tomó y los dos disfrutaron de su bebida mientras miraban el sol bajar, -Hermosa, ¿no?- Spike preguntó, hasta que Applejack lo miró ruborizándose, hasta que Spike se dio cuenta de que no estaba siendo claro con ella, -¡La puesta del sol quiero decir!-

El rubor de Applejack disminuyó un poco, antes de responder, -Sí, seguro que sí-, se puso de pie a su lado, -¿Recuerdas cuando veíamos la puesta de sol cuando éramos niños?-

-Sí. Nos quedábamos constantemente para ver el sol bajar, hasta que todos nos quedáramos dormidos- Spike recordó.

-Ah, los buenos tiempos- Applejack suspiró con nostalgia.

-Tienes razón- Spike estuvo de acuerdo, mientras se miraban el uno al otro mientras sonreía -Gracias de nuevo por invitarme a venir aquí, Applejack-

-Es un placer, dulzura- respondió ella, hasta que ella revisó su reloj, -Uh-oh, seguro que se está haciendo tarde y estoy segura de que tus padres estarán preocupados por ti-

-Sí, tienes razón, bueno, te veré por aquí- Estaba listo para irse, hasta que Applejack lo hizo retroceder jalándolo de la manga.

-Espera un poco, compañero, ¿qué te parece si camino contigo, por si acaso?- ella ofreció.

-¿Enserio? Quiero decir que sólo vivo bajando el bloque, A.J. Ya lo sabes- le recordó.

-Lo sé, pero nunca sabes lo que podría pasar en el camino-

Spike viendo que realmente quería hacerlo, no quería rechazarla, -Bueno, bien-

-Bueno, vamos. Ella tomó su mano y lo arrastró-

* * *

Mientras caminaban por el bloque de la mano, Spike miró a Applejack viendo cómo la luna brillaba en su rostro, emitiendo un resplandor reflexivo. El chico de catorce años se ruborizó al ver lo hermosa que parecía a la luz de la luna, pero se aseguró de mantener su rostro oculto a sus ojos.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Rarity en su dormitorio, vio a Spike y Applejack caminando de regreso mientras estaban de la mano. Se quedó boquiabierta al verlos así, y no pudo evitar parecer celosa de lo cerca que estaban, y pensó: «Tal vez no debería haber intentado ayudar a arreglar las cosas tan fácilmente entre las chicas».

La siguiente casa donde pasaron fue la de Fluttershy, donde la tímida niña estaba en su patio trasero alimentando a algunos conejos en sus hábitats. Miró a Spike y Applejack pasar junto a su casa de la mano. Cuando los vio, se llevó una mano a la boca, sorprendida -¡Oh, mi…! se ven tan cercanos, más cercanos que yo de Spike.- dijo ella con preocupación.

De repente, sintió una patada en su pierna, y miró hacia abajo viendo su conejo; Ángel parece impaciente, -Oh, lo siento Angel, estaba pensando en lo cerca que Spike se ve con Applejack. Yo sé que perdí la apuesta de forma justa, pero todavía me siento decepcionada en mi pérdida. Pero por lo menos Spike todavía prometió que él domingo sería capaz de ayudarme a alimentar a los animales del refugio. Así que de una manera no he perdido, sólo espero que pueda vincular con Spike de la misma manera que Applejack fue capaz de vincularse con él-

Angel le palmeó la pierna para reconfortarla, mientras la chica se inclinaba y le frotaba la cabeza mientras sonreía.

Al otro lado de la calle, en la casa de Rainbow Dash, Rainbow, que estaba levantando unas pesas, vio a Spike y Applejack desde la ventana, y parecía irritada -Oh, espera hasta mañana donde voy a pasar el rato con Spike- Continuó levantando sus pesas.

Al lado de Rainbow Dash estaba Pinkie Pie, donde vio sentada desde una silla comiendo un plato de galletas. Tomó un sorbo de leche y miró por la ventana, al ver a Spike y A.J. que terminó escupiendo la leche en estado de shock -Oye, ¿por qué tiene que agarrar la mano de Spike?- Ella se quejó e hizo una mueca.

Finalmente, de regreso al lado del bloque, los dos caminaban y pasaron por la casa de Twilight que estaba justo al lado de la de Spike. Twilight que estaba en su habitación leyendo, miró por la ventana y los vio juntos -Bueno, puedo ver que se divirtieron. Ahora todo lo que tengo que hacer es esperar el domingo para que Spike pase tiempo conmigo. Y nada me lo va a impedir- Se dijo a sí misma.

Cuando los dos se acercaron a la puerta de Spike, el muchacho dijo -Bueno, aquí estamos... Gracias por acompañarme, Applejack-

-No hay problema en absoluto, dulzura-

-Entonces supongo que te veré por ahí, ¿eh?- preguntó Spike.

-Puedes contar con eso- A.J asintió.

-Bien, buenas noches- Spike estaba a punto de entrar, hasta que A.J habló.

-¿Spike?-

-¿Sí?- Se volvió para mirar hacia atrás a Applejack, y para su sorpresa se encontró recibiendo en su mejilla un beso por Applejack que duró un minuto completo.

Cuando apartó los labios de su mejilla, le sonrió, -Gracias de nuevo por venir hoy- Se dirigió de vuelta hasta su casa.

Spike se paró en su puerta con una mano en la mejilla, -De nada-, se dijo, antes de pensar, -De alguna manera eso ni siquiera se sentía igual que el gesto amistoso que ella y las otras chicas solían darme cuando nosotros éramos más pequeños. De alguna manera se sentía como mucho más. Pero sigue siendo agradable- Admitió antes de entrar sabiendo que mañana iba a ser divertido ver una película con Rainbow y hornear pasteles con Pinkie.

* * *

Traducción echa con la autorización de ChaosMagemon de su historia The Girls of My Life.

Espero que la historia les este gustando ya que mientras yo la traduzco la estoy volviendo a leer y empiezo a recordar lo que había olvidado y para los que vengan de Proyecto Acelerador les diré que esta historia es mas larga (fácilmente le duplica los capítulos) así que pónganse cómodos y para los que sean nuevos les diré que mis traducciones vienen de ChaosMagemon(cuenta de Fanfiction) también conocido como Wilcard25(cuenta de FIMFiction) en donde podrán ver todas sus grandes historias de MLP y se las recomiendo si saben ingles y de paso puede que descubran cuales serán los siguientes trabajos de traducción.

Recuerden aunque yo ya la leí me encantaría que me dijeran que creen que ocurrirá gracias por sus lecturas.


	4. Capítulo 4 Película y Pastel

Capítulo 04: Película y Pastel

Historia Original: The Girls of My Life de ChaosMagemon

El sábado por la mañana en casa de Spike, dentro de su dormitorio, Spike estaba profundamente dormido en su cama mientras yacía en su lado izquierdo frente a la pared. La puerta de su habitación se abrió de un crujido, mientras Rainbow Dash lo miraba y sonreía maliciosamente.

Se metió en su habitación lo más silenciosamente posible mientras se acercaba a su cama. Se arrastró encima de su cama y se acostó junto a él mientras miraba por encima de su hombro hacia abajo en su forma de dormir. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando decidió divertirse un poco con él. Primero empezó a correr su mano por su cabello mientras él gimió en su sueño.

-Mm, Radiance, no puedes mantener tu mano fuera de mi pelo, ¿eh? preguntó.

'¿Radiance?' Rainbow pensó confundido, -¿Quién es esa? Tal vez pueda obtener más información de él- Ella empezó a rascarse el hombro como si estuviera masajearla.

-Eso se siente bien, Masked Matter-Horn. Conoces todos mis puntos sensibles- Spike siguió disfrutando de la sensación de pensar que era un sueño.

Rainbow volvió a sentirse confundida al oír el nombre de otra persona que él pensaba que lo estaba haciendo, pero siguió preguntándose qué vendría después. Lo tomó y empezó a jugar suavemente con su espalda. Spike sonrió mientras dormía -¡Oh!, así que juegas más suave, eh, Saddle Rager? ¿Ha sido Spike un niño travieso?-

Rainbow sostenía su risita para no despertarlo, hasta que vio a Spike levantar su brazo derecho y envolverlo alrededor de su cabeza tirando de ella. Ella se ruborizó un poco mientras sonreía. Cuando Spike se dio cuenta de que literalmente se estaba aferrando a alguien, sus ojos se abrieron y vio a quién tenía en la cabeza. Dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa, cuando rápidamente se sentó en su cama y casi se sube de un brinco a la cabecera de su cama, -¡¿Qué demonios, Rainbow Dash?!- preguntó sorprendido.

-¿No quieres decir, Radiance, Masked Matter-Horn, o prefieres a Saddle Rager?- preguntó Rainbow, coqueteando, mientras permanecía acostada de costado en la cama de Spike.

-¿Cómo diablos has entrado aquí?- preguntó.

-Tu mamá respondió a la puerta y dijo que aún dormías, y me ofrecí para despertarte- Ella explicó.

-Mamá- Gimió para sí mismo.

Rainbow arrastró a Spike en una llave de cabeza, y bromeó, -¡Admite que te encantó cuando te desperté así!-

Spike intentó sacudir la cabeza, pero encontró a Rainbow sosteniendo su cabeza tan cerca, su mejilla estaba presionando contra su pecho, 'Whoa, esto se siente muy suave' Se ruborizó ligeramente.

-Entonces, ¿quiénes son Radiance, Masked Matter-Horn y Saddle Rager, tus amigas imaginarias?- bromeó ella, apretando la mejilla con el dedo índice.

-No, son personajes de un cómic en el que acabo de entrar- Spike finalmente se liberó de la llave y explicó.

-¿Una tira cómica?-

-Sí, echa un vistazo. Spike se acercó y agarró un libro de historietas para mostrarle.

-¿Las Power Princesses?- preguntó Rainbow.

-Sí. Puedes leerlo si quieres, voy a tomar una ducha- Se levantó de la cama y tomó algo de ropa antes de salir de su habitación.

Rainbow queriendo saber sobre estos personajes decidió leer el cómic mientras esperaba a Spike. Ella al leerlo pudo ver que las Power Princesses eran una serie de cómics de superhéroes muy buenos.

Diez minutos más tarde, Spike regresó a su habitación vestido y listo para el día. Cuando vio a Rainbow leyendo el cómic, preguntó -¿Qué te parece?-

-¿Así que este muchacho de quince años, Ken Heathspike, se encuentra una nave espacial que se estrelló contra el parque una noche y encontró seis niñas alienígenas con súper poderes dentro de él?- preguntó Rainbow.

-Así es, las Power Princesses que recibieron ese título por Ken son un grupo de luchadores que vinieron a la tierra para escapar de sus enemigos de otra galaxia. Ken decide alojarlas mientras las mantiene en secreto de sus padres, descubre sus súper poderes cuando detienen un robo, Ken sugiere que se conviertan en héroes de Maretropolis, donde pueden hacer algo de bien durante su estancia en la tierra. Como hacen una imagen por sí mismos, deciden hacer de Ken su aprendiz y le dan la identidad de Hum Drum. A pesar de que no es fuerte o inteligente como ellas, siempre consigue ayudar a las chicas cuando están en un aprieto-

-No inventes- dijo Rainbow, mientras continuaba leyendo -Por cierto, parece que las seis Power Princesses parecen sentir algo por Ken- ella se dio cuenta.

-Sí. ¿Qué suerte tiene un tipo así?- Spike se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, ¿cómo no?- Rainbow cruzó los brazos con gracia.

-Así que, emocionado por la película Daring Do?- preguntó el chico.

-Ya lo sabes, ¿por qué no salimos?-

-Pero no empieza sino dentro de tres horas- Spike la recordó.

-Nos da mucho tiempo para obtener un bocado rápido y masticar la grasa- ella respondió.

-Buen punto- él admitió.

-Bueno, ¡entonces vamos a seguir adelante!- Ella sacudió la cabeza, mientras salían de la habitación.

Más tarde ese día, Rainbow Dash estaba conduciendo alrededor en su vespa de color azul que tenía la misma nube de tormenta y el símbolo del rayo arco iris en la espalda. Spike estaba detrás de ella con los brazos envueltos alrededor de su cintura para que no se caiga. Ella estaba subiendo por el estacionamiento de la sala de cine animándose a sí misma antes de dirigirse a algunas de las personas que estaban en su camino.

-Perdóneme, ¿podrías moverte? ¡Mi amigo Spike y yo estamos pasando!

Se detuvieron en un lugar donde estaban estacionadas otras vespas o bicicletas. Rainbow y Spike se bajaron, cuando la chica lo apagó y lo conectó al portabicicletas, -eres buena conduciendo, Rainbow-

-Gracias, ¿y estás cómodo allí?-

-No podría estar mejor-

-Me di cuenta, que me estabas sujetando muy fuerte- Ella sonrió.

Spike se sonrojó, mientras explicaba -Sólo quería asegurarme de no caer-

-Claro- Ella dijo astutamente.

-Venga- Spike suspiró ante sus burlas, mientras iban a comprar boletos.

Pronto estaban en un teatro con una soda cada uno y un cubo de palomitas de maíz que estaban compartiendo. Ellos vieron la película, pero ni siquiera a medio camino de esta que dos tipos odiosos que estaban sentados detrás de ellos estaban riendo y pateando la parte de atrás de sus asientos.

Tanto Rainbow como Spike se estaban molestando, como Spike hablaba, -¿Quieres bajar?-

-Eso no será necesario- contestó Rainbow, mientras se levantaba y daba la vuelta mirando a los dos adolescentes. Ella se inclinó y gritó, -¡CIERREN SUS MALDITAS BOCAS Y PAREN DE GOLPEAR NUESTROS ASIENTOS!- Su arrebato hizo que los dos se asustaran cuando Rainbow les empezó gritar -¡TODOS ESTAMOS INTENTANDO VER LA PELÍCULA! Y SI TENGO QUE DECIRLES OTRA VEZ DE NUEVO, LO LLEVAREMOS AL EXTERIOR, ¡Y LES MOSTRARE UNA O DOS COSAS! ¿FUI LO BASTANTE CLARA? Ahora cierra la boca o lo haré yo misma. Y si crees que estoy bromeando, solo inténtalo. ¡PORQUE ESTARE ENCANTADA! ¡¿ENTENDIDO?!-

Los dos adolescentes asintieron asustados mientras se sentaban acurrucados por el miedo. El resto de los aficionados al cine aplaudieron el desempeño de Rainbow. Volvió a tomar asiento para disfrutar con Spike.

-Eso fue asombroso- Dijo asombrado.

-Es un talento- susurró mientras seguían viendo el resto de la película de Daring Do.

Cuando la película terminó, los dos salieron del teatro riéndose, -Oh, ¿viste la forma en que se balanceó desde esa liana hasta el final en el acantilado de la caverna?- Spike preguntó a Rainbow.

-Lo sé, sabes que la actriz hace sus propias acrobacias, ¿verdad?-

Spike hizo una doble toma, -no tenía ni idea-

-Bueno, ahora ya lo sabes- Sonrió, mientras los dos volvían a su vespa y se alejaban.

Rainbow se detuvo fuera de Sugarcube Corner, y Spike se quitó el casco de repuesto y se bajó, -Gracias por el viaje, Rainbow Dash-

-No hay problema, dude, siempre contento de ayudar a mi amigo- Rainbow sonrió.

-Bueno, te veré por aquí- dijo Spike, pero antes de que pudiera entrar en la tienda.

-Un momento, Spike- empezó a decir Rainbow, mientras se volvía y Rainbow le sostenía la mandíbula en la palma de la mano y lo acercaba mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Cuando le quitó los labios, ella dijo -Gracias de nuevo por acompañarme hoy, siempre serás mi compañero- Ella se marchó dejando a Spike para verla irse.

Spike se quedó en estado de shock, antes de salir de ello, -Wow, Rainbow Dash nunca me besó así antes. Ella lo ha hecho en su mayor parte como una manera de burlarse de mí, pero esto se sentía diferente- sacudió su cabeza y entró en Sugarcube Corner.

* * *

Dentro, Spike vio que el lugar estaba ocupado como siempre. Se acercó al mostrador para saludar a los panaderos casados, -Hola, señor y señora Cake-

-Spike, me alegro de que lo hayas venido- Carrot Cake lo saludó.

-No me lo hubiera perdido. ¿Está Pinkie aquí?-

-Ya está atrás- Cup Cake respondió.

-Bueno, iré con ella- dijo Spike, mientras le permitían cruzar el mostrador.

-Asegúrate de ponerte un delantal- Carrot Cake le advirtió.

-Hecho- dijo Spike, mientras cogía un delantal que colgaba.

Después de ponérselo, entró en la cocina para ver a Pinkie Pie que estaba reuniendo algunos ingredientes, -Allí, eso es todo- dijo Pinkie mientras ponía harina sobre la mesa.

-¿Pinkie?-

La cabeza de Pinkie se levantó y vio a Spike, -¡Spike!- Ella lo saludo y se agarró a él con un abrazo, -¡llegaste!-

-Si estoy aquí- Él rio entre dientes.

-¿Cómo fue la película con Rainbow Dash?-

-Totalmente impresionante, no puedo esperar hasta que llegue a DVD con todas sus características adicionales-

-Genial, ¿así que ya estás listo para hornear algunos deliciosos dulces deliciosos?- ella preguntó.

-Ya sabes que lo estoy- Spike asintió con la cabeza.

-Entonces vamos a hacer un poco de pastel- dijo Pinkie, mientras Spike asentía.

Así que los dos comenzaron a mezclar y trabajar con la batidora antes de verterlos en varios moldes y dejarlos hervir por un tiempo.

Mientras esperaban, Spike habló -¿Así que sigues cuidando a los gemelos Cake?-

-Sí, cada vez que el señor y la señora Cake tienen que hacer recados o necesitan tiempo para sí mismos-

-¿Y cómo están los pequeños Cake?-

-Son como pequeños angelitos, una vez que dejan de llorar- Pinkie respondió, y los dos rieron.

Pinkie pronto abrió el horno y vio que todos los pasteles estaban perfectamente horneados. Una vez que ella y Spike los sacaron y los dejaron a fuego lento un poco, era hora de la parte favorita de Pinkie, la decoración.

Los dos comenzaron a extender el glaseado en cada pastel en diseños elegidos para cada uno de ellos. Cuando estuvieron listos, fueron sacados para ser puestos en exhibición en las ventanas del mostrador. Cuando los dos volvieron a la cocina esperando limpiar, Spike notó un pastel de repuesto que se olvidó de sacar.

-Pinkie, es mejor que saquemos también ese pastel allá afuera-

-En realidad, Spike, ese pastel es para nosotros-

-¿Para nosotros?- preguntó.

-Sí, un pequeño pago por ayudar a los Cake- dijo Pinkie, mientras tomaba a Spike y se sentaron a la mesa. La muchacha alegre ofreció a Spike un cuchillo, -¿Te gustaría cortarlo?-

-No te importa si lo hago- Spike respondió, mientras cortaba el pastel y colocaba un trozo en su plato y uno en el suyo.

Los dos empezaron a comer trozos de él, hasta que Pinkie tuvo una idea. Tomó un pedazo de pastel en su tenedor, y habló, -Spike- Spike volteo a ver y miró su oferta, -Abre grande, ¡ah!-

Spike decidió seguirle el juego a ella, abrió la boca cuando Pinkie le dio el pastel, -Delicioso- él dijo.

-Ahora es tu turno- Dijo Pinkie.

Spike tomando la pista tomo un poco de pastel en su tenedor y se lo ofreció. Pinkie abrió la boca y comió el trozo de pastel que le ofrecían su amigo -Dephisioso- Ella soltó una risita.

-No hables con la boca llena- le dijo Spike.

Después de que tuvieran suficiente pastel, lo guardaron en la nevera, y Spike estaba preparado para colgar su delantal, hasta que Pinkie habló, -¿Spike?-

-¿Sí?- Se volteó viendo a Pinkie sosteniendo una pistola de glaseado de pastel delante de él.

-¡Piensa rápido!- Le arrojó algo de glaseado y le puso algo en el delantal y la cara. Ella se rio de cómo se veía cubierto de betún.

Spike entrecerró los ojos y se dijo, -Dos pueden jugar en ese juego- Él agarró una manga para decoración con glaseado de tarta y le arrojo algo de glaseado en la espalda.

Pinkie frunció el ceño, -Esto significa guerra-

Los dos comenzaron a arrojarse chorros entre sí con la guinda de la tarta consiguiendo tener sus caras y los delantales cubiertos en la materia, y a veces alcanzando otras partes de la cocina. Los dos se rieron del divertido momento que estaban teniendo mientras trataban de acertarse con los chorros de betún.

Cuando miraron la entrada de la cocina, vieron a los Cake mirándolos con una expresión extrañada en sus rostros. Vieron cuánto lío hicieron de sí mismos y de la cocina también. Los dos se sintieron preocupados, mientras Spike hablaba, -Planeamos limpiar esto-

-Lo que dijo- Pinkie asintió con la cabeza.

Y así los dos siendo fiel a su palabra comenzaron a limpiar la cocina hasta que estaba impecable. Una vez que terminaron se fueron al fregadero para limpiar el dulce de sus caras. Cuando Spike terminó de secarse la cara, Pinkie lo miró y se rio, -¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Todavía tienes un poco de glaseado en la cara-

-Pensé que lo había limpiado todo- Fue a tomar una toalla, pero Pinkie lo detuvo.

-Déjame- se inclinó y lamió la mancha de dulce de la mejilla de Spike haciéndole sonrojarse, -Ahí vas, todo limpio-

-Gracias- Spike dijo torpemente, mientras Pinkie reía.

* * *

Cuando fue la hora de cierre, los dos salieron de la panadería y caminaron a casa bajo el cielo iluminado por la luna. Cuando llegaron a su bloque, Pinkie llevó a Spike a su casa. -Bueno, supongo que te veré más tarde, Pinkie-

-Sí. ¿Y Spike?-

-¿Sí?-

Pinkie de repente abrazó a Spike, dejando al niño confundido, pero abrazó su espalda. Pinkie le dio un beso a Spike en la mejilla y dijo al oído -Ha sido muy amable de tu parte ayudarme hoy-

Spike, que estaba sonrojado por el beso de Pinkie, respondió -Bueno, me conoces, así es como soy-

-Yo lo sé, y eso es lo que más me gusta de ti- Pinkie respondió, mientras frotaba su nariz con la de Spike.

-Bueno saber- Respondió, mientras Pinkie saltaba de regreso a su casa.

Spike entró y se dirigió a su habitación. Se quitó la camisa que todavía tenía un poco de glaseado en la parte de atrás de ella, antes de tirarla en su cesto. Se acostó en su cama y miró al techo recordando el tiempo que pasó con Rainbow y Pinkie, -Rainbow y Pinkie saben cómo darle a un chico un buen momento. Y mañana tengo un día con Fluttershy y Twi. Espero que el tiempo que pase con ellas sea tan bueno como mi tiempo con A.J, Pinkie, y Rainbow- Sonrió para sí mismo confiado de que lo será.

* * *

Traducción echa con la autorización de ChaosMagemon de su historia The Girls of My Life.

Favor de abstenerse de hacer chistes de Pinkie cubierta con glaseado, ne es broma espero que la historia les este gustando tanto como a mi me esta gustando volver a leerla y como ya e dicho me gustaría que comentaran sobre lo que creen que pasara luego.

Gracias por sus lecturas.

PD: gracias a todos los seguidores pero a quienes me han puesto en sus favoritos les diré que... las gracias no se las puedo dar ya que la historia no me pertenece pero si me alegra que les este gustando.


	5. Capítulo 5 Servicio de Mascotas y Compra

Capítulo 05: Servicio de Mascotas y Compras

Historia Original: The Girls of My Life de ChaosMagemon

El domingo por la mañana, Spike se despertó y miró a su alrededor sin ver ningún rastro de Rainbow Dash haciéndole sentir aliviado de que no iba a despertar con otra sorpresa como lo hizo ayer por la mañana. Se levantó de la cama, se duchó, cambió, y tomó un desayuno rápido. Recordando que prometió ayudar a Fluttershy en el refugio de animales esta mañana, sabía que tenía que llegar allí.

Caminó hacia la puerta principal y vio a su padre; Geki en su sillón favorito viendo un partido de fútbol matutino, -Oye, hijo, ¿a dónde vas esta mañana?-

-Hey, papá, voy al refugio de animales para ayudar a Fluttershy-

-Bueno, diviértete, e intenta no ser atacado por ninguna de las criaturas- Su papá bromeó.

-Ha-ha- Spike respondió secamente, antes de salir.

Retrocedió y giró la bicicleta por delante. Se subió y empezó a pedalear por su bloque.

-¡Spike, espera!- La voz de Fluttershy llamó, cuando Spike miró hacia atrás y vio a Fluttershy montar en bicicleta a su lado.

-Buenos días, Fluttershy- Él la saludó.

-Buenos días, Spike-

-Estaba de camino hacia el refugio de animales, pensé que ya estarías allí- Spike explicó, al girar una esquina.

-Mientras normalmente voy allí temprano, me sentí con ganas de ir contigo hoy en bicicleta- Explicó Fluttershy.

-Me alegro de que lo hayas hecho, es bueno andar en bicicleta con alguien a mi lado- Admitió, mientras Fluttershy le sonreía.

* * *

Cuando los dos llegaron a la ciudad, se detuvieron afuera del refugio para animales de Canterlot. Fluttershy usando su llave, abrió la puerta que les permitía entrar. Encendió la luz y dijo -Aquí estamos-

-¿Somos sólo nosotros hoy?- Spike preguntó.

-Me temo que sí, algunos de los trabajadores llamaron enfermos o están fuera de la ciudad durante el fin de semana- ella respondió.

-Sera agotador, bueno, te seguiré ayudando tanto como pueda- Dijo Spike.

-Gracias, Spike-

-Entonces, ¿por dónde empezar?-

-Lo primero que hay que hacer es alimentar a los más pequeños- ella respondió.

-Entonces, comencemos- Spike dijo, mientras los dos se ponían a trabajar.

Fluttershy estaba alimentando a algunos de los cachorros y los gatitos, mientras que Spike estaba alimentando a algunos lechones de su corral, -Ooh, ustedes aman su hora de comer ¿no?- preguntó Spike a los cerdos con las manos recargadas en la baranda del corral.

Fluttershy se acercó, -¿Todo bien, Spike?-

-No podría ser mejor, estos chicos se están comiendo todo- Spike respondió.

-Eso es bueno. Vamos, después necesitamos limpiar las jaulas y las plumas- Fluttershy le instruyo.

-Correcto- Spike dijo, sintiendo que no iba a disfrutarlo.

Y era cierto, porque cuando estaba limpiando algunas de las jaulas de perros y reemplazando las sábanas, se estaba ahogando con la cantidad de olor a perro que estaba incrustado en ellas. Corrió hacia una ventana y sacó la cabeza -¡Oh, gracias a Dios, aire fresco!-

Fluttershy rio entre dientes, -No te preocupes después de un rato que te acostumbras-

-¿Cuánto tiempo te tomó cuando empezaste por aquí?-

-Cuestión de un par de días-

-Bien por ti-

Escucharon la campana sonar cuando vieron a un chico de entrega de pizza entrar, -Oh, espero que no te importe pero yo pedí algo de pizza-

-No hay problema en absoluto, estaba teniendo hambre- Spike admitió, ya que Fluttershy pagó por su pizza.

La niña lo trajo a la sala, y los dos adolescentes comenzaron a comer. Mientras comían, Fluttershy habló, -¿Cómo fue tu día ayer con Rainbow y Pinkie?-

-Oh, fue genial, la película de Daring Do fue increíble, y Rainbow dijo a dos perdedores que estaban haciendo más difícil que otros lo vieran- el empezó.

-Espero que no la echaran por eso- Fluttershy dijo con preocupación.

-No ocurrió, pero fue tan divertido ver a esos tipos, parece que se orinaron con la advertencia de Rainbow- Spike se rio, antes de comer otra rebanada.

-¿Y cómo estuvo el cocinar con Pinkie?- ella preguntó.

-También fue increíble, comimos un poco de pastel después, pero Pinkie siendo Pinkie me consiguió tener en una guerra de glaseado con ella- Él rio.

Fluttershy rio entre dientes, antes de hablar de nuevo, -Spike, ¿has tenido sueños últimamente?-

-¿Sueños?-

-Sí, ¿cómo cosas graciosas?-

-Bueno, ahora que mencionas que tenía uno hace dos días.

-Ooh, ¿de qué se trataba?- preguntó Fluttershy, mientras se acercaba a él.

-Bueno, solo imagínalo, estaba en la espalda de un dragón que volaba por el cielo por encima de la ciudad- él explicó.

-Oh por...- ella jadeó.

-Sí, se sintió tan impresionante y real- Spike se rio, -Él voló por toda la ciudad y más allá para mostrarme todo el mundo. Unas vacaciones enteras en una noche-

-Suena como si hubieras tenido un buen sueño-

-Tiene razón- dijo Spike, asintiendo -¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Tienes alguna últimamente?-

-En realidad, sí, y tú estabas dentro-

-¿Lo estaba?- preguntó, sintiéndose curioso.

-Sí, pero no eras exactamente tú-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Bueno, no eras humano, tú eras un perro-

-¿Un perro, en serio?- Spike preguntó incrédulo.

-Lo sé, pero así es como apareciste-

-¿Cómo me veía en mi forma de perro?-

-Eras tan lindo, tu pelaje era de color púrpura y tenías las más adorables orejas verdes que hubiera visto en toda mi vida- Ella decía mientras se colocaba las manos en ambos lados de la cara.

-¿Lo dices enserio?- preguntó, tratando de imaginarse así.

-Sí. Te sostuve en mis brazos como un recién nacido-, se imitó haciendo esa descripción, -Y cada vez que te acercaba lamias mi cara, pero sólo hacía cosquillas-

Spike asintió con la cabeza, sin darse cuenta de que Fluttershy se acercaba más a él hasta que estuvieran uno al lado del otro, -Realmente amabas la forma en que te acariciaba, especialmente cuando te rasqué detrás de tus orejas de esta manera- Empezó a rascarle detrás de la oreja izquierda a Spike.

-Oye- Spike comenzó a protestar, pero de repente empezó a aflojarse mientras Fluttershy seguía rascándose detrás de su cabeza, -Oh, hey, eso se siente muy bien- Gimió en relajación.

-Y cuando empecé a frotar tu vientre, empezaste a frotar tu cabeza contra mí- Ella continuó mientras le frotaba un poco el vientre, mientras aún no se detenía de rascarle la oreja.

Spike estaba realmente disfrutando de este sentimiento, hasta que su lado racional lo sacó de él mientras que al mismo tiempo Fluttershy se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Los dos se cayeron de sus sillas antes de mirarse el uno al otro, -Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¡Spike, lo siento mucho por eso!- Fluttershy se disculpó frenéticamente.

-Lo siento también, estaba tan atrapado en lo bien que se sentía... Yo...- Spike y Fluttershy se miraron el uno al otro por un momento, antes de que se echaron a reír.

Se pusieron de pie y se recuperaron de la risa. -Somos tan extraños- Fluttershy rio entre dientes.

-Lo sé, pero digo que es mejor ser raro que ser aburrido- Spike explicó.

-Seguro que no quiero ser aburrida- Fluttershy señaló.

-¿Quién querría?-

Estaba empezando a caer la tarde, y Fluttershy habló, -Gracias por ayudarme hoy, Spike, pero creo que puedo manejar el resto yo misma-

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó Spike.

-Sí. Espero más ayuda hoy, así que no debes preocuparte-

-Si tú lo dices- Spike dijo, y de repente fue abrazado por Fluttershy.

-Gracias de nuevo por venir y ayudarme hoy, Spike-

-Me alegro de poder ayudar- Contestó mientras disfrutaba del abrazo.

Fluttershy alzó la cabeza para mirar a Spike a los ojos, antes de darle un beso en la nariz haciéndole sonrojarse. Fluttershy rio ante su reacción y dijo -Te veo más tarde-

-Adiós- Spike se apresuró.

Salió del refugio de animales y preparó su bicicleta, hasta que Twilight llego en su propia bicicleta, -¡Spike!-

-Twilight, estaba a punto de ir a tu casa-

-Sí, bueno, pensé venir y encontrarte aquí. ¿Entonces estás listo para hacer algunas compras?-

-Puedes apostar- Spike dijo, mientras subía en su bicicleta, y los dos se alejaron, mientras Fluttershy los observaba salir.

-Oh, Spike, eres tan lindo como un conejito, un hámster y un cachorro juntos- Ella dijo, mientras todavía imaginaba a Spike como un cachorro que podía abrazar y acariciar.

* * *

Mientras tanto Spike y Twilight estaban en la tienda haciendo compras. Como creía Twilight, estaban recibiendo algunos nuevos cuadernos de la escuela. Spike observó cómo llenaba un carrito de compras con unos quince o veinte.

-¡Rayos!, Twilight, ¿no crees que tienes suficientes para todo el año escolar?- Spike bromeó.

-Con las clases que estoy tomando y las notas que tomo te sorprenderías, además de que están en descuento- Ella explicó.

-No puedes desaprovechar un descuento- Spike se rio entre dientes, mientras miraba a su alrededor antes de ver el estante de las revistas, -Hey, estaba buscando este capítulo- Él agarró un cómic de las Power Princesses.

-Bueno, solo ponlo en el carro- Twilight dijo.

-Twilight, puedo pagar por esto, de verdad-

-Insisto, después de todo ¿para qué son los amigos?- preguntó Twilight.

Spike sonrió, -Gracias, Twi- Twilight sonrió mientras continuaban sus compras.

Cuando obtuvieron todo, volvieron a sus bicicletas con Twilight poniendo sus maletas en una canasta de bicicleta antes de que salieran a un restaurante de comida rápida. Estaban sentados en uno de los lados de la mesa, mientras disfrutaban de su comida. Spike tomó un bocado de su hamburguesa, mientras que Twilight tenía unos nuggets de pollo, -No creerías lo sucio que puede terminar una jaula de animales- Spike explicó, recordando el trabajo que hizo con Fluttershy.

-Sólo puedo imaginar- Twilight se rio entre dientes.

-Pasar el día contigo y Fluttershy fue bueno, igual que los días que pasé con Applejack, Rainbow y Pinkie-

-Nos alegra que te encante pasar tiempo con nosotras tanto como nos encanta pasar contigo- Twilight sonrió.

-Gracias, a veces me preocupa si alguna vez estoy estorbando a cualquiera de ustedes estando cerca, o cuando estoy en tu escuela-

-¿Por qué pensarías eso?- preguntó Twilight, sorprendida.

-Bueno, yo soy un estudiante de secundaria y ustedes chicas son de preparatoria-

-Spike, hemos hablado de esto antes. Nuestro nivel de grado no nos hace superiores o inferiores a ninguno de nosotros y no importa para querer estar con el otro- Ella razonó con él.

-Tienes razón, supongo que me preocupo demasiado de que algo va a pasar entre nosotros y nos separemos-

Twilight sonrió y alzó su barbilla para mirarla, -Nada pasará entre nosotros, Spike, somos amigos y siempre lo seremos-

-Sí- Spike le devolvió la sonrisa.

Twilight le revolvió el cabello de forma juguetona, -Andando, vamos a casa-

A medida que se acercaba la noche, Spike y Twilight montaron sus bicicletas de vuelta en su bloque. Salieron de sus casas y se bajaron de sus bicicletas. -Bueno, te veré por aquí, Twilight-

-Sí, Spike- dijo Twilight, mientras lo abrazaba, y él la abrazó de nuevo -Gracias de nuevo por acompañarme hoy-

-Hasta donde recuerdo siempre decías que yo era tu asistente número uno- Spike bromeó.

-Sí- Twilight le beso la mejilla, sonrió y rodó su bicicleta al lado.

Spike sonrió y llevó su bicicleta al patio de atrás antes de entrar. Cuando entró, vio a su padre Geki y a su madre Elsa en la sala de estar, con Geki leyendo el periódico, y Elsa leyendo un libro, -¡Estoy en casa!-

-Hola, Spike, ¿cómo estuvo tu día?- Preguntó Elsa a su hijo.

-Muy bien, ¿cómo estuvieron las cosas por aquí?-

-Me las arreglé para construir siete casas de pájaros en menos de media hora. Puedes decirle a tu amiga Fluttershy por si necesita algunas extras en su refugio que puede tomar las mías-

-Lo tendré en mente- Spike respondió.

-La cena estará lista en diez- Elsa señaló.

-Vale, mamá- Spike dijo mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

Se dejó caer en la cama y miró a su comic de las Power Princesses que obtuvo hoy deseoso de leerlo. Antes de que pudiera abrirlo, recibió un mensaje de texto y lo vio para comprobar de quien era. Él vio que era de Rarity dejándole un mensaje, 'Spike, espero que te hayas divertido hoy con Fluttershy y Twilight. Pero me preguntaba si mañana después de la escuela te gustaría unirte a mí para tomar un refresco. Después de todo, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tú y yo tuvimos algún tiempo de calidad a solas?'

Spike reflexionó sobre esto, y sintió que le debía una a Rarity por ayudarle a resolver la disputa entre las demás por luchar por él en lugar de unirse a ellas. Él sonrió y le envió un mensaje de texto -Claro, Rarity. Eso estaría bien-

Pronto recibió un mensaje que revelaba un emoticono feliz y su mensaje, -Oh, muchas gracias, Spike. Te veré luego- Spike sonrió y oyó que su madre lo llamaba para cenar, así que salió de su habitación para ir a comer.

Mientras tanto, en el lugar de Rarity, la chica de la moda dejó su teléfono móvil y sonrió a la respuesta de Spike. Se acercó a su vestidor y sujeto una foto en un marco. Era de ella y Spike cuando eran pequeños. Rarity mantenía a Spike cerca, mientras se sentaba en su regazo. Rarity apoyó su cabeza en la de Spike, mientras Spike descansaba la cabeza en su cuello.

Rarity miró a la puerta de su dormitorio sin oír el sonido de nadie que venía, y besó la imagen. Ella sostuvo el cuadro cerca de ella y susurró, -Spikey-Wikey-

* * *

Bueno esta traducción fue echa con la autorización de ChaosMagemon de su historia The Girls of My Life.

Bueno parece que aquí ya vemos que las cosas poco a poco van tomando su rumbo y que las chicas se están intentando hacercarse mas a Spike y quienes se hallan dado cuanta de que Rarity ni se esforzó para conseguir un tiempo con Spike ya verán porque.

Recuerden que el sábado y el domingo no publicare los capítulos ya que los tomo para mis proyectos y para hacer las traducciones de los 5 capítulos que subiré entre semana.

Gracias por sus lecturas.


	6. Capítulo 6 Mi Cita con Rarity

Capítulo 06: Mi Cita con Rarity

Historia Original: The Girls of My Life de Wildcard25

Es lunes por la tarde en la secundaria Canterlot, en la cafetería Spike estaba sentado con sus amigos en una mesa mientras disfrutaban de su almuerzo, -Entonces, Spike, ¿qué hiciste el fin de semana?- preguntó Pipsqueak.

Spike los miró, viendo cómo estaban interesados, -Tal vez no debería decirles chicos-

-¿Por qué no?- Featherweight preguntó con curiosidad.

-Porque si les digo querrán matarme- Spike respondió.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?- preguntó Snips.

-¿Tienes algo que esconder?- pregunto Snails sospechosamente con los ojos entre cerrados.

-Un poco- admitió tímidamente.

-Ahora tienes que decírnoslo- Dijo Featherweight.

-Vamos, hombre, entre nosotros- preguntó Snips.

-Ok, ok. Pasé el fin de semana con cinco de las chicas-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritaron los chicos.

-Bajen la voz, chicos. ¿Quieres que la escuela entera los escuche?- Spike preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué hiciste?- Pip exigió.

-¿Acaso hiciste...?- Snails comenzó.

-¡No!- Spike replicó -Yo sólo salí con ellas ¿bien?-

-¿A hacer que?- preguntó Snips mientras se inclinaba para escuchar.

-Bueno, después de la escuela el viernes fui con Applejack probar algunas de las tartas de la familia-

-Que afortunado, la familia Apple fabrica los mejores productos de manzana que existe- Pip dijo con envidia.

-¿Y entonces que más?- Preguntó Featherweight.

-Pasamos el rato en la granja antes de volver a casa, el sábado vi la nueva película de Daring Do con Rainbow Dash, y me encantó-, explicó, sin atreverse a mencionar cómo se metió en su habitación y prácticamente se metió con él en su cama, -Después, fui con los Cake para ayudar a Pinkie a hornear algunas cosas. Después de que terminamos, tuvimos un pastel para nosotros mismos. Ella decidió animar las cosas y comenzamos una batalla de glaseado, así que tomé represalias. Nosotros mismos y la cocina quedamos cubierta en dulce-

-Ojalá hubiera estado allí para haber visto eso- Dijo Snips con envidia.

-Yo también- Añadió Pip.

-Después de que nos limpiamos dijo que todavía tenía algo de glaseado en mi mejilla y lo limpió lamiéndolo de mi cara- Lo dijo sólo para darles algo para disfrutar escuchando.

-¿Te lamió la cara?- Preguntó Snails, mientras inclinaba su cabeza sobre la mesa.

-Sólo para quitarme el glaseado- él respondió.

-¡Aun así, te lamió la cara!- Featherweight respondió.

-¿Qué más pasó?- preguntó Snips desesperado.

-Ayer fui al refugio de animales para ayudar a Fluttershy con los animales, fue divertido y relajante, y luego empezó a contarme sobre el sueño que ella tuvo conmigo-

Pip, que estaba bebiendo su refresco, terminó escupiéndolo cuando Spike dijo -¿Qué?, ¿Fluttershy, la más tímida de su grupo estaba soñando contigo?-

-Sí, pero de una manera diferente-

-¿Como que diferente?- preguntó Snails.

-Ella soñaba que yo era un cachorro-

-¿Un cachorro?- ellos preguntaron.

-Sí. Ella habló acerca de lo lindo y tierno que era. Y lo mucho que me gustaba que me rascaran detrás de la oreja y frotaran el vientre. Aunque mientras ella me explicaba su sueño literalmente comenzó a rascarme detrás de mis orejas para darme una buena idea de lo que hizo-

Los ojos de los chicos se ensancharon como el infierno, hasta que Snips habló, -¿te rascó detrás de tus orejas como un perro?-

-Oh, sí. Y sabes que más... me gustó- él susurró.

-¡NO!- gritaron los chicos.

-¡No es justo!- Snips se quejó.

-¡¿Cómo es que puedes tener toda la diversión?!- Snails gimió.

-Honestamente, me gustaría tener las respuestas- Spike respondió.

-Nunca hubiera imaginado que Fluttershy hiciera algo así- Dijo Featherweight.

-Bueno, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que me estaba haciendo, estaba completamente avergonzada y se disculpó- Spike explicó.

-Entonces, ¿qué sucede después que quiero saberlo?- preguntó Snails, sintiéndose malhumorado al oír a Spike.

-Fui de compras con Twilight después de eso, nada demasiado grande la ayude a escoger algunos cuadernos más, después de eso tuvimos un bocado y nos fuimos-

-Espera un momento, sólo mencionaste cinco de las seis- Pip se dio cuenta.

-Sí, ¿no hiciste nada con Rarity este fin de semana?- Preguntó Featherweight.

-En realidad, voy a reunirme con ella después de la escuela hoy para tomar un refresco-

-Bueno, eso mató lo que quedaba de mi buen humor- Snails gruño, mientras Spike se reía.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Canterlot High, las seis chicas almorzaban en la cafetería con los otros estudiantes mientras discutían cómo fue su fin de semana.

Applejack había terminado de contarles a las chicas cómo ella y Spike salieron de la granja antes de irse a casa. Las chicas se mantuvieron calladas y no querían que ella supiera que cada una la vio tomarse de las manos con Spike mientras lo llevaba a casa.

-Spike y yo amamos la película de Daring Do, pero dos perdedores casi nos la arruinan a todos porque no se callaban, pero yo me encargué de ello- Rainbow lo dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-Hicimos unos pasteles muy buenos e incluso terminamos con uno para nosotros -dijo Pinkie- Aunque empecé una guerra de glaseado con él, y acabamos todos cubiertos de glaseado.

-Eso debió haber sido un verdadero desastre- Dijo Applejack.

-Lo fue- dijo Pinkie -Después de que nos limpiamos, noté que Spike todavía tenía algo de dulce en su mejilla, así que lo limpié lamiéndolo de su cara-

-¡¿Tu qué?!- Las muchachas casi se quedan sin aliento.

-¿Le lamiste la cara de Spike?- Twilight dijo apenas reteniendo el aliento, mientras algunas de las chicas parecían celosas.

-Sí. Parecía un desperdicio limpiar su cara normalmente, además de que el betún era delicioso- Pinkie respondió.

Entonces todos los ojos cayeron sobre Fluttershy, que parecía nerviosa -Bueno, nos hemos pasado un buen rato cuidando a los animales. Él fue muy servicial con todo. Durante el almuerzo hablamos de los sueños recientes que tuvimos, como él montado en la parte trasera de un Dragón por todo el mundo-

-¿Soñó con eso?- preguntó Twilight.

-Bueno, voy a decir que eso suena genial- Rainbow admitió.

-Sí, pero cuando le dije sobre mi sueño yo...- el rostro de la pequeña chica peli rosa empezaba tornarse rojo-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Applejack.

-Bueno, mi sueño era acerca de él como un pequeño cachorro-

-¿Un cachorro?- preguntó Rarity.

-Sí. Era tan lindo y adorable, le dije lo mucho que le gustaba a su versión de cachorro que le rascara las orejas y me frotaran el vientre-

-Ah, qué lindo- Pinkie estuvo de acuerdo.

-Pero ya ves, mientras yo le estaba explicando, empecé literalmente a rascarle detrás de las orejas a Spike y frotar su barriga- dijo con timidez

-¡¿TU QUE?!- gritaron, asustando a Fluttershy.

-¿Lo hiciste literalmente?- preguntó Rarity conmocionada.

-Mm-hmm- Fluttershy asintió nerviosamente.

-Wow, yo diría que realmente has dado un paso al frente en el camino de la audacia, Fluttershy- Rainbow le dio un codazo que perece que si le dolió a la tímida chica.

-Realmente no me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que salí de mis pensamientos. Estaba tan avergonzada- Se sonrojó

-¿Qué hiciste tú, Twilight?- Applejack le preguntó.

-Hemos hecho algunas compras, le compré un libro de historietas, comimos algo y nos dirigimos a casa-

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó Rainbow.

-Bueno, tuvimos una buena charla, Spike se siente preocupado si está afectando nuestra popularidad con nuestros compañeros-

-¿Afectando nuestra popularidad? ¿Spike? Eso es una tontería- Rainbow lo rechazó.

-¿Qué le dio esa idea?- preguntó Rarity.

-En su mayor parte es porque estamos en la preparatoria y él está en la secundaria- Twilight explicó.

-Ya le dijiste que no nos importa en qué grado está, ¿verdad?-

-Sí, por qué aunque él estuviera en la primaria, todavía querríamos que saliera con nosotras, ¿verdad?- preguntó Rainbow a Pinkie y a Fluttershy que asintieron.

-No te preocupes, le aclare todo y él sabe que siempre lo querríamos alrededor-

-Eso es bueno- Applejack sonrió.

-¿Algún plan después de la clase?- preguntó Rainbow a las chicas.

-En realidad, me encontrare con Spike más tarde para tomar una refresco- Rarity respondió.

-¿Huh?- Las chicas hicieron una doble toma.

-¿Cuando fue que quedaron?- preguntó Twilight.

-Anoche le escribí a Spike, y él aceptó unirse a mí-

-Bueno, todos tuvimos nuestra diversión con Spike por separado para el fin de semana por lo que parece justo- Applejack explicó.

-Supongo- Rainbow aceptó a regañadientes.

* * *

Después de las horas escolares en Canterlot Junior High, Spike salió del edificio y vio a Rarity al final de la escalera que lo saludaba. Spike bajó y dijo -Hola, Rarity-

-Hola, Spike, ¿estás listo para ir?-

-Sí que lo estoy-

-Bueno, pues, vamos- Rarity tomó su mano, y los dos se alejaron.

Más tarde estaban fuera de un café con una bebida, -Así que mientras nos estábamos cambiando después de educación física, uno de los chicos rompió su botella de colonia y todo el lugar comenzó a oler como él- Spike explicó un incidente que ocurrió hoy.

-Bueno, diría que los vestidores van a oler bien por un buen rato- Rarity bromeó.

-Tienes razón- dijo Spike riendo -¿Entonces ocurrió algo en la escuela contigo?-

-Bueno, tenemos una nueva obra en la planeación y como siempre me han encargado de proporcionar los trajes para el reparto.-

-Eso es maravilloso, Rarity.-

-Lo sé, me mantendrá ocupada, pero el salario siempre es bueno- Rarity admitió.

-Y sabes que si necesitas la ayuda, solo llámame a mí y a las chicas-

-Gracias, Spike. Es tan bueno tener amigos que están dispuestos a ayudarse unos a otros- Rarity sonrió, lo que hizo que Spike se sintiera feliz.

-¿Rarity?- Una voz femenina habló.

Los dos miraron y vieron a una chica un poco mayor que Rarity que se acercaba a ellos. Tenía el pelo rosado como Fluttershy pero más pálido, y una cara que gritaba angelical por todos lados. Su atuendo incluía zapatos blancos, pantalones cortos de mezclilla y una camisa blanca.

-¡Ho!, Fleur, querida, qué bueno verte- Rarity la saludó.

-Estaba pasando por aquí y te vi, pensé en entrar y decirte hola- Fleur explicó, hasta que vio a Spike en la mesa, -Oh, Dios mío, ¿quién es este apuesto joven?

-Este es Spike, un amigo de mi infancia, Spike, ésta es Fleur, es una conocida mía-

-Un placer conocerte- Spike la saludo, respetuosamente.

-Oh, el placer es todo mío, Spike,- respondió Fleur, mientras ella se agachaba hacia él y le ponía una mano en su mejilla, -¡Oh, eres tan lindo! Rarity, rápido debo tener una foto con él- Fleur entregó Rarity una cámara digital.

Fleur se colocó mientras abrazaba a Spike mientras miraban la cámara antes de que Rarity tomara la fotografía. Fleur miró la imagen digital y la mostró a Spike y Rarity, -Ahora ya tengo una portada-

-Entonces, Fleur, ¿eres una conocida de Rarity?- preguntó Spike.

-Oh, sí, hago mucho modelado para ella, es que espero hacer una carrera- explicó la chica mayor.

-Bueno, te diré que tienes una apariencia de modelo- Spike admitió.

Fleur sonrió, -Lindo y dulce. Rarity que no será que es tu novio, ¿verdad?-

Rarity y Spike se ruborizaron, -Oh, no, en realidad somos amigos, desde que éramos niños-

-Lo que ella dijo- Añadió Spike.

-Ya veo, es una lástima, en realidad es todo un buen partido- se rio Fleur -aunque si no, podría usar a un hombre así en mi vida- Ella se froto contra la mejilla de Spike haciendo que se ruborizara.

-¡No puedes!- Rarity grito, antes de darse cuenta de que pudo haber reaccionado exageradamente -Quiero decir, deberíamos dejar que Spike decida eso-

Fleur se echó a reír y los dos se unieron a ella mientras reían torpemente -Bueno, fue un placer verlos a los dos, pero debo irme y diviértanse en su cita- Ella les guiñó un ojo antes de salir.

Los dos se ruborizaron ante lo que ella dijo, antes de sacarlo de sus pensamientos y mirarse el uno al otro, -Ella es agradable- Spike respondió.

-Oh, sí, su talento para modelar encaja perfectamente con mi ropa-

-Me alegro de que tengas una compañera así- Spike sonrió.

-Sí. Bueno, ¿por qué no vamos a otro lugar?-

-Claro, ¿qué tienes en mente?- Spike preguntó, sólo para que Rarity sonriera.

* * *

Más tarde, los dos estaban en un bote de remos a lo largo del río, con Spike operando las paletas y Rarity relajándose ya que los dos estaban disfrutando del paseo.

-Esto es agradable, ¿no?- preguntó Spike mientras remaba.

-Es espectacular- Respondió Rarity.

-Y relajante- Spike agregó, mientras tiraba de los remos para que pudieran deslizarse lentamente sobre la superficie, -Esta fue una gran idea, Rarity-

-Me alegro de que te guste. Después de todo, ya que pasaste tiempo con las demás este fin de semana, sentí que deberíamos hacer algo solo nosotros dos-

-Y tuviste una buena idea de que hacer- Spike respondió, mientras se relajaba.

De repente el agua comenzó a sentirse un poco agitada, y Spike terminó cayendo hacia adelante con su cabeza aterrizando en el regazo de Rarity. Spike alzó la vista y vio a Rarity moviendo un pelo que le caía sobre la cara -Así está mejor, ahora puedo ver esos hermosos ojos suyos-

Spike jadeó mientras miraba a Rarity con el sol que brillaba detrás de ella, haciéndola parecer aún más bella, -Tu rostro es como la encarnación de pura inocencia, como la inocencia de un niño. Esa es una de las muchas cosas que me gustan de ti, Spike-

-¿De Verdad?- preguntó Spike mientras se sonrojaba.

-Sí- puso sus manos en las mejillas de Spike, -Eres muy especial para mí y para las otras chicas, Spike. Odiaríamos pensar en cómo serían las cosas si nunca estuvieras en nuestras vidas-

-Sí, a veces miro hacia atrás y me pregunto cómo me habría ido si nunca las hubiera conocido a ti y a las chicas. Si no fuera por ustedes seis, probablemente no habría tenido la mitad del valor para tratar de hacer amigos. Así que gracias-

Rarity sonrió, -De nada, Spike- Se inclinó y le dio un pequeño y dulce beso en la frente. Levantó la cabeza después del beso y siguió acariciándole el cabello, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su regazo con Spike sintiéndose reconfortado.

* * *

Cuando llegó la noche, después de que los dos se fueron a casa Rarity estaba en su cama durmiendo pacíficamente mientras soñaba.

Ella estaba en una habitación y vio a Spike acercándose a ella, -Rarity, te ves absolutamente hermosa-

-Oh, gracias, Spike- Se sonrojó

-¿Qué quieres de mí, Rarity?-

-¿Qué?-

-Si te quedas conmigo, puedo darte lo que quieras- Spike se dio la vuelta y de repente se vistió con zapatos y pantalones de vestir color negro, una camisa de vestir rosa, una chaqueta de smoking blanco que se abrió con las mangas enrolladas, y alrededor de su cuello tenía un collar de oro. De repente Rarity se encontró usando un hermoso vestido blanco, tacones altos, y un collar de tres piezas de diamantes alrededor de su cuello.

Spike tomó la mano de Rarity y la llevó a una pista de baile, donde comenzó a cantarle con un tono muy suave, lo que hizo que Rarity se ruborizara mientras le cantaba.

* * *

Spike y Rarity bailaban como si caminaran sobre el aire, mientras las luces brillaban sobre ellos. Cuando en realidad, Rarity estaba todavía dormida mientras se aferraba a su almohada mientras hablaba dormida, -Spike, eres todo lo que siempre he querido-.

* * *

Traducción echa con la autorización de ChaosMagemon.

Espero que la espera (si, soy un As con la redundancia) no los halla matado pero como ya dije el fin de semana me lo tomo para hacer las traducciones y relajarme.

Creo que por aquí ya vamos viendo un poco mas la relación de Rarity y Spike, Rarity puede que no sea mi personaje favorito (esa es cierta pegaso a la que no puedes ver a los ojos por que se muere la pena) pero este capitulo y esa interacción entre ellos en verdad me gusto y creo que a partir de este capitulo si se me ocurre una pregunta se las haré y comenzaremos con una básica.

¿Cual es su personaje favorito?

No importa que no sea una Mane Six y si tienen mas de una traten de no poner a mas de tres.

Gracias a todos por sus lecturas.


	7. Capítulo 7 Cena y espectáculo

Capítulo 07: Cena y espectáculo

Historia Original: The Girls of my Life de ChaosMagemon

El martes por la tarde en Canterlot High, las seis chicas habían salido del edificio con Rarity hablando con las demás, -Te estoy diciendo que el lugar es perfecto, deberíamos comprobarlo-

-Suena interesante- Twilight admitió.

-Y podríamos traer a Spike, por supuesto- Rarity añadió.

-Eso lo hace mejor- Pinkie sonrió.

-Hola señoritas-

Las chicas bajaron la vista y vieron a Spike apoyando la espalda contra una pared, -¿Spike?- Se quedaron boquiabiertas, mientras bajaban corriendo las escaleras para verlo.

-Esta es en verdad una sorpresa- Dijo Applejack.

-Sí, normalmente somos las que te van a ver después de la escuela- Añadió Pinkie.

-Bueno, salí temprano- Spike explicó.

-¿Y cómo?- preguntó Fluttershy.

-Problemas de fontanería. Todos los inodoros del baño empezaron a desbordar haciendo que todos los pisos fueran un verdadero lío, sospecho que alguien ha estado atascando cherry bombs allá abajo-

-¿De nuevo?- preguntó Twilight incrédula.

-Una broma clásica- Rainbow se echó a reír.

-Así que como todo el mundo fue enviado de regreso temprano, decidí venir aquí por ustedes-

-Acaso no es eso lindo- Rarity sonrió.

-¿llevas esperando mucho tiempo?- preguntó Twilight.

-No, solo unos minutos-

-Bien, porque tenemos cosas de las que hablar- Dijo Pinkie.

-Entonces vamos a un lugar tranquilo- Spike sugirió.

Las chicas asintieron, antes de que otra voz gritase -¡Alto allí!-

Se detuvieron y vieron a una chica de pelo blanco que llevaba una sudadera azul con estrellas que se acercaban, -Oh, genial- Twilight rodo los ojos.

-Twilight Sparkle- La chica comenzó cuando se acercó, -¿Quién es este joven al que escondes de mí?-

-Este es Spike, Trixie, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó secamente.

-Ya veo, y él es tu...- la niña identificada como Trixie comenzó.

-¡No nada de eso!- Twilight respondió mientras agitaba las manos.

Trixie la miró antes de que una sonrisa burlona apareciera en su rostro, -Bien-, las chicas estaban confundidas cuando Trixie se acercó a Spike y le puso una mano en la mejilla, -Es un placer conocerte, mi nombre es Trixie-

-Me alegro de conocerte, como dijo Twilight, soy Spike- dijo intentando mantenerse serio ante el tacto de la chica.

-Spike, un nombre tan lindo para un niño igualmente lindo-, dijo Trixie mientras lo abrazaba, -¿Por qué no nos hemos visto antes, cariño?-

-Yo-uh no paso mucho por aquí- contestó él, mientras trataba de no sonrojarse.

-¿Enserio? Bueno, quizá debería enseñarte este lugar yo misma- Ella ofreció mientras le coqueteaba.

-Está bien, no quiero molestarte- Spike dijo, mientras trataba de alejarse de ella, pero ella lo hizo retroceder hasta la pared.

-Pero yo insisto -¡La Grande y Poderosa Trixie te mostrará todo!- Declaró mientras lo abrazaba.

-¿Grande y poderosa?- él pensó.

Repentinamente Spike fue agarrado por Rainbow y Twilight, -¡Hey!- Trixie grito.

-Toma la indirecta, Trixie. Spike dijo "no"- Twilight le dijo.

-Vamos- dijo Applejack, mientras las chicas se alejaban.

-¡Te maldigo, Twilight Sparkle!- Trixie se quejó.

* * *

Pronto los siete estaban caminando, cuando Spike habló, -Entonces, ¿qué es lo que querían contarme?-

-Bueno, Rarity encontró este nuevo café que se abrió hace una semana, y sugiere que lo veamos- Twilight explicó.

-¿Cuál es el lugar?- preguntó Spike.

-The Rising Sun- Twilight respondió.

-De los comentarios que he leído, la comida es muy deliciosa, y el entretenimiento es muy entretenido- Explicó Rarity.

-¿De Verdad?- preguntó Spike con curiosidad, mientras asentía.

-Sería perfecto para nosotros tomar un bocado allí esta noche. Eso es si tú estás dispuesto a unirte a nosotras- Rarity dijo, como Spike vio a las chicas comenzaron a ponerle sus mejores expresiones picaras.

A Spike siempre le encantó cuando le daban una mirada pícara, ya sea para que él hiciera cosas con las que estaría en contra, o simplemente para parecer lindas, -Bueno, ¿cómo podría decirles que no a ustedes, chicas?-. Él rio entre dientes.

-Entonces, ¿cuándo nos reuniremos allí?- preguntó Applejack.

-Vamos a reunirnos alrededor de las seis y media, ¿verdad?- preguntó Rarity.

-Funciona para mí- Rainbow respondió.

-Y yo- Pinkie añadió, mientras los demás asentían de acuerdo.

-Bueno, entonces vamos a casa, que nuestras familias lo sepan- Rarity sugirió, mientras asentían y se dirigían a casa juntos.

''

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, Spike se había duchado y se había cambiado de ropa antes de hablarle a sus padres. -Muy bien, me voy-

-¡No regreses demasiado tarde, Spike!- Elsa le advirtió.

-Lo sé- Spike respondió secamente, antes de salir y ver la camioneta de Applejack afuera, con Applejack al volante, Rainbow con ella y los demás en la parte de atrás.

-Vamos, Spike, ¡hay que ponernos en marcha!- Rainbow llamó.

-En camino- Spike se acercó al vehículo y abrió la puerta del pasajero viendo que las otras cuatro ocupaban todos los asientos. Viendo Spike que solo le quedaba una opción.

Se subió y se recostó en el regazo de Pinkie, Fluttershy, Twilight y Rarity. Se relajó mientras miraba a Rarity, -Esto no está mal-

-Mientras te sientas cómodo- Twilight dijo y disfrutó de la sensación de tener a Spike en su regazo como las demás.

Pinkie, que tenía los pies de Spike en su regazo, parecía curiosa antes de que intentara quitarse las zapatillas con ciertas intenciones. Spike sintiendo que uno de sus zapatos se deslizaba, miró a Pinkie, -Oye, Pinkie. Por favor deja mis zapatos en mis pies-

-Qué, yo no iba a hacerle cosquillas ni nada- Pinkie dijo inocentemente.

-Claro- Twilight dijo secamente.

Y así Applejack se alejó de su cuadra regresando a la ciudad.

* * *

Pronto se estacionaron en el aparcamiento fuera del café The Rising Sun. Todos salieron del coche y miraron el lugar, -No está mal- Applejack admitió.

-Se ve bien- Añadió Rainbow.

-Venga- Twilight dijo mientras entraban.

Cuando entraron, el anfitrión habló, -¿Cuántos?-

-Mesa para siete, por favor- Respondió Rarity.

-Síganme por aquí- Dijo el anfitrión, escoltándolos.

Spike vio un tablero que leía entretenimiento, -El Entretenimiento de Esta Noche, ¿Las Dazzlings?-

-¿Me gustaría saber quiénes son?- Pinkie se preguntó con Spike, hasta que los dos se encogieron de hombros y siguieron a las chicas.

Una vez sentados en una mesa, se sentaron pacientemente hasta que ordenaron. Mientras esperaban su comida, decidieron charlar un poco, -¿Cómo reaccionaron sus familias para querer venir aquí?- Spike preguntó al grupo.

-Ugh, mis padres no dejaran de hablar de mi viniendo a algún lugar como este contigo, Spike- Twilight explicó.

-Mis padres están igual- dijo Rainbow con sorpresa.

-Los míos también- Fluttershy agregó, como Rarity, Pinkie y Applejack parecían tener también ese tipo de conversación con sus familias y guardianes.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Spike?- preguntó Pinkie.

-Mis padres no me dieron un respiro al respecto. Mi papá me dio estas incómodas conversaciones sobre ir a cenar con seis chicas mayores, puede ser abrumador para un niño de mi edad. Odio las conversaciones incómodas con él Incluso más que tenerlas con mi mamá- Se estremeció – ya solo falta esperar la conversación de "Las Flores y Las Abejas"-

Las chicas se rieron, y Spike continuó, -Quiero decir que estamos aquí como amigos, ¿verdad?-

Las chicas dejaron de reírse, y no estaban seguras de cómo responder verdaderamente, hasta que el camarero regreso con sus alimentos ordenados, -Aquí tienen- Empezó a colocar sus respectivos platos delante de ellos. Una vez que todos fueron servidos, comenzaron a comer.

Mientras comían, tomaron la oportunidad de evaluar qué tan buena era su comida, mientras Spike hablaba, -Estas papas fritas son deliciosas- Sumergió una de sus patatas fritas en kétchup y se la comió.

-Y esta ensalada que prepararon es maravillosa- Añadió Fluttershy.

-Tengo que darte el crédito, Rare. Este fue un gran lugar para probar- Applejack admitió, ya que tenía una porción de pastel.

-Conozco todos los mejores lugares nuevos y actuales- Rarity respondió con orgullo.

-Deberíamos empezar a venir aquí más a menudo- Añadió Pinkie.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo- Rainbow aceptó.

De repente, las luces empezaron a oscurecerse, mientras un locutor hablaba, -¡Y ahora damas caballeros es esa vez otra vez! Por favor, denles un caluroso aplauso como el sol a nuestros invitados especiales esta noche, ¡las Dazzlings!-

Los invitados comenzaron a aplaudir, mientras que Spike y las chicas lo hicieron también, -Me pregunto ¿qué tan buenas son estas Dazzlings?- Rarity se preguntó.

-O que irán a hacer-. Añadió Applejack.

-Parece que estamos a punto de averiguarlo- dijo Twilight, mientras una luz brillaba sobre una cortina de un área de escenario.

Vieron cómo una sola pierna salía de detrás de la cortina. De repente, las cortinas se abrieron revelando tres chicas no mayores que las Canterlot High Six. Una de ellas tenía el pelo púrpura con reflejos de color turquesa hecho en coletas, la segunda tenía el pelo cerúleo con mechones azules oscuros hechos para arriba en una cola de caballo, y la tercera que parecía ser la líder tenía pelo grande y esponjado de color anaranjado con mechones culminantes en oro. Un rasgo común acerca de las tres fue que cada una llevaba un collar con una gema roja.

Las tres comenzaron a cantar una canción en perfecta sincronía mientras bailaban en el pequeño escenario, antes de comenzar a caminar fuera del escenario.

''

Spike las veía y no podía evitar sentirse fascinado no sólo por su canto y sus miradas, sino por lo bien que sus caderas se balanceaban con su baile. Spike no pudo evitar dejar que su mandíbula se abriera con admiración. Las chicas viendo a Spike mirar a las tres intérpretes así las hizo fruncir el ceño, hasta que Pinkie cerró su mandíbula por él.

-¿Estás esperando atrapar moscas?- Ella susurró.

-Lo siento- se disculpó.

Observaron cómo las tres chicas continuaban cantando y haciendo alarde. De repente, la líder del trío giro y vio a Spike. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro e hizo señas a las otras dos para que la siguieran.

Spike y las chicas se dieron cuenta de que las tres se pavoneaban en camino a ellas y se preguntaban qué estaba pasando. Cuando Spike se dio cuenta de que las tres estaban apuntando a él. La chica principal se lanzó alrededor de él hasta que ella estaba detrás de su asiento y pasó una mano por su cabello, mientras que la chica de coletas se puso a su lado derecho y pasó su dedo índice por su mejilla izquierda, mientras que la chica de la cola de caballo estaba a la izquierda de Spike apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, mientras lo miraba.

Las muchachas observaron indignadas, mientras querían sacar a las tres de encima de su amigo, pero sabían que si respondían sólo causarían una escena y sin duda serían vetados del café de por vida. Miraron impotentes y llenas de rabia, mientras las tres intérpretes coqueteaban con Spike, que no tenía ni idea de qué hacer.

Pronto las tres se apartaron de Spike y bailaron alrededor de su silla, antes de que todas se agacharan para encararse a él. Cada una puso un dedo en sus labios antes de colocar las puntas de sus dedos a sus mejillas haciéndole sonrojarse. Las chicas observaron con el fuego creciendo en sus ojos, mientras las tres regresaban al escenario y la cortina se cerraba.

Los invitados aplaudieron y animaron su actuación, mientras Spike estaba sentado en su asiento aturdido. Pinkie lo sacudió, -¿Spike?-

Esa simple sacudida fue suficiente para hacer que Spike cayera de su asiento y se tirara al suelo, tomando a las chicas por sorpresa mientras lo ayudaban a levantarse, -Spike, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Fluttershy preocupada.

-Sí. Estoy bien, sólo... Whoa- jadeaba mientras agitaba su cabeza.

-Apuesto a que no lo has visto venir- Pinkie cruzó los brazos.

-Nunca- respondió.

-Bueno, vamos, terminemos y salgamos- Twilight sugirió, antes de que las Dazzlings fueran invitados a hacer una segunda presentación.

* * *

Después de terminar su comida y pagado por ello dejaron la cafetería y estaban en su camino hacia el estacionamiento. Mientras caminaban hacia la camioneta, una voz habló -Bueno, hola otra vez-

Se detuvieron y miraron a las Dazzlings acercándose a ellos, -¿Qué están haciendo aquí las tres?- preguntó Rainbow con recelo.

-Estamos en nuestro descanso y los alcanzamos a ver a todos- empezó la peli naranja, al ver a Spike, -Esperamos que les haya gustado nuestra actuación-

Spike se sonrojó y respondió -Sí, fue muy, ''cof'', emocionante-

-Me alegro. Oh, ¿dónde están mis modales?, no nos hemos presentado correctamente, soy Adagio Dazzle- Empezó la muchacha de pelo naranja.

-Soy Aria Blaze- La chica de coletas se presentó.

-Y soy Sonata Dusk- La chica con cola de caballo terminó.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- le preguntó Adagio.

-Soy Spike- él respondió -Spike Drake-

-Spike, un lindo nombre para un niño tan lindo- Dijo Aria.

Spike notando que sus amigas no parecían impresionadas habló -Estas son mis amigas, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy-

Las tres las miraron mientras Adagio hablaba, -Encantada de conocerlas chicas-

-¡Sí! Encantada- Dijo Applejack amargamente.

-¿Así que las tres trabajan como entretenimiento a diario?- preguntó Spike, todavía sintiendo tensión alrededor de él.

-Ah, sí- comenzó Adagio -cuando la cafetería se abrió por primera vez, hicieron audiciones de entretenimiento, yo y las chicas no pudimos dejar pasar esa oportunidad-

-Un show y Boom, nos contrataron y pronto nos convertimos en las favoritas locales- Aria explicó.

-Las multitudes no se cansan de nosotras- Sonata se jactó.

-Obviamente- Rarity rodó sus ojos sabiendo que incorporan el coqueteando en su acto.

-Dime, ¿te gustaría unirte a nosotras para algo de diversión?- Adagio le ofreció Spike.

-¿Huh?- preguntó Spike.

-¡¿Qué?!- Las chicas gritaron de indignación.

-Sí, estamos en descanso ahora y estábamos buscando algo que hacer- Aria explicó.

Sonata pasó un brazo alrededor de Spike, -¿Te gustaría unirte a nosotros? Podemos hacer que valga la pena- la última parte prácticamente se la dijo al oído.

Antes de que Spike pudiera responder, Twilight jalo a Spike hacia ella y las demás, -Lo siento, pero Spike ya ha hecho planes con nosotras-

-Pero eso no es justo- Sonata se quejó.

-Sí, no hemos tenido diversión con un chico en tres semanas- Agregó Aria.

-Y no es justo que las seis lleguen a acaparar a este adorable joven todo para ustedes mismas- dijo Adagio, mientras jalaba a Spike hacia ellas y lo estrechaban -Ahora es nuestro turno de jugar con él- Terminó dando un beso en la frente de Spike, mientras Aria y Sonata le daban un doble beso en la mejilla como siempre le habían hecho las chicas con Spike.

Las seis de repente se quedaron boquiabiertos y gritaron de indignación. Rarity fuera de impulso corrió y aparto a Spike lejos, -¡Quiten sus sucias garras de él!- Ella comenzó a sujetar a Adagio de los antebrazos, la cual no escatimó ningún gasto en la luchar en contra.

Aria y Sonata fueron a ayudar a su cabecilla solo para que Rainbow, Applejack, Twilight, Pinkie y Fluttershy las sostuvieran.

-¡Chicas, por favor!- Spike intentó intervenir, pero sólo lo empeoró, cuando Adagio se agarró a su brazo izquierdo y trató de tirar de él a su lado.

Rarity viendo esto agarró el otro brazo de Spike y trató de tirar de él, -¡Chicas, ayúdenme!- gritó Adagio, mientras Aria y Sonata se aferraban a la cintura y trataban de tirar de Spike.

Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy se pusieron detrás de Rarity y la ayudaron a tirar de Spike de nuevo a su lado, -¡Déjenlo ir!- Rarity demandada.

-¡No, tu déjalo ir!- Ordenó Adagio.

-¡Muchachas, a este ritmo me voy a partir en dos!- Spike gritó, ya que podía sentir sus brazos a punto de ser arrancados.

Spike se sentía como si se fueran a romper sus brazos de ambos lados, hasta que la voz de una mujer adulta habló -¿Qué está pasando aquí?-

Los adolescentes dejaron de tirar y miraron a un lado viendo a dos mujeres acercándose. Una mujer tenía el pelo largo con una mezcla de rosa, azul, verde y cobalto, la segunda mujer que era un poco más pequeña que la primera tenía largo cabello azul.

-¿Directora Celestia?- preguntaron las seis chicas.

-¿Directora Luna?- preguntó Spike.

Era la directora Celestia; Directora de Canterlot High donde asistían las chicas, y su hermana menor, la directora Luna, quien era la directora de la secundaria Canterlot donde asistía Spike.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Rainbow.

-Mi hermana y yo estábamos pasando, y oímos una conmoción, para nuestra sorpresa fue que eran ustedes siete- Luna explicó.

-Ahora, ¿cuál es el problema aquí?- preguntó Celestia.

Ambos grupos de chicas liberaron a Spike y comenzaron a expresar sus historias a las directoras al mismo tiempo, lo cual no era más que un inentendible para ellas, -¡Silencio!- Luna gritó, callándolas, -Uno a la vez, por favor-

Twilight habló, -Bueno verán, acabamos de cenar y estábamos a punto de salir-

Rainbow continuó -Hasta que estas tres aparecieron y trataron de llevarse a Spike-

-Sólo estábamos ofreciendo mostrarle al chico los alrededores, señora- Dijo Adagio en defensa. Incluso si no asistían a Canterlot High, no querían mostrarse irrespetuosas con las directoras ni con los adultos.

-¡Mostrarle los alrededores ni que henos!- Applejack habló, -Ustedes sabandijas estaban planeando hacer otra cosa-

-¿Como si no lo hubieras pensado tú misma?- Aria la desafió, y antes de que las chicas pudieran entrar en otra pelea, Celestia las callo.

Luego se volvió hacia Spike que estaba flexionando los brazos revisando si no se había dislocado nada, -Spike, ¿qué es lo que piensas de lo que pasó?-

-Bueno, es como dijo Twilight, acabamos de terminar la cena y estuvimos a punto de irnos hasta que estas chicas me ofrecieron salir con ellas. Antes de que pudiera dar mi respuesta, comenzaron a pelear y lo siguiente de lo que me di cuenta fue que estaba en medio de una guerra de tirones-

Los dos adultos miraron a los grupos, -¿Es esto cierto?- preguntó Luna.

El grupo de Twilight se veía culpable sabiendo que automáticamente saltaron a la acción antes de que Spike pudiera dar a las Dazzlings una respuesta, -Spike tiene razón, Directora Celestia- Twilight comenzó, -Nunca le dimos la oportunidad de darles su propia respuesta-

Celestia y Luna se volvieron hacia Spike, con Luna hablando, -¿Y tú, Spike, tienes una respuesta?-

Spike alzó la vista y miró con determinación -Lo sé- se volvió hacia las Dazzlings -muchachas, agradezco su oferta, pero estoy con ellas esta noche y les agradecería que lo dejaran así-

Las Dazzlings parecían aplastadas por su elección, pero Adagio viendo que Celestia y Luna esperaban su respuesta contesto -Lo entendemos... y lo sentimos por casi romperte los brazos-

-Lo sentimos también, Spike- Twilight se disculpó también.

-Realmente deberíamos haber dejado que les contestaras tú mismo- Añadió Applejack.

-¿Podrías perdonarnos alguna vez?- preguntó Fluttershy esperanzada, con Pinkie cruzando las manos como si rogase.

La expresión de decepción de Spike se convirtió en una sonrisa, -Hey, eso es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿verdad?-

Las chicas sonrieron cuando Rarity contestó, -Claro-

Las mujeres sonrieron y señalaron a las Dazzlings -Ustedes muchachas podrían aprender una o dos cosas de estos siete sobre la amistad-

Adagio respondió -Sí, señora, vamos, chicas- dijo ella, mientras las tres empezaban a caminar.

Twilight habló con los adultos, -Gracias por ayudarnos a arreglar esto-

-Fue un placer, señorita Sparkle- Luna contestó.

-Pero todos deberían recordar no saltar tan fácilmente a esas disputas... Después de todo, no es el comportamiento que me gusta ver en mis estudiantes- Celestia les dio el sermón.

-Sí, señora, lo entendemos- Fluttershy contestó, mientras todos miraban con timidez.

-Todos ustedes tengan una buena noche ahora, y los veremos a todos mañana- dijo Luna, mientras las dos hermanas se iban.

-¡Adiós!- Se despidieron.

Rainbow vio que las dos estaban fuera de la vista se volvió hacia Spike, -Bueno, Spike. Parecías muy feliz cuando esas chicas coqueteaban contigo-

-¡No, no lo hice!- Spike lo negó.

-No lo sé, la forma en que las mirabas gritaba que te estaba encantado- Twilight dijo.

-Lo sé, parecía tan obvio- Pinkie estuvo de acuerdo.

-¡No les di esa mirada!- Spike siguió protestando.

-¿Qué pasó, terroncito, son los besos que te dieron mejor que los nuestros?-preguntó Applejack, mientras sus labios empezaban a temblar.

-¡No-yo!- Spike trató de hablar, pero Rarity lo interrumpió sollozando en el hombro de Pinkie.

-¡Pensamos que era algo especial entre nosotros!- Ella lloraba-

-¡No significo nada para mí!- Spike gritó, agarrando su atención, -Cuando ustedes chicas lo hacen siempre hay esa chispa, pero cuando lo hicieron ellas no había chispa, nunca pensaría que otro beso podría ser mejor que los de ustedes, chicas. ¡Yo!- les suplicó mientras caía de rodillas.

Las chicas se miraron y sonrieron al ver que lo habían molestado lo suficiente y lo pusieron de nuevo sobre sus pies, -Lo sabemos, Spike- Twilight dijo.

-¿Lo saben?- preguntó Spike.

-Por supuesto cariño- Respondió Rarity.

-Solo estábamos jugando contigo- Añadió Applejack.

-Oh, gracias a Dios- Spike suspiró aliviado.

-Y como fuiste tan honesto con nosotras, te mereces un premio- Pinkie terminó, mientras ella y Fluttershy iban a ambos lados de Spike y besaban sus mejillas, haciéndole sonrojarse.

-Gracias- Spike dijo con gratitud.

-Aquí viene la segunda- dijo Rainbow, mientras ella y Applejack reemplazaban a Pinkie y Fluttershy y le daban sus propios besos.

-Y ahora el toque final- Twilight dijo, mientras ella y Rarity lo terminaban.

Spike se sonrojó y dijo -¡Ahí está la chispa!- Declaró, y las chicas rieron.

Mientras las Dazzlings continuaban caminando, Sonata habló con una queja -Oh, podríamos haber tenido una gran noche con Spike-

-Lo sé, ¿por qué no hiciste algo, Adagio?- preguntó Aria irritada.

Adagio levantó una mano para silenciarla, -Spike dejó claro que no nos encontraba atractivas como chicas agresivas. La próxima vez lo haremos más dulce-

Aria y Sonata se sorprendieron de sus palabras, Sonata preguntó, -¿Dulce?-

-Sí. Después de todo, un chico tan lindo como ese aparece de vez en cuando- agregó Adagio -y no podemos pasar tal oportunidad- Las tres comenzaron a reír maliciosamente.

* * *

Traducción echa con la autorización de ChaosMagemon de su historia The Girls of My Life.

Baia, Baia, pero que situación en la que se metió Spike (aun creen que es muy buena idea tener esa atracción) de no ser por Luna y Celestia no habría salido de allí con los brazos intactos y también pudimos ver un poco la dependencia de Spike hacia las chicas.

Pregunta del capitulo:

Citando al actual presidente de Mexico en la situación de Spike ¿Que habrían echo ustedes?

Gracias por sus lecturas.


	8. Capítulo 8 Día Enfermo y Recuerdos

Capítulo 08: Día Enfermo y Recuerdos

Historia Original: The Girls of My Life de ChaosMagemon

Sábado por la mañana en la casa de Spike, el sonido de un estornudo se oyó desde dentro de la casa. En la habitación de Spike, el adolescente estaba acostado en la cama con la nariz roja, y sus ojos parecían muy somnolientos. Su madre miró el termómetro que Spike tenía en la boca.

-Como yo pensaba, cien grados, te quedarás en la cama hoy, señor- Le dijo a su hijo.

-Di que no es así, mamá. ¡Di que no es así!- Spike suplicó, antes de estornudar en un pañuelo.

-Lo siento, cariño, pero eso es definitivo- Elsa respondió.

-¡Ugh, enfermarse un sábado es una tortura!- Spike gimió con una voz congestionada.

-Descansa un poco y estarás mejor antes de que te des cuenta- Elsa arropo a su hijo antes de salir de su habitación.

Spike se sentó en la cama con cara de miserable -Y yo tenía muchas cosas que quería hacer hoy, y ahora todo ha ido cuesta abajo- se aferró a sus comics de las Power Princesses para leer -Esto es todo lo que tengo ahora-

* * *

Alrededor de veinte minutos más tarde, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió, cuando Pinkie entró corriendo, -¡Spike!, ¡¿sigues con nosotros, Spike?!- Ella se aferró a sus hombros y lo sacudió.

-¡Pinkie!- Spike trató de calmarla.

-¡Es mejor que no te mueras, Spike!, ¡soy demasiado joven para que te mueras!- Pinkie continuó exagerando -Mantengan sus piernas elevadas, gira la cabeza y tose. ¿Alguien conoce la maniobra de Heimlich?- Pinkie gritó, hasta que el resto de las chicas entraron con Applejack y Rainbow alejándola del chico enfermo.

-Pinkie Inhala, exhala- Applejack la calmó.

-Sí, sólo tiene un resfriado, no se está muriendo- Añadió Rainbow.

-Lo sabía, sólo quería levantar el suspenso del momento- Pinkie sonrió, mientras las chicas rodaban los ojos.

Twilight tomó un enfoque más calmado, se detuvo ante Spike mirándolo, -¿Cómo lo estás llevando, Spike?-

-Estoy enfermo como un perro y mi cabeza se siente como un globo de moco listo para estallar- Él gimió

-Oh querido- Fluttershy dijo con preocupación.

-Esa no es una bonita imagen- dijo Rarity, sintiéndose repelida por su descripción.

-¿No podemos hacer nada por ti, amigo? Rainbow ofreció.

-No puedo pensar en nada- Spike respondió.

-¿Qué tal si te hago un poco de la famosa sopa de manzana de mi abuela, garantiza curar la peor de las enfermedades?- Applejack ofreció.

-Eso estaría bien- Spike admitió.

-Y te haré un poco de té de hierbas- Añadió Fluttershy.

-Gracias-

Así que Applejack y Fluttershy fueron a la cocina para obtener la ayuda de Elsa en la preparación de las cosas para Spike. Spike levantó la vista hacia Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow y Pinkie, -Siento que mi enfermedad repentina estropeara nuestros planes para hoy-

-No seas tontito, Spikey- Pinkie lo consoló.

-Pinkie tiene razón, querido, lo único que importa es que te estás poniendo mejor- Rarity añadió.

-Y estaremos aquí para ayudarte con eso- Añadió Twilight.

-Gracias, chicas, son la mejores- Spike sonrió, antes de sonarse la nariz.

-Pero si alguna de nosotras se enferma debido a esto, esperamos que tú vengas en nuestra ayuda a cambio- Rainbow le advirtió.

-Trato hecho-

Pronto Applejack volvió con un plato de sopa caliente, y Fluttershy tomó una taza de té caliente para él, -Aquí tienes dulzura- Applejack puso el recipiente en una mesita.

-Esperamos que te guste- dijo Fluttershy mientras ponía su taza-

Spike tomó un sorbo de té y suspiró, -Ah, esto está bueno-

Applejack tomó una cucharada de la sopa, -Prueba esto terroncito-

Spike abrió la boca, mientras Applejack le alimentaba la sopa. Spike se lo tragó, -Delicioso, gracias, A.J-

-Siempre contento de ayudar, socio- Ella tomo otra cucharada.

-Hey, Applejack, quiero alimentar a Spike- Pinkie protestó.

-Me gustaría ayudar con eso también- Rarity añadió.

-Chicas, podemos hacer eso- Twilight las detuvo.

-Sí, no hay necesidad de ponerse pesadas- Añadió Rainbow.

Al llegar a un acuerdo, asintieron con la cabeza, y cada chica tuvo que alimentar a Spike o traerle algo más como tejidos, una manta extra, un té de recambio y un paño frío.

Spike se sentía bien al ver a sus amigas cuidando de él, hasta que llegó a la última cucharada de su sopa, -Aquí tienes, Spike- Twilight lo ofreció.

-Espera- Rainbow la interrumpió, -¿Por qué te toca a ti darle a Spike la última porción?-

-Porque es mi turno- Ella respondió sin rodeos.

-Pero lo has alimentado más que nosotras- Observó Pinkie.

-No es cierto- Twilight negó su acusación.

-Tiene razón, así que me toca a mí alimentar a Spike- dijo Rarity.

-Aguarda un minuto- dijo Applejack, -Yo hice la sopa para que yo sea la última en alimentar a Spike-

Y así las chicas comenzaron a discutir, mientras que Fluttershy silenciosamente expresó su deseo de alimentar a Spike, pero fue dominado por sus cinco amigas. Spike trató de razonar con ellas, -Chicas, chicas, por favor...-, finalmente soltó un fuerte estornudo que rompió su discusión, -Gracias. Aprecio que ustedes quieran cuidar de mí, pero este comportamiento de ustedes no me está haciendo bien el verlo, así que yo solo me comeré la última parte- Él tomó la cuchara y se lo comió, -¡Listo!, problema resuelto-, las chicas comenzaron a buscar culpables por su mezquina pelea y Spike continuó -Ahora, si me disculpan, me gustaría dormir una siesta ahora. ¿Así que podrían hacerme el favor de no molestarme?-

Todos asintieron, mientras Twilight hablaba, -Ok, Spike, te dejaremos descansar-

-Regresaremos más tarde para comprobar como estas, ¿de acuerdo?- preguntó Fluttershy.

-Gracias chicas- Spike respondió, mientras se ponía cómodo.

-Y, Spike...- Rarity comenzó, -Sentimos que te hayamos molestado-

-Lo sé- Spike bostezó antes de quedarse dormido, y las seis salieron de su habitación en silencio. Spike durmió tranquilamente, hasta que sintió como si ya no estuviera en su cama.

* * *

De repente se despertó en un espacio vacío, -¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy?- Se levantó y miró a su alrededor sin ver nada, hasta que vio que estaba afuera en su cuadra -¿Estoy afuera?-

-Vamos, todo el mundo, eso es todo- gritó su padre.

Spike miró y vio una furgoneta en movimiento fuera de su casa, con su padre diciéndole a los cargadores lo que debían sacar de la camioneta -Este fue el día en que nos mudamos- dijo en un suspiro, antes de mirar y ver a su madre y lo más importante a sí mismo cuando tenía ocho años de edad con su gran suéter de cuello de tortuga color verde, -Oh, Dios mío. ¡Soy tan lindo!-

Observó, hasta que vio a la pequeña Twilight y sus padres Twilight Velvet y Night Light acercarse, -Hola, y bienvenidos al barrio, soy Night Light, esta es mi esposa Twilight Velvet, y mi niña Twilight Sparkle-

-Encantada de conocerlos- Velvet respondió.

-Bienvenidos- Twilight los saludó.

-Me alegro de conocerlos a todos- comentó Geki -Me llamo Geki, ésta es mi esposa Elsa y mi hijo Spike-

Cuando no vieron ningún rastro de Spike, Elsa se dio cuenta -Vamos, Spike, conoce a nuestros nuevos vecinos- Spike salió de detrás de su madre y se acercó.

-Encantado de conocerte, me llamo Spike- dijo tímidamente.

-Encantado de conocerte, jovencito- Night Light lo saludó con un movimiento de su mano.

-Bienvenido al barrio, Spike- Velvet la saludó.

Twilight se acercó a él con una sonrisa brillante, -Encantada de conocerte, Spike- Spike se sonrojó al ver a Twilight sintiendo este calor a su alrededor por su sonrisa, a lo que el pequeño no pudo hacer nada más que subirse el cuello del suéter hasta taparse los ojos.

-¿De dónde eres, originalmente?- preguntó Velvet con curiosidad.

-Bueno, acabamos de mudarnos de Ponyville, hasta que conseguí una transferencia de trabajo aquí a Canterlot- Explicó Geki.

-Interesante, debes dejarnos presentarte a todos nuestros amigos en la cuadra- Night le ofrecía.

-Eso sería muy considerado de su parte- Elsa respondió con deleite.

Twilight de repente tuvo una idea, -¿Entonces está bien si le presento a Spike a mis amigos?-

-No veo por qué no- contestó Velvet, y se volvió hacia Geki y Elsa -¿está bien para ustedes dos?-

-Sería bueno que Spike conociera a los otros chicos de la cuadra- Geki respondió.

-¿Qué tal, Spike? Tal vez hagas nuevos amigos- Dijo Elsa.

-Eso estaría bien- Spike admitió, mientras Twilight tomaba su mano.

-Ven, yo vivo al lado de tu casa- Ella lo arrastraba al lado, dejando a los adultos.

* * *

En el patio trasero de Twilight, Twilight y Spike estaban sentados en una mesa mientras el Spike más viejo observaba a la memoria jugar, -¿Así que solías vivir en Ponyville?- preguntó Twilight.

-Sí. Me gustaba vivir allí, y estaba triste cuando papá nos dijo que nos mudaríamos aquí- Spike dijo sintiéndose triste.

-¿Porque?-

-Porque dejé mi vieja escuela y a todos mis viejos amigos- Spike respondió.

-No te preocupes, Spike, mis amigos y yo te haremos sentir bienvenido- Twilight lo consoló.

-¿De Verdad?-

Twilight asintió con la cabeza, hasta que oyeron la puerta del patio trasero abierta y una voz habló, -Hey, Twi!-

Miraron hacia arriba cuando Spike reconoció a la más joven Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy entrar, -Fluttershy tan adorable, y Rainbow siempre fue un petardo- Él rio entre dientes.

-Hola chicas- Twilight saludó a las dos.

El joven Spike giro para ver a las dos chicas nuevas y se preparó para saludarlas. Cuando Rainbow vio al niño, le habló a Twilight, -Hey, ¿quién es?-

-Nuestro vecino más nuevo, chicas, este es Spike, Spike, conoce a Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy- Contestó la niña.

-Encantado de conocerlas a las dos- El joven Spike las saludó.

Fluttershy se acercó, -Es un placer conocerte también, Spike. ¿Qué edad tienes?-

-Tengo ocho- él respondió.

-Eso pensé- dijo Fluttershy sonriendo -Te ves precioso- El niño se ruborizó.

-Bienvenido al barrio, pequeño amigo- Rainbow golpeó juguetonamente su hombro.

-Gracias- Se frotó el hombro con timidez.

-¿Dónde vivías?- preguntó Fluttershy.

-Ponyville-

-Bien, chico, bienvenido a Canterlot, donde rezare para que sobrevivas- Rainbow le advirtió en un tono triste.

-¿Sobrevivir?- Spike tembló.

-Rainbow, no lo asustes- Twilight la regaño.

-Relájate, Twi. Me estoy divirtiendo con el pequeño- dijo Rainbow, mientras agitaba el cabello de Spike mientras él gemía.

Spike se echó a reír ante aquella memoria -Oh, esa Rainbow, no ha cambiado desde entonces-

-Hola compañeras- gritó otra voz familiar mientras Spike veía a Applejack entrar en el patio trasero.

-Hey, Applejack / A.J- Las tres muchachas la saludaron.

Cuando la vaquera vio a Spike, se le acercó -Bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí?-

-Este es nuestro nuevo vecino, Applejack- Twilight explicó.

-Soy Spike- Spike la saludó.

Applejack le estrechó la mano, -Bueno, Spike, es un placer conocerte-

-UH-Huh- el asintió.

-Eres un lindo polluelo, ¿verdad?- Ella le guiñó un ojo.

-El más lindo- Dijo Fluttershy, mientras se acercaba a Spike y lo abrazaba.

Spike empezó a sonrojarse, hasta que Twilight los separo -Vamos, ustedes dos, no lo avergüencen en su primer día aquí.

-Oh, pero fue divertido ver que su cara se puso roja, Twilight- Rainbow dijo mientras reía.

El viejo Spike sonrió, hasta que vio a Pinkie entrar en el patio trasero y supo lo que venía -Oh, Dios mío, ¡¿es un chico nuevo en la cuadra?!- La muchacha soltó un grito ahogado, mientras corría y empezó a sacudir fuertemente la mano de Spike, haciendo que todo su cuerpo temblara.

-Hola, soy Pinkie Pie. Debes de ser nuevo aquí. Yo he vivido aquí durante unos dos años hasta ahora. ¿Te gustan las fiestas? Porque a mí sí. Me gusta que la música este muy fuerte y que esté lleno de globos, Un montón de tarta, oh no te olvides cupcakes-

El viejo Spike sacudió la cabeza con una risita, -Nunca olvidaré el saludo de Pinkie. Me sentí tan vacilante después de que me estrechó la mano de esa manera- Entonces miró y vio a la última chica del séquito. La totalmente única Rarity.

-Pinkie Pie, ¡detén eso ahora mismo!- Corrió y sacó la mano de Spike de la muchacha emocionada -¿No ves que estás asustando a la pobre?- Ella enderezó el cabello de Spike, -Lo siento por mi exuberante amiga, querido. Mi nombre es Rarity, y es maravilloso conocerte-

-Mi nombre es Spike, y es un placer conocerte también-

-Spike, qué nombre tan apropiado para alguien con el pelo tan adorable como el tuyo- dijo Rarity mientras ella le acariciaba suavemente la mano contra la parte superior de sus espinas.

-Gracias- él sonrió.

-¿Entonces eres nuestro nuevo vecino?- preguntó Pinkie.

-Sí. ¿Todas ustedes viven aquí en la cuadra?-

-Puedes apostar, caramelito- Applejack asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo he traído aquí para que se sienta como en casa- Twilight explicó a las dos recién llegadas.

-Bueno, ¿por qué no lo dijiste?- Pinkie preguntó -¡Hacer que otros se sientan bienvenidos es mi especialidad!- Pinkie aplaudió, mientras traía una caja de música que empezaba a tocar música.

Pinkie rebotó y colocó un sombrero en la cabeza de Spike mientras cantaba una canción de bienvenida al barrio. Cuando terminó sopló en un silbato que escupió confeti en Spike.

Pinkie y las chicas observaron, mientras Spike se echaba a reír, -¡Oh, eso es gracioso!- Él rio mientras se aferraba a su costado.

-Lo hice sonreír y reír, mi trabajo está hecho- Pinkie sonrió.

-Me gustaría saber más sobre ti, Spike- dijo Applejack mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

-Yo también- Añadió Fluttershy.

-¡Yo igual!- Pinkie terminó.

-Estoy segura de que todas lo queremos- Rarity habló en nombre de Twilight y Rainbow.

-Me encantaría hablar con ustedes de mí, al menos si me hablan de ustedes también- Spike dijo esperanzadamente.

-También estaríamos encantadas- Rarity respondió.

-Bueno, acabo de mudarme de Ponyville con mis padres después de que mi papá fue trasladado aquí-

-¿Cómo fue Ponyville para ti?- preguntó Rainbow.

-Estuvo bien-

Las chicas estaban confundidas por su vaga respuesta, -¿Está bien?-

-¿No hiciste nada especial o cool como los deportes y eso?- preguntó Rainbow.

-Realmente no soy un niño deportivo- él respondió.

-¿Has hecho algo cool? -preguntó Rainbow.

-En su mayoría sólo leo- él respondió.

Rainbow rodó los ojos, -¿Leer? Eso es tan aburrido-

-Rainbow Dash, no hay nada malo en un buen libro- comenzó Twilight, -Si te topas con un buen libro, te sorprenderá lo bueno que puede ser-

-Yo, ¿leer?, ese día no llegara- Rainbow respondió.

El viejo Spike se habló a sí mismo -Y cuando salió la serie de libros de Daring Do nunca conseguimos sacarla de ellos- Él rio con humor, hasta que escuchó a su joven hablar con las chicas.

-¿Qué hay de ustedes, chicas? ¿Qué es lo que les gusta?-

-Bueno, yo soy la inteligente y me gusta leer mucho- Twilight explicó.

-Sí, ella es nuestra residente cerebrito, si la escuchas sigue y sigue hablando de algo, te dormirás- Rainbow le dio un codazo y los dos rieron, mientras Twilight frunció el ceño.

-Tienes que interesarte más por la literatura, Rainbow-

-Sí, sí, lo que sea- Rainbow respondió.

-¿Qué haces, Rainbow?- preguntó Spike con curiosidad.

-Bueno, me encantan los deportes, el béisbol, el fútbol, el soccer, lo que quieras, lo que odio es que todos los muchachos digan que debo ser más como una chica y dejar los deportes a los chicos. ¿Y sabes lo que les hice?- Ella sonrió.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Spike mientras sonreía.

-¡Les di la paliza más grande que puedas imaginar!- Ella declaró.

-Ouch- Spike dijo, mientras odiaba pensar que eso le pasara.

Fluttershy habló, -Me gusta cuidar de los animales, y por casualidad soy un poco tímida en grandes multitudes-

-No pareces tímida ahora mismo- Spike se dio cuenta.

-Eso es porque estoy rodeada de todos mis amigos, y realmente no soy tan tímida con alguien que es más joven que yo, y te ves tan lindo- Ella presionaba su mejilla, mientras abrazaba a Spike.

-Gracias- dijo Spike, mientras se sonrojaba por el estrecho contacto con ella.

Pinkie habló -Como mencioné antes, me gustan las fiestas y yo soy la chica de las fiestas oficial de nuestro grupo, sé de todos los cumpleaños y todos los aniversarios y fiestas que son importantes para nosotros, además me encanta hornear pasteles, galletas y cupcakes-

-Me encantan todos esos- Spike sonrió, mientras Pinkie bajaba a su nivel.

-Entonces tú y yo nos vamos a llevar bien- Ella sonrió.

-Soy la elegante, siempre al día con los últimos estilos-, comenzó Rarity, -Ese suéter de color púrpura denota todo tu estilo, y estos shorts lo complementan aún mejor-

-Gracias- contestó él, mientras miraba fascinado por lo bonita que parecía Rarity.

Applejack habló, -Yo y mi familia somos dueños de la tierra al final de la cuadra donde cultivamos manzanos- Sacó una manzana de una mochila y se la dio a Spike.

Spike lo miró antes de mirar a Applejack que le hizo señas para que lo probara. Él tomó un mordisco fuera de él, y sus ojos se iluminaron en deleite, -¡Tan jugosa!-

-Mi familia y yo hacemos los mejores productos de manzana que vendemos a las tiendas- Applejack explicó.

-Wow, entonces ustedes deben hacer una fortuna- Dijo Spike.

Applejack rio, -Algo así-

-Ok, ahora tú ya nos conoces a nosotras. ¿Qué dicen que nos divertimos?-preguntó Rainbow.

-Ooh, ¡me encantan las cosas divertidas!- Pinkie aplaudió.

Las chicas se rieron cuando Spike vio cómo más de las memorias se desarrollaban con cada una de las chicas introduciendo a Spike a algunos de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Twilight le mostró algunos de sus libros favoritos y él la escuchó sin dormirse. Pinkie Pie le dio una actuación de comedia, lo que le hizo reír y sonreír un poco más. Rainbow le mostró algunos trucos que aprendió con un balón de fútbol. Cuando trató de conseguir que Spike los probara, no lo hizo tan bien, pero Rainbow le dio una reconfortante palmadita en el hombro haciéndole saber que tratar era tan importante como triunfar.

Fluttershy estaba mostrando a Spike algunos de los gatos callejeros que ella alimentaba, y le hizo ayudarla a alimentarlos. Applejack había traído más productos a base de manzana que el niño estaba más que dispuesto a probar, y expresó su aprobación honesta en cuánto los comía. Finalmente Rarity lo estaba haciendo probar sus numerosos sombreros para ver cuál encajaba mejor con su estilo.

* * *

Él Spike más viejo finalmente vio la memoria avanzar hasta que se estaba haciendo más tarde. Su yo más joven estaba de pie con las seis chicas, -Gracias por darme un día tan divertido chicas. Son las mejores amigas que yo podría esperar... Somos amigos, ¿no?- les preguntó.

-Por supuesto que lo somos- Twilight respondió.

-Siempre seremos tus amigos, Spike- Añadió Applejack.

-Lo que dijeron, pequeñajo, saldrás con nosotras de ahora en adelante- Rainbow Dash añadido.

-Incluso te ayudaremos a hacer más amigos- Fluttershy ofreció.

-¿Lo harían?-

-Ayudar a los amigos es lo que hacemos- explicó Pinkie.

-Pinkie tiene razón, cariño, cuando un amigo nuestro está en necesidad siempre estaremos allí para echar una mano- Rarity confirmaba.

Spike miró a cada una de ellas viendo sus sonrisas brillantes dándole un rayo de esperanza. Las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos, haciendo que las chicas se confundieran, hasta que corrió hacia ellas deseando abrazarlas, -¿Qué pasa, calabacita?- preguntó Applejack preocupada.

El Spike más viejo aguardó para oír lo que él dijo a las muchachas entonces, -¡Estoy tan feliz de conocerlas chicas!- Su yo más joven lloraba.

Las chicas viendo que estaba derramando lágrimas de felicidad lo abrazaron. Pronto lo dejaron ir y Twilight acerco a las chicas en círculo mientras Spike estaba preocupado por lo que de repente estaban discutiendo como grupo. Las chicas se separaron y Twilight habló, -Spike, a las seis nos gustaría darte algo especial que promete que seremos amigos para siempre-

-¿De qué se trata?- Preguntó el pequeño Spike con curiosidad.

-Ven aquí y te lo enseñaremos- dijo Rainbow, señalando un lugar.

Así que el joven Spike se acercó y se quedó allí donde Rainbow le indicó que se pusiera de pie, mientras Pinkie y Fluttershy estaban a ambos lados de él, -¿Estás listo, Spike?- preguntó Fluttershy, esperanzada.

-¿Para qué?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Esta- Pinkie respondió, mientras ella y Fluttershy besaban simultáneamente las mejillas de Spike.

El joven Spike empezó a sonrojarse, mientras el Spike mayor sonreía sabiendo que más estaba por venir. Rainbow y Applejack eran las siguientes, y cuando lo hicieron, Rainbow se sintió vacilante al principio, pero pronto empezó a disfrutarlo hasta que los dos rompieron el contacto de los labios con las mejillas de Spike. Finalmente, Twilight y Rarity se acercaron.

-Y esto sellará nuestra eterna amistad- Rarity concluyó mientras ella y Twilight la sellaban con sus besos en las mejillas.

El viejo Spike sonrió al ver cómo se veía satisfecho su yo más joven -Y desde entonces siempre hemos estado juntos- Pensó para sí mismo, mientras la memoria empezaba a desaparecer.

* * *

De repente Spike se despertó en su habitación en la cama, -¡Qué sueño!- Bostezó antes de darse cuenta de que su nariz no se sentía congestionada, -Hey, mi nariz no está tapada-

De repente oyó abrirse lentamente la puerta, mientras Twilight miraba adentro, -Spike, ¿podemos entrar?-

-Claro, chicas, entren- Spike respondió.

Los seis entraron, y Fluttershy preguntó, -¿Cómo fue tu siesta, Spike?-

-¿Te sientes mejor?- Applejack se preguntó.

-Saben, me siento genial- él admitió.

-¿De Verdad?- preguntó Twilight.

-Sí. Mi nariz no se siente llena, mi garganta no está dolorida, puedo respirar de nuevo, creo que estoy curado-

-Qué maravilloso- Rarity aplaudió en alegría.

-¡Yippee!- Pinkie aplaudió.

-De eso estoy hablando- Rainbow sonrió.

-Esperen un momento, chicas- Twilight les interrumpió, -No nos confiemos tan rápido-, sacó el termómetro y se lo metió en la boca. Esperaron un poco, hasta que Twilight la sacó y la comprobó, -¿Sabes?, tu temperatura ha bajado realmente, supongo que ahora estás mejor-

-Ya te dije que la sopa de mi abuelita puede curar cualquier enfermedad- Applejack dijo con orgullo.

-Voy a ir a contarle a sus padres, tal vez todavía podamos salir hoy- dijo Rarity mientras salía de la habitación.

-Me sorprende cómo te acabas de recuperar de eso rápidamente- dijo Twilight mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama de Spike.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo-, respondió, mientras pensaba -"Quizá recordar lo que son las chicas para mí y lo afortunado que he sido de conocerlas era lo que necesitaba"-

Rarity volvió a decir, -Ellos dijeron que puedes si estás absolutamente seguro de que te sientes bien- Le dijo a Spike.

-Déjame entrar en la ducha y estaré mejor- Se levantó de la cama y tomó algunas ropas limpias.

Unos diez minutos más tarde, Spike salió completamente vestido, -Todo listo, chicas-

-Entonces, vamos a ponernos en marcha- Rainbow dijo, hasta que Spike se acercó a ellas, y las atrajo hacia un abrazo.

-¿Spike?- Se preguntó Fluttershy.

-¿Esto por qué?- Twilight preguntó por el gesto repentino.

-Estoy tan contento de haberlas conocido, chicas- Él usó las mismas palabras que les dijo cuando eran niños.

Las chicas sonrieron y devolvieron el abrazo sintiéndose exactamente igual que cuando se conocieron cuando eran sólo niños.

* * *

Traducción echa con la autorización de ChaosMagemon de su historia The Girls of My Life.

Dicen que la primera impresión es importante y para mi la primera impresión de las chicas para Spike no tiene precio, bueno ya yendo a la historia aquí nos cuentan la primare toma de contacto de Spike con las chicas y de lleno nos muestran que se volvieron muy cercanos bastante rápido.

Pregunta del capitulo:

¿Como creen que le hubiera ido a Spike si no hubiera conocido a las chicas? tengan en cuenta que con o sin ellas el tiene un éxito tremendo con las mujeres

Gracias por sus lecturas.


	9. Capítulo 9 Cita con las chicas Musicales

Capítulo 09: Cita con las chicas Musicales

Historia Original: The Girls of My Life de ChaosMagemon

Era domingo al mediodía, y Spike estaba en su dormitorio acostado en su cama mientras miraba hacia el techo buscando que hacer.

-Hombre, no puedo creer que las chicas no puedan salir hoy- Spike suspiró, -Rarity necesita completar algunos trajes, Pinkie está ayudando a los Cake a organizar un cumpleaños, Fluttershy cuidando mascotas, Applejack atada con tareas extra, Rainbow metida en alguna práctica de fútbol y Twilight haciendo horas de estudio extra. Incluso los chicos están ocupados hoy. Bueno, supongo que lo más que puedo hacer es encontrar algo que hacer yo mismo. Pero no lo encontraré si estoy encerrado aquí- Se levantó y salió de la habitación. Eventualmente salió fuera y comenzó a caminar por su bloque antes de irse a la ciudad para encontrar algo que hacer de cualquier manera.

* * *

Mientras caminaba por la ajetreada ciudad viendo a todo el mundo tratando de llegar a algún lugar. Miró a su alrededor tratando de pensar en lo que podía hacer, hasta que una voz le llamó.

-¡Spike!- Spike se detuvo en su lugar y se dio la vuelta viendo a dos chicas corriendo hacia él.

La primera chica tenía una mezcla de pelo de color cobalto y cian, llevaba gafas de lente grande color púrpura que cubrían sus ojos, y alrededor de su cuello había un par de auriculares. La segunda chica tenía el pelo gris oscuro y ojos púrpura claro.

-¡Oye!- Llamaron antes de detenerse ante él.

-Oh, hey, chicas- Spike saludó a los dos.

-''La chica de las gafas es Vinyl Scratch, el DJ residente de CHS. Ella puede producir cualquier combinación de sonidos con una mano y su mesa de mezclas, y si piensan que ella se ve bien con esas gafas, tendrían que verla cuando no las trae puestas. Y la segunda es Octavia Melody. Ella es parte del club de la banda de CHS donde se destaca en el violonchelo. Ambas son buenas amigas de las chicas que siempre están dispuestas a ofrecerles música en ciertos banquetes y eventos sociales que han organizado''-

-''Las conocí hace un año, y pensé que parecían geniales y agradables. A Vinyl le encantaba el hecho de que me gustaba mucho su talento para hacer remixes, incluso me remixó un par de CD's. A Octavia le agrada que me guste escucharla tocar su violonchelo. Ahora, sé que ambas tienen gustos que son polos opuestos en la música, pero respetan las decisiones de los demás, porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos''-

-Es bueno verte otra vez- Dijo Vinyl.

-No te hemos visto mucho últimamente- Octavia añadió.

-Bueno, he estado dando vueltas por aquí y allá- Spike admitió.

-Con Twilight y las demás sin duda- Vinilo puesto en.

-¿Pueden culparme? Son mis mejores amigas-

-Oh, no te estoy culpando, es que es extraño verte solo y no con ninguna de ellas- Contestó la chica D.J.

-Tienes razón, bueno, hoy tuvieron demasiado que hacer, igual para mis amigos- Spike explicó.

-¿Y qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Octavia con curiosidad.

-La verdad es que no tengo ni idea- Se encogió de hombros.

Las dos chicas se miraron entre sí antes de sonreír, mientras Vinyl hablaba, -Bueno, ¿qué tal si vienes a tomar un bocado con nosotras?-

-¿Huh?- Hizo una doble toma.

-Sí, sólo vamos a comer algo, ¿quieres unirte a nosotras?- Octavia se ofreció.

-Quiero decir, no querría entrometer en su día- Dijo Spike.

-Spike, no estás entrometiéndote, te estamos invitando porque tú vida no son sólo Twilight, las chicas y tus amigos de la escuela, tú también eres nuestro amigo- Vinyl le explico.

-¿De Verdad?- Spike preguntó con un débil rubor.

-Por supuesto- aseguró Octavia, -¿Ahora sobre nuestra oferta?-

Spike sonrió, -Cuenten conmigo-

-¡Muy bien!- Vinyl aplaudió, -Bueno, vamos- Las dos chicas caminaron con Spike en medio de las dos.

* * *

Pronto estuvieron en una cafetería de estilo de los años 50, donde se sentaron en un stand para almorzar. Spike sumergió algunas papas fritas en salsa de tomate antes de comerlas, -Gracias por invitarme aquí, chicas. Si viniera aquí solo, me sentiría completamente patético-

-No eres patético, Spike- Octavia dijo.

-Lo que ella dijo- Vinilo estuvo de acuerdo, -Eres un tipo genial incluso para un chico de secundaria-

-Gracias, ¿qué hay de nuevo en el mundo de ustedes dos?- preguntó Spike.

-Bueno, el club de la banda va a tener una competencia el próximo mes, y todos estamos practicando como locos- Octavia admitió.

-Estoy seguro de que los chicos van a mandar a volar a la competencia, Octavia- Spike dijo, -Quiero decir, todavía recuerdo cómo suenas con el violonchelo, y que es un sonido que no podría salir de mi cabeza, incluso queriendo-

-Oh, bueno, me alegro de que te acuerdes- Octavia dijo, mientras contenía un rubor.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Vinyl?- preguntó el chico.

-Acabo de estar trabajando en mi récord de peticiones. Conseguir tantas solicitudes en las salidas locales seguramente me mantiene ocupada-

-Puedo imaginar- Spike asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti?- preguntó Octavia.

-No demasiado, en realidad- él respondió.

-Eso no es lo que escuchamos- Vinyl sonrió.

Spike le lanzó una mirada de sospecha. -¿Qué has oído?

Octavia sonrió, -Bueno, hemos oído que fuiste en una cita con Twilight y cada una de sus amigas no hace mucho tiempo-

-Bueno, no creas todo lo que oyes- Spike dijo diseminando esa idea.

-Lo escuchamos directamente de sus bocas- Vinilo respondió.

-¿Les contaron?- Spike preguntó en estado de shock.

-En realidad, los oímos en la cafetería- Octavia la corrigió.

Spike les dirigió una mirada -¿Si sabes que es descortés escuchar las conversaciones de otros?-

-Lo sabemos, pero no pudimos evitarlo- Vinyl respondió.

-También escuchamos que fuiste con las seis al Rising Sun- Octavia señaló.

-Sí es cierto- él respondió.

-¿Cómo fue eso?- Vinilo preguntó.

-Fue un lugar estupendo, la comida era excelente, y el entretenimiento era... entretenido- Spike dijo, pensando en la mejor manera de describir la actuación de Dazzlings.

-Puedo creer lo que dices por las reseñas- Dijo Vinyl.

-Sonaban como si te hubieras divertido mucho con ellas- Octavia dijo.

-Oh, sí, ¿cómo no podría divertirme con ellas?- preguntó Spike.

-Sí, ellas tienen sus formas de excitación- dijo Vinyl, antes de ver una jukebox (rockola) -Hablando de, sé cómo mostrar mi propia forma de excitación- Ella fue a la jukebox, y seleccionó una canción.

* * *

Cuando la música comenzó a tocar, les hizo señas con el dedo a Spike y a Octavia para que se unieran a ella. Obligados por su petición, se unieron a ella en la pista y Vinyl comenzó a dirigirlos con algunos movimientos de baile oscilante. Una vez que Spike y Octavia se metieron en el ritmo empezaron a balancearse también.

Mientras los tres bailaban, los otros invitados en el café parecían entretenidos por su actuación y empezaron a menear los dedos y a balancear los hombros al ritmo. Spike tomó a Vinyl y Octavia de las manos y empezó a bailar con cada una de ellas, ya que ambas chicas no pudieron evitar sentirse emocionadas por su entusiasmo.

Cuando la canción terminó, los invitados aplaudieron y silbaron a su actuación cuando los tres volvieron a su mesa para recuperar el aliento, -Oh, hombre, eso fue intenso- Vinyl se rio entre dientes.

-No he bailado así en quién sabe cuánto tiempo- Octavia añadió.

-Eso fue divertido- Spike suspiró, mientras empezaba a recuperar el aliento.

-Oye, Spike, Octavia y yo tenemos que ir al baño- Dijo Vinilo.

-De acuerdo- Las chicas dejaron la mesa.

En el lavabo de las chicas, Vinyl se lavaba las manos, mientras Octavia se enderezaba el pelo, -Te digo, Octy, Spike seguro sabe bailar-

-Tienes razón. No me sorprende por qué a Twilight y a su grupo le encanta pasar el rato con él, es muy divertido estar con él en comparación con muchos de los chicos de nuestras clases-

-Sí- Vinyl asintió con la cabeza.

-Y es un poco lindo también- Octavia añadió.

-¿Un poco?- Vinyl levantó una ceja hacia ella.

-Ok, es totalmente lindo- Octavia admitió mientras se sonrojaba.

-Lo sé- Vinyl asintió, mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

-¿Pero eso no es raro, que chicas de preparatoria pensemos de esa manera sobre un estudiante de secundaria?- preguntó Octavia.

Vinyl le dirigió una mirada seca -¿Octy me estas preguntando eso cuando a Twi, A.J, Pinkie, Rainbow, Rarity y Flutters no les importa eso?-

Octavia se dio cuenta de que se sentía estúpida por preguntar -Supongo que tienes razón, además de que está a sólo un año de la preparatoria, así que no debería haber nada malo en eso-

-Es exactamente lo que pienso- dijo Vinyl dándole palmaditas en el hombro, -Entonces, ¿qué dices, seguimos divirtiéndonos con él?-

Octavia sonrió, -Vamos-

De vuelta a la mesa, Spike esperó pacientemente hasta que regresaron, -Bienvenidas de vuelta- Los saludó.

-Gracias, pero ¿qué dicen si salimos de aquí?- preguntó Vinyl.

-Sí, vamos a buscar algo más que hacer- Octavia sugirió.

-Bueno, el día sigue siendo joven, ¡así que sí!- Spike estuvo de acuerdo, mientras las chicas sonreían.

* * *

Y así los tres salieron y vagaron alrededor de la ciudad disfrutando de las vistas. Se detuvieron en una tienda de música, donde Vinyl estaba probando a escuchar algunos nuevas mezclas, mientras Octavia estaba revisando algunos CD's de música clásica. Spike estaba revisando algunos CD's, pero sabía que no traía tanto dinero con él, hasta que Octavia se acercó y vio su situación.

-Aquí, Spike, te lo conseguiré-

-Octavia, no puedo dejar que hagas eso-

-No te preocupes, puedes pagarme más tarde, insisto-

-Bueno, está bien, te pagaré, Octavia, te lo juro-

Ella le sonrió, -Por favor, llámame Octy- Ella guiñó un ojo.

Spike se sorprendió de lo que dijo, y no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado por su deseo de que se dirigiera a ella por el nombre corto que solo Vinyl usaba para dirigirse a ella.

-Por supuesto- él respondió. Y Octavia fue y pagó tanto por ella como por Spike, ya que Vinyl pagó por lo suyo.

* * *

Más tarde los tres estaban caminando por el parque, como el sol comenzó a bajar. Se detuvieron y tomaron un respiro en un banco ante el estanque del parque, -Esto ha sido un gran día chicas- Spike admitió.

-Claro que sí- Octavia estuvo de acuerdo.

-Esto merece una foto-, dijo Vinyl, -Vamos, acérquese- ella hizo señas mientras Octavia y Spike se movían con Spike entre ellas. Vinyl envolvió su brazo izquierdo alrededor de la cabeza de Spike y usó su móvil para tomar una foto de los tres.

Ellos la miraron y Spike Dijo, -Seguro que te ha salido bien-

-Muy bien, diría yo- Octavia estuvo de acuerdo.

-Me asegurare de enviarles una copia- Vinyl les envió mensajes de texto con a la imagen para que la pudieran guardar en sus teléfonos.

Sonrieron mientras miraban la puesta de sol, -Esta puesta de sol es muy agradable- Dijo Spike.

-Es bonita- Octavia añadió.

-Gracias de nuevo por invitarme a pasar el tiempo con ustedes, chicas- Spike agradeció a las dos.

-No hay problema, amigo, cualquier amigo de Twilight y su grupo es bien recibido por nosotras- Vinyl sonrió, y ella le dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

Spike se rio entre dientes mientras pensaba -''Ellas dos realmente son algo especial como las demás. Ellas saben cómo darle a alguien como yo un buen rato''-

-¿Oye, Spike?- preguntó Vinyl, haciéndolo girar para verla -Octavia y yo también estamos contentas de que quisieras venir con nosotras hoy, por mucho que nos encanta hacer cosas juntas, con un tercer complemento nos sentimos aún mejor-

-Sí, deberíamos hacer algo como esto de nuevo, si quieres- Octavia se ofreció.

-Me encantaría- Spike admitió, sabiendo que también ha sido divertido pasar el rato con ellas aparte de sus seis amigas cercanas.

Repentinamente Spike fue tomado desprevenido, tanto Vinyl como Octavia se inclinaron y le dieron un doble beso en la mejilla. Esto lo hizo sonrojarse, sabiendo que esto era algo que Twilight y las demás le harían. Pero una vez más conseguirlo de otras dos chicas después de las Dazzlings fue algo que lo lanzo a un abismo. Cuando las dos niñas se separaron, lo abrazaron mientras frotaban sus mejillas contra las de él.

Cuando llegó la noche, Spike había vuelto a casa antes de dirigirse a su habitación. Colocó su CD comprado en un escritorio y cayó sobre su cama, -Este fue un gran día- se dijo a sí mismo, mientras miraba la foto de él, Octavia, y Vinyl en su teléfono, -Un día bastante impresionante- él sonrió.

* * *

Traducción echa con la autorización de ChaosMagemon de su historia The Girls of My Life.

¡JA!, y dicen que uno no puede tener un buen rato sin sus amigos (bueno creo que eso es mas fácil si eres un sujeto con un nivel de atracción tan alto como este sujeto) pero ya poniéndonos serios cuando Spike entre a la preparatoria la escuela entera (las mujeres) se le irán encima y mis pensamientos están divididos en: Maldito Spike como te envidio y Oie Zi Ke Riko.

Pregunta del capitulo:

¿alguno/a de ustedes sabe bailar? dicen que los hombres que saben bailar atraen mas chicas, yo en lo personal tengo la gracia de un tronco así que no puedo opinar.

Gracias por sus lecturas.


	10. Capítulo 10 Día de spa

Capítulo 10: Día de spa

Historia Original: The Girls of My Life de ChaosMagemon

Era el martes por la tarde en la Secundaria Canterlot, dentro de los vestidores de los muchachos, Spike, sus amigos y el resto de los chicos se estaban quitando el sudor de la clase de E.F. en las duchas.

-Hoy sí que hicimos algo de entrenamiento, ¿eh, chicos?- preguntó Spike mientras el agua le caía sobre la cabeza.

-No es broma- Snails estuvo de acuerdo, -Pensé que el entrenador Iron Will iba a hacernos correr hasta que nuestros pies se cayeran-

-Yo sentí como los míos se cayeron- dijo Snips, mientras tallaba jabón bajo sus orejas.

-Si me hacía hacer más flexiones, mis brazos se habrían roto- Dijo Featherweight, mientras se sostenía el brazo derecho.

-Gracias a Dios, las clases ya casi terminan- Añadió Pip.

-¿Qué van a hacer después de hoy?- preguntó Spike.

-Tengo que repasar algunos nuevos informes e historias para nuestro próximo número del periódico- Featherweight respondió.

-Yo tengo una prueba y tengo que ponerme a estudiar- Añadió Pip.

-Y Snips y yo tenemos que irnos a casa y ponernos al día con nuestras tareas, si nos quedamos atrás, nuestros padres nos prohibirán vernos durante un mes- Explico Snails, mientras comenzaban a secarse.

-Ouch- Spike respondió.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?- preguntó Pip.

-De hecho, después de la escuela, Rarity y Fluttershy me invitaron a ir con ellas a algún lugar muy especial- él explicó.

Los chicos se volvieron hacia él, mientras que Featherweight hablaba, -¿Especial, como qué especial?-

-Ellas no dijeron, siempre les gusta ser vagas al explicar, probablemente sea su manera de asegurarse de que yo no diga que no-

-La próxima vez tendrías que decirles que no, a menos que te lo digan- Sugirió Snips.

-Pensé en hacer eso una vez, pero luego me di cuenta de que podían darme la vuelta a la jugada-

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Snails.

-Podrían usar sus juegos mentales en mí y obligarme a seguir su juego. Créeme, ha habido momentos en los que he tratado de resistir, pero siempre encuentran una manera de conseguir que yo les siga el rollo y termine haciendo todo lo que necesitan de mí. Aunque algunas de las cosas que me hicieron hacer eran vergonzosas, algunas de ellas todavía resultaron ser agradables- Spike explicó cuando terminó de vestirse.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?- preguntó Pip mientras se inclinaban.

-He dicho demasiado- dijo Spike, antes de salir del vestidor.

-¡Oye, no nos digas algo posiblemente jugoso y huyas!- grito Snips mientras los muchachos terminaban de vestirse e intentaban ir tras él.

* * *

Después de la escuela, Spike salió del edificio y vio a Rarity y Fluttershy en la parte inferior de la escalera esperando. Spike bajó, y Rarity le saludó, -¿Cómo estás, cariño?-

-Estoy bien ¿y ustedes, chicas?- preguntó.

-Estamos bien- Fluttershy respondió.

-¿Estás listo para ver lo que tenemos reservado para ti?- preguntó Rarity.

-Sí que lo estoy, así que andando- Él respondió, todavía preguntándose qué tienen en mente.

-Entonces, vayamos- Rarity dijo, mientras ella y Fluttershy lo escoltaban mientras caminaba de la mano con él.

Así que los tres caminaban por la ciudad antes de que se detuvieran frente a un lugar conocido como Paradise Spa, -Paradise Spa, ¿no es este el lugar donde las dos van al menos una vez a la semana?-

-Estas en lo correcto- Fluttershy confirmo.

-¿Y me traen aquí porque?- preguntó Spike.

-Porque creemos que deberías darte la oportunidad de experimentar las alegrías de relajarte en un spa- Explicó Rarity.

-¿No me veo fuera de lugar aquí porque soy un chico?-

-Spike, ¿desde cuándo hay una ley que prohíba que los hombres no pueden disfrutar de un día en un spa?- preguntó Rarity retóricamente.

-Bueno, nunca- él admitió.

-Exactamente, y no te preocupes, estarás bien, los trabajadores aquí son profesionales en sus puestos de trabajo- Le aseguró Rarity.

-Bueno, nunca me has dado una razón para pensar lo contrario. Supongo que me uniré a ustedes- Dijo Spike.

-Gracias, Spike- Fluttershy sonrió.

-Bueno, entremos- dijo Rarity, mientras los tres entraban.

* * *

Los tres entraron, Spike miró a su alrededor era como un spa debería ser con mesas de masaje, una sauna, un jacuzzi, camas de bronceado, baños de barro, todo el numerito.

-¿Entonces esto es un spa?- Spike dijo con asombro.

-Contén tu emoción hasta que comience el trabajo- Rarity instruía.

De repente dos mujeres se acercaron a ellos. La primera tenía cabellos color rosa pálido y ojos azules. Su atuendo estaba compuesto de zapatos de trabajo, pantalones acampanados, una blusa cerúlea y un delantal blanco con una imagen de flor de loto sobre el hombro izquierdo. La segunda mujer tenía el mismo color de ojos que la primera y el cabello de color cerúleo. Su atuendo también incluía zapatos de vestir y pantalones acampanados, mientras que llevaba una blusa de color rosa pálido, con un delantal con el mismo símbolo de loto pero en el hombro derecho.

-Rarity, Fluttershy, que maravilloso verlas a ustedes dos- La mujer de cabellos rosados saludó a las dos con un acento de Europa del Este.

-Es bueno verte también, Lotus, y a ti también Aloe- Fluttershy saludó a las dos.

Las mujeres conocidas como Lotus y Aloe repentinamente vieron a Spike y parecían enamoradas, -Ooh, ¿y quién es tu caballero que está aquí?- preguntó Aloe.

-Chicas, este es nuestro amigo Spike, Spike, queremos que conozcas a Lotus Blossom y Aloe- Rarity las introdujo.

-Encantado de conocerlas a las dos- Spike estrecho sus manos.

-Por favor, el placer es todo nuestro, Spike- Lotus lo saludó.

-No esperábamos que nuestras dos clientas favoritas trajeran a un muchacho con ellas hoy y uno tan joven- Aloe agregó.

-Joven y lindo también- dijo Lotus, mientras Spike parecía listo para sonrojarse.

-Hoy tendremos lo habitual, por favor- Rarity solicitaba.

-Por supuesto, vengan por aquí- dijo Lotus, mientras ella y Aloe conducían los tres.

* * *

En un vestidor, Spike había puesto su ropa en una cesta en un estante, mientras él estaba de pie con la cintura cubierta con una toalla, -Oh, hombre, estoy en un spa con Rarity y Fluttershy. Y estoy a punto de someterme a un tratamiento de spa. No sé cómo esto afectará mi aspecto o mi propio cuerpo. Pero puedo intentarlo y disfrutarlo- Salió del vestidor y esperó por Rarity y Fluttershy.

Pronto las dos salieron del vestuario de las mujeres con sus cuerpos envueltos en toallas.

Los ojos de Spike casi se salieron de su cabeza al ver cómo las toallas se envolvían perfectamente alrededor de las figuras de las chicas, mientras que sabiendo que por debajo de esas toallas estaba lo que él y sus amigos consideraban "los secretos del universo". Pensó para sí mismo, -"¡Oh Dios mío!, se ven TAN sexis en esas toallas"- de repente sintió algo bajo la cintura. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba sucediendo, pensó desesperadamente -'' ¡Detén eso! No pienses en ellas. ¡Piense en otras cosas! ¡Fútbol! ¡Duchas frías! ¡Fútbol! ¡Duchas frías! ¡Granny Smith desnuda en un día frío! ¡Granny Smith desnuda en un día frío! ¡Oh Dios mío, ahora tengo esa imagen marcada en mi cabeza! ¡Necesito esa parte lobotomizada CUANTO ANTES!''- Gritó mentalmente.

Las chicas viendo su malestar parecían preocupadas, -Spike, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Fluttershy, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Estoy bien, nunca he estado así en público- Hizo un gesto a su estado desnudo envuelto en toalla.

-Sabemos que puede parecer incómodo para ti, pero no te preocupes, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse- Le aseguró Rarity.

-Señorita Rarity, el jacuzzi está listo para usted y sus amigos- Dijo Lotus.

-Maravilloso- Rarity sonrió.

Así que los tres subieron a la cubierta antes de que cada uno entrara en el agua burbujeante. Cuando Spike entró jadeó un poco antes de acostumbrarse a la calmante agua caliente, antes de sentarse en ella entre las chicas.

-Es agradable, ¿no?- Rarity le preguntó.

-Esto es tan bueno- Spike suspiró, mientras estaba en el agua.

-Siempre empezamos las cosas con un buen baño en el jacuzzi para calmar nuestros cuerpos- Explicó Fluttershy, mientras se relajaba con los brazos apoyados en el borde de la bañera.

-Cuando consiga mi propia casa, debo conseguirme uno de estos- dijo Spike, mientras seguía relajándose.

-Si lo hicieras, tal vez nunca queramos irnos- Rarity bromeó, mientras los tres se reían.

* * *

Pronto fueron sacados de la bañera y estaban listos para un poco más de tratamiento. Rarity y Fluttershy estaban vestidas con túnicas mientras estaban sentadas en asientos, mientras algunos trabajadores les daban manicura y pedicura mientras leían las revistas.

Spike sin embargo fue una vez más envuelto con una toalla en la cintura, mientras que estaba acostado con la parte superior de su cuerpo en una mesa de masaje mientras que Lotus y Aloe le estaban dando a su espalda y la parte posterior de las piernas un masaje. Spike gimió, mientras trabajaban, -Oh, sí. Ese es el lugar correcto-

-Parece que estás disfrutando del tratamiento, Spike- Dijo Lotus.

-Oh, lo estoy, no creo haberme sentido así jamás en mi vida- él admitió.

Las dos mujeres sonrieron, mientras Aloe hablaba -¿Cuánto hace que conoce a la Srta. Rarity ya la Srta. Fluttershy?-

-Las conozco desde que éramos niños-

-¿De Verdad?- ellos preguntaron.

-Oh, sí, me mudé aquí a Canterlot a los ocho años, y ellas dos eran algunos de mis nuevos vecinos, ellas y cuatro más de sus amigas se convirtieron en mis nuevas amigas. Hicimos casi de todo juntos. Si no las hubiese sido por ellas yo probablemente hubiera terminado como un solitario-

-Hiciste buenos amigos, Spike- Dijo Lotus.

-La Srta. Rarity y la Srta. Fluttershy son dos de los clientes más agradables que hemos tenido aquí- Aloe agregó.

-Sí, así siempre son ellas-. Spike sonrió mientras continuaba disfrutando su masaje, hasta que sintió un pellizco -¡Hey!-

-Lo siento mucho, Spike, pero tu piel se siente tan suave y encantadora- explicó Lotus, mientras Spike no se daba cuenta de que ella y Aloe se ruborizaban mientras ponían las manos sobre su espalda.

-¿Haces ejercicio?- preguntó Aloe.

-No, a menos que cuentes educación física- respondió.

-Bueno, ciertamente eres un joven en forma- Dijo Lotus.

-Oh, vamos-

-Lo decimos en serio, si continúas manteniendo tu cuerpo en forma como hasta ahora pensamos que en el primer año de preparatoria, si no antes, estarás atrayendo muchas miradas- Dijo Aloe.

-Créeme, ya sé cómo se siente- él dijo.

-¿Eso significa que ya eres objeto de afecto?- Lotus se preguntó.

-Sí, para Rarity, Fluttershy y mis otras cuatro amigas de la infancia-

-Eso es muy impresionante- Aloe admitió.

-Lo sé, pero hemos sido amigos durante años, y estos nuevos sentimientos que estoy recibiendo por ellas realmente están destrozando mi cabeza-

-Es natural- respondió Aloe, -son todas tus amigas y tienes miedo de lastimarlas cuanto más tratan de llamar tu atención-

-Exactamente, además estoy empezando a atraer a otras chicas, y mis amigas se están volviendo sobreprotectoras conmigo-

-Realmente les debes gustar- Aloe dijo, mientras ella y Lotus estaban sorprendidas.

-¿No lo sé?-

* * *

Más tarde, los tres amigos estaban recibiendo faciales con sus caras cubiertas de máscaras de barro y pepinos sobre sus ojos, -¿Esto es realmente bueno para la piel?- Spike preguntó mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Esta es la propia mezcla de Lotus y Aloe y funciona como un hechizo- Explicó Rarity

-Ella tiene razón, usar esto ha hecho que nuestra piel se sienta mucho mejor- Añadió Fluttershy.

-Espero que funcione igual para mí- Dijo Spike.

-Ok, ustedes tres, es hora de enjuagarlos- Aloe dijo, mientras ella y Lotus tomaban a cada uno de los tres para llevarlos a los lavabos. Sacaron los pepinos y les metieron las caras en agua y vapor.

Levantaron la cabeza y se miraron en los espejos viendo cuán claros y lisos se veían sus rostros. Spike miró su reflejo en estado de shock. El rostro se veía más claro, más suave y liso, -Whoa, ¿es eso realmente mi cara?-

-Segura que lo es- Lotus sonrió.

-Vaya, no creo que me haya sentido tan suave antes- Puso una mano en su mejilla.

-Te dijimos que funciona como un hechizo- Le recordó Rarity.

Spike sonrió, -venir aquí fue definitivamente una buena idea-

* * *

Después, los tres estaban de nuevo vestidos mientras las dos mujeres del balneario estaban listas para despedirlos, -Muchas gracias, Lotus y Aloe- Rarity les agradeció.

-Como siempre estamos muy agradecidas- Añadió Fluttershy.

-El place fue nuestro- Lotus contestó.

-Y nunca me he sentido tan bien en mi vida, así que muchas gracias a ustedes dos- Spike les dio las gracias.

-Eres bienvenido, Spike- Aloe respondió, -Lotus y yo esperamos poder verlo más a menudo-

Spike pareció intrigado -Puede que tenga que empezar a venir aquí más a menudo si necesito algo de trabajo en mí-

-Y estaríamos más que encantadas de volver a atenderlo- Lotus respondió.

Los tres se despidieron, y fuera Spike habló con sus amigas -Gracias por traerme aquí, muchachas... Eso realmente fue algo bueno-

-Estamos contentas de ver que lo disfrutaste tanto- Rarity respondió.

-Y lo que dijiste ¿significa que vendrás aquí más a menudo?- preguntó Fluttershy.

-Lo hare, me hizo sentir como un nuevo yo- Él respondió.

-Bueno, si alguna vez quieres unirte a nosotras, por favor, háznoslo saber- dijo Rarity.

-Ahora, ¿por qué no tomamos un bocado rápido y nos dirigimos a casa?- Spike sugirió.

-Suena bien- Fluttershy asintió con la cabeza.

-Entonces, vamos, señoritas- dijo Spike mientras caminaba de la mano con las dos.

* * *

Traducción autorizada por ChaosMagemon de su historia The Girls of My Life.

Que día mas interesante a tenido Spike ¿no lo creen?, acaso esta mal que después de re-leerme este capitulo me dieran ganas de buscar algún local con esos servicios, pero ya yendo a la historia que les a parecido el capitulo, me refiero a que Spike no es tan idiota como lo aparenta y si esta cociente de lo que sienten las chicas por el (¡JA! quien halla creído que estaría como todo prota de anime harem se acaba de equivocar) y pues no solo eso sino que se da cuenta también de el comportamiento sobre protector de las chicas hacia él, solo queda ver como se darán los acontecimientos.

Pregunta del capitulo:

¿como le hubieran echo ustedes para recuperar la ''compostura'' en el momento en el que Spike ve a Rarity y Fluttershy? porque creo que hay métodos menos extremistas que imaginarse a Granny Smith desnuda en un día de invierno.

Gracias por sus lecturas.


	11. Capítulo 11 Planes Para Una Fiesta

Capítulo 11: Planes Para Una Fiesta

Historia Original: The Girls of My Life de ChaosMagemon

* * *

El jueves por la noche en casa de Spike, Spike estaba en la sala escuchando algo muy importante que sus padres le decían.

-¿Van a salir todo el fin de semana?-

-Así es, vamos a un retiro de parejas y no volveremos hasta el domingo por la tarde- Explicó Geki.

-Sabemos que es algo decidido de último momento, espero que no estés disgustado- dijo Elsa con esperanza.

-Oh, no, simplemente no esperaba esto de repente- contestó él, mientras se sentía en secreto complacido.

-Ahora confiamos en ti lo suficiente como para dejarte solo en casa, así que esperamos que no traiciones nuestra confianza- Dijo Geki.

-No hay problema, papá. Estaré bien por mi cuenta- Spike le aseguró.

-¿Estás absolutamente seguro?- Preguntó Elsa preocupada.

-Mamá, estaré bien, tú y papá disfruten de su retiro de parejas Si hay algún problema yo llamare enseguida, pero ¿a qué hora se van?- preguntó Spike.

-Mañana al mediodía, nos aseguraremos de dejarte dinero para la pizza- Dijo Geki.

-Perfecto, bueno, ustedes dos será mejor que se preparen para mañana, y yo iré a terminar mi tarea- Spike se dirigió a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

-¡Sí!- hizo un pequeño bailecito de victoria, antes de caer en la cama -Un fin de semana sin mis padres, sin reglas, sin tareas, sin toque de queda, nada de eso... Oh, espera hasta que les cuente a las chicas de mañana- Dijo emocionado.

* * *

Al día siguiente de terminar la escuela, Spike salió del edificio y vio a sus seis amigas esperándolo como de costumbre -¡Chicas, ahí están!- Spike se acercó a ellas.

-Spike, te ves emocionado- preguntó Rainbow, sorprendida por su comportamiento tan animado.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene todo exaltado?- preguntó Applejack.

-Lo explicaré pronto, pero vayamos a otro sitio- sugirió y todos se marcharon.

En el parque, los siete se reunieron bajo la fresca sombra de un árbol grande, y Spike les dijo la noticia -¿Tus padres también van a un retiro de parejas?-preguntó Twilight.

-Correcto, ¿y los tuyos?- preguntó Spike.

-UH Huh- Twilight confirmo.

-Al igual que los míos- Añadió Rainbow.

-Ya somos tres- Pinkie respondió.

-A mí también me dejaran sola- Dijo Fluttershy.

-Igualmente- Rarity anotaba.

-La abuelita Smith va a tener una noche de bingo en mi casa mañana, y Mac va a salir con algunos de sus amigos, pero sí voy a estar con Applebloom toda la noche- Applejack explicó.

-¿Así que todos vamos a estar sin tutores este fin de semana?- Spike se preguntó.

-Míralo de esa forma- Twilight dijo.

De repente, los ojos de Pinkie se iluminaron -¡Oh, chicas, Spike, tengo una brillante idea más allá de lo brillante!-

-¿Qué es, Pinkie?- preguntó Rarity.

-Ya que no vamos a tener a nuestros tutores durante todo este fin de semana, debemos hacer lo máximo que podamos hacer en nuestra adolescencia- Pinkie sonrió.

-¿Y eso sería?- Preguntó Twilight.

-¡Vamos a tener una fiesta!- Pinkie aplaudió.

-¿Una fiesta?- Ellos preguntaron.

-¡Sí, una fiesta sin supervisión de adultos, sin reglas! ¡Es perfecto!-

-¿Pero dónde vamos a tener esta fiesta?- preguntó Fluttershy.

-En la casa de Spike, por supuesto- Ella sonrió.

-¡¿Mi casa?!- Spike preguntó confundido.

-Bueno, duh- ella respondió.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser mi casa?- preguntó Spike.

-Porque tiene más espacio que la mayoría de nuestras casas para celebrar una verdadera fiesta- explicó Pinkie.

-Ella tiene un punto, Spike- Rainbow admitió.

-Pero esperaba que pudiera ser algo entre nosotros, ¿sabes?- preguntó Spike, sin querer que las cosas fueran demasiado grandes.

-Spike, esto podría ser una gran oportunidad para nosotros- preguntó Pinkie, mientras lo atraía hacia su rostro.

-¿Gran oportunidad para qué?-

-Para entrar en la historia por lanzar ¡la fiesta más salvaje nunca antes hecha!-

-Ella tiene razón, ¿no es algo con lo que siempre has soñado?- preguntó Rainbow.

-No si la fiesta estaba en mi casa- él admitió.

-Vamos, Spike, esto es una oportunidad de una vez en la vida, nuestros tutores nunca saldrán al mismo tiempo para el fin de semana de nuevo!- Pinkie continuó suplicando le a él con cara de cachorro.

-Pinkie, ok, pero deja de hacer eso- Spike la calmó y suspiró, -Ok, tendremos la fiesta en mi casa mañana- finalmente cedió.

Pinkie y Rainbow se pusieron a celebrar, mientras las otras chicas sonrieron gustándoles la idea, -Tenemos que llamar a algunos invitados- dijo Rainbow, mientras sacaba su teléfono celular preparándose para enviar un mensaje masivo a todos los que conocía.

Al oír eso, Spike se acercó y le impidió hacer la llamada, -Whoa, hey, no nos aloquemos aquí. Si van a invitar a alguien quiero que lo mantengan a menos de 20. Lo último que necesitamos es sobrecargar mi casa-

Las dos chicas se miraron unas a otra, y Pinkie habló, -Ok, vamos a mantener a los invitados en una cantidad promedio-

-Muchas gracias, y mejor le digo esto a los chicos, de lo contrario, si descubrían que tuve una fiesta sin tutores y no los invité, nunca volverán a hablar conmigo, y también podría invitar a Applebloom, Sweetie Belle y Scototaloo- dijo Spike -pero también vamos a necesitar provisiones si vamos a sacar esta fiesta a la luz-

-Estoy en eso, Spike- dijo Twilight, mientras sacaba una hoja de su maleta y empezaba a dar órdenes -Applejack, necesitaremos luces y una bola de discoteca-

-Entendido, Twi- Applejack le dio un pulgar hacia arriba.

-Rarity, necesitaremos bocinas y equipo-

-Absolutamente- Rarity asintió con la cabeza.

-Pinkie, te encargaras de los caramelos, papas fritas y refrescos-

-¡Okey dokey, lokey! – Pinkie afirmo.

-Rainbow Dash, encuéntranos música y Fluttershy, te tocan los globos- Twilight terminó.

-Estoy en eso- Rainbow confirmo.

-Por supuesto- Fluttershy asintió con la cabeza.

Spike sonrió pensando que tal vez tener una fiesta no sería una cosa tan mala, pero hablo con ellas -Recuerden, no traer invitados de mas- Les advirtió.

-Claro, Spike- Rainbow contestó, mientras que Spike y las demás no sabían que Pinkie y Rainbow cruzaban sus dedos detrás de sus espaldas.

-Bueno, ya que mis padres ya se fueron, ¿por qué no volvemos a mi casa y nos relajamos un poco?- Spike ofreció.

-Eso suena genial, Spike- Twilight estuvo de acuerdo.

-Sí, nos dará una perspectiva sobre dónde establecer ciertas cosas para la fiesta- Añadió Pinkie.

-Bueno, vamos, todos- Applejack alzo un puño.

-¡El último en llegar a la casa de Spike es helado derretido!- dijo Pinkie, mientras empezaban a correr y no paraba de reír.

* * *

Traducción llevada a cabo con la autorización de ChaosMagemon de su historia The Girls of My Life.

Si, lo se este cap es corto pero créanme cuando les digo que lo interesante comienza aquí, y sin querer hacer spoiler les diré que lo que es esta semana y la siguiente toda esta historia se va aprender como un condenado barril de pólvora (de hecho a partir de aquí las cosas ya comienzan a ir cuesta arriba), pero todo ira a su tiempo pero si que les digo que esta semana se va a descontrolar y el capitulo del lunes de la próxima semana es uno de mis capítulos favoritos.

Pregunta del Capitulo:

¿Como creen que saldrán las cosas en la casa de Spike? conociendo a Pinkie y a Rainbow.

Gracias por sus lecturas


	12. Capítulo 12 Fiesta En La Casa de Spike

Capítulo 12: Fiesta En La Casa de Spike

Historia Original: The Girls of My Life de ChaosMagemon

* * *

El sábado por la tarde en casa de Spike, Spike y las chicas estaban decorando el lugar para su fiesta salvaje de esa noche. Fluttershy y Rarity colgaban serpentinas alrededor del techo y las paredes, Pinkie estaba inflando globos y atándolos, Applejack y Rainbow Dash colgaban una bola de discoteca en el techo de la sala, y Spike y Twilight estaban encargándose de los bocadillos.

-Ok, chicas, esto se ve bien- dijo Spike, mientras inspeccionaba todas las decoraciones.

-Bien hecho, chicas- Añadió Twilight.

-¡Oh, espera hasta esta noche!- Pinkie sonrió, mientras saltaba de arriba abajo.

De repente sonó el timbre de la puerta. Rainbow se acercó a la puerta y la abrió revelando Vinyl Scratch que venía con su tocadiscos portátil.

-Hey chicos, estoy aquí- Vinyl la saludó.

-Hey, Vinyl, entra- Rainbow ayudó a Vinyl a meter su tocadiscos.

Una vez que terminaron de meter la mesa de mezclas en la sala de estar, Vinyl saludó a Spike, -Hey, Spike- Los dos hicieron un golpe de puños.

Hey, Vinyl, me alegro de que nos hayas proporcionado música- Spike respondió.

-Para una fiesta organizada por ustedes, no me podía negar- Ella respondió, mientras miraba alrededor del lugar, -Me encanta lo que le has hecho al lugar. Estoy segura de que los invitados a la fiesta también lo amarán-

-Eso espero- Spike respondió.

* * *

Alrededor de una hora más tarde, el sol estaba a la mitad de ocultarse, mientras todos esperaban a que llegaran los invitados. De repente sonó el timbre de la puerta cuando Spike se paró y se puso serio viéndose al espejo que tenía a un lado de la puerta -Bueno, Spike, ya está, recuerda que quieres que esta fiesta salga bien -Abrió la puerta -Bienvenidos a Spike's House Party- De repente se quedó boquiabierto cuando vio a casi la mitad del cuerpo estudiantil de su escuela y de la escuela de las chicas afuera, ocupando todo su césped delantero.

-Oye, Spike, he estado esperando esta fiesta- Un adolescente llamado Thunderlane dijo, mientras conducía al grupo dentro que incluía a los amigos de Spike, Applebloom, Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle.

-No puedo creer que hayas invitado a más de la mitad de las dos escuelas a tu fiesta- preguntó Pipsqueak sorprendido.

-Sí, tampoco puedo creerlo- Spike dijo secamente, sabiendo quién causó esto.

Cuando todo el mundo estaba en el interior, Vinyl empezó a hacer mezclas con el disco y tocar su música, ya que los invitados comenzaron a disfrutar de la fiesta. Spike encontró a Rainbow y Pinkie mezclándose con algunos de sus otros amigos de la escuela.

-¡Pinkie!, ¡Rainbow!-

Las dos miraron a Spike mientras no hacían caso de su ceño fruncido, -Hey, Spike, disfrutando la fiesta- Dijo Rainbow.

-¿Puedo hablarles en privado?- preguntó con firmeza.

-Por supuesto, respondió Pinkie, mientras las dos seguían a Spike a un rincón vacío- ¿Qué tal esta la fiesta? Todo el mundo parece que le encanta-

-¡¿Acaso están locas las dos?!- exclamó -he pedido menos de veinte, pero invitan a la mitad de los estudiantes de ambas escuelas combinadas-

-Bueno, invitamos a unos cuantos como lo pediste- Pinkie admitió.

-Pero supongo que querían invitar sus propios amigos también- Rainbow se encogió de hombros.

Spike les dirigió una mirada furiosa, -Esto no es lo que yo tenía en mente-

-Relájate, Spike. No es como si estuvieran haciendo algo daño- dijo Rainbow, hasta que un chico pasó junto a ellos corriendo y golpeándose contra algunas personas -Está bien, pero no puedes dejar que algunos plátanos malos arruinen el racimo-

-Rainbow tiene razón, Spike, solo relájate, toma un refresco, las cosas estarán bien- Sugirió Pinkie.

Spike miró a su alrededor y pudo ver a todo el mundo divirtiéndose, y no quería ser un agua fiestas, -Ok- él suspiró.

-Genial. Andando, vamos a ver más de esta fiesta- Rainbow sugirió, mientras seguían mirando alrededor viendo a todos los invitados.

* * *

-¿Hola qué tal?- Rainbow le preguntó a uno de los invitados por donde pasaban -Oye, ¿disfrutando ese refresco?-

-¡Spike!- Rarity le llamo -¿Podrías venir aquí, por favor?-

Spike, logro mirar a Rarity por la mesa de refrescos, decidió ver lo que quería, -¿Sí?- preguntó.

-Querido, tres de mis amigas estaban ansiosas por ver al anfitrión de la fiesta- comenzó Rarity mientras señalaba a tres chicas -Ésta es Roseluck, Lily y Daisy-

-Encantado de conocerlas, chicas- Spike los saludó.

-Igualmente- Rose respondió.

-Esta es una gran fiesta la que tienes aquí- dijo Lily.

-Bueno, gracias- Spike dijo, deseando que no hubiera tanta gente.

-Nunca habríamos imaginado que un estudiante de secundaria podría lanzar un evento como este- Añadió Daisy.

-He tenido ayuda- Spike admitió, mientras señalaba a Rarity, que sonreía.

-¡Spike!- Sweetie Belle llamó, mientras Applebloom y Scootaloo se acercaban.

-Vamos, únete a nosotros- dijo Scootaloo, mientras jalaba a Spike.

-Tranquilas, chicas, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Spike.

-Queremos que sepas que, esto es lo mejor. Es nuestra primera vez en una fiesta salvaje- Applebloom dijo.

-Y mira a tu alrededor, todo el mundo ama tanto esta fiesta- Scootaloo añadió.

Pasaron junto a ellos Diamond Tiara y Silverspoon, entonces D.T habló, -Bueno, esta fiesta en verdad apesta-

-Totalmente- Silver estuvo de acuerdo.

Los cuatro fruncieron el ceño, mientras Spike hablaba, -Si te parece que apesta, ¿por qué sigues aquí?-

-Para criticar y puntualizar los errores por supuesto- D.T respondió.

-Es lo único que vale la pena hacer aquí- Agregó Silver, mientras las dos se alejaban.

-Filisteos- Sweetie Belle frunció el ceño ante su comportamiento.

-No las escuches, Spike- Applebloom lo consoló.

-Sí, ¿a quién le importa lo que piensan?- preguntó Scootaloo.

Las jóvenes le decían a Spike mientras él pensaba -''Por eso quería tener controladas las invitaciones, para no tener que aguantar personas como ellas''- de repente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un extraño alboroto.

-¡WHOO-HOO!- Featherweight grito mientras saltaba en escena sin camisa y se la había amarrado alrededor de su cabeza mientras tocaba la guitarra con una escoba.

-¿Featherweight?- Ellos preguntaron.

-¡Estoy Rockeando!- Featherweight dijo, mientras tocaba la escoba como una guitarra mientras hacía ruidos de guitarra. Salió corriendo en cuanto Snips y Snails se acercaron.

-¿Está bien?- preguntó Spike.

-Él sólo tomo demasiado refresco- Snails dijo.

-Ya sabes cómo se pone con una sobrecarga de cafeína- le recordó Snips.

-Cierto- Spike dijo secamente, mientras miraba a Featherweight actuar como loco.

Oyeron risas y aplausos viniendo de la sala de estar, fueron a revisar y vieron a Twilight haciendo su poco ortodoxa danza mientras que a cuatro patas lanzaba hacia afuera sus brazos y piernas.

-¿Qué está haciendo?- Applebloom le preguntó a Spike.

-Ese es su baile inventado, lo llama el pony pop- Spike respondió.

Twilight viendo Spike entre la multitud se le acercó, -Spike, vamos, ¡únete!

-Uh, no sé si debería...- Spike fue cortado cuando ambos estaban en la pista de baile, y Twilight le hizo señas para que la siguiera.

Spike viendo que los demás estaba animándolo para que lo hiciera, siguió a Twilight en su ''danza'' a pesar de sentirse incómodo. Cuando terminaron, vio a los invitados alegrarse y gritar. No pudo evitar sonreír pensando que tal vez no era tan malo después de todo.

De repente, se escuchó un estruendo, lo que le llamó la atención. Corrió a buscar la fuente y vio a dos tipos luchando entre sí y chocando contra las paredes casi golpeando las cosas, -¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?- Spike preguntó a Fluttershy quién estaba más cerca de él.

-Ellos empezaron a actuar de manera extraña después de beber el ponche y ahora creen que se robaron la novia del otro- explicó nerviosa.

-¿Bebieron del ponche?- Spike le preguntó antes de darse cuenta de lo que pasó -Quienquiera que le haya puesto licor está en problemas- Oyó más sonidos mientras se estrellaban, al ver que los dos muchachos en la pelea tiraban algunas fotos de su pared. Afortunadamente nada se rompió. Pero Spike estaba cada vez más molesto.

Rainbow viendo que no sólo estaba Spike enojado, sino que todos los demás se empezaban a cansar de los dos chicos luchando tuvo que deshacerse de ellos, -¿Hey, Bulk?- Ella llamó a un tipo grande con el pelo rubio, -Muéstrale a esos dos la salida-

-¡SÍ!- Él golpeo sus propios puños entre sí, antes de agarrar a los muchachos por los cuellos de sus camisas y los arrojó fuera de la casa.

Los invitados aplaudieron al verlos ser expulsados, hasta que Rainbow le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda de Spike, sin saber que todavía estaba enojado -Ahora eso es algo que vale la pena ver, ¿eh, Spike?-

Pinkie se acercó de un salto, -No te preocupes, puedo deshacerme del ponche y hacer uno nuevo-

-¡No!- Spike respondió, tomándolas de sorpresa.

-¿Spike?- Pregunto Rainbow confundida.

Spike miró a los dos con firmeza -Sabía que algo así sucedería-

-Si lo sabias entonces, ¿por qué estás tan molesto?- preguntó Rainbow sin ver el punto.

-Estoy molesto porque ustedes dos no me escucharon, sólo pedí un pequeño grupo de personas para que asistieran, pero ustedes tuvieron que invitar a todo el mundo. Ambas ignoraron mi petición e hicieron lo que querían. No sé si puedo confiar en que ustedes me hagan caso con cualquier cosa que yo diga- Se alejó dándoles la espalda.

-¿Spike?- dijo Pinkie, sintiéndose herida por sus palabras. Ella y Rainbow se miraron, hasta que Applejack habló.

-¿Él está en lo cierto, sabes?- Las dos miraron a A.J, que le dio su propia mirada decepcionada -Él confió en ustedes y ustedes faltaron a su palabra. ¿Es eso realmente ser leal, Rainbow?-

-Hey, ella lo hizo también- Rainbow señaló a Pinkie.

-¡Oye!- Dijo Pinkie.

-No importa si una o ambas lo hicieron- Añadió Rarity mientras caminaba con Fluttershy.

-Hey, ninguna de ustedes dio ninguna queja cuando todo el mundo apareció- Rainbow notó, preguntándose por qué de repente les estaban dando un regaño.

Twilight se acercó y respondió -Porque no somos nosotras las que necesitan decirles cómo comportarse. Esta es la casa de Spike, y ustedes sugirieron automáticamente que hiciéramos una fiesta aquí. Ustedes insistieron en invitar a más de los que él quería ignorando totalmente sus indicaciones-

-Siento decirlo, chicas, ustedes se lo buscaron- Fluttershy terminó, sintiéndose avergonzada por decirles la verdad.

Rainbow y Pinkie reflexionaron sobre lo que sus amigas les decían, y reflexionaron sobre lo que hicieron. Finalmente se dieron cuenta de que iban en contra de las palabras de Spike en favor de sus propios deseos.

-¡Oh, Rayos!, Pinkie lo jodimos- Dijo Rainbow con culpa.

-Tenemos que hacer algo- Sugirió Pinkie.

-¿Si pero qué?- preguntó Rainbow.

Twilight habló, -Lo mejor que puedes hacer primero es decirle a Spike que se dieron cuenta que han hecho mal-

-¿Pero, hablará con nosotras?- preguntó Pinkie.

-Vale la pena intentarlo- Respondió Rarity. Rainbow y Pinkie supieron que lo correcto era encontrar a su amigo.

Spike, mientras tanto, estaba en su porche trasero recargado en la barandilla, hasta que Rainbow y Pinkie salieron, -¿Hey, Spike?- preguntó Rainbow.

-¿Me gustaría estar solo si no les importa?- Spike respondió sin mirar hacia atrás.

-Está bien, podemos estar a solas contigo- dijo Pinkie mientras las dos se sentaban a ambos lados de Spike recargando sus espaldas en la barandilla.

Rainbow, que no quería darle vueltas al asunto, habló -Spike, tienes todo el derecho a estar decepcionado con las dos. Estábamos siendo egoístas y no pensábamos en lo que querías-

-Y nos quedamos tan atrapadas en nuestros propios planes que no pensamos en cómo te sentirías al respecto- Añadió Pinkie.

Spike no dijo nada, pero estaba dispuesto a seguir escuchándolas, -Lo que estamos tratando de decir, Spike, es que lo lamentamos. Lo sentimos, por no escucharte, por traicionar tu confianza, por ser egoístas, por ser unas tontas, por ser molestas, por ser idiotas, por... Puedes detenerme en cualquier momento ¿sabes?-

Spike, que había estado sonriendo mientras Rainbow se disculpaba por todo, contestó -Lo sé, solo me estaba dando el gusto de escucharte-

Rainbow y Pinkie suspiraron, mientras la chica de cabello esponjado hablaba -Lo que Rainbow quiere decir es que lo sentimos por todo, nunca te tomaremos por sentado o ignoraremos tus palabras de nuevo-

Spike la miró, -¿Una Pinkie Promesa?-

Pinkie y Rainbow sonrieron, mientras decían -¡Con cerrojo o si no arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo!-

Spike sonrió y dijo -Gracias chicas, y lamento haberles hablado así-

-Tú también tenías el derecho- Rainbow admitió.

-Si quieres podemos terminar la fiesta ahora- Pinkie ofreció.

Spike volvió a mirar el interior, viendo que todos seguían teniendo un buen rato -No. Vamos a continuar-

-¿De Verdad?- ellas preguntaron.

-Sí. Ya llegamos tan lejos con esto, quiero que dure lo más que pueda- las ayudo a levantarse y volvió a entrar con las dos siguiendo su ejemplo.

* * *

Una vez que volvieron a entrar, Spike caminó entre la multitud mientras le hacían sitio. Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, y Applejack notando que se dirigía a la sala de estar. Se unieron a Rainbow y a Pinkie hasta que llegaron a la sala de estar.

Al ver a Spike entrar, todos los invitados dejaron de bailar, ya que Vinyl dejó la música preguntándose qué había pasado. Spike los miró con firmeza antes de agarrar un refresco sin abrir. Lo abrió y comenzó a beber. Cuando terminó, aplastó la lata en su puño y alzándola dijo -¡Vamos a reventar esta fiesta!-

Los invitados aplaudieron su afirmación, y Vinyl empezó la música de nuevo antes de hablar con un micrófono, -Escucharon gente, vamos a darle a nuestro anfitrión, Spike ¡Lo que ordenó, vamos a reventar esta fiesta duro!- Ella empezó a tocar música.

LMFAO – Party Rock Anthem

* * *

Cuando comenzó, Spike fue a la pista de la sala de estar y comenzó a bailar con todos los demás bailando alrededor de él. Agarró a Pinkie y Rainbow y las dos bailaron con él, a lo que no se opusieron. Spike dejando ir todas sus dudas y preocupaciones sobre la fiesta fue finalmente capaz de disfrutar de verdad, y bailó como nunca antes había bailado.

Trixie, que estaba viendo la danza de Spike, habló con Pipsqueak, que estaba junto a ella, observando -¿No es acaso la cosa más linda?-

Pipsqueak, que estaba cargado de azúcar, respondió -Oh, sí, Spike es el hombre-

Spike arrastró al resto de sus amigas para unirse a él en el baile, y lo hicieron. Ellos festejaron como si no hubiera un mañana y el griterío de los invitados hizo eco en toda la casa.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, cuando el sol salía, Spike estaba en la cama durmiendo pacíficamente, y pensó -Ah, el sol de la mañana vino a brillar en mi rostro y me saluda con un nuevo día- Pensó él mientras sentía algo que se frotaba contra su pecho desde ambos lados, -''¿Qué?''- Pensó antes de abrir los ojos. Su visión era borrosa al principio, pero cuando se enfocó vio que sus brazos estaban alrededor de Pinkie y Rainbow Dash que estaban descansando sus cabezas en él, pero no estaban bajo las sábanas. Si eso no era suficiente, miró hacia abajo viendo a Twilight, Rarity, Applejack y Fluttershy durmiendo en la parte superior de sus sábanas también profundamente dormidas.

-''Oh Dios mío. Tengo chicas en mi cama, ¡conmigo!"- pensó en shock, y recordó a Pinkie y Rainbow más cerca de él. Las empezó a mover, -Uh, chicas, es hora de despertar- Levantó las piernas que todavía estaban debajo de las sábanas para empujar los costados de Twilight y Fluttershy.

Pronto cada una de las chicas comenzó a despertar, -Oh, qué noche- Applejack se frotó los ojos.

-Yo quede totalmente fuera, como un oso en hibernación- Añadió Fluttershy.

-Chicas- dijo Spike mientras cada una de ellas despertaba y se daban cuenta que todos estaban en la cama de Spike.

-¿Por qué estamos juntos en la misma cama?- preguntó Twilight.

-¿No recuerdan chicas?- preguntó Pinkie.

-¿Tu si?- preguntó Rarity con una ceja levantada.

-Después de la fiesta, estábamos cansados y decidimos dormir aquí, Spike se ofreció a compartir su cama, y aquí estamos- Pinkie explicó con una sonrisa.

-¿Se los permití?, viejo, debí de estar demasiado cansado por el azúcar para recordar- gimió Spike, hasta que un pensamiento cruzó por su mente -Uh, ninguno de nosotros paso ''la línea'', ¿verdad?- preguntó con esperanza y con miedo.

Rarity contestó -Bueno, todavía estamos vestidos y no estamos debajo de las sábanas-

-Así que es seguro decir que nada loco pasó anoche- Twilight concluyó.

-Oh, gracias a Dios- Spike dijo exhalando un suspiro con gran alivio.

Las chicas se sentaron y se bajaron de la cama, junto con Spike. Una vez que todos se estiraron, Pinkie habló, -¿Por qué no tomamos el desayuno?-

Applejack que miró por la puerta de la habitación de Spike, habló, -Uh, creo que vamos a tener que esperar para eso-

Spike y el resto de las chicas estaban confundidos, hasta que salieron de la habitación para ver que la casa parecía haber sido golpeada por un huracán. Spike parecía angustiado -Oh, Dios mío, este lugar es un desastre-, miró el reloj al ver que eran las nueve de la mañana, -¡Y mis padres volverán al mediodía! Es todo, me mataran y pondrán mi trasero en la chimenea-

-Aun no, eso todavía no ocurre Spike- dijo Twilight mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro -Si trabajamos todos juntos, podemos tener este lugar impecable antes de que regresen-

Applejack sonrió, -Ahora, eso es de lo que estoy hablando. Andando todos, ¡vamos a limpiar!-

-¡Booyah!- Rainbow grito.

-Ciertamente- Rarity se anotó.

-¡Yippee!- Pinkie aplaudió.

-¡Viva!- Fluttershy dijo suavemente.

* * *

Y así los siete se pusieron a trabajar en la limpieza de la casa. Pinkie y Fluttershy estaban recogiendo todas las serpentinas y los globos desinflados antes de tirarlos, Applejack y Rainbow Dash estaban sacando múltiples bolsas llenas de basura, Twilight y Spike estaban enderezando las fotos en las paredes y reorganizando algunas cosas en los estantes para que quedaran perfectamente rectos y no se movieran, por último Rarity estaba ocupada aspirando cualquier miga y otras cosas.

Cuando terminaron, toda la casa estaba impecable como si nunca hubiera habido una fiesta. Spike miró a su alrededor con asombro y alegría, -¡Maravilloso! Todo parece perfecto-

De repente un coche dio un bocinazo fuera, entonces Rainbow miro por la ventana, -¡Tus padres!-

Spike miró por la ventana viendo que eran sus padres, -¡Chicas, en posición!- ordenó mientras todos tomaban posiciones en el sofá o en las sillas mientras veían la televisión -Actúen naturalmente- Susurró, mientras actuaban de manera casual, hasta que Geki y Elsa entraron.

-Hey, Spike, estamos en casa- dijo Elsa, mientras la pareja entraba.

-Bienvenidos, ¿cómo fue el retiro?- preguntó Spike.

-Magnífico- Geki contestó, -Nuestro matrimonio es tan fuerte como siempre-

-Felicitaciones- Fluttershy aplaudió.

-Oh, hola, chicas, es un placer verlas a todas- Elsa los saludó.

-Acaban de llegar hace unas horas- Spike respondió, ya que todos ocultaban lo que realmente ocurrió en la oscuridad.

-Bueno, sospecho que sus padres volverán pronto también- Dijo Geki.

-Cierto- Twilight respondió, mientras Geki y Elsa salían de la sala de estar.

Una vez que estuvieron solos, suspiraron aliviados, -Eso estuvo cerca- dijo Rarity.

-Muy cerca, diría yo- añadió Spike antes de sonreír, -Pero funcionó. Muchas gracias chicas, me han salvado el trasero-

-Cuando quieras, Spike- Twilight confirmo.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a casa?- Applejack sugirió.

-Sí, y recuerden, ni una palabra de esto a nuestros padres- Twilight le dijo a las chicas, mientras Pinkie fingía cerrar sus labios con una cremallera.

Y así empezaron a salir, pero Spike detuvo a Pinkie y Rainbow Dash, -Chicas, gracias de nuevo por esta fiesta. Estoy muy contento de que todo funcionó al final-

-No hay problema, amigo- Rainbow sonrió, mientras golpeaban el puño.

-Pero si alguna vez hay una próxima vez, espero que escuchen, y tendremos la fiesta en otro lugar- Spike advirtió a los dos.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí, antes de sonreír con timidez y contestaron juntos -De acuerdo-

* * *

Traducción hecha con la autorización de ChaosMagemon de su historia The Girls of My Life.

Si, se que me van a decir de cosas por prometer de mas pero les juro que esta y la siguiente semana las cosas empiezan a ir cuesta arriba con la trama (puede que esta semana no tanto como lo piensan algunos) pero todo a su debido tiempo. Regresando con la historia, la fiesta si que estuvo... no tengo ni idea de como estuvo ya que solo nos presento el inicio y no del desarrollo de la misma pero fue interesante, y esa forma de despertarse, ¡VAMOS! seamos honestos a quien de nosotros (hablándole solo a los hombres que lean el Fic) no les gustaría despertarse en la cama con 6 chicas hermosas por las cuales tienes profundos sentimientos.

Bueno, hora de la pregunta del Cap:

¿Cual hubiese sido su reacción ante lo que hicieron Pinkie y Rainbow? tómenlo en cuenta si estuvieran los zapatos de Spike.

Gracias a todos por sus lectura y a los nuevos lectores también gracias.

PD: Se me había olvidado mencionar que este escritor tiene buenas pistas de audio y buen gusto por las canciones (no me refiero a la de Party Rock) y suele ponerlas muy a menudo así que cuando tenga tiempo modificare un par de capítulos de Proyecto Acelerador para que tengan las canciones que deberían escucharse en la escena.


	13. Capítulo 13 Recuerdos de un Masaje

Capítulo 13: Recuerdos de un Masaje

Historia Original: The Girls of My Life de ChaosMagemon

* * *

Una mañana, Spike acababa de sacar algunos libros de su casillero y estaba de camino a la clase, hasta que Featherweight se apresuró a decir -¡Oye, Spike, Spike!-

Spike volvió a mirar a su amigo, -Oh, hey, Featherweight-

-Me alegra que te haya alcanzado, necesito hablar contigo-

-¿Puedes hacerlo rápido de lo contrario llegaremos tarde a clase?-

-Ven conmigo- Featherweight tiró de Spike hasta una esquina donde ninguno de los estudiantes estaba mirando.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Spike.

-Ok, sé que me odiarás por hacer esto, pero creo que esto es algo que deberías ver- Featherweight se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una foto y se la mostró a Spike.

Los ojos de Spike se ensancharon cuando vio la foto de él y las chicas durmiendo juntos la noche después de la gran fiesta. Miró a Featherweight con los ojos brillando en desesperación cuando preguntó- -¿Cómo?-

-Bueno, en realidad fui el último en irme... Todo el lugar se despejó cuando salí de tu armario. No preguntes por qué estaba allí porque no recuerdo nada antes de eso. Me preguntaba dónde estaba todo el mundo, Y oí ruidos que venían de tu habitación, me asomé y te vi con las Canterlot High Six en todo tu cuerpo-

-¡Dame eso!- Spike trató de quitárselo, pero Featherweight lo retuvo.

-Al ver que era demasiado bueno para pasar, tomé esto como un recuerdo-

-¿Alguien más sabe de esto, Snips, Snails, Pip, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle o Scootaloo?- Spike exigió mientras gruñía.

-Relájate, nadie lo sabe excepto tú y yo-

-¡Featherweight, si esa foto sale las chicas serán humilladas, especialmente si sus padres se enteran!-

-¡DIOS RELAJATE!, Spike, la razón por la que te digo esto es porque te la entregare ti- El chico entregó la foto a Spike.

-No tienes copias extra escondidas, ¿verdad?- Spike preguntó sospechosamente.

-Juro que es la única-

-¿Y sólo me la vas a dar?-

-Oye, no soy malvado, aunque esto sería una gran primera página para nuestro periódico escolar, además de pensar en la reputación que podrías obtener-

-No necesito ese tipo de publicidad, especialmente las chicas- Spike respondió.

-No te preocupes, no voy a hacer nada, arruinar la imagen de otros no es lo mío- Featherweight le explico -Ese era el trabajo de Diamond Tiara cuando estaba en el periódico-

Spike sonrió, -Gracias bro-

-Pero tú me debes una grande por esto- Featherweight le advirtió mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

-Acuerdo- se dieron un apretón de manos.

-Bueno, mejor vamos a clase- Dijo Featherweight, mientras avanzaba.

Spike echó una última mirada a la foto antes de embolsarla, -No puedo dejar que las chicas sepan de esto- Pensó para sí antes de ir a clase.

* * *

Cuando terminaron las clases, Spike había sacado sus cosas de su casillero y las había metido en su mochila. Cuando salió del edificio, miró hacia abajo y vio a Twilight y Applejack al final de la escalera esperando. Bajó y fue recibido por ellas.

-Hola, Spike- Twilight saludó.

-¿Cómo estás, dulzura?- Applejack lo saludó.

-Estoy muy bien, aunque me sorprende que sean solo ustedes dos hoy- Señaló Spike.

-Rarity decidió ayudar a Fluttershy en el refugio de animales hoy, Rainbow Dash se quedó para conseguir un poco de práctica futbolística extra, y Pinkie tiene algunas órdenes para completar- Twilight explicó.

-Así que nos preguntamos si te gustaría hacer algo con nosotras hoy- Applejack ofreció, -Bueno, después de que tengamos nuestra tarea hecha, por supuesto-

-Suena bien, pero ¿qué tienes en mente?-

-Estábamos pensando en pizza- Twilight respondió.

-Me parece bien- Spike respondió.

-Genial- Applejack sonrió, -Vamos a casa y nos reuniremos en una hora-

-Hecho- Twilight y Spike estuvieron de acuerdo, mientras los tres se dirigían a casa.

Y así cada uno de los tres estaba ocupado con su tarea, asegurándose de que todo estaba terminado antes de que salieran.

Cuando terminaron, Twilight y Applejack se acercaron a la casa de Spike y tocaron la campana. Pronto, Spike respondió a la puerta -Oye, Spike, ¿estás listo?- Preguntó Twilight.

-Denme un segundo- Spike dijo, él volvió adentro y agarró una sudadera con capucha, -Ok, estoy listo-

-Genial, entonces vamos a ir- dijo Applejack, antes de que ella gimiera y agarró su hombro.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Spike preocupado.

-Sólo una pequeña torcedura en mi hombro, he estado trabajando duro, ¿ya sabes?-

Spike giró los ojos, -Muy bien, siéntate aquí- Él la sentó en las escaleras de su porche.

-Spike, ¿qué haces?-

-Sólo relájate, y déjame hacer lo mío- Comenzó a masajear los hombros de Applejack.

Mientras Spike le daba un masaje a Applejack, la campesina gimió por la relajación, -Eso es genial, Spike, sí que no has perdido el toque-

-Así que recuerdas- Señaló Spike.

-Incluso cuando éramos niños siempre me dabas un buen masaje después de haber terminado de hacer mis tareas y cada vez que lo hacías mis hombros se sentían como nuevos- Applejack gimió, mientras los dedos de Spike hacían su magia.

-Estoy para cuando te plazca- Cuando terminó, Applejack estiró los brazos y movió los hombros.

-Oh, eso fue perfecto, gracias de nuevo, Spike-

-No hay problema- Spike dijo, antes de notar que Twilight tenía una graciosa expresión de envidia -Ok, Twilight, toma asiento-

-¿Qué?- Twilight preguntó, hasta que se sentó en los escalones del porche como A.J, -Pero, Spike, no hay nada malo en mi...-

-Puesto que Applejack consiguió uno de mis masajes, es justo que tú consigas uno también- dijo Spike, mientras empezaba a masajear sus hombros.

Twilight ya no pudo protestar, ya que Spike ya empezaba a liberar su magia sobre sus hombros, -Oh, Spike, esto se siente bien- admitió, mientras se relajaba.

-Me alegro de que estés de acuerdo con A.J- Él respondió, mientras seguía ayudando a su amiga a relajarse. Cuando terminó, Twilight movió los hombros.

-Gracias de nuevo, Spike- Ella le dio las gracias.

-Siempre un placer-

-Bueno, Andando, vamos por a comer una gran variedad de pizza- Applejack sugirió.

-Sí- Spike y Twilight estuvieron de acuerdo, mientras se dirigían hacia la camioneta familiar de A.J y se alejaban.

* * *

Pronto estuvieron en su salón de pizza local, y estaban comiendo pizza y palitos de queso, -Oh, sí, esto es bueno- dijo Spike, mientras tomaba una rebanada.

-Es agradable relajarnos y todo- Twilight dijo.

-Me gusta oír eso- respondió Applejack, -Hablando de oír, no vas a creer lo mucho que ha hablado nuestra escuela de ti Spike-

-¿También hablan de mí?-

-¿En tu escuela también?- preguntó Twilight.

-Después de lanzar una fiesta como la que tuvimos el sábado no me sorprende- Spike respondió.

-Sí, los chicos realmente están pensando en pedirle que salgas a divertirte con ellos, y algunas de las chicas nos están pidiendo tu número- Applejack explicó.

-No se los diste, ¿verdad?- Spike preguntó preocupado.

-Por supuesto no- Twilight respondió.

-Oh, gracias a Dios- Spike suspiró aliviado, -Lo último que necesito es que mi celular y mi teléfono de casa suenen como locos-

-Tienes suerte de que no hayan aparecido en tu casa cuando menos te lo esperas- Añadió Twilight.

-No bromees, si llegan a hablar acerca de la fiesta delante de mis padres, entonces estaré tan frito como un buñuelo-

-No te preocupes, Rainbow Dash y yo nos aseguramos de que todo el mundo mantuviera esa fiesta en secreto de todos los adultos- Applejack prometió.

-Gracias, A.J. ¿Tus hombros ya están bien?-

-Sí. Ese masaje tuyo realmente hizo su magia, como siempre lo hizo en el pasado- Applejack contestó, mientras le llegaba a su mente cuando tenía trece años y Spike tenía diez años.

* * *

Flashback

Applejack estaba sentada en un fardo de heno por su granero, hasta que Spike se acercó, -Hola, Applejack-

-Bueno, hola, Spike- Applejack lo saludó.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Spike mientras se mantenía junto a ella.

-Acabo de terminar algunas tareas de la tarde, seguro que es un trabajo muy duro, pero Big Mac me dice que el trabajo duro construye el carácter- Applejack se rio, hasta que ella gimió.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó preocupado.

-Sí, el hombro está un poco tieso, todo el trabajo que he hecho puede ser extenuante- Ella admitió

Spike reflexionó sobre qué hacer hasta que una idea le vino a la mente -Creo que sé qué hacer- Subió por encima del fardo de heno y se puso detrás de Applejack.

-Spike, ¿qué estás?-

-No te preocupes, Applejack, creo que sé cómo ayudarte- Él puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y empezó a masajearlas.

-Oh, esto se siente bien- admitió ella, mientras empezaba a relajarse, -Spike, ¿cómo sabes hacer esto?-

-Bueno, vi a mi papá hacerle esto a mi mamá cuando estaba cansada, y viceversa con mi papá- él admitió.

-Oh, ese es el lugar- Applejack gimió, mientras el masaje de Spike la aliviaba de su estrés.

Cuando Spike terminó, dijo -¿Cómo sentiste eso?-

-Eso fue perfecto, Spike, mis hombros se sienten como nuevos, gracias a ti dulzura-

-¿Para qué son amigos?- Spike preguntó, y recibió un beso en la mejilla de Applejack.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Ella tiró de Spike en una llave al cuello y los dos se rieron.

Fin del Flashback

* * *

-Los buenos tiempos- Applejack sonrió.

-Tienes razón- Spike estuvo de acuerdo.

-Y cuando los demás se enteraron del masaje que le diste a Applejack, todas queríamos conseguir uno para ver cómo era- Añadió Twilight.

-Sí, y cada una de ustedes realmente lo amó- Spike sonrió, -Bueno, esto fue una gran idea- Déjame que me encargue de la cuenta. -Él tomó su cartera sólo para que se callera al suelo, -Maldita sea- se agacho a recogerla.

Twilight vio algo más que se cayó de su bolsillo al suelo, -¿Qué es esto?- Pensó antes de recogerlo. Ella vio que era una foto de ella y de las chicas que dormían con Spike en su habitación la noche de la fiesta.

-¡Que!- apenas podía retener un poco de aire.

Spike vio lo que estaba sosteniendo y se tensó, mientras Applejack hablaba, -¿Qué pasa, Twilight?- Ella miró la foto, -Oh, por...- se giraron hacia Spike.

-Spike, ¿cómo conseguiste esto?- Preguntó Twilight.

-Featherweight la tomó mientras estábamos durmiendo, y me la dio hoy- explicó, esperando que no pensaran que lo orquestó.

-¿Era su única copia?- A.J cruzó los brazos, sintiendo sospecha de la posibilidad de que le mintiera Featherweight a Spike cuando le preguntó.

-Él me juro que era la única- Spike les aseguró.

-Echa un vistazo a nosotras- Twilight dijo, mientras ella y A.J veían cómo se extendían encima de Spike por encima de sus sábanas.

-Es seguro que parecemos cómodas- Applejack admitió.

-Sí- Spike estuvo de acuerdo, -¿Podrían devolvérmela ahora?-

-Aún no, Spike, ¿planeabas guardar esto para ti y no contárselo a ninguna de nosotras?- preguntó Twilight.

-No. te lo iba a decir, eventualmente- él mintió.

-Claro- Applejack dijo secamente, viendo a través de su mentira.

-Mira, no voy a mostrársela a ninguno de mis amigos, te lo juro- Spike suplicó, queriendo recuperarla.

-Lo sabemos, pero antes de devolverte esto necesito hacer copias, una para cada una de nosotras- Twilight explicó.

-¿Huh?- preguntó Spike.

-¿No esperabas guardar algo así para ti solo?- preguntó Twilight, mientras Spike se reía entre dientes.

-Me gustaría tener una copia de ella, pero espero que Applebloom o Big Mac no vayan a husmear a mi habitación- Añadió Applejack.

-Siempre y cuando me la devuelvan, porque también es especial para mí- Dijo Spike.

-Lo sabemos, Spike- Twilight sonrió, antes de mirar la foto de nuevo, -Rarity, Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy definitivamente van a sentirse encantadas de tener su propia copia de esto-

Finalmente, después de que pagaron por su comida salieron de la salón y se dirigieron a casa. Applejack aparcó fuera de su casa, mientras los tres salían -Bueno, los veré más tarde- Applejack les ofreció una despedida, y abrazó a Spike.

-Hasta luego, Applejack- Dijo, antes de que él y Twilight caminaran por la cuadra hasta sus casas.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Twilight, Spike le habló, -Recuerda evitar que Pinkie vaya mostrando la copia que reciba a alguien en la escuela o incluso a sus padres-

-No te preocupes, Spike, me aseguraré de que no lo haga, y te la devolveré cuando haga esas copias- ella prometió.

-Gracias, Twi- Spike la abrazó y ella lo abrazó antes de que lo besara en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos luego- Spike.

-Hasta luego, Twi- Spike respondió, mientras Twilight entraba y Spike regresaba a su casa después de haber tenido otro día maravilloso con dos de sus amigas más cercanas.

* * *

Traducción llevada a cabo con el permiso de ChaosMagemon de su historia The Girls of My Life.

Solo tengo una pregunta... ¿porque rayos Featherweight estaba en el armario de Spike?, ya hablando en serio yo que Spike enmarcaría esa foto y la pondría en algún lugar al que ni dios pudiera llegar. Y esa habilidad para los masajes, no es por echarme flores pero yo también soy bueno para darlos (lo que pasa cuando tu madre y hermanas llegan a casa cansadas) y como podrán ver incluso mini-Spike tenia talento para ''complacer'' mujeres.

Pregunta del cap:

1.- ¿como hubieran reaccionado ante la foto de Featherweight? si estuvieran en la posición de Spike.

2.- ¿Ustedes se consideran buenos para dar masajes? para los que los han dado.

Gracias a todos por sus lecturas.


	14. Capítulo 14 Evento de Halloween

Capítulo 14: Evento de Halloween

Historia Original: The Girls of My Life de ChaosMagemon

* * *

Un día en Canterlot Junior High, Spike, Snips, Snails, Pip, Featherweight, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo estaban caminando por el pasillo, hasta que descubrieron un anuncio colgando. Parecían ver que estaba diseñado para Halloween, hasta que leyeron la impresión -Wow, la directora Luna y la directora Celestia están organizando una fiesta de Halloween en el centro comunitario para nosotros y los estudiantes de preparatoria- Apple Bloom parecía sorprendida.

-Suena impresionante- Dijo Scootaloo.

-Y cool- Añadió Pipsqueak.

-¿Y cómo tienen pensado ir?- Featherweight le preguntó al grupo.

-No lo sé- admitió Snails.

-Bueno, tenemos una semana para resolverlo- Snips señaló.

-Y parece que será una gran fiesta si está abierta a nuestra escuela y la preparatoria- Añadió Sweetie Belle.

-Bueno, es mejor que comencemos a pensar en qué tipo de disfraces usar- Dijo Apple Bloom.

-Por supuesto- Estuvieron de acuerdo, antes de irse a clase.

* * *

Cuando terminaron las clases, Spike salió de la escuela y se reunió con las chicas en Sugarcube Corner, -Así que, ¿chicas han oído hablar de la fiesta de Halloween en el centro comunitario?- preguntó Spike.

-Puedes apostar- Rainbow confirmado.

-Se supone que será espectacular- Pinkie sonrió.

-¿Tienes alguna idea sobre el vestuario?- preguntó Spike con curiosidad.

-Me he decidido hace unos meses- Pinkie respondió.

-Me lo figuraba- Spike respondió.

-Tengo una idea general- Twilight respondió.

-Yo también he decidido- Rarity admitió.

-Igual que yo- Añadió Rainbow.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Spike?- preguntó Fluttershy.

-Voy a necesitar una lluvia de ideas, pero te prometo que tendré algo listo para la fiesta- Les aseguró.

-No puedo esperar a ver lo que elegirás- Dijo Applejack.

-El sentimiento es mutuo sobre lo que ustedes llevaran puesto- Spike respondió.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Spike estaba buscando en línea a muchos personajes y gente famosa a la que potencialmente podía usar como disfraz, -Oh, hombre. Tantas opciones, y algunas de ellas simplemente no me dicen nada-, continuó navegando por la web, hasta él se topó con una cierta inspiración, -Hmm, éste me parece bien- él sonrió.

* * *

A medida que pasaba la semana Spike y las chicas trabajaban en sus trajes después de terminar su tarea, y cuando llegó el sábado, la noche de la fiesta de Halloween. Twilight y el resto de las chicas ya estaban disfrazadas y se dirigían a la casa de Spike para que pudieran ir juntos.

Cuando tocaron el timbre, Geki les respondió -Hola, muchachas, bienvenidas, por favor, vengan- Spike estará con ustedes en un momento.

-Muchas gracias- Rarity le agradeció, mientras esperaban en la sala de estar por su amigo.

-¡Spike, las chicas están aquí!- Geki llamó.

-¡En camino!- Spike llamó desde su habitación.

Las chicas esperaron hasta que oyeron abrir la puerta de su habitación. De repente vieron cómo Spike se acercaba a ellas con su traje. Estaba vestido como el viejo Elvis Presley completo, con unas gafas de sol peluca, y capa.

-¿Spike?- preguntó Fluttershy.

Spike sonrió, -¿Qué pasa mami?- Habló con una voz de Elvis.

-¡Spike, te ves increíble!- Rainbow le aplaudió.

-De verdad- Rarity estaba de acuerdo.

-¡Gracias, gracias público, gracias!- Él respondió, mientras miraba a sus amigas y veía de lo que iban vestidas.

Twilight estaba vestida como un mago con un libro de hechizos falso atado a su cintura, Rarity estaba vestida como una princesa con un vestido azul cubierto de diamantes, Pinkie estaba vestida como una animadora zombi, con maquillaje en su rostro para dar ese toque zombi, Applejack estaba vestida como la luchadora Tina San Antonio, Rainbow Dash estaba vestida como su ídolo Daring Do, y Fluttershy estaba vestida como un demonio sexy con cuernos y una cola.

-Chicas, ¡se ven increíbles!- jadeó, -Twilight, te ves como un verdadero mago-

-Gracias, Spike- ella sonrió.

-Rarity, te ves hermosa-

-Oh, Spike- Rarity rio entre dientes.

-Pinkie, yo esperaba que llevaras tu traje de pollo del año pasado-

-Bueno, sentí que era tiempo para algo nuevo- Ella admitió

-Obviamente- Spike estuvo de acuerdo.

-Aquí, acércate y deja que te muerda y te vuelvas como yo- moviendo el dedo índice Pinkie le indicó que se acercara.

-Tentador, pero paso- dijo Spike, antes de que sus ojos se ensancharan en Applejack, -¡Applejack, te ves genial!-

-Gracias, terroncito- Applejack le guiñó un ojo.

Spike examinó a Rainbow Dash, -Wow, Rainbow, te pareces más a Daring Do, que ella misma-

-Gracias amigo- Ella sonrió.

-Y, Fluttershy, estas en todo un predicamento con un traje como ese- dijo Spike con asombro.

-Bueno, esto fue idea de Ángel, ¿no está mal?- preguntó ella, mientras parecía un poco avergonzada de llevarlo.

-No está nada mal, creo que te sienta más que bien- Spike admitió.

-¿De Verdad?- Fluttershy dijo, y él asintió haciendo que se ruborizara.

-¿Y qué piensas de mi disfraz?- Spike dio una vuelta e hizo una pose de Elvis.

-Definitivamente te queda, Spike- Twilight respondió.

-Pero ¿qué te hizo decidirte por ese disfraz?- preguntó Applejack.

-Bueno, fue un reto decidir entre esto y el Fonz. Entonces recordé cuánto amo las canciones de Elvis y luego el tomar la decisión se hizo más fácil-

-Y elegiste un ganador- Rainbow le palmeó el hombro.

-Gracias, Priscilla- Habló con su voz de Elvis, y Rainbow se rio.

-Bueno, es mejor que nos movamos- Applejack sugirió.

-Cierto. Mamá, papá, ¡nos vamos!- dijo Spike, mientras los siete salían de la casa y se dirigían al centro comunitario.

-Damas y caballeros Elvis ha dejado el edificio- Geki dijo con un tono de locutor de radio provocando que Elsa solo se riera.

* * *

Cuando llegaron, entraron y vieron que todo el lugar estaba lleno de estudiantes disfrazados, bailando, tomando refrescos y obteniendo caramelos y dulces de cuencos y cosas así.

-Esto se ve genial- Rainbow parecía más animada de la habitual.

-Bueno, vamos- Spike dijo mientras entraban.

Cuando muchos estudiantes los vieron entrar, estaban enamorados por sus trajes, así como también recordaban a Spike.

-¡Allí esta nuestro animal de fiestero!- Dijo Thunderlane, mientras estaba vestido de Alien.

-¡Spike!- Los estudiantes aplaudieron, mientras él y las chicas se acercaban.

Algunos de los estudiantes se acercaron a saludarlo y los cumplidos de las niñas no pudieron faltar, hasta que lograron abrirse paso entre la multitud a un lugar menos ocupado.

-Miren quién sigue siendo el Sr. Popular- Rainbow empujó a Spike.

-Sí, supongo que sí- admitió tímidamente.

-¡Spike!- Gritaron algunas voces, mientras su grupo de la escuela se acercaba.

Apple Bloom fue vestida como un conejo, Sweetie Belle fue vestida como una chica mariposa, Scootaloo fue vestida como Cleopatra, Pipsqueak fue vestido como capitán pirata, Featherweight fue vestido como Spiderman, Snips era Batman, y Snails era Robin.

-Hey chico, lindos trajes- Spike admitió.

-Gracias, Rarity ayudó a hacer esto para mí- Sweetie Belle admitió.

-Pip, me encanta tu estilo de pirata- Añadió Spike.

-Gracias, muchacho- Pip habló como un pirata.

Spike miró a Snips y Snails como el dúo dinámico, -Ustedes también se ven bien, pero personalmente creo que deberían haber cambiado los disfraces-

Snails se volvió hacia Snips, -¡Te dije que haría un mejor Batman!-

-Oye, perdiste contra la moneda, Robin- Snips se burló de él.

De repente, la música se detuvo un poco y vieron a Celestia y Luna en el escenario disfrazadas. Celestia estaba vestida como una diosa que representaba al sol, mientras que Luna estaba vestida como una diosa y representaba la luna.

-Bienvenidos, todos- comenzó Celestia -mi hermana y yo estamos muy contentas de ver que todos ustedes pudieron asistir a la fiesta-

-Esperamos que todos tengan un tiempo maravilloso- Luna añadió, mientras los estudiantes aplaudían y las festividades continuaban.

* * *

Como Spike y las chicas estaban pasando por los bocadillos en el momento, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, y Scootaloo estaban bailando junto con Featherweight y Pipsqueak, mientras Snips y Snails estaban tratando de conseguir chicas con poca o ninguna suerte.

-Viejo, esta fiesta seguramente se ve muy bien- dijo Spike mientras bebía un refresco.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Rainbow aceptó, mientras ella brindaba con él.

Cada una de las chicas planeaba pedir a Spike que bailara, pero de repente alguien las saco de sus pensamientos. Se acercaba Trixie vestida como una bruja mientras hablaba, -Spike-

-¿Eh, sí, Trixie?-

-¡La Grande y Poderosa Trixie!- Comenzó dramáticamente antes de hablar normalmente, -Pide un baile contigo-

-¿Qué?- preguntó.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Las chicas gritaron en shock.

-Bueno, gracias, Trixie, pero en realidad yo estaba... -Spike trato de zafarse.

-Oh, vamos, Spike, como en tu fiesta, ¡quiero ver a ese chico salvaje!- Ella lo arrastró a la pista de baile.

-Maldita sea- Las seis pensaron, pero tuvieron que salir allí.

Cuando Trixie llevó a Spike a la pista de baile, comenzó a bailar, y Spike decidió empezar a bailar también, -Sí. Ese es el chico salvaje que recuerdo- dijo Trixie, mientras hacía que Spike bailara con ella un poco más.

Spike pensó -''Esto sería mucho mejor si estuviera con las chicas. Tengo que tratar de llegar a ellas. Justo después de escapar de Trixie. Parece que intenta acercarse todavía mas a mi''-

Mientras Twilight y las chicas trataban de superar a todos los chicos de su escuela y de Spike, finalmente lo encontraron obligado a bailar con Trixie.

-Andando, vamos a entrar- Twilight dijo, mientras iban a ayudar a su amigo.

Antes de que pudieran llegar a él sin embargo, deslizándose sobre la escena estaban Vinyl que estaba vestida con un traje de la película Tron, y Octavia que estaba vestida como un conductor de orquesta.

-Lo siento, Trixie, pero te estamos cortando- dijo Vinyl, mientras ella y Octavia se llevaban a Spike.

-¡Oye!- Trixie y el resto de las chicas gruñeron en protesta.

Cuando Spike estaba con Vinyl y Octavia, dijo -Gracias, ustedes dos, creo- Murmuró la última parte.

-No hay problema, me encanta el traje, Elvis- Vinyl le guiñó un ojo y se sonrojó.

-Gracias, las dos se ven muy bien- Spike respondió.

-Me alegro de que te guste- Octavia sonrió, -Ahora sé el rey y entra en la pista- Ella sonrió.

Spike se estremeció un poco por el tono de su voz, pero decidió bailar con ellas un poco. Mientras bailaba, pensó -''Esto es mucho mejor que bailar con Trixie. No es que la odie, por supuesto, pero creo que prefiero a ellas dos sobre ella. Por supuesto, hay otras personas con las que preferiría estar en este momento''-

Las seis finalmente lograron atravesar la multitud y encontraron a Spike nuevamente. Cuando vio a las chicas sabía que tenía que hacer una pausa por ello, -Vinyl, Octavia, gracias por el baile a las dos- Les dio las gracias antes de dirigirse a las chicas.

-Adiós- Ellas se despidieron.

-Chicas, ahí están ustedes- Spike dijo con alivio al encontrarlas.

-Estábamos tratando de llegar a ti- Dijo Fluttershy.

-Pero te habían secuestrado- Añadió Rainbow.

-Lo sé, pero me alegro de haberme encontrado con todas ustedes, ¿Chicas, les gustaría bailar? preguntó.

Las seis se quedaron boquiabiertas al ver que estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo que ellas. Ellas anunciaron al unísono -¡Sí!-

-Entonces, vamos. Spike dijo, mientras sacaba a las chicas y empezaba a bailar con cada una de ellas.

Mientras cada chica bailaba con Spike, se sentían relajadas y llenas de alegría. Spike se alegró de poder finalmente bailar con sus seis amigas. Cuando terminó un baile con Twilight, la hizo girar antes de tomar la mano de Applejack y comenzó a bailar con ella. Una vez que tuvo tiempo suficiente, Spike la cambió con Rainbow, seguida por Rarity, Pinkie y finalmente Fluttershy.

De repente otra canción surgió y Spike habló, -Oh, sí, ¡me encanta esta canción!- Él y el resto de los estudiantes comenzaron a bailar ya que el lugar estaba oscuro y luces de murciélagos, calabazas, fantasmas y otras cosas estaban parpadeando y dando vueltas alrededor de las paredes y el suelo.

Scooby Doo – its terror Time Again

Mientras Spike bailaba, se quitó la capa y la arrojó, y las seis chicas la atraparon y se aferraron a ella, deseando mantenerla cerca, pero sabían que era parte del traje de Spike, así que se la devolvieron.

Cuando empezó la siguiente canción, Spike una vez más la reconoció y empezó a guiar a las chicas para que bailaran con él la canción y lo siguieron perfectamente.

Bobby Picket - Monster Mash

Pronto todos los estudiantes estaban siguiendo a Spike y las chicas. Incluso la directora Celestia y la directora Luna se metieron en la pista con ellos.

* * *

A medida que se hacía tarde la fiesta llegó a su fin y los estudiantes se dirigían a casa. Spike y las chicas caminaron hacia sus casas esperando salirse del modo fiestero en el que estaban, mientras Pinkie todavía estaba comiendo dulces que tomó de la fiesta.

-Esta fue una increíble fiesta de Halloween, chicas- Dijo Spike.

-En efecto- Rarity estuvo de acuerdo.

-Especialmente porque estábamos juntos para disfrutar- Añadió Fluttershy.

-Tienes razón- Applejack estuvo de acuerdo.

-Oh si- dijo Pinkie mientras le ponía más dulces en la boca.

Spike deseaba tener más diversión, busco en su bolsillo y sacó su móvil y miró a través de sus canciones. Él sonrió e hizo clic en una y comenzó a tocar.

Michael Jackson - Thriller

Las chicas estaban curiosas mientras la canción tocaba, hasta que Spike comenzó a cantar la letra y bailar alrededor de ellas.

-Spike- Twilight se rio entre dientes.

-¿Es tu intento de diversión después de la fiesta?- preguntó Rainbow, sólo para que Spike le sonriera entre la letra, antes de seguir cantando.

Después de mucho bailar alrededor de ellas mientras continuaban, las chicas finalmente decidieron bailar junto con él y comenzaron a cantar también.

Finalmente se detuvieron en medio de la calle vacía e imitaron una secuencia del baile, antes de que la canción terminara y alcanzaran su cuadra.

-Eso fue divertido- Pinkie sonrió.

-UH Huh- Fluttershy asintió con la cabeza.

-Gracias por eso, Spike- Rarity le agradeció.

-Un placer, chicas, aunque antes de que nos separemos por la noche, me gustaría darles a todas un pequeño obsequio- Dijo Spike.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Twilight.

-Esto- Spike respondió, mientras besaba la mejilla de Twilight, tomando a la chica de sorpresa.

Las demás casi pierden el aliento, hasta que vieron a Spike ir a Rarity y le dio un beso en la mejilla también. Spike siguió a Applejack que sonreía, Fluttershy que se sonrojó, Rainbow que ocultó juguetonamente su rostro, y finalmente Pinkie quien le dio una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Les gusto?- preguntó Spike con curiosidad.

-Fue perfecto, Spike- Twilight sonrió.

-¡Abrazo grupal!-preguntó Pinkie, mientras todas abrazaban a Spike, que las abrazaba de regreso.

El mejor Halloween de todos. Spike pensó.

* * *

Traducción llevada a cabo con la autorización de ChaosMagemon.

Antes que nada... si postee el capitulo anterior y luego lo reemplace ya que en un comentario se denoto mi sub-normalidad

1.- Si, uso Google traductor para la base de la escritura.

2.- Si, se que se me había pasado dejarle ''Crepúsculo'' a Twilight.

3.- ¡Y SÍ! se que eso le baja puntos a la traducción, pero esto lo hago para compartir las historias con la comunidad y esto es un pasatiempo y no un trabajo así que nada me obliga a hacer mas esfuerzo fuera de traducir y adaptar.

Ahora si de regreso con la historia.

Pero que halloween se llevo Spike (si, me refiero a el beso) y ese evento con música de entre los 80tas y 90tas apuesto a que hubiera sido divertido estar en esa fiesta y lo de los disfraces de las chicas suenan como algo interesante en especial el de Fluttershyyyyyyy (derritiendome en mi asiento al decir su nombre) y bueno hasta el próximo capitulo.

Pregunta del capitulo:

1.- ¿Cual de los disfraces de todos los mencionados les llamo mas la atencion? fuera del de Fluttershy, claro esta.

2.- ¿Como se hubiesen disfrazado para el evento?

Gracias a todos por las lecturas.


	15. Capítulo 15 El Cumpleaños de Spike

Capítulo 15: El Cumpleaños de Spike

Historia Original: The Girls of My Life de ChaosMagemon

* * *

Un miércoles por la mañana, Spike se despertó y miró su calendario viendo que estaba marcado con un símbolo de un pastel, -¡Es mi cumpleaños, sí!- festejo con un bailecito, antes de saltar de la cama, entro a la ducha, y salió vestido con su ropa limpia. Fue a la cocina donde sus padres ya estaban sentados a la mesa -Buenos días, mamá Buenos días papá-

-Allí el hombre del día- comenzó Geki -Feliz cumpleaños, Spike-

-Gracias- Spike le dio las gracias, mientras le ponía mantequilla a una rebanada de pan tostado.

-Bueno, es mejor que te vayas de prisa chico del cumpleaños, no quiero que llegues tarde a la escuela- Su madre le recordó.

-Los veo luego, te quiero mamá, adiós- Se marchó.

Cuando se marchó, Elsa le habló a su marido -Bueno, vendrán aquí, así que no podemos perder un minuto-

-Claro- Geki respondió.

* * *

Spike estaba fuera y se dirigió a la escuela donde vio a sus amigos, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle en el pasillo.

-¡Hey es nuestro gran hombre!- Pipsqueak dijo, mientras el grupo se reunía para felicitarlo.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Spike- Dijo Sweetie Belle.

-Espero que tengas muchos más- Añadió Apple Bloom.

-Gracias chicos- Spike sonrió.

-Y sabes lo que esto significa, ¿no?- preguntó Snips maliciosamente.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Spike, al ver que todos empezaban a sonreír.

-pinchazos de cumpleaños- Snails contestó.

-Quince, por tu edad- Featherweight añadió.

Spike parecía nervioso viendo al grupo acorralándolo, -Chicos, ¿no podemos dejar que esta tradición muera?-

-Esas son las reglas, Spike- Scootaloo sonrió, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca empezaron a darle pellizcos a Spike a pesar de sus súplicas para detenerse.

* * *

Después Spike estaba ansioso por que la escuela se acabara, listo para poder llegar a casa y disfrutar de su cumpleaños. Eso sin embargo no le distrajo de todas sus lecciones de clase. Cuando era su última hora, seguía echando una ojeada al reloj mirando las manos moverse hasta las tres. Cuando sonó la campana, Spike se alejó de la clase y fue a su casillero.

Una vez que consiguió los pocos libros que necesitaba, cerró su casillero y salió esperando ser recibido por las brillantes sonrisas de sus seis amigas de la infancia. Sin embargo, no vio a ninguna de ellas esperando por él en la parte inferior de la escalera.

-¿Huh?- Se preguntó a sí mismo mientras bajaba los escalones y miraba a su alrededor sin ver ningún rastro de ellas -Es extraño, estaba seguro de que estarían aquí para saludarme el día de mi cumpleaños,- suspiró -supongo que asumí demasiado- Así que empezó a caminar de regreso.

Caminó a casa sintiéndose solo sin tener a ninguna de las chicas a su lado, -No podían haber olvidado mi cumpleaños. Nunca lo hacen. Especialmente Pinkie Pie. No tiene sentido- continuó reflexionando, mientras caminaba por su cuadra y llegaba a su casa.

Abrió la puerta y entró. Al entrar en su sala de estar fue recibido con ruidos y confeti. Vio a sus padres y las chicas que se habían escondido, -¡Sorpresa, feliz cumpleaños, Spike!- Anunciaron.

-¿Chicas?- Spike quedo fuera de sí por un momento.

-Hola, Spike, bienvenido a casa- Twilight lo saludó.

-Sentimos no haber podido caminar a casa contigo, terroncito- Applejack se disculpó.

-Sí, tuvimos que venir aquí y ayudar a preparar tu fiesta sorpresa- Pinkie sonrió.

-Así que eso es- Spike se dio cuenta, -Y pensé que ustedes se olvidaron de mí-

-Nunca, cariño- Rarity se acercó a él.

-Como si pudiéramos olvidar el cumpleaños de nuestro mejor amigo- Añadió Rainbow, mientras lo rodeaba con un brazo.

-Lo sentimos si te hicimos sentir que no nos importabas- Fluttershy se disculpó.

Spike sonrió -Está bien, verlas a todas juntas por mí sólo muestra lo mucho que verdaderamente les importa-

-Hey, no les dé todo el crédito- Otra voz habló.

-Sí, también ayudamos- Otro dijo, mientras Spike miraba hacia atrás viendo entrar a sus amigos.

-¿Chicos?-

-Ayudamos a proveer las cosas de la fiesta con Pinkie los últimos días detrás de tu espalda- Explico Snails.

-Astuto- Spike sonrió.

-Es un talento- Pipsqueak admitió.

-Bueno, andando, ¡vamos a la fiesta!- Pinkie aplaudió.

* * *

Y con eso, la fiesta de cumpleaños de Spike estaba en un comienzo con los adolescentes compartiendo risas y recordando todo lo que ha sucedido con Spike y ellos en el último año. Más tarde fue tiempo presente y Spike abrió cada uno de sus regalos disfrutando de derecha a izquierda.

De Twilight consiguió un libro sobre teorías sobrenaturales y leyendas, Rainbow Dash le consiguió un monopatín, de Rarity obtuvo una chaqueta de cuero con su nombre grabado en la espalda en letras verdes en llamas, de Pinkie consiguió un llavero para su teléfono móvil, de Applejack consiguió un par de botas, de Fluttershy recibió un CD, de Apple Bloom consiguió un par de patines, una nueva cartera de Sweetie Belle, un nuevo capítulo del comic The Power Princesses de Featherweight, gafas de sol de Pipsqueak, un medallón con una cabeza de dragón de Snails, un sombrero de Snips, un reproductor de MP3 de Scootaloo, y de sus padres recibió una cámara digital.

Después de disfrutar de un delicioso pastel hecho por la familia Cake, Pinkie hizo a todos una bandeja con cerveza de raíz con la ayuda de la madre de Spike.

-Ok, chicos, vengan a buscarlo- Pinkie entró en la sala de estar con Elsa, sosteniendo una bandeja de cerveza de raíz cada una.

-Gracias Pinkie- Spike dijo, mientras él y Twilight tomaban una cerveza de raíz cada uno.

-Muy bien chicos, todos juntos- Rainbow ordenó, mientras todos los jóvenes de más edad y los chicos alzaban su cerveza de raíz, -Esto es, un brindis a nuestro mejor amigo Spike, que tengas muchos más felices cumpleaños por venir-

-¡Salud!- El tintineó sus bebidas juntos.

Cuando tomaron un sorbo de sus tragos, Spike habló -Gracias de nuevo, chicos por todo, ver a todos ustedes aquí, me alegra haber venido aquí a Canterlot hace años-

-¿Te estás poniendo sentimental, hombre?- preguntó Snails.

-Sí. Pero no puedo evitarlo, ustedes son los mejores amigos que podría haber hecho aquí en Canterlot, y espero que sigamos siendo amigos para siempre-

Pipsqueak sonrió, y le rodeó con un brazo -Hermano, estás atrapado con nosotros para toda la vida- El resto del grupo asintió con la cabeza. Spike sonrió al ver cuán fuerte era su amistad.

-Sabes, esto requiere una foto conmemorativa- Spike sugirió, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Spike instaló su nueva cámara digital para que pudiera tomar una foto de grupo de él y de todos sus amigos. Spike se sentó en medio mientras Pinkie Pie y Twilight estaban a cada lado de él. Rainbow Dash estaba encima de él descansando su cabeza encima de la suya. Applejack estaba sentada debajo de él apoyando su espalda contra sus piernas. La cámara tomó la foto y todos parecían ver que resultó perfecto.

* * *

Pronto se estaba haciendo tarde y los chicos se dirigían a casa. Twilight fue la última en irse, pero se detuvo cuando estaba con Spike afuera de su casa.

-¿Twilight?- Spike se preguntó por qué se detuvo.

-Spike, antes de que me vaya, tengo un último regalo que darte, no te lo podía dar con los demás mirando- Twilight explicó.

-¿Otro regalo? ¿Qué es?- preguntó, hasta que vio a Twilight acercarse a él, y bajar a su nivel. Ella tomó su cara y habló.

-Esto- Se inclinó y plantó los labios sobre los de Spike. Mientras Twilight lo besaba, Spike se sorprendió, hasta que lo aceptó y cerró los ojos.

Cuando se separaron, la cara de Spike estaba roja como un tomate y Twilight se rio de cómo se veía, -Twilight, eso fue...- jadeó.

-Lo sé, tu primer beso, ¿cómo fue?- ella preguntó.

-Fue perfecto- él respondió.

-Me alegro, bueno, te veré mañana, Spike- Ella le dio un último abrazo, antes de que fuera al lado de su casa.

-Buenas noches- Dijo, antes de volver a entrar.

Fue a su habitación donde se dejó caer en su cama y miró hacia el techo pensando en cómo había recibido su primer beso momentos antes por una de las chicas que él conocía por tanto tiempo.

-Twilight fue mi primer beso- pensó, -supongo que parte de mí siempre pensó que mi primer beso sería con una de ellas seis, pero nunca adiviné quién. ¿Me pregunto si las demás intentarán hacer eso conmigo? Bueno, si lo deciden, mejor me preparo. Después de todo, esta vez no estaba preparado para ese momento. Sin embargo, tengo que admitir que no podría haber pedido un primer beso mejor. El mejor regalo de cumpleaños- Y con eso decidió escuchar las canciones que Fluttershy le había descargado en el reproductor de música, la primera canción empezó a tocar.

* * *

Traducción llevada a cabo con la autorización de ChaosMegemon.

El cumple años de Spike y su primer beso, a eso yo lo llamo suerte y la semana que viene empezara con dos de mis capítulos favoritos.

Pregunta del Cap:

¿Quien pensaban ustedes que seria el primer beso de Spike? ya vimos que fue Twilight pero quien creían ustedes que seria.

Gracias a todos por sus lecturas.


	16. Capítulo 16 Pérdida de Memoria

Capítulo 16: Pérdida de Memoria

Historia Original: The Girls of My Life de ChaosMagemon

* * *

Un domingo por la tarde en el parque de Canterlot, Spike y las chicas se relajaban, mientras que Rainbow y Spike subían por un árbol.

-¡Vamos, Spike, sigue adelante!- Lo llamó Rainbow, mientras subía.

-Voy tan rápido como puedo, Rainbow- Spike respondió mientras subía tras ella.

-¡Cuidado, no suban demasiado!- Twilight les advirtió.

-¡Sí mamá!- Respondió Rainbow, mientras ella y Spike se reían.

Pronto Rainbow y Spike se sentaron en una rama para ver el parque entero, -Hombre, esto es una vista increíble- Dijo Spike.

-Tienes razón- Rainbow aceptó.

-Desde arriba, siento que todo el mundo está debajo de mí- Añadió Spike.

-Ya lo sé, imagínate a los dos alanzándonos sobre todos los que viven allí abajo- dijo Rainbow, mientras sostenía a Spike cerca.

-Pero eso nos convertiría en supervillanos- Spike la advirtió.

-Sí, probablemente tengas razón- Rainbow se dio cuenta, y los dos se rieron.

Pronto, Applejack llamó -¡Hey, ustedes dos!, todos vamos a almorzar. ¿Van a bajar o no?-

-¡Estamos en camino!- Rainbow respondió desde arriba, -Vamos, Spike- Ella tomó su mano.

-Rainbow, yo...- Spike fue cortado cuando perdió el equilibrio y se resbalo de la rama.

-¡Spike!- gritó Rainbow.

Spike aterrizó en una rama inferior sólo para resbalarse fuera y aterrizar en otra, -¡SPIKE!- gritaron las chicas mientras Spike caía de la siguiente rama y golpeaba su cabeza contra otra antes de caer hasta el suelo.

-¡Alguien haga algo!- gritó Pinkie mientras Fluttershy se cubría los ojos de miedo.

-¡Lo tengo!- dijo Applejack mientras corría para atrapar a Spike entre sus brazos, solo para para caer al suelo ella misma. Ella se aseguró de que fuese ella era la que golpeara la hierba primero así que Spike estaba encima.

-¡Buena atrapada, Applejack!- Pinkie la felicito.

Rainbow había vuelto a bajar al suelo y corrió hacia Applejack, mientras la chica del campo miraba a Spike todavía en sus brazos, -Spike, ¿estás bien, dulzura?- Ella no obtuvo respuesta, -¡Spike, Spike!-

-Recuéstalo en el suelo- Twilight ordenó, mientras ponían a Spike en la hierba.

-Oh, ¿esta?- preguntó Rarity preocupada.

Twilight apretó su oído contra el pecho de Spike, -Su corazón todavía está latiendo, pero tenemos que llegar al hospital-

-Llamaré a sus padres- Applejack comenzó a llamar a los Drake en su celular.

-Oh, Spike- Rainbow dijo con preocupación, mientras lo miraba hacia abajo en su estado inconsciente. Sabía que era la responsable de la caída de Spike ya que fue ella quien lo jalo y causo su pérdida de equilibrio.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, en el hospital de Canterlot, los padres de Spike y las chicas estaban sentados en la sala de espera, esperando que el médico les trajera noticias del estado de Spike.

-Espero que Spike esté bien- Fluttershy dijo con preocupación.

-Nosotros también, Fluttershy- Twilight asintió con la cabeza.

-Vamos, chicas, Spike es un tipo duro, va a salir adelante, lo sé- Applejack dijo con esperanza.

-Esto es mi culpa, no debería haber sido tan apresurada para que bajáramos- Rainbow se culpaba a sí misma mientras mantenía la cabeza abajo y las manos en su rostro.

-Lo hecho, hecho esta, Rainbow, pero ahora mismo todo lo que importa es que Spike se recupere- Le dijo Geki.

Pronto el médico salió y se dirigió a los padres de Spike, -¿El señor y la señora Drake?-

-¿Sí?- Preguntó Elsa, mientras ella y su marido se levantaban, mientras todos esperaban que hablara.

-¿Cómo está, doctor? Geki preguntó.

-Ha despertado, tiene algunos moretones y no le ocurrió nada tan crítico, pero me temo que ese no es el mayor problema- explicó el médico.

Al oír esto los adultos y las chicas estaban más preocupados, -¿Qué quiere decir?- Preguntó Elsa.

-Mejor vengan a verlo ustedes mismos- El médico sugirió.

-Chicas, ya estaremos de vuelta- Geki les dijo, mientras seguían al médico dejando a las niñas más preocupadas que antes.

* * *

Dentro de la habitación del hospital, Spike se recostaba en la cama, despierto. El doctor entró y habló, -Spike, hay alguien que quiere verte-

Spike miró a ver a sus padres entrar, mientras Elsa hablaba, -Spike, hola-

-¿Cómo te sientes, amigo?- Geki preguntó.

-Estoy bien- respondió un poco adolorido, -Pero, ¿quiénes son ustedes dos?-

Los padres estaban confundidos, mientras Elsa hablaba, -Cariño, somos nosotros mamá y papá-

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá?- Spike preguntó confundido.

Geki se volvió hacia el médico, -¿Qué está pasando?-

-Su hijo sufrió un golpe en la cabeza, y no tiene recuerdos de lo que le pasó ni de nada antes-

-¿Nuestro hijo tiene amnesia?- Preguntó Elsa.

-Me temo que sí, señora- respondió, -la pérdida de memoria es común en lesiones en la cabeza-

-¿Cuánto tiempo va a durar?- preguntó Geki preocupado.

-Por lo general, es sólo temporal en función de lo grande que fue el golpe-

-¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudarlo?- preguntó Elsa.

-Bueno, he oído que rodearlo con cosas con las que ha estado familiarizado funciona, y continúen con su vida cotidiana con él. Es más que probable que descubra su familiaridad-

De repente, la puerta se abrió de golpe con Pinkie entrando con el resto de las chicas, -¡Spike!- Pinkie lloró.

-¡Chicas!- Elsa y Geki dijeron con un susto.

El médico miró a la enfermera Redheart, quien le explicó -Lo siento, doctor, pero no se quedaron atrás-

-¿Cómo está él?- preguntó Rarity.

-Chicas, esto es serio, Spike tiene amnesia- Explicó Geki.

-¿Qué?- Se quedaron boquiabiertas y miraron a Spike, que parecía asustado por irrumpir en la habitación.

-¿Amnesia?- preguntó Fluttershy preocupada.

-Está bien, ha perdido sus recuerdos, no se acuerda de nosotros, y sin duda él no te conoce- Explicó Geki.

-¡Eso es tonto!- Pinkie se rio, -Spike nunca se olvidaría de nosotras, ¿verdad, Spike?- preguntó Pinkie mientras permanecía a su lado.

Spike la miró, -¿Y tú eres?-

Pinkie lo miro atónita, -Él no me recuerda- su expresión empezó a mirarse triste.

-Spike, somos nosotras, tus amigas- Twilight explicó, esperando llegar hasta él.

-¿Amigas?- Spike levantó una ceja.

Las chicas se sorprendieron, -Él realmente no recuerda- Applejack dijo.

-Oh no- dijo Rainbow, sintiéndose peor que antes.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- preguntó Fluttershy.

-El doctor dijo que si rodeamos a Spike con cosas familiares y le guiamos a través de nuestros tiempos cotidianos juntos puede despertar algún recuerdo- Explicó Geki.

-Por supuesto- Twilight dijo, -Los recuerdos de Spike todavía están en su mente en alguna parte, y si podemos ayudarle a recordar, entonces serán restaurados-

-Parece un plan, Twilight- Applejack asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

-Entonces, ¿cuándo puede salir Spike?- preguntó Elsa al médico.

-En realidad, nos gustaría mantenerlo aquí durante un día o dos para hacer más estudios y comprobar de que no sea algo peor- respondió el médico.

-Oh- Las chicas suspiraron colectivamente.

-Entendemos- Geki contestó, mientras odiaba la idea de dejar a su hijo.

* * *

Pronto llegaron a su fin las horas de visita, y los Drake y las chicas tuvieron que marcharse, -Ok, Spike. Es hora de que nos retiremos- Dijo Geki.

-Descansa un poco, cariño, y volveremos mañana- Dijo Elsa, mientras besaba la frente de su hijo.

-De acuerdo- contestó él, sin saber qué sentir.

Cada una de las chicas le dieron sus despedidas que comenzaban con Twilight, -hasta mañana, Spike- Ella lo abrazó. Spike no estaba seguro de cómo responder, pero la abrazó.

Cuando Twilight se fue, Applejack fue la siguiente, -Tómatelo con calma, terroncito- Ella lo abrazó.

La siguiente fue Fluttershy quien lo abrazó, -Volveremos pronto, Spike-

Pinkie lo abrazó un poco demasiado fuerte, -¡Oh, Spike, espero que te acuerdes de nosotros!- Ella gritó

-¡Pinkie!- Rarity la quitó de encima, antes de abrazar suavemente a Spike, -No te preocupes, cariño. Nos vemos luego-

Rainbow fue la última y abrazo a Spike, antes de susurrarle al oído -Lo siento mucho, Spike- Spike estaba confundido en cuanto a lo que quería decir, pero vio como Rainbow salía de la habitación sin darse cuenta de una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla.

* * *

Spike estuvo solo durante el resto del día, y cuando llego la noche estaba profundamente dormido. Mientras dormía, soñaba que estaba solo en un vacío blanco tal como lo era cuando volvía al pasado cuando estaba enfermo. No es que lo recordara por supuesto.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó mientras miraba a su alrededor el espacio vacío.

Empezó a caminar, pero sentía que no estaba llegando a alguna parte sin importar cuántos pasos diera. De repente, pudo oír una débil voz gritar, -Hola, ¿hay alguien ahí?-

-¿De dónde viene eso?- Spike se preguntó.

-¡Aquí!-

Spike miró y vio algo desmayarse delante -¿Qué es eso?- preguntó, mientras empezaba a correr hacia ello. Pero cuanto más corría, más lejos parecía estar, -¿Por favor, qué eres?- preguntó, tratando de acercarse, sólo para ver que toda la zona se desvanecía con él.

Se despertó de golpe, viendo que todavía estaba en la cama del hospital, -¡Qué sueño!-, Se frotó la cabeza. Miró alrededor la oscuridad de la habitación sintiéndose solo -Desearía que esas chicas estuvieran aquí conmigo, tengo la extraña sensación de que cuando estoy con ellas no me siento solo- Suspiró antes de volver a dormir, esperando recordar algo por la mañana.

* * *

Traducción llevada a cabo con la autorización de ChaosMegemon de su historia The Girls of My Life.

¡JODER, ME QUIERO VOLVER CHANGO! esta semana la cosa se pone caliente y comenzamos con esto y como si fuera poco el próximo y el capitulo del viernes son los mas largos ¡Mas de 5000 palabras ambos! me lleva pero ya volviendo a la historia.

Si que le eso no se lo esperaban verdad meter amnesia en esta historia si que fue repentino para mi en su momento y espero que ninguno lo viera venir (excepto si se lo leyeron en ingles) y eso de ni siquiera recordar a tus padres si que es algo intenso, el daño debió de ser bastante profundo para Spike, solo resta preguntare si podrá recuperar los recuerdos de las chicas y ese primer beso con Twilight, solo lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo.

Pregunta del Capítulo:

¿Como creen que Spike recuperara su memoria?

Gracias a todos por sus Lecturas.


	17. Capítulo 17 Recuerda Spike

Capítulo 17: Recuerda Spike

Historia Original: The Girls of My Life de Chaos Magemon

* * *

Anteriormente, después de tener un accidente con la caída de un árbol Spike había perdido todos los recuerdos. Como una pizarra en blanco y sin idea de quién es, él una vez orgulloso amigo de las Canterlot High Six, no se acuerda de toda la diversión que han pasado juntos.

* * *

Dos días tristes y agotadores habían pasado desde el accidente de Spike. Mientras él permanecía encerrado en el hospital, sus amigos en la escuela se sentían solos sin su cabecilla alrededor. Las cosas no estaban tan bien con las chicas también. Twilight apenas podía concentrarse en sus estudios, Pinkie no se sentía como parte de la fiesta, Fluttershy estaba tan deprimida que no podía disfrutar del almuerzo, a Rarity no le estaba llegando el estado de ánimo para diseñar, Applejack apenas podía centrarse en sus tareas, Rainbow ni siquiera pensaba en los deportes. Cuando las noticias llegaron a ambas escuelas, la mitad del alumnado estaba preocupado por Spike también, y esperaba que estuviera bien.

A pesar de que los amigos de Spike y las chicas le visitaron esos dos días, todavía le resultaba muy difícil recordarlos. Pero estaban decididos a ayudarle a recuperar sus recuerdos perdidos.

Finalmente, después de dos días pasados, Spike fue llevado a casa por sus padres. Geki y Elsa invitaron a su hijo amnésico a entrar, -Ok, Spike, entra- Elsa le mostró su interior.

Spike miró a su alrededor: -¿Vivo aquí?-

-Así es- contestó Geki -llevamos seis años viviendo en esta casa-

-Eso es un largo tiempo- Spike admitió.

-Sí, pero nos hemos ajustado en poco tiempo, especialmente tú- Dijo Elsa.

-¿Así de fácil?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Bueno, el día en que nos mudamos, hiciste seis nuevos amigos desde el principio- Explicó Geki.

-¿Seis? ¿Hablas de esas muchachas que me visitaron los últimos dos días?-

-Sí, fueron los primeros amigos que hiciste aquí en Canterlot- Elsa respondió.

-Ya veo- contestó con claridad.

-Bueno, vamos, te enseñaré tu cuarto- Geki mostró a Spike a su dormitorio.

-¿Esta es mi habitación?- preguntó Spike, mientras observaba la distribución.

-Correcto-

-Se ve bien- Admitió mientras se sentaba en su cama.

-Te dejaré que te instales. Si necesitas algo, pregúntame- Dijo Geki.

-De acuerdo- dijo Spike mientras su padre se iba.

Spike miró alrededor de su habitación antes de recostarse para descansar. Mientras lo hacía, miró y contempló a Pinkie y Rainbow Dash junto a él, y el resto de las chicas cubriéndolo a lo largo de su torso y piernas. Se desprendió de sus pensamientos antes de hablar, -¿Por qué lo imaginé? ¿Me gustaban de ''esa'' forma? Ugh, me gustaría recordar-

Entonces vio un cómic de las Power Princesses cercano, -¿Qué es esto Power Princesses? Bueno, si está en mi habitación debe ser mío- Él decidió leerlo. Al hacerlo, comenzó a disfrutarlo como si fuera la primera vez que entró en la franquicia.

Cuando terminó el primer volumen habló a sí mismo, -Esto es realmente bueno. Si yo estaba en esta serie antes de perder mis recuerdos puedo ver por qué lo estaba-

De repente, llamaron a su puerta, lo que lo sorprendió: -¿Quién... quién es?-

-Somos nosotras, Spike- la voz de Twilight llegó, -¿Podemos entrar?-

Spike reconociendo las voces de las chicas habló, -Claro-

Las chicas entraron en la habitación, -Hey, Spike, ¿cómo estás?- preguntó Applejack.

-Bien, eso creo- él admitió.

-¿Comenzaste a recuperar algo?- preguntó Pinkie con esperanza.

-Lentamente- admitió, -me refiero, el diseño de esta habitación y esta casa me parece familiar-

-Debería, tú vives aquí- Pinkie le recordó.

-Sí, pero me gustaría recordar que vivía aquí, no solo saber que vivía aquí-

-No te estreses tanto, Spike, tus recuerdos encontrarán su camino de regreso- Twilight le aseguró.

-Eso espero-

De repente, Pinkie salto, -¡Lo tengo!-

-¿Qué, Pinkie?- Rarity se preguntó.

-¿Y si volvemos a representar el acontecimiento que hizo que Spike perdiera sus recuerdos en primer lugar?-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- El resto de las chicas grito.

-¿Qué bien hará eso?- Pregunto Rainbow confundida.

-Piénsalo, si un clonk en la cabeza hace que Spike pierda sus recuerdos, entonces tal vez otro los devuelva- explicó Pinkie mientras se daba un pequeño golpecito con su puño en la cabeza.

-Una lógica innegable, pero demasiado arriesgada- respondió Twilight, -No queremos correr el riesgo de causarle a Spike más daño craneal del que ya tiene-

-Solo fue una idea- Pinkie respondió.

-Entonces, ¿qué las trae aquí chicas?- preguntó Spike.

-Nos gustaría llevarte a dar un paseo por Canterlot, ¿sabes que tienes más recuerdos de tu entorno?- Applejack ofreció.

-Bueno, si eso me ayuda a recordar, entonces ok- él respondió.

-Entonces vamos- Twilight dijo, mientras Spike se levantaba y seguía a las chicas.

''

Y así las muchachas comenzaron a mostrar Spike los alrededores para conseguir que recordara el diseño de la ciudad. Su primera parada fue en parque de Canterlot, donde mostraron a Spike la zona de juegos donde solían ir cuando eran niños. Pronto se relajaron en un banco.

-¿Entonces ustedes está diciendo que tratamos este parque como si fuera nuestro paraíso?- Spike preguntó a las chicas con una mirada nostálgica.

-Sí. Fue el único lugar en el que sentimos que no teníamos reglas ni preocupaciones- Añadió Fluttershy.

-Y nos dábamos la mejor diversión- Añadió Applejack.

-Como todavía lo hacemos- Twilight agrego.

Spike se sintió emocionado por sus palabras, hasta que una voz gritó, -¡Hey!-

Pudieron ver a Vinyl y Octavia acercarse, -¿Vinyl, Octavia?- preguntó Rainbow.

-Lamentamos sorprenderlas, pero lo teníamos que ver nosotras mismas- Octavia se disculpó.

Vinyl miró a Spike, -Oye, Spike, ¿cómo te va?-

-Yo... yo las conozco a ustedes dos- Spike dijo con sorpresa.

-¿Lo haces?- Octavia y Vinyl se veían igual de intrigadas.

-Sí- contestó, mientras sacaba su móvil mostrándoles la foto de los tres juntos, -Son las dos chicas que están conmigo en esta foto que encontré en este celular que dicen que es mío-

Las dos bajaron la mirada al ver que no las recordaba de la manera que se suponía que debía, -Sí. Ésas somos nosotras- Vinyl respondió.

-Pero ¿quiénes son ustedes dos?- Spike preguntó.

-Soy Vinyl Scratch, mejor DJ en Canterlot High- Vinyl se presentó.

-Y yo soy Octavia Melody, la mejor violonchelista de Canterlot High- Octavia añadió.

-A ustedes dos debe gustarles realmente la música- dijo Spike, tomando nota de sus especialidades.

-Puedes apostar- Vinyl confirmo.

-¿Alguna razón por la que vinieron a ver a Spike?- Preguntó Twilight.

-Bueno, Vinyl tuvo una idea acerca de cómo puede tratar de recordar- Octavia explicó.

-¿Realmente cómo?- preguntó Fluttershy, esperando que funcionara.

-Así- Dijo Vinyl, mientras seleccionaba una canción en su teléfono y empezó a tocar. Era la misma canción, ella, Spike y Octavia bailaron en el Nostalgia Café de los años 50 el día en que los tres tuvieron el día libre.

* * *

Vinyl estaba bailando de la misma manera que lo hizo la primera vez, con la esperanza de despertar los recuerdos de Spike. Las chicas observaron confundidas, hasta que Spike sintió que el ritmo lo movía. Vinyl viendo lo que ocurría fue a Spike y lo llevó a bailar con ella. Así que Spike estaba siguiendo la pista de Vinyl, como si estuviera entrando en el ritmo.

Cuando la canción terminó, las chicas aplaudieron su actuación. Vinyl miró al chico, -Bueno, ¿qué piensas de eso?-

-Eso fue algo divertido- él respondió.

-Debería ser, bailamos con esta canción el día que recibiste esa foto-

-¿Lo hicimos?-

-Eso es correcto, ¿no te suena nada?- preguntó Vinyl con suerte.

-Bueno, más o menos, pero no estoy seguro- él admitió - sé que hay algo allí, pero es como tocar el agua mientras fluye, solo lo sientes en las manos pero no puedes agarrarlo-

Vinyl suspiró al ver que no funcionaba tan bien, como pensaba. Octavia la tranquilizó y dijo -Está bien, Vinyl, lo has intentado-

-Simplemente no puedes esperar que todo vuelva de inmediato- Añadió Twilight.

-Lo sé- Ella admitió -Bueno, Spike, cuando recuperes tus recuerdos, sabrás lo que quiero decir-

-Eso espero- Spike dijo, mientras sentía que Vinyl lo abrazaba, seguido por Octavia. Cuando las dos se fueron, Spike miró a las chicas, -Parecen ser un grupo divertido- Las niñas asintieron con la cabeza en confirmación.

-¡Twilight Sparkle!- gritó una voz.

Twilight y las chicas se encogieron al oír esa voz sabiendo que problema estaba en marcha. Se acercaba Trixie, -¿Dónde está Spike? Necesito verlo-

-Trixie, Spike todavía tiene amnesia y no necesita más estrés- Twilight explicó.

-¿Y por qué asumes que estoy aquí para causarle estrés?- preguntó Trixie, con las manos en las caderas.

-¿Quieres la versión corta o la versión larga?- preguntó Applejack retóricamente.

-Sólo quiero ayudarlo a recuperar sus recuerdos- Contestó la chica competitiva.

-¿Y cómo?- Twilight preguntó secamente.

-Recordándole la clase de chico que es-

-Eso no suena bien- Fluttershy dijo sabiendo que no le gustaría lo que eso significaba.

Trixie se acercó a Spike, -Spike, mi nombre es Trixie y sé algo que hiciste que te convirtió en una leyenda tanto en nuestra escuela como en la tuya-

-Realmente, ¿qué hice?-

-¡Hiciste la mayor fiesta de todo el año escolar!- Las chicas suspiraron al ver que le dijo algo cierto.

-¿Lo hice?-

-Oh, sí, todo el mundo estaba allí y lo pasamos muy bien, y tú fuiste el alma de la fiesta- dijo Trixie mientras lo mantenía cerca, antes de susurrarle al oído -Y fue esa fatídica noche en la que tú y yo hicimos lo que estábamos destinados a hacer-

-¿Destinados a hacer?- Spike preguntó confundido, hasta que las chicas lo apartaron de Trixie.

¡Sabíamos que intentarías llenarle la cabeza de falsos recuerdos!- Twilight la regañó.

-Sólo quería darle una buena memoria-

-¡Esto es serio, Trixie!- Applejack la reprendió.

-A menos que tengas más recuerdos legítimos para decir, te sugiero que dejes de ayudar- Rarity añadió.

-Tienen razón, lo siento- Trixie se disculpó, antes de hablar con Spike, -La verdad es que la parte sobre nosotros uniéndonos con el destino era una mentira, pero la fiesta era verdad-

-¿De Verdad?-

-Sí, tú fuiste quien organizó la mejor fiesta vista hasta la fecha, ninguno de nosotros lo olvidará jamás- Ella lo abrazó, antes de irse.

Las chicas suspiraron al ver que era sincera sobre una cosa. Pinkie entonces habló, -No sé tú, pero todo esto me ha dejado hambrienta, vamos a Sugarcube Corner-

-Suena bien para mí- Applejack estuvo de acuerdo.

-¿Sugarcube Corner?- preguntó Spike con curiosidad.

-Ya verás lo que queremos decir- Twilight dijo, mientras las chicas lo escoltaban.

* * *

Pronto estuvieron en Sugarcube Corner, con cada uno de ellos recibiendo sus bebidas o helado, -Aquí ya va Spike, tu favorito- Carrot Cake dijo, mientras ponía una malteada de chocolate con crema batida extra frente a él.

-¿Este es mi favorito?- preguntó Spike a las chicas.

-Correcto- Pinkie asintió con la cabeza.

Spike saboreó y pareció intrigado, -Claro que sabe a algo que me gustaría- Lo disfrutó.

-¡Eh, Spike!- gritó una voz, mientras el grupo veía acercarse a Snips, Snails, Featherweight y Pipsqueak.

Spike los estudió antes de responder, -Déjame ver, Snips, Snails, Pipsqueak y Featherweight?-

-Correcto- Confirmó Pipsqueak.

-Al menos recuerdas quiénes somos ahora- Featherweight añadido.

-Sí, la última vez mezclaste nuestros nombres- Snails dijo mientras hacía un gesto para sí y para Snips.

-Lo siento por eso- Spike se disculpó.

-Está bien- Snips respondió.

-Si esto es todo lo que está recordando ahora, ¿cómo va a ir en la escuela mañana?- Preguntó Featherweight.

-De hecho, los padres de Spike decidieron mantenerlo en casa por unos días hasta que se sienta cómodo para regresar- Explicó Rarity.

-Las chicas y yo hemos pedido a la Directora Celestia si nos podemos tomar el día libre mañana para seguir ayudándolo a recordar- Añadió Twilight.

-Ojalá pudiéramos preguntarle a la Directora Luna por eso, pero no podemos permitirnos perder ningún día, no con la forma en que nuestras calificaciones están- Snails dijo.

-No se preocupen, chicos, nos encargaremos de ello- Applejack les aseguró.

Featherweight le habló a Spike, -Realmente te extrañamos en la escuela, Spike-

-Sí, no es lo mismo sin ti- Añadió Pipsqueak.

-Lo siento, chicos, pero estoy seguro de que volveré pronto- Spike dijo tratando de conseguir que fueran positivos.

-Sí. Bueno, te veremos más tarde- dijo Snips mientras los muchachos se iban.

Cuando llegó la noche, las chicas llevaron a Spike de vuelta a su hogar, -Bueno, chicas, creo que nos vemos mañana-

Las chicas se miraron entre sí antes de asentir con la cabeza, -¿Spike?- preguntó Fluttershy.

-¿Sí?-

-Antes de que entres, nos gustaría darte algo- Twilight explicó.

-¿Qué es?-

Rarity y Fluttershy se acercaron a ambos lados de Spike, mientras la fashionista hablaba, -Esto, cariño- Las dos besaron sus mejillas simultáneamente, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara como antes.

Cuando las dos se separaron, Spike habló, -¿Qué fue eso?-

-Es un vínculo especial que compartimos los siete- Explicó Fluttershy.

-¿Lo es?-

-Sí, es nuestra forma de prometer que siempre estaremos juntos- dijo Rarity.

-Y tienes dos rondas más, compañero- Dijo Applejack, mientras ella y Pinkie le daban la segunda ronda.

Finalmente Twilight y Rainbow Dash le dieron su última ronda, dejando a Spike sonrojado, -Bueno, ¿qué te parece?- preguntó Twilight, mientras se acercaban a él.

-Eso fue muy cálido y acogedor- Spike admitió, -Como si lo hubiese sentido antes-

-Sí- Las niñas suspiraron sabiendo que estaban en el camino correcto.

Spike gimió al sentir su cabeza, -Spike, ¿estás bien?- Twilight preguntó preocupada.

-Sí, sólo un poco de dolor de cabeza, estaré bien por la mañana, chicas, y gracias- Les dio las gracias antes de entrar.

-Estábamos tan cerca- Fluttershy suspiró.

-No te preocupes, Fluttershy- Applejack puso una mano en su hombro, -Mañana tendremos mejor suerte, estoy segura de ello-

-Todas lo hacemos- Twilight dijo, mientras las chicas se iban a casa.

* * *

En la habitación de Spike, mientras el chico dormía, volvía a convulsionarse y girar. En su mente volvía a vagar por el mismo vacío por el que había estado anteriormente.

-¿Por qué siempre me encuentro aquí?- Spike se preguntó.

-¡Spike, aquí!- gritó una voz.

-La misma voz que antes- jadeó, mientras corría para encontrar la fuente, -¿Dónde estás?-

-¡Aquí!-

-¿Dónde?- él llamó.

-¡Aquí!-

Spike miró hacia delante viendo la figura que había estado notando en la distancia estaba más cerca que antes. Las dos últimas noches había estado teniendo el mismo sueño, y cada vez que trataba de acercarse, siempre terminaba despertando.

-¡Ya casi llego!- Dijo, sólo para que el paisaje se desvaneciera, y volvió a su cama -No, estaba tan cerca- suspiró -Quien quiera que me esté llamando suena importante, quizás tenga algo que ver con mis recuerdos perdidos- Suspiró, antes de volver a la cama.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, tal y como Twilight dijo se quedaron en casa para ayudar a Spike a recuperar sus recuerdos perdidos. Primero, Spike fue llevado a Sweet Apple Acres, donde Applejack le mostraba algunos de los productos de manzana que su familia hacía. Ella trajo su pastel de manzana familiar.

-Aquí tienes, Spike, pruébalo-

Spike tomó una rebanada de la tarta y se la comió. Sus ojos se iluminaron, -Wow, esto es delicioso-

-Me alegro de que todavía te guste- Applejack sonrió, -Tu siempre amas probar los productos de mi familia-

-¿Lo hago?-

Sí. Y no sólo eso, también había muchas veces que viniste a ayudarme con mis tareas, así la podía terminar más rápido y confía en mí, siempre te agradecí que me dieras una mano-

-Suena como que el yo que tú conoces es un buen tipo- Dijo Spike.

-El mejor- Applejack sonrió, mientras agitaba su cabeza.

Spike habló preguntándose, -¿Applejack?-

-¿Sí?-

Spike Aparto el plato y la miro a los ojos -¿Qué era yo para ti, cuando tenía mis recuerdos?-

Applejack de repente se sorprendió por su pregunta, -Uh, ¿perdón?-

-¿Cuales son realmente tus sentimientos hacia mí?-

La defensa de Applejack fue destrozada, debía abrirse completamente a Spike, que todavía era una pizarra en blanco o inventarse algo. Pero la mentira no era parte de ella, así que ella habló, -Bueno, Spike, tú fuiste muy especial para mí, para todas nosotras. El día que nos conocimos sabía que seríamos amigos para siempre. Y seis años después nosotros seguimos aún juntos. Incluso si no eres el Spike que recuerdo ahora. Sé que en algún lugar el Spike que recuerdo se siente de esa manera también. En cuanto a cómo me siento personalmente, bueno... Te amo dulzura- dijo mientras trataba de ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas con su sombrero.

-¿Me amas?- preguntó.

-Lo hago- Applejack lo abrazó.

-Guau- Spike soltó un grito ahogado -¿El yo anterior lo sabía?-

-No. Supongo que tenía miedo de admitirlo, porque podría arruinar la amistad entre nosotros y los demás-

-Applejack- Spike suspiro.

-¿Me prometes que mantendrás esto entre nosotros, Spike?- Applejack solicitó.

-Bueno... Ok, lo haré- Fue abrazado una vez más.

-Gracias, mi pequeña tarta de manzana- Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla haciéndole sonrojar.

Más tarde Spike había llegado con Pinkie, donde estaba ayudando a la chica a hornear bizcochos. Los sacó del horno y dijo -¡Voila!-

Spike los olía, -Huelen bien-

-Y te garantizo que saben aún mejor- Pinkie le aseguró, mientras comían uno.

-Wow, saben mejor de lo que huelen- Spike jadeó.

-¿Qué te dije?- Pinkie sonrió, mientras se comía otro, -Sabes Spike esto me recuerda cuando empezamos a hornear-

-¿De Verdad?-

-Sí. Hicimos un gran lío, ambos estaban cubiertos de harina y glaseado-

Spike lo imaginó y se rio, -Eso suena divertido-

-Sí, si pudieras recordarlo- Pinkie suspiró.

-Bueno, lo intento recordar, pero hasta ahora no todo está claro para mí- Admitió, hasta que Pinkie lo abrazó.

-Ojalá te acordaras, aunque aún estés aquí, es como si una parte tuya se fuera-

-Lo siento- Spike suspiró.

Pinkie, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, habló -No lo tomes así, Spike, no tienes que disculparte, solo estoy siendo egoísta, quiero recuperar tus recuerdos, pero no puedo forzarte a recordar-

-No te preocupes, seguiré intentándolo por ti y los demás- Spike prometió.

Pinkie sonrió y lo abrazó, -Estaré esperando a que el Spike que todos conocemos regrese a nosotros- Le beso la mejilla. Spike se sonrojó una vez más.

Después estaba en casa de Fluttershy, mientras la niña le enseñaba a Spike cómo cuidar de los animales que cuidaba. Spike estaba poniendo un arco de nueces para las ardillas y los ratones.

-Así es, Spike, lo estás haciendo bien- Fluttershy sonrió.

-Gracias, Fluttershy- Dijo mientras seguía ayudando, sintiéndose nervioso por acercarse demasiado a algunos de los animales.

Fluttershy rio, mientras Spike hablaba, -¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Nada, es solo la forma en que te comportas que me recuerda al niño que eras cuando éramos pequeños-

-¿Cómo era entonces?-

-Tú eras joven, curioso, y siempre te metías en problemas, recuerdo que un día caíste en la acera y te raspaste la rodilla, te llevé de vuelta a mi casa y la vendé-

-¿Lo hiciste?- preguntó, y ella asintió.

-Cuando lloraste, te consolé hasta que estuviste mejor-

-Es muy amable por tu parte- Spike sonrió.

-Me encanta difundir la bondad- Fluttershy sonrió, hasta que Spike la abrazó.

-Debo tener suerte de conocer a alguien como tú y tenerlo como amigo- Fluttershy sonrió y devolvió el abrazo.

Con Rarity, Spike estaba disfrutando del té con la chica más de moda de las seis, mientras miraba todos los diseños de trajes que había tendido alrededor, -¿Hiciste todo esto?-

-Culpable- Ella admitió

-Tienes un gran talento-

-Gracias, sabes que hubo ocasiones en que te ofreciste para ayudarme con mi trabajo-

-¿Lo hice?-

-Oh, sí, siempre has sido útil para todas y cada una de nosotras, esa es una de las cosas que siempre he amado de ti-

-¿De Verdad?-

-Sí, siempre serás mi Spikey-Wikey- Ella lo abrazó.

-¿Spikey-Wikey? ¿Me diste un nombre de mascota?-

-Bueno, Pinkie fue la primera en usarlo- admitió ella -Supongo que me acostumbré al apodo y te llamaba así cuando estábamos sólo nosotros.

-Ya veo-

-Pero yo no lo uso como una forma de degradarte, Spike, lo uso por lo cerca que estamos-

-Debemos ser muy cercanos-

Rarity sonrió, -Lo somos, y espero que recuerdes lo cerca que estamos-

-Yo también- Admitió, mientras los dos se abrazaban para consuelo.

Pronto, Spike estaba con Twilight, cuando los dos entraron en su habitación llena de libros -Por favor, disculpa el desorden- ella dijo.

-¿Vives en un almacén?

-No, pero a veces, cuando empiezo una serie de lecturas, a veces descuido el volver a archivarlos- ella respondió.

Spike se rio entre dientes, -Basándome en lo que he aprendido de ti por lo que dijiste, suenas como tú-

-Sí- Twilight soltó una risita, antes de suspirar, -Spike, sé que no recuerdas mucho, pero hay algo que deseo que recuerdes-

-¿Qué?- preguntó.

-En tu último cumpleaños hace unos días te di un regalo muy especial cuando todo el mundo se fue-

-¿Qué regalo era ese?- Spike preguntó.

-Te di tu primer beso-

-¿Lo hiciste?-

-Sí. Fue un gran momento para los dos, estoy segura de que es un recuerdo que no querrás perder- Twilight dijo.

-¿Quién no querría recordar su primer beso?- preguntó Spike.

-No puedo imaginar a nadie- Twilight suspiró.

-Twilight- Spike habló. Twilight levanto la mirada y de repente sintió los labios de Spike sobre los suyos.

Cuando se separaron, Twilight se sonrojó, -Spike...- se llevó una mano a los labios.

-Puede que no recuerde el beso de aquel entonces, pero recordaré éste- Spike sonrió con un débil rubor.

Los ojos de Twilight comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas felices, mientras ella lo abrazaba y lloraba en su hombro. Guiándose por su instinto Spike se limitó a abrazarla y la consoló.

Finalmente, Spike estaba en casa de Rainbow Dash, mientras la chica le enseñaba una vez más algunos trucos con el balón de fútbol. Al igual que antes Spike no estaba haciéndolo tan bien, pero no era nada de lo que se avergüenza.

Pateó el balón en sus rodillas unas cuantas veces antes de aterrizar en el suelo, -Mira, ahora lo estás haciendo bien- Dijo Rainbow.

-¿Era yo un gran deportista?- preguntó Spike.

-Bueno, no tanto como yo. Pero jugarías siempre que quisieras- ella respondió.

Spike sonrió, -Te agradezco que me enseñes todo esto, Rainbow Dash. Eres una buena amiga-

La sonrisa de Rainbow se desvaneció, -Tal vez, pero mi último acto difícilmente podría ser llamado digno de amistad-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Spike.

-Verás, antes de que tuvieras tu accidente, ambos trepábamos por uno de los árboles del parque, cuando Applejack nos llamó para que bajáramos y almorzamos, mientras te jalaba para bajar tire demasiado de ti por lo que perdiste el equilibrio y te golpeaste la cabeza- explicó, sintiéndose triste.

-Estoy seguro de que no querías que eso sucediera-

-Claro que no, pero me siento responsable de lo que pasó. ¡Perdiste tus recuerdos porque yo era demasiado apresurada!- ella lloró.

-Rainbow Dash...-

-¡¿Cómo puedo llamarme tu amiga después de que te coste tus recuerdos?!- Ella gritó

Spike sólo la abrazó, fue mucha la confusión de la muchacha triste y dura, -no recuerdo lo que pasó, pero creo que el yo anterior también lo consideraría un accidente y te habría perdonado. Con toda la información que he recogido de todas ustedes aprendí lo que él es que era amable, generoso y siempre cuidaba a sus amigos-

-Spike- Rainbow derramó una lágrima.

-No sé cuándo volveré a recuperar mis recuerdos, pero no quiero tener recuerdos de ver a mis amigos más cercanos tristes o heridos por mi condición-La abrazó con fuerza y ella lo abrazó de nuevo.

-Lo siento mucho- Le susurró al oído.

Spike se dio cuenta de que eso era lo que quería decir cuando le susurró por primera vez, y respondió -Lo sé-

* * *

Más tarde regresó a casa y decidió tomar una siesta. Mientras dormía, se encontró una vez más en el vacío y oyó la voz. Corrió tan rápido como pudo -¡No voy a fallar esta vez! ¡Tengo que averiguar quién es!- Corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta que vio quién estaba por delante.

Se detuvo para ver a un niño que se parecía a él -Ahí estás, Spike, me preguntaba cuándo llegarías a verme- dijo el niño.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Spike.

-Yo represento tus recuerdos- él respondió.

-¿Dónde estabas? ¡He estado caminando con la cabeza vacía durante días!-preguntó Spike.

-Lo siento, pero cuando te golpeaste la cabeza me separé de ti, traté de llamarte, pero no has podido llegar hasta mí, hasta ahora, gracias a Dios-

-No tienes ni idea de lo horrible que ha sido sin ti- Spike le dijo al chico.

-Sólo puedo imaginarme, pero no te preocupes ahora que estamos juntos, ya lo tendrás todo de regreso- El chico sonrió.

-Prométeme que no te irás jamás- Spike suplicó.

-Te lo prometo, siempre y cuando no te metas en más accidentes en la cabeza-

-¿Huh?-

-Ya sabrás lo que quiero decir- Dijo el muchacho mientras le tendía la mano a Spike.

Spike miró la mano y la apretó con la suya. De repente, el niño Spike brilló y estalló en pequeñas luces verdes que fueron asimiladas en el cuerpo de Spike. Spike observó cómo el paisaje se desvaneció en negro junto con él.

Spike se despertó y miró alrededor de su habitación -¡Qué buena siesta!- Se estiró

Salió de la habitación y vio a sus padres en la cocina, -Hola chicos-

-Hola, Spike, ¿cómo te sientes?- Geki preguntó.

-Mejor- respondió antes de mirar alrededor, -Oye, ¿dónde están las chicas?-

Los adultos miraron hacia él, -¿Qué quieres decir, Spike?- Preguntó Elsa con curiosidad.

-¿No están habitualmente aquí las chicas por aquí para verme?-

Geki y Elsa se miraron, antes de responder, -Sí-

-Y papá, el partido de fútbol ya casi está a la vuelta de la esquina, ¿no lo esperabas todo la semana pasada?-

Los ojos de Geki se ensancharon, -Spike, ¿recuerdas el partido de fútbol?-

-Por supuesto-

Elsa se acercó, -Spike, sé que esto puede sonar raro, pero ¿cuál es mi delantal favorito para usar cuando cocino?-

-El azul con las palabras mejor mamá en él. Te lo di en tu cumpleaños-

Escuchando esas palabras, Elsa y Geki comenzaron a derramar lágrimas de alegría, -¡Hijo!- Lo abrazaron.

-Whoa, hey-hey, ¿qué está pasando?- preguntó Spike, mientras se zafaba del apretado abrazo.

-Spike, te caíste de un árbol en el parque de Canterlot y perdiste tus recuerdos- Explicó Geki.

-¿Qué?- jadeó.

-Ha sido hace unos días, no te acordabas de nosotros ni de nada- Añadió Elsa.

-¿Cómo podría olvidarlos, ustedes son mis padres?-

Elsa sonrió, -No tienes ni idea de lo felices que estamos de oír eso-

-Bueno, esto es una gran noticia, es mejor que llame a las chicas- Dijo Spike.

-Espera un minuto- Geki lo detuvo, -creo que realmente deberías sorprenderlas-

-¿Cómo?- Spike preguntó, hasta que su padre sonrió.

* * *

Algún tiempo después, las chicas se reunieron fuera del lugar de Spike, -¿Las llamaron también?- Fluttershy preguntó a las chicas.

-Sí, el señor Drake me llamó- Rainbow confirmo.

-Dijo que necesitábamos ver a Spike- Twilight dijo.

-Oh, espero que no haya empeorado- Rarity dijo con preocupación.

-Ni siquiera lo digas- Applejack le dijo.

-Entremos- dijo Pinkie mientras golpeaban la puerta, y Elsa respondió.

-Oh, gracias a Dios que lo llegaron- Elsa dijo en alivio.

-¿Qué ocurre, señora Drake?- preguntó Twilight.

-¿Está bien Spike?- preguntó Rainbow preocupada.

-Adelante- Elsa las guio y se dirigieron a la sala de estar.

-Bueno, ¿cómo está?- preguntó Applejack.

-Geki, tráelo adentro- Elsa llamó.

Las chicas observaron cómo Geki entraba con Spike. Las chicas estaban preocupadas, mientras Geki hablaba, -Chicas, Spike quiere preguntarles algo-

-¿Qué ocurre, querido?- Rarity preguntó, mientras las chicas escuchaban.

Spike se acercó y habló, -Chicas... ¿Puedo tener lo habitual?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

Al escuchar esa petición las muchachas comenzaron a sonreír con alegría sabiendo lo que eso significaba, -¡SPIKE!- Corrieron y lo abrazaron.

-¡Estás de regreso, estás de vuelta, estás de vuelta, estás de vuelta!- Pinkie gritó mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-Sí. He vuelto, aunque no tengo ni idea de dónde he estado- Spike admitió.

-Oh, Spike, sentía que te habíamos perdido- Le dijo Fluttershy.

-Oye, no pueden deshacerse de mí tan fácilmente- él sonrió.

-Bienvenido, compañero- Applejack le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-Sabíamos que no podías quedarte lejos para siempre- Añadió Rainbow.

-Gracias chicas. Por cierto, ¿hice algo estúpido cuando no tenía mis recuerdos?- Spike preguntó.

Las chicas parecían avergonzadas, especialmente Rainbow, Twilight y A.J con la forma en que se abrieron, -No- Ellas respondieron ya que no querían que él ni los demás supieran.

-Bueno- Spike sonrió.

-¡Esto requiere una fiesta!- Pinkie aplaudió.

-Genial, voy a llamar a los chicos, estoy seguro de que estarán encantados de saber acerca de mis recuerdos también- Añadió Spike.

* * *

Y así hicieron lo que dijeron, organizaron una fiesta para los recuerdos devueltos de Spike, y todo el mundo se alegró al ver que su amigo recordaba todo. Por supuesto Twilight sabía que él no recordaba el beso que él le dio antes, pero mientras él recordaba el beso que compartieron en su cumpleaños no importaba.

Pronto todos iban a casa, y la única que quedaba era Rainbow Dash -Spike, quiero disculparme por lo que te pasó-

-No te preocupes, Rainbow, mis padres ya me lo han dicho y te perdono-

-¿Lo harás?- Ella sintió un pinchazo en el pecho sintiendo como si estuviera teniendo la misma conversación que antes.

-Sí. ¿Qué clase de amigo sería si no perdonara?-

-Oh, Spike, gracias, y me alegro de que te acuerdes- sonrió, y tomó su cara, -Ahora ven aquí, quiero darte esto- Ella tiró de Spike en un beso. Spike se sorprendió al principio, hasta que lo aceptó y lo devolvió.

Cuando los dos se separaron, Rainbow se sonrojó ligeramente, mientras que el rubor de Spike era más claro, -definitivamente nunca voy a olvidar eso- Bromeó

Rainbow rio entre dientes, -Ni yo tampoco- Los dos se abrazaron, antes de que Rainbow se dirigiera a casa.

Spike volvió a su habitación y pensó -Gracias chicas, por no darse por vencidas-

* * *

Traducción llevada a cabo con la autorización de ChasMagemon.

Dije capitulo largo y les traje capitulo largo, ¿o no? bueno volviendo a la historia. Tal parece que Spike es mas perceptivo de lo que parece ya que aun con amnesia se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de las chicas (claro también a no tener prejuicios sobre ellas le resulta mas fácil hablar), y con este ya son dos los besos que se da con Twilight, y ese intento de Trixie de meterle recuerdos falsos... no puedo imaginarme hasta donde habría volado la imaginación de Spike ante esa idea y que finalmente viéramos a Rainbow abrirse de esa forma (si, todo lo dijo por sentir culpa pero aun así cuenta).

Y con este solo falta el maldito capitulo del Viernes, el otro capitulo mas largo de esta historia.

Pregunta del Cap:

Es un poco profunda pero ¿Como creen que se sintió Spike al no poder recordar nada? por favor, ni siquiera recorvada a sus padres.

Gracias por sus lecturas.


	18. Capítulo 18 Un Día Deslumbrante

Capítulo 18: Un día deslumbrante (A Dazzling Day)

Historia Original: The Girls of My Life de ChaosMagemon

* * *

Un sábado por la tarde, Spike estaba en su habitación acostado en su cama mientras leía un cómic. Su padre se asomó a su habitación, -¿Spike?-

Spike giró su cabeza para mirar a su padre, -Hey, papá-

-Bueno, esto es una sorpresa- dijo Geki -Normalmente estarías con las chicas el sábado por la tarde-

-Debería ser, pero no puede- respondió Spike, -Twilight esta con la directora Celestia discutiendo un asunto importante, y no sé lo que es. Rainbow Dash está en un juego de baloncesto, Rarity está trabajando en diseñar algunos nuevos trajes, Applejack está ayudando a su familia tratando con una infestación de gusanos, Pinkie está trabajando horas extras en Sugarcube Corner y Fluttershy está cuidando una mascota para un amigo-

-Qué pena, pero ¿qué pasa con tus amigos de la escuela?-

-Featherweight está ocupado buscando algo nuevo para poner en nuestro periódico escolar, Pipsqueak está cargado de tareas domésticas, y Snips y Snails están enterrados-

-¿Enterrados en qué?- Geki preguntó.

-El Viejo Cranky Doodle los atrapó jugando ding-dong-ditch*-

*Es el juego en el que tocas la puerta o el timbre de una persona al azar y sales corriendo*

Geki puso los ojos en blanco -¿Por qué sales con esos dos?-

-Son buenos para reírse un rato- Spike respondió.

-¿Así que este es su sábado entero, acostado y leyendo cómics?- preguntó su padre retóricamente.

-No. Estoy intentando pensar en algo que hacer- Spike admitió.

-Bueno, no creo que la respuesta llegue a ti si te quedas encerrado aquí- dijo Geki -Si quieres pensar en algo que hacer, entonces ve a buscar algo-

-¿Eso funcionará?- Spike preguntó mientras se incorporaba.

-Es mejor que sentarse allí-

-Hmm- Spike reflexionó, -Ok, voy a hacer eso-

-Ese es mi hijo, ahora sal de ahí-

Spike asintió antes de agarrar su patineta, cartera y teléfono celular, antes de salir de la casa y se embarcó en busca de algo que hacer.

* * *

Mientras andaba en patineta se agarró la parte trasera de una camioneta que lo llevaba en su patineta. Mientras se mantenía agarrado cantó una canción para sí mismo mientras miraba por toda la ciudad.

* * *

Finalmente, cuando el camión hizo un giro, Spike soltó y rodó hacia delante antes de agarrar en la parte trasera de un jeep que lo llevó como el camión lo hizo. Finalmente, el conductor miró hacia atrás y vio a Spike sosteniéndose en la parte trasera de su jeep. Spike le saludó con la mano, mientras el conductor rodaba los ojos y seguía conduciendo. Finalmente Spike lo dejó ir y decidió rodar por su cuenta.

Rodó sobre la acera y entró en el parque. Mientras rodaba por el camino de la caminata, miró y de repente vio a las tres Dazzlings del café Rising Sun. Se paró frente a ellas.

-Bueno, bueno, qué sorpresa, ¿eh, chicas?- Adagio preguntó a sus amigas, que asintieron de acuerdo.

-Me acuerdo de ustedes tres- comenzó Spike -Adagio, Aria y Sonata-

-Correcto- Sonata asintió.

-Hace mucho que no te veíamos- Aria señaló.

-Sí, desde que ustedes y mis amigas trataron de arrancarme los brazos- Spike les recordó.

-Una vez más, pedimos disculpas por nuestro comportamiento- Adagio respondió.

-Y las he perdonado a las tres-

Aria miró a su alrededor -¿Dónde están esas chicas con las que estuviste la última vez?-

-No están conmigo, me temo que hoy tienen sus propias cosas que hacer-

-¿Quieres decir que estás solo?- Sonata preguntó con curiosidad, mientras Adagio y Aria sonreían con deleite.

-Bastante, he venido aquí buscando algo que hacer-

Las sonrisas de las Dazzlings se iluminaron, mientras Adagio hablaba -¿Es eso cierto?, es una coincidencia, las chicas y yo buscábamos algo que hacer nosotras mismas-

-¿De Verdad?- Spike preguntó, y asintieron.

-¿Por qué no salimos juntos? Sabes esto podría ser como una oportunidad para conocernos más- Aria se ofreció, mientras Adagio y Sonata le daban los ojos de cachorro.

Spike miró a las dos viendo que era un acercamiento mucho mejor para invitarlo que la última vez, y el hecho de que él estaba buscando algo que hacer lo puso fácil, respondió -Bueno, está bien-

-¡Sí!- Las tres aplaudieron.

-¿Entonces, qué debemos hacer?- Spike preguntó.

-¿Por qué no vamos a almorzar? Sugirió la Sonata.

-Suena genial- Spike respondió.

-Sí, y tengo justo el lugar- Sonata dijo emocionada, mientras Adagio y Aria rodaban los ojos.

* * *

Más tarde, los cuatro estaban en una cabina de café con tacos. Spike se comió el suyo de forma casual, mientras que Adagio y Aria comían el suyo lentamente, Sonata sin embargo estaba devorando el suya antes de pasar a otro.

-Seguro que te gustan los tacos, Sonata- Spike dijo, viendo cuánto podía comer.

-Están para morir- Sonata suspiró encantada.

-Con cuidado, Sonata, no quieres arruinar tu femenina figura- Aria bromeó.

-Oh, cállate, Aria- Sonata dijo, después de tragar.

Spike decidió hablar, -Así que, ¿tuvieron algún buen espectáculo en restaurantes locales por la tarde?-

-Sí que los hemos tenido- respondió Adagio -los clientes simplemente no se cansan de nosotras-

-Y las audiencias más grandes atraen sumas más grandes a nuestro pago- Agregó Aria.

-Suena lindo- Spike admitió.

-Lo es- Sonata confirmaba.

-¿Qué hay de ti, has tenido algo bueno que te sucediera desde que nos conocimos?- preguntó Adagio.

-Bueno, hace un tiempo hice una fiesta salvaje en mi casa, lástima que no estuvieran allí, estoy seguro de que les hubiera encantado-

-Creo que lo habríamos hecho- Adagio respondió.

-Porque amamos las fiestas salvajes- Agregó Aria.

-Y hace una semana perdí mi memoria y no podía recordar a nadie-

-Oh Dios mío- Adagio se llevó una mano a la boca.

-¿Cómo te recuperaste?- Sonata preguntó.

-Localizando mis recuerdos- él respondió.

Las chicas no estaban muy seguras de cómo responder a eso. Cuando terminaron sus tacos, Sonata habló, -¡Eso estuvo delicioso!-

-Bueno, ahora que ya nos hemos llenado, hagamos otra cosa- Adagio sugirió.

-¡Sí!- Aria y Sonata estuvieron de acuerdo, mientras que Spike estaba curioso.

* * *

Más tarde estaban en las tiendas de ropa de los centros comerciales probando la ropa. Cada una de ellas estaba comprobando qué trajes compras. Sonata sostuvo por encima de su blusa un top, -Ooh, ¿no crees que esto me vería bien?-

-¿Bien en ti?- Aria le preguntó -Sería lo peor-

-Oh, sí, bueno, si lo trajeras tú, sería peorisimo- Sonata respondió.

-Eso ni siquiera es una palabra- Aria replicó.

-Sí lo es- Sonata argumentó.

-No, no lo es-

Spike observó a los dos discutir, hasta que Adagio habló, -No les prestes atención, son idiotas-

-¡Hey!- Las dos respingaron.

Spike habló, -Déjame preguntarte algo-

-Dispara- Dijo Adagio.

-¿Realmente son amigas?

Las tres se sorprendieron por su inesperada pregunta, hasta que Adagio habló, -Por supuesto, a pesar de cómo estas dos pelean, y yo de vez en cuando llamándolas idiotas, todavía somos cercanas. Regresando a cuando nos conocimos, éramos sólo tres chicas promedio que podía cantar bien. Pero cuando nos unimos en armonía nos convertimos en el perfecto trío de canto-

-Bueno, después de ese espectáculo que vi puedo creerlo- respondió Spike -¿Tienen pensado ustedes tres intenciones de ir a lo profesional con esto?

-Es una posibilidad- Aria admitió.

-Pero también nos aseguramos de mantener abiertas otras opciones- Añadió Adagio.

-Pero por ahora estamos trabajando con lo que tenemos- Sonata terminó.

-¿Algo que hayas planeado para el futuro?- Adagio se preguntó.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no sé lo que realmente quiero ser, así que ahora mismo me estoy divirtiendo- Spike respondió.

-Disfruta de la diversión mientras puedas, porque las cosas de la edad adulta llegarán a ser más difíciles- Aria le advirtió.

-Oh, Aria, no derribes el estado de ánimo- Sonata se quejó.

-Sonata tiene razón, lo que es sorprendente- Adagio estuvo de acuerdo, -Andando, vamos a seguir que el día aun es joven-

-Claro- Spike, Sonata y Aria estuvieron de acuerdo.

Así que los tres siguieron teniendo un día de diversión, de caminar por el parque, saltar rocas, comer helado, incluso haciendo karaoke.

* * *

Después, las tres llevaron a Spike de vuelta a su apartamento para descansar. Spike miró alrededor viendo que tenía mucho espacio, tres dormitorios para cada una, una sala de estar, una cocina y un baño.

-Bienvenido a lo que llamamos la Guarida de las Sirenas- Adagio le dio la bienvenida.

¿Guarida de las Sirenas?- preguntó Spike.

-Sí, porque nuestras voces son como la trampa causada por la canción de las sirenas- Aria explicó, mientras Sonata terminaba.

-Nunca es lo que parece ser, sin embargo, ¿quién se nos puede resistir?- Ella soltó una risita.

Spike fue tomado por sus palabras, -¿Cómo se te ocurren esas cosas?-

-Viene a mí naturalmente- Sonata sonrió.

-¿Así que ustedes tres viven juntas?- preguntó Spike.

-Sí. No es fácil, pero nos las arreglamos- Dijo Aria.

-Y cada una de nosotras hace su parte en tirar de su propio peso aquí- Adagio agregó, -Nos aseguramos de que cada una de nosotras consiga una tarea particular de limpieza, de cocina, hacer compras, y de todas las otras tareas del hogar-

-Pero a veces a Aria le gusta pasar sus responsabilidades a nosotras- insistió Sonata -Principalmente, a mí-

-¡Yo no lo hago!- Aria argumentó.

-¡Si lo haces!- Sonata replicó.

-¡Chicas!- Adagio las silenció.

-Lo siento- Se disculparon

-Por qué no te sientas y te pones cómodo, estaremos contigo en un momento- Adagio sugirió.

-Uh, ok- dijo Spike mientras retrocedía en el sofá frente al televisor, mientras el trío se dirigía a sus habitaciones.

Mientras Spike se relajaba, pensó para sí mismo -''Sabes, estas chicas no son tan malas. Son poco ortodoxas y excéntricas, pero todavía son buenas. Tal vez si tuvieran amigos como yo y las chicas, serían mejores personas para sí y para los demás''-

-¿Spike?-

-Sí, qué pasa...- Spike se volvió para ver a las chicas, y soltó un exasperado jadeo.

Allí estaba Adagio, Aria y Sonata en trajes de baño seductores que mostraban sus deliciosas figuras -Bueno, esa es una forma de reaccionar- Sonata se rio.

-Chicas, ¿por qué están ustedes tres en trajes de baño en el interior?- preguntó Spike, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Bueno, es otoño afuera, así que no podemos salir exactamente así- Aria respondió sin rodeos.

-No es exactamente lo que quise decir- respondió el muchacho, todavía sintiéndose atraído por su belleza.

-Lo siento por asustarte con esto- comentó Adagio -pero a veces nos gusta usarlos en interiores durante el otoño o el invierno con el calefactor encendido así sentimos que es verano en el interior- mientras Adagio hablaba, ella no sabía que Aria se escondía Detrás de ella, y deshizo el nudo de su top del bikini. El top de Adagio empezó a caer y casi expuso su atractivo, si ella no lo hubiera atrapado rápidamente sujetándolo a su pecho. Sonata y Aria rieron, mientras Aria se ponía a sí misma y a Sonata las manos en la boca para reprimir su risita, -¡Aria!- Dijo Adagio, antes de mirar a Spike y reír nerviosamente.

La reacción de Spike termia con su boca abierta y ojos abiertos, y pensó -"Están haciendo esto a propósito. Lo sé''-

-¿Spike?- preguntó Adagio.

Spike rompió sus pensamientos, -¿Sí?- preguntó, mientras trataba de no mirar a su pecho cubierto por sus manos.

-¿Podrías ayudarme a rehacer esto para mí?-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no le pides a Aria o Sonata que lo hagan?

-No confío en ellas lo suficiente para esto, especialmente contigo aquí- Ella suplicó.

Spike sin hacer caso de todos los pensamientos pervertidos que corrían por su mente se levantó y se fue detrás de Adagio para atar su top. Cuando empezó, Aria le susurró, -Sabes, ella realmente quería que las vieras- Se sonrojó un poco más.

-¡Aria!- Adagio la regañó.

-Bueno, lo querías- Aria replicó.

-UH Huh- Sonata estuvo de acuerdo.

-No las escuches- Adagio le dijo a Spike.

Spike acababa de terminar, -Allí, eso debería bastar-

Adagio lentamente bajó las manos y vio que su top permanecía en su lugar, -Oh, gracias- Adagio se giró y le beso la mejilla, aumentando aún más su rubor.

-Vamos, veamos lo que hay en la televisión- Dijo Sonata, mientras comenzaban a revisar los canales mientras se sentaban con Spike en el sofá.

Pronto estaban viendo algunas repeticiones de sitcoms, mientras que comían patatas fritas de unos tazones. Mientras miraban los espectáculos, se rieron de las partes divertidas, -Oh, eso es gracioso- Spike se rio entre dientes, antes de que él gimiera.

-¿Qué pasa, Spike?- preguntó Adagio preocupada.

-Sólo una pequeña punzada en mi hombro, no es nada-

-Bueno, no podemos permitir eso- dijo Aria mientras se levantaba y se ponía detrás de Spike -déjame que me encargue de eso. Comenzó a masajear sus hombros.

-Espera, realmente no tienes que...- Spike se detuvo, cuando comenzó a relajarse, -Oh, eso se siente bien-

-Aquí tienes unas patatas fritas- Sonata le ofreció el tazón.

-Gracias- dijo Spike mientras comía algo.

-¿Algo más, que podamos hacer por ti?- preguntó Adagio mientras coquetamente parpadeaba.

-No, esto está bien- Spike respondió.

-Ok, solo háznoslo saber- dijo Adagio mientras descansaba la cabeza sobre su regazo.

Spike vio a Sonata acurrucarse en él. Pensó para sí mismo -''Estas chicas están llevando esto de ser amables conmigo hasta el extremo, supongo que están más fijadas de mí de lo que pensaba cuando nos conocimos. Bueno, no quiero parecer que estoy explotándolas. Sólo tengo que mostrarles que ser amigos es la manera de empezar. Agradable y tranquilo. Además, si dejo que esto llegue más, nunca conseguiré que pare-

Luego habló, -Chicas, ¿podrías soltarme solo un minuto?- preguntó mientras Aria le quitaba las manos de los hombros y Adagio y Sonata se alejaban de él.

-¿Qué pasa, Spike?- preguntó Adagio con curiosidad.

Spike se puso en pie, -Les agradezco lo que están haciendo las tres, créanme. Pero se lo que están intentando-

-¿Lo sabes?- ellas preguntaron.

-Por supuesto- continuó -hay mejores maneras de llamar mi atención, como lo hicimos antes, pero no tienen que ir tan lejos para reconocer nuestra amistad-

-¿Espera, amistad?- preguntó Aria, sorprendida.

-Por supuesto. Me refiero a que nos divertíamos bien hoy, a eso se le llama amistad-

Las tres se miraron, mientras Adagio seguía desconcertada, -Bueno, eso es verdad-

-Exacto. Si las tres actuaran mas de esa manera, en su primera impresión a mis amigas, entonces también las abríamos aceptaron en nuestro círculo de amigos-

-¿Lo harían?- Sonata preguntó.

-Estoy seguro de que lo harían, siempre y cuando no empiecen a coquetearme delante de ellas-

-Uh, claro- Aria respondió.

-Bueno, se está haciendo tarde, así que mejor me voy- fue hacia Sonata, -Gracias por llevarnos a los tacos Sonata, aunque Aria dijo que eres lo peor, creo que eres increíble- Él la abrazó y le besó la mejilla. Sonata se sonrojó ante su gesto.

Spike la soltó y se fue hacia Aria, -Gracias por el masaje, Aria. No creo que me vaya a dar pinchazos por mucho tiempo- Él la abrazó y besó su mejilla, haciéndola sonrojarse y bloquear su rostro en vergüenza.

Por último, Spike fue a Adagio, -Gracias por sugerirme que saliera con ustedes hoy Adagio, tú y tus compañeras son realmente buenas amigas, especialmente para un tipo como yo- Él la abrazó firmemente haciendo que su pecho dotado presionara en el suyo propio. Él lo ignoró y le besó la mejilla.

Adagio se ruborizó un poco antes de que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro. Ella devolvió el abrazo y acarició su mejilla unas cuantas veces antes de que se soltaran, -De nada- ella dijo.

-Bueno, las veré a las tres, adiós- Spike se despidió.

Sonata y Aria se quedaron confundidas, mientras Adagio todavía sonreía ante su partida, -Uh, ¿qué pasó?- Sonata preguntó.

-Creo que nos acaban de dejar en la Friendzone- Aria contestó, en shock con Sonata.

-¿De verdad?- Sonata preguntó.

Adagio soltó una risita, para la confusión de Aria y Sonata -¿Por qué estás de repente tan feliz, Adagio?- preguntó Aria.

Adagio les miró -A lo que tú llamas quedar en la Friendzone, yo lo llamo dar un paso delante, nos reconoce como amigas, ¿con qué frecuencia nos ha ocurrido eso?-

Sus dos amigas parecen desconcertadas por su pregunta, -Bueno...- Sonata estaba por decir algo pero so se le ocurrió que decir.

-Seguro que no obtuvimos los resultados deseados, pero creo que fue una victoria tan buena como cualquier otra- Adagio sonrió.

Sonata después de reflexionar sobre ello sonrió, -Sabes, tienes razón-

Cuando miraron a Aria que parecía un poco decepcionada, finalmente sonrió, -Sí-

-Y quizás la próxima vez deberíamos ser mejores personas con las chicas con las que sale, de lo contrario perderemos su amistad- Adagio añadió, y las dos asintieron de acuerdo.

* * *

Antes de caer la noche, Spike rodó a casa en su patineta y entró. Colocó su patineta en la pared y abrió su móvil para ver que él y el resto de las chicas recibieron un texto de grupo de Twilight.

-Spike, muchachas, tengo buenas noticias-

Spike le devolvió el mensaje -¿Qué ocurre, Twilight?-

Su siguiente mensaje surgió -Mientras estuve con la directora Celestia hoy, me hizo una oferta generosa-

Spike esperó hasta que Rarity envió un mensaje -¿Qué tipo de oferta?-

El mensaje de Twilight llegó -La directora Celestia y la directora Luna nos han ofrecido la oportunidad de usar su cabaña en las montañas nevadas el próximo fin de semana-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Vino un texto de las cinco chicas.

Spike envió un mensaje de texto, -Whoa, ella acaba de decirte eso ¿Cuál es el truco?-

Esperó hasta que llegó el siguiente mensaje -No hay truco. Dijeron que esto es normalmente la mejor época del año para disfrutar allí. Pero ya que tiene tanto trabajo que hacer, no será capaz de subir este año. Así que nos ofreció la oportunidad de disfrutarlo por ellas-

-Eso es muy generoso de su parte- El mensaje de Fluttershy llegó.

-En efecto- Vino el texto de Rarity.

-Ya van a hablar con nuestros padres sobre esto esta semana, así que mantengamos nuestros dedos cruzados para que ellos digan que sí- Twilight envió un mensaje de texto.

-¡Oh, esto es tan emocionante!- El texto de Pinkie llegó.

-Tienes razón. Bueno, las veré mañana, chicas- Spike les envió mensajes de texto antes de que terminara su mensaje de grupo con ellas.

Se acostó en la cama y se dijo a sí mismo -Imagínense, los siete de nosotros en una cabaña de madera en la montaña nevada, espero que no nos de la llamada ''fiebre de cabaña''- Se rio para sí mismo.

* * *

Traducción hecha con la autorización de ChaosMagemon.

Baia Baia, Spike no pierde el tiempo ¿claro no? las chicas no están accesibles que tal si sales con las que les causaron darse un mal trago seguro que no pasa nada malo, bueno ya seré sincero, el rato que Spike paso con las Dazzlings sonó interesante en especial por lo del karaoke y esa jugada apresurada con lo de los trajes de baño me provoca que me ponga una mano en la barbilla y diga ''Interesante, prosigue'' y me pareció sumamente interesante que Adagio se tomara tan bien la propuesta de Spike y esa propuesta de la cabaña de la directora Celestia suena mas que delicioso.

Pregunta del Cap:

En la situación de Spike en el departamento con las Dazzlings ¿se habrían podido controlar?

Y esta pregunta tengo que hacerla ¿A alguien mas se resuenan las palabras ''secreto en la montaña''? porque a mi si.

Gracias a todos por sus lecturas.


	19. Capítulo 19 Cabaña en la Montaña Nevada

Capítulo 19: Cabaña en la Montaña Nevada

Historia Original: The Girls of My Life de ChaosMagemon

* * *

El viernes por la tarde, Spike y las chicas estaban en un autobús proporcionado por la directora Celestia y la directora Luna para llevarlos a su cabaña de madera en las montañas nevadas durante el fin de semana. Mientras el grupo permanecía en sus asientos, ya estaban vestidos con abrigos de invierno para mantenerse calientes.

-No puedo creer que pasaremos todo un fin de semana en la cabaña de invierno de las directoras sólo para nosotros- dijo Fluttershy, sorprendida.

-Yo sí puedo- contestó Rainbow, -¡Tenemos una suerte increíble!-

-Además podríamos usar esto un descanso por todo el trabajo que hemos estado recibiendo en la escuela- dijo Applejack, -Para mí es tanto en la escuela como mis tareas en casa-

-¡Oh, no puedo esperar a jugar en la nieve!- Pinkie a duras penas podía mantenerse en su asiento.

-Ahorra esa energía para más tarde, Pinkie- Twilight la calmó, -La necesitarás-

-Es cierto- dijo Rarity -especialmente porque hay mucho por hacer aquí-

-Tienes razón- Spike estuvo de acuerdo.

-Pero recuerden todos- dijo Twilight, -Nuestros padres y nuestros directores esperan que nos comportemos mientras estamos aquí, pudieron confiar en nosotros lo suficiente como para dejarnos venir aquí sin un chaperón, pero necesitamos reforzar su confianza-

-Lo sabemos, Twi- Applejack asintió con la cabeza.

Pronto el autobús paró mientras el conductor hablaba, -Esto es todo, muchachos-

Así que los siete recogieron todas sus bolsas y bajaron del autobús para ver una cabaña de dos pisos cubierta por una capa de nieve, -Este es un lindo lugar- Dijo Spike.

Twilight se volvió hacia el conductor -Gracias de nuevo por el viaje, señor-

-No hay problema- El conductor respondió, -Recuerden que la ciudad más cercana no está tan lejos de una caminata en caso de que necesiten suministros. Volveré aquí el domingo por la mañana para recogerlos a todos-

-De acuerdo- Twilight asintió, cuando la puerta del autobús se cerró, y la unidad se fue.

-Vamos a entrar antes de que me empiece a congelar- dijo Rarity, mientras todos llevaban sus maletas hasta la puerta de la cabina.

* * *

Twilight sacó la llave que la directora Celestia le dio para la cabina y la abrió. Entraron en el lugar y dejaron sus maletas en el suelo. Miraron a su alrededor viendo cuan espacioso era el área de la sala de estar, completo con un sofá grande, dos sillones, una chimenea, una puerta corrediza de vidrio templado con una terraza en el patio, una cocina completa con una nevera, microondas y horno, y el piso de arriba sería donde dormirían.

Rainbow cerró la puerta para mantener el frío afuera, y se maravilló con el diseño, -Esto es genial-

-Oh, cielos- el rostro de Fluttershy se volvió pálido al ver la cabeza montada de un reno, la alfombra de la piel del oso, y los animales disecados.

Twilight le puso las manos sobre los hombros -No te preocupes Fluttershy, la directora Celestia me dijo que eran falsos-

-¿Lo son?- preguntó con unas pequeñas lagrimas formadas en sus ojos, y Twilight asintió. Fluttershy suspiró aliviada de que no fueran hechos de animales reales.

Rarity inspeccionó el lugar, -Un conjunto encantador, si lo debo decir yo misma- dijo Rarity.

-¡Chicos!- grito Rainbow, mientras miraba hacia la terraza del patio -Van a querer ver esto-

Los seis se acercaron a su amiga de pelo de arcoíris y miraron el patio a través de la ventana deslizante de la puerta. Lo que vieron en la terraza cubierta era un jacuzzi.

-¿Es eso...?- Spike se quedó a medias, mientras Twilight terminaba.

-¿Un jacuzzi?-

-Sí que lo es- Applejack confirmó.

-¡Esto es perfecto!- Rainbow aplaudió.

-Lo sé, esta será una manera perfecta para calentarnos esta noche- Rarity añadió.

-Espero que todavía funcione- Fluttershy dijo, con esperanzas.

-De lo contrario, las directoras no habrían sugerido que trajéramos traje de baño- Twilight dijo.

-Oh, esto va a estar bueno- Pinkie se frotó las manos.

-Llegaremos a eso más tarde, ahora mismo necesitamos desempacar- Twilight dijo, mientras se quitaban los abrigos y los colgaban en el perchero.

Llevaron sus maletas arriba y entraron en la habitación para encontrarse con dos camas. Se miraron el uno al otro hasta que Twilight dijo, -Deberíamos resolver este problema ahora-

-Sí, ¿quién va a dormir en las camas?- preguntó Pinkie.

-Bueno, al menos yo debería estar en una. Es difícil para mí dormir si no estoy cómoda- dijo Rarity.

-Bueno, no cuentes conmigo en compartir una cama contigo, Rarity, te cuelgas de las mantas después de todo- Dijo Applejack.

-¿Disculpa?- Rarity dijo con un tono alto y llevándose una mano al pecho en seña de total indignación.

-Ok, ustedes dos, no empiecen- Dijo Rainbow.

-Tal vez podamos dormir tres en cada una- Twilight se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, -Oh, espera, estamos en números desiguales-

-Está bien, chicas, yo podría tomar el piso o incluso el sofá de abajo- Spike ofreció.

-Pero, Spike, no parece justo- Fluttershy dijo con preocupación.

-Ustedes chicas lo necesitan más que yo- Spike contestó, hasta que Rarity hablo con una melodía en la voz.

-¡IDEA!- Todos la miraron, mientras hablaba, -¿Y si los siete compartimos una cama juntos?-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Twilight.

-Sabes, Rarity, parece una buena idea- Applejack estuvo de acuerdo.

-Suena genial- Añadió Rainbow.

-Chicas, ¿necesito recordarles que prometimos a nuestros padres que nos comportaríamos nosotros solos?- Twilight les recordó.

-Twilight, no es como si estuviéramos haciendo algo aparte de dormir ¿verdad?- Rainbow le recordó.

-Bueno...- pensó Twilight.

-Además, ya lo hemos hecho antes, ¿recuerdas?- Pinkie le mostró la imagen de todas ellas durmiendo junto a Spike después de la fiesta. Como dijeron Twilight y Applejack, se aseguraron de que las seis tuvieran su propia copia de la imagen y no sólo Spike.

-Tienes razón- admitió Twilight, antes de dirigirse al chico -¿Qué opinas, Spike?-

Spike miró a cada una de las chicas, que se preguntaban cuál sería su respuesta. Finalmente habló, -Bueno, si las chicas están realmente bien con ello, entonces yo también-

-¡Sí!- Las chicas gritaban mentalmente en la victoria, incluso Twilight que se iluminó sobre la idea.

Deberíamos descargar el resto de las cosas en la cocina. Applejack sugirió, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo y bajaron las escaleras.

* * *

A medida que se hacía más tarde, el sol se ponía sobre el horizonte. Dentro de la cabaña, las chicas y Spike estaban sentados alrededor de la sala de estar, mientras Rarity estaba en el sofá leyendo una revista, Applejack alimentaba la chimenea, Fluttershy acariciaba una falsa estatua de zorro, Rainbow bebía una botella de sidra de manzana de una caja que trajeron con ellos, Spike estaba leyendo un libro de historietas, y Twilight se relajaba.

De repente Pinkie regresó llevando cajas de pizza, -¡vengan por su pizza!- Ella anunció.

-¡Qué bien!- Spike dijo, mientras se acercaba y ayudaba a Pinkie con la pizza mientras los demás se sentaban en la mesa de la cocina.

Todos reunieron platos y bebidas antes de empezar a comer pizza, -Mm, esto es realmente bueno- dijo Rainbow, mientras comía su rebanada.

-Tienes razón- dijo Spike mientras se sentaba a su lado comiendo también.

-¿Qué suerte tenemos?- Pinkie preguntó -Estamos lejos de casa, comiendo pizza caliente dentro de una cabaña que las directoras de nuestras escuelas nos prestaron para el fin de semana-

-Esa clase de cosas no sucede tan a menudo- Fluttershy admitió.

-Gracias a nuestra buena suerte- Spike agregó, mientras tomaba un trago de su sidra de manzana.

-Creo que después de comer debemos entrar en el jacuzzi sólo para un baño- Rarity sugirió.

-Sí, me refiero a que un jacuzzi en este tiempo parece una combinación perfecta- Applejack estuvo de acuerdo.

-Pero primero vamos a disfrutar de la cena- Twilight dijo, mientras seguían comiendo.

* * *

Después de que terminaron de comer, decidieron irse a cambiar para entrar al jacuzzi. Mientras las chicas estaban en el dormitorio principal, Spike estaba en el baño preparándose. Se miró a sí mismo en el espejo mientras llevaba unos shorts morados, sandalias y una toalla sobre el hombro.

-Estoy listo, espero que tú lo estés también- Dijo a su reflejo, mientras salía del baño.

Bajó las escaleras y salió a la terraza ignorando el frío para poner en marcha el jacuzzi. Después de quitar la tapa vio que ya había agua en ella y estaba limpia para arrancar, -¿Alguien hizo esto de antemano antes de llegar aquí?- Se preguntó, antes de encogerse de hombros y encenderlo haciendo que el agua comenzara a calentarse y burbujear. Spike encendió las luces exteriores para darles luz -Todo listo-

-¿Todo listo, Spike?- La voz de Twilight llegó.

-Sí, todo es... ¡perfecto!- Spike jadeó, al ver a sus amigas.

Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie, se pararon en la terraza con trajes de baño que mostraban sus hermosos cuerpos.

Applejack notó un rubor en el rostro de Spike mientras las miraba -¿Por qué te ruborizas, Spike?-

-Sí, esta no es la primera vez que nos ves en traje de baño- Añadió Rainbow.

Spike se sacudió el rubor, -Lo sé, es que todas ustedes se ven tan hermosas que no puedo dejar de sonrojarme cada vez-

-Oh, eres tan dulce- Fluttershy lo abrazó, mientras se sonrojaba un poco más cuando sintió que su abdomen desnudo se presionaba contra él.

-Vamos, chicas, el jacuzzi nos está llamando- dijo Rainbow, mientras las seis chicas y Spike entraban.

Todos entraron y estremecieron de lo caliente que estaba, pero pronto sus cuerpos se ajustaron a la temperatura y se sintieron mejor.

-Ah, esto es relajante- Rarity gimió, mientras estiraba los brazos.

-Sentada en un jacuzzi afuera en la nieve, qué combinación- Dijo Applejack.

Spike se sentó entre Rainbow y Rarity, mientras miraba al resto de las chicas que estaban disfrutando y pensó-''Este es uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida. Aquí estoy solo con mis seis mejores amigas en un jacuzzi con nadie alrededor. Esta es la pura buena vida''- Se relajó, mientras estiraba los brazos y rodeaba a Rainbow y a Rarity.

Las dos chicas sintiendo eso lo voltearon a ver, con Rainbow sonriéndole -Bueno, eres bastante audaz, Spikey-

Spike la miró y luego a Rarity, -Lo siento, ¿fue demasiado?-

-No, cariño- Rarity respondió, mientras disfrutaba del brazo de Spike alrededor de su hombro.

-Sí, amigo, me alegra que nos quieras tan cerca- Añadió Rainbow, mientras se acercaba más a él, al igual que Rarity. Las otras cuatro parecían envidiosas de Rarity y Rainbow siendo las más cercanas a Spike.

Se quitaron esa idea y continuaron relajándose, mientras miraban hacia el cielo nocturno, -Bonita noche- Twilight dijo.

-Mm-hm- Applejack estuvo de acuerdo.

Spike siguió relajándose con sus brazos alrededor de Rarity y Rainbow, hasta que vio flotando en su camino un bikini azul, -'¡¿Qué?!'- Pensó en confusión, hasta que miró hacia delante viendo Pinkie Pie frente a él. Estaba relajándose, pero notó que a través del agua burbujeante ya no llevaba su top, -¡PINKIE!- gritó, mientras una gota de sangre salía de su nariz-.

Su exclamación llamó la atención de las otras que miraron y vieron la parte superior del bikini flotando, y recibieron la indirecta, -¡PINKIE!- ellas gritaron.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella casualmente.

-¿Por qué no llevas el top?- preguntó Twilight indignada.

-Mis niñas necesitaban respirar, por supuesto- Ella respondió, todavía casualmente mientras señalaba su pecho.

-Pero tenemos un chico con nosotros- Fluttershy le recordó, mientras se ruborizaba ante el movimiento audaz de su amiga.

-Sí, así que deberías volver a ponerlo- Spike tomo el top y se lo alcanzo.

-¿De qué estás tan avergonzado, Spike?- Pinkie preguntó -Son sólo pechos, y todos los tienen-

-¡Ese no es el punto el punto!- dijo Spike, apartando los ojos de Pinkie.

-Pinkie, sólo ponte de nuevo el top- Twilight le suplicó.

-¿Tengo que?- ella preguntó.

-¡Sí!- exclamaron las muchachas.

-Ok-ok- dijo Pinkie, mientras tomaba la parte superior de su bikini y se la ponía de nuevo, -Puedes mirar, Spike-

Spike parecía ver que ya estaba cubierta, -Gracias-

Así que siguieron relajándose, mientras Rarity hablaba, -Oh, esto es tan pacífico, si tan solo pudiera sentarme aquí para siempre- Levantó su pierna derecha desnuda para que todos la vieran. Spike miró la sexi pierna de su amiga más hermosa, y Rarity movió los dedos de los pies de una manera seductora.

Los ojos de Spike se agrandaron ante el acto que despertó Rarity en él, 'El nivel de hormonas ha saltado'.

Las otras que vieron que el acto de Rarity estaba robándose la atención de Spike no querían ser ignoradas. Así que cada una de ellas tratando de ser tan casuales como podían levantó una pierna hacia arriba y movieron sus dedos en el mismo estilo seductor.

Los ojos de Spike permanecían ensanchados, mientras pensaba -''Están haciendo esto a propósito y saben que... ¡está funcionando!"- Estaba a punto de desmayarse en el jacuzzi, sólo para que Rainbow sacara su cabeza del agua.

-¡Ah, ahí, Spike!-

Las chicas se dieron cuenta de que tal vez habían exagerado bajando las piernas en el agua, mientras Spike se calmaba -¿Estás bien?- preguntó Fluttershy, mientras se dirigía a Spike.

-Estoy bien, solo denme un momento- Spike dijo, mientras se calmaba por la sobrecarga sexual.

-Lo siento, dulzura- Applejack se disculpó, -No pensamos que nuestra pequeña exhibición sería demasiado para ti-

-Me sorprendí yo también- Spike admitió.

-¿Tal vez deberíamos salir ahora?- Twilight sugirió.

-Muy bien- Rarity estuvo de acuerdo, -Estoy empezando a arrugarme-

Todos se levantaron y salieron del jacuzzi sintiendo un escalofrío, -¡Oh, hace frío!- Fluttershy se estremeció. Todos se envolvieron en las toallas, ya que Spike apagó el jacuzzi y lo cubrió por la noche. Volvieron dentro y se secaron antes de decidir que era hora de irse a la cama.

* * *

Spike como antes se cambió en sus pantalones de pijama y camiseta en el baño, mientras que las chicas se cambiaron en el dormitorio. Después de que Spike terminara, llamó a la puerta del dormitorio.

-Casi, Spike- la voz de Twilight llegó, mientras Spike se apoyaba contra la pared esperando, -Ok, estamos listas-

Spike entró en el dormitorio viendo a las chicas sentadas en la cama en pijama esperando por él. Twilight y Fluttershy estaban en pijama, el de Twilight era amarillo con pequeños corazones rosados, y el de Fluttershy era verde con pequeñas mariposas. Applejack llevaba unos pijamas de color azul con manzanas en él, Pinkie llevaba un camisón de color rosa y azul con diseños de globos. Rarity también llevaba un camisón color púrpura con su diseño favorito de tres diamantes y una cinta azul. La ropa de dormir de Rainbow eran unos pantalones cortos de color azul, y una camisa blanca con mangas rojas y su rayo arcoíris.

-Buenas noches, chicas- Spike las saludó.

-Buenas noches, Spike- Le saludaron mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí y se dirigía a la cama.

Pinkie miró a la ventana cercana y dijo -¡Oye, mira!-

Miraron y vieron que estaba nevando, -¡Nieve!- Se quedaron boquiabiertos, mientras corrían hacia la ventana para mirar hacia afuera y veían los copos de nieve bajando.

-Con toda esa nieve cayendo, tendremos bastante para hacer mañana- Applejack sonrió.

-Sí- Rainbow asintió de acuerdo.

-Bueno, es mejor que vallamos a dormir, para mañana estar descansados- Twilight dijo, mientras subían a la única cama.

-Entonces, ¿cómo deberíamos caber con los siete aquí?- preguntó Fluttershy.

-Bueno, según la foto es mejor que Spike esté en el centro- Twilight explicó, mientras miraba su copia de la foto.

-¿Todas llevan su copia de nosotros durmiendo juntos?- Spike preguntó, con las seis chicas asintiendo algo apenadas, -Lo imagine-

-Y dos de nosotras estarán más cómodas a ambos lados de Spike, y el resto lo rodearan- Twilight concluyó.

-Entonces, ¿quiénes son las que deben dormir más cerca de Spike?- preguntó Fluttershy.

-¡Debería ser yo!- dijeron cada una de las chicas al mismo tiempo, antes de lanzarse entre sí una mirada.

Spike reaccionó con rapidez -Tranquilas, chicas, no hagamos una pelea, yo decidiré...- de repente, todas las chicas se elevaron a la altura de su rostro deseando una respuesta. Spike habló -Ya que Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie ya tuvieron la oportunidad de dormir conmigo después de la fiesta, están descartadas- Se disculpó con las dos, que parecían decepcionadas, pero sabían que tenía razón.

-Lo sabemos- ellas respondieron.

Spike miró tanto a Applejack, Twilight, Fluttershy, y Rarity, -Por esta noche, elijo a... Twilight y Rarity-

-¡Sí!- Las dos empezaron a saltar se alegría, sólo para recordar los sentimientos de sus amigas.

Spike al ver a Fluttershy y Applejack que parecían decepcionadas, puso sus manos sobre sus hombros para consolarlas, -No se preocupen, chicas, mañana por la noche será su tuno- Las dos sonrieron al sentir que podrían esperar otra noche.

-Bueno, vamos a la cama- dijo Twilight antes de dirigirse a Spike, y le besó la mejilla -Buenas noches, Spike-

-Buenas noches, Twilight- Spike sonrió y la abrazó.

Rarity jalo a Spike y le besó la mejilla. -Buenas noches, Spikey-Wikey-

-Buenas noches, Rarity- Spike la abrazó.

Applejack arrojo su sombrero mientras aterrizaba perfectamente en la cómoda, antes de besar la mejilla de Spike, -Buenas noches, mi pequeña manzanita-

-Buenas noches, Applejack- Spike la abrazó.

-Dulces sueños, Spike- Dijo Fluttershy, mientras le besaba la mejilla, y él la abrazó.

-Lo mismo, Fluttershy-

-Buenas noches, amigo- Rainbow besó su mejilla.

-Descansa, Rainbow- Spike la abrazó.

Pinkie lo abrazó, tirando de su cabeza y hundiéndolo en su pecho sofocándolo, -¡Buenas noches mi pequeño pastelillo!-

-¡Aire!- Spike respiró con dificultad.

-¡Pinkie, lo estás sofocando!- Applejack llamó.

Pinkie se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y dijo tímidamente -Whoops- ella soltó a Spike que parecía mareado.

Finalmente Spike se metió en la cama en el centro, con Twilight en su lado derecho y Rarity en su lado izquierdo, mientras que Rainbow y Applejack estaban en el lado de Twilight, y Pinkie y Fluttershy estaban en el lado de Rarity. Después de que tiraron los cobertores sobre ellos se quedaron dormidos. Mientras dormían, Twilight y Rarity se acercaron y empezaron a acurrucarse con Spike como si fuera su osito de peluche.

* * *

Traducción echa con la autorización de ChaosMagemon.

Ok, ese Spike se esta dando unas buenas escapadas con las chicas y ahora no tienen absolutamente nada de supervisión ¿alguien mas presiente que algo fuera de lo normal pasara aquí? o solo soy yo. Y siendo sincero yo habría acabado igual o peor de haber estado en el jacuzzi con solo tres de ellas (si preguntan mis favoritas son Fluttershy, Rarity y Applejack en ese orden) y puede que Rainbow dijera que solo iban a dormir, pero seamos realistas, yo lo veo venir y ustedes también, aquí ocurrirá algo.

Pregunta del Cap:

¿Como creen que sera el despertar al día siguiente?

¡VAMOS! lo que quiero no es solo traducir, sino que también quiero interactuar un poco mas con miembros de la comunidad y ver que tan creativos se pueden poner, por eso hago las preguntas y de todos los que leen la historia solo unos 4 me responden y la verdad me gustaría ver un poco mas de vida o que compartan un poco mas entre sí, aunque sea solo creatividad.

Gracias a todos por sus lecturas.


	20. Capítulo 20 Diversión salvaje

Capítulo 20: Diversión salvaje, Día y Noche

Historia Original: The Girls of My Life de ChaosMagemon

* * *

Cuando el sol se alzó sobre el horizonte de la colina, su luz alcanzó la ventana de la habitación que Spike y las chicas estaban compartiendo. Cuando la luz golpeo en los ojos de Spike, empezó a gemir hasta que se frotó la mejilla contra algo suave -'Esto es tan suave'- pensó, -'se sienten como malvaviscos'-

Sus ojos se abrieron y vio que Rarity lo tenía agarrado de la cabeza y lo había acomodado en su pecho, -¡Rarity!- casi grita debido a su comprometedora situación. Finalmente se las arregló para sacar la cara, se ruborizó -'Sólo he tenido sueños ocasionales sobre este momento, pero nunca esperé que ocurriera'- Pensó, hasta que sintió un par de brazos envolviéndolo por detrás. Miró hacia atrás y recordó que Twilight estaba durmiendo junto a él también, mientras que las otras cuatro estaban a cada lado de él.

-Bueno, a diferencia de la última vez que estuve en la fiesta, recuerdo haber compartido la cama con ellas todo el tiempo- dijo Spike, hasta que oyó un bostezo. Miró a Rarity viendo que se había despertado y sonriéndole dijo -Oh, buenos días, Rarity- Dijo en voz baja para no despertar a ninguna de las demás.

-Buenos días, cariño- respondió Rarity mientras acariciaba el cabello de Spike -¿Cómo dormiste?-

-Muy bien, en realidad, ¿y tú?-

-Como un bebé- ella se rio, -Te conviertes en la almohada para abrazar perfecta, ¿sabes?-

-No tenía ni idea- Él rio un poco, antes de que Rarity lo acercara a ella mientras su rostro estaba a centímetros de su pecho.

-Tenemos un tiempo antes de que las otras se despierten. Podría usar este tiempo para tener algo de tiempo de caridad con mi chico favorito- dijo Rarity antes de besarle la frente.

-Rarity- Spike jadeó de excitación.

Rarity sonrió, mientras se inclinaba más cerca, sólo para que Spike de repente fuera jalado por Twilight. Ambos se dieron cuenta de que Twilight también estaba despierta, -Eso no es justo, Rarity. Acaparando a Spike para ti misma tan temprano en la mañana, comparte algo con el resto de nosotras-

-Uh, Twi- Spike comenzó, hasta que se dio cuenta de la sensación en su espalda, podía sentir a Twilight presionar su pecho en su espalda.

De repente, oyeron más bostezos y vieron que el resto de las chicas también se despertaba -¡Oh, qué noche!- Applejack estiró los brazos hacia arriba.

-Fue una buena noche- Fluttershy se froto los ojos.

-El mejor descanso que he tenido- Añadió Pinkie.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Rainbow aceptó.

Todos miraron a Twilight, Rarity y Spike, -Buenos días a todos- Applejack los saludó.

-Buenos días, muchachas- Twilight las saludó.

Todos se levantaron de la cama, mientras Pinkie miraba por la ventana -¡Mira cuánta nieve tenemos!-

Todos miraron por la ventana viendo que Pinkie estaba en lo correcto, -¡Con toda esa nieve adicional hoy va a ser increíble!- Rainbow celebró.

-Antes de que hagamos algo deberíamos asearnos- Twilight sugirió.

Dentro de una fracción de segundo Rarity salió disparada de la habitación decidida a ser la primera en el baño, -Vi venir eso a una milla de distancia- Dijo Rainbow.

Las chicas se rieron, mientras Applejack hablaba, -Bueno, Pinkie y yo podríamos empezar con el desayuno- Bajaron las escaleras. Una vez que Rarity terminó en el cuarto de baño, los otros entraron a arreglarse.

* * *

Bajaron a la cocina para ver Applejack y Pinkie Pie hacer un montón de waffles y flapjacks para todo el mundo, -Venga a servirse, todos- Dijo Applejack.

-Wow, todo se ve tan delicioso- Spike jadeó, mientras él y Rainbow salivaban la comida.

-Creo que deberíamos esperar hasta que Pinkie y tú estén listas, Applejack- Dijo Fluttershy.

-Estoy de acuerdo, ustedes dos deben disfrutar el desayuno con todos nosotros- Spike estuvo de acuerdo.

-Bueno, eso muy lindo de su parte- Applejack sonrió.

-Estaremos listas enseguida- dijo Pinkie, mientras ella y Applejack volvían arriba para arreglarse. Volvieron abajo y se unieron a sus amigos para el desayuno.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa y comieron. Spike tomó un bocado de su waffle y sonrió, -Delicioso como siempre. Ustedes chicas seguro saben cocinar bien-

-Lo intentamos- Pinkie sonrió, mientras tomaba un bocado en un flapjack.

-Se supone que hoy estará haciendo mucho frio, así que todo el mundo asegúrese de estar bien abrigado- Twilight recomendó.

-Claro- Spike y Fluttershy asintieron de acuerdo.

-Por suerte, he traído un montón de bufandas extra- Rarity dijo en alivio.

-Estamos seguros que lo hiciste- Applejack anotó, mientras bebía un poco de jugo de manzana.

-¡Oh, esto es tan emocionante!- Pinkie aplaudió. Después de terminar su desayuno, lavaron sus platos, agarraron su equipo de invierno, y salieron fuera determinados a divertirse.

* * *

Apenas salieron comenzaron con sus planes de divertirse. Fluttershy y Twilight estaban haciendo ángeles de nieve, Pinkie y Rarity estaban construyendo un muñeco de nieve en forma de un pony que tenía la melena en el mismo estilo que el pelo de Pinkie. Applejack y Spike estaban atrapando algunos copos de nieve en sus lenguas.

Spike miró hacia la distancia la cima de la montaña, -Esta vista es tan nostálgica-

-Puedes apostar- Applejack estuvo de acuerdo, hasta que ella y Spike fueron golpeados con bolas de nieve por detrás, -¡Whoa, que henos pasa!-

Se dieron la vuelta viendo Rainbow Dash sosteniendo bolas de nieve, -¡Los atrape a los dos!- Ella rio entre dientes.

-Rainbow- Applejack frunció el ceño.

-¡Sabes que no es honorable atacar desde atrás!- Spike le dijo.

-Nunca le des la espalda a tu oponente, Spike, esa es la regla de toda forma de combate- Rainbow sonrió.

-Bueno, también tengo una regla para ti- dijo Applejack mientras hacía una bola de nieve -Nunca empieces una pelea de nieve conmigo-

-¿Estás buscando desafiarme?- preguntó Rainbow.

-Talvez- Applejack sonrió.

-¿Quieres ayuda?- preguntó Spike mientras sostenía una bola de nieve.

-Estoy agradecida- Applejack respondió, mientras los dos comenzaban a atacar a Rainbow con sus bolas de nieve, y ella comenzó a hacer más.

Estaban disfrutando su pequeña pelea, hasta que una bola de nieve de Applejack fallo a Rainbow y golpeo Rarity en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Los tres quedaron en shock al ver a quien avían impactado, mientras que Pinkie, Twilight y Fluttershy estaban preocupadas.

Rarity se giró lentamente con los ojos ensanchados y un ceño fruncido en su rostro, -ESTO... ES... ¡SUFICIENTE!-

Empezó a comprimir la nieve en bolas de nieve y comenzó a atacar a los tres, -¡Rarity enloqueció!- Spike gritó mientras corría a cubrirse.

-¡GUERRA DE NIEVE!- Pinkie grito, cuando ella saltó y comenzó hacer bolas de nieve y comenzó a lanzar a todos al azar.

Después de que Twilight y Fluttershy fueran golpeadas por las bolas de nieve de Pinkie, Fluttershy entró en pánico y se cubrió detrás de un árbol, mientras Twilight decidió unirse para hacer pagar a Pinkie. Spike y Fluttershy se asomaron por detrás de sus árboles y se dieron cuenta de que los otros aún estaban ocupados en su guerra de bolas de nieve. Sin embargo, los dos notaron que Rarity ya no estaba lanzando las suyas como una loca como antes sino que ahora lo hacía por diversión. Sonrieron y se metieron para unirse a ellos.

Después de media hora, todos estaban tumbados en la nieve, desgastados, -¿Quién ganó?- Spike preguntó a las chicas.

-No lo sé- Applejack respondió.

-Dejé de seguir la cuenta hace un tiempo- Añadió Rainbow.

-¿Qué tal si lo llamamos un empate?- Twilight sugirió.

-Hecho- Todos respondieron, y se rieron.

-Aun así, fue muy divertido, ¿no?- preguntó Pinkie.

-Fue muy entretenido- Rarity admitió.

-¿Y qué deberíamos hacer ahora? -preguntó Fluttershy.

Rainbow se levantó y sonrió, -Sé exactamente qué hacer- Corrió hacia atrás de la cabaña, mientras los demás esperaban.

Rainbow regresó mientras arrastraba un trineo detrás de ella que se veía lo suficiente grande como para que todos se sentaran, -Rainbow, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?- preguntó Fluttershy.

-Lo encontré en el cobertizo ayer, mientras traía leña, parece lo suficientemente grande para todos nosotros-

-¿Y dónde vamos a andar en trineo?- Preguntó Spike

Rainbow sonrió y señaló a la cima de la colina más alta en el bosque cerca de la cabaña, -¿Allá... arriba?- Fluttershy tragó saliva.

-Oh, sí, ¡tendremos la experiencia de trineo de toda una vida!- Rainbow golpeo su puño contra su palma.

-¡De acuerdo!- Pinkie aplaudió.

-Pero parece tan alto- Fluttershy se estremeció.

-No te preocupes, todos vamos a andar en trineo juntos para que no tengas que preocuparte- Spike la aseguró. Fluttershy sonrió aliviada de no estar sola en esto.

-Entonces vamos- Sugirió Rainbow, mientras comenzaban a caminar por el bosque y a subir la colina por un sendero.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la cima, aprovecharon el momento oportuno para mirar desde el acantilado y ver el horizonte -Puedes ver todo desde aquí arriba- Twilight dijo con un asombro casi palpable.

-Sí, puedo ver la cabaña- Añadió Spike, mientras todos la veían.

-Ok, desde aquí podremos deslizarnos- dijo Applejack, -Spike, es mejor que tu vallas al frente ya que eres el más pequeño-

-No por mucho- Spike respondió, con una mueca.

-Yo estaré detrás de ti- continuó Applejack -y después de mi Rainbow, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Twilight y Rarity- Las otras comenzaron a ponerse de acuerdo sobre la formación, mientras que secretamente deseaban que pudieran ser las que estuvieran detrás de Spike.

Así que montaron su tobogán al borde de la colina, y se pusieron en sus posiciones. Mientras Spike se sentaba en la parte delantera, sintió que Applejack envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, y sintió que algo le presionaba en la espalda -No te preocupes, Spike, si algo sucede, te agarraré fuerte- ella dijo casi susurrándoselo al oído.

-Gracias- dijo Spike mientras se sonrojaba.

-Todo el mundo mejor sujétese de quien tengan de frente- Twilight sugirió y siguió el ejemplo de Applejack en envolver sus brazos alrededor de la que estaba delante de ellos.

-Todos tendremos que dirigir para que esto funcione- Ordenó Rainbow.

-Claro- ellos están de acuerdo.

-Muy bien, chicas, comencemos a rockear- dijo Spike, mientras empezaban a empujar el trineo más cerca del borde. Cuando llegaron lo suficientemente cerca de la orilla, comenzó a inclinarse hacia adelante y bajó la colina.

Las chicas y Spike gritaban, reían y algunas casi lloraban mientras el trineo se deslizaba -¡Esto es intenso!- Rainbow grito con alegría.

Rarity vio algunos árboles por delante, -¡Cuidado con los árboles!- Ella y Fluttershy gritaron en un pánico.

-¡Inclínense a la derecha!- gritó Spike mientras lo hacían y evitaban los árboles.

-Eso estuvo cerca- Twilight suspiró aliviada.

Rainbow miró hacia adelante en su camino y jadeó, -¡Ojo!-

-¿Oso, dónde?- preguntó Fluttershy, mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-¡No, al frente!- gritó Rainbow, mientras los demás veían estaban en el camino de una rama baja de un árbol. Cuando se acercaron a él, todos se agacharon evitándolo.

-¡Gracias por el aviso!- Pinkie bromeó, mientras continuaban dirigiendo el tobogán.

Spike miró hacia delante, viendo algunas protuberancias de nieve por delante -¡El camino se pondrá feo chicas!- gritó, mientras el trineo pasaba sobre ellos, haciendo que el grupo saltara de arriba abajo.

Esto es como una silla de masaje o algo así- dijo Rarity, mientras ella temblaba. Una vez que superaron los baches, volvieron a estar en cuestas más suaves y más tranquilas.

-¿Cuánto más falta hasta que lleguemos al fondo?- preguntó Fluttershy.

-No puede ser demasiado lejos ahora- Applejack respondió.

Spike miró hacia adelante y grito, -¡Chicas, tenemos un salto adelante!-

Miraron hacia delante viendo una roca cubierta de nieve que parecía una rampa de esquí en miniatura, -¡Whoa!- gritaron, mientras su trineo se elevaba y todos se sentían como si estuvieran volando por el aire. Lloraron y gritaron, mientras Pinkie se reía de gozo, antes de aterrizar en la nieve y seguían bajando la colina.

-¡Eso fue increíble!- Rainbow dijo mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Applejack miró hacia delante con los ojos muy abiertos, -Uh-oh-

-Uh-oh, ¿qué?- preguntó Twilight, mientras veían otra roca por delante.

Los siete gritaron mientras se estrellaban, enviándolos a todos volando sobre la roca y chocando contra un enorme montón de nieve. Cada una de las chicas se salió de su suave punto de aterrizaje y sacudieron la nieve de ellas -Eso es un choque- Pinkie se rio entre dientes.

-¿Todo el mundo está bien?- preguntó Applejack.

-Estoy bien- Fluttershy respondió.

-Estoy en una sola pieza- Añadió Twilight.

-No tengo ninguna herida- Rarity respondió.

-Nada que no pueda manejar- Rainbow termino.

-Oye, ¿dónde está Spike?- preguntó Pinkie, sin ver ningún rastro de él.

-¡Spike!- Las chicas se quedaron sin aliento, mientras miraban a su alrededor antes de ver sus piernas saliendo del banco de nieve moviéndose.

-¡Vamos chicas!- ordenó Applejack, mientras agarraba las piernas de Spike, y el grupo tiraba de él.

Spike se sacudió toda la nieve y dijo -Gracias, chicas. Me estaba empezando a congelar allí dentro-

-¿Eso fue impresionante o qué?- preguntó Rainbow, mientras ella le daba un puñetazo en el hombro.

-Fue increíblemente impresionante- Spike admitió.

El grupo se echó a reír, hasta que notaron que estaba enfriando, y más nieve caía. Miraron hacia el cielo viendo que se estaba poniendo más oscuro, -Parece que hay una tormenta de nieve en camino- Dijo Applejack.

-Será mejor que volvamos a la cabina antes de que llegue- Twilight sugirió.

-Muy bien, no estamos demasiado lejos- dijo Rarity, al ver la cabaña a lo lejos del bosque.

-¡Vámonos!- dijo Rainbow, mientras caminaban y arrastraban el trineo.

* * *

Caminaron por el bosque mientras el cielo seguía oscureciendo y la nieve empezaba a soplar alrededor de ellos, -¡No puedo ver!- Fluttershy protegió su rostro.

-Toma mi mano- Spike le tomó la mano, -¡Todo el mundo sujétese de las manos para que no nos perdamos!- Y así todos se unieron a las manos y continuaron antes de salir del bosque y llegar a la cabaña.

Luego entraron y cerraron la puerta, -Brr, ¡está congelando ahí afuera!- Twilight se estremeció.

-Lo bueno es que estamos dentro ahora- dijo Spike mientras se quitaban los abrigos.

-Será mejor que preparemos el fuego- dijo Rainbow, mientras ella y Applejack tomaban unos leños y los echaban a la chimenea.

-Voy a hacer un poco de chocolate caliente- ofreció Fluttershy.

-Yo te ayudaré con eso- Rarity se ofreció.

Y así llegaron a encender la chimenea, y pronto Rarity y Fluttershy entraron con una bandeja de chocolate caliente y malvaviscos para todos.

-Gracias chicas- dijo Spike mientras recibía una taza de chocolate caliente.

Rainbow miró al exterior viendo la pesada ventisca, -Esa tormenta parece espesa-

-Suerte que no tengamos que salir- Twilight dijo.

-Lástima que no podemos salir al jacuzzi y calentarnos allí- dijo Pinkie, sabiendo que eso sería suicidio.

-¿Entonces estamos atrapados aquí hasta que tengamos fiebre de cabaña?-preguntó Rainbow, ya aburrida.

-No te preocupes, Rainbow, debe haber algo por aquí que hacer- Twilight dijo.

Spike reflexionó, hasta que una idea apareció en su cabeza, -Chicas, sé exactamente qué hacer-

-¿Qué pasa, Spike?- preguntó Fluttershy.

Primero ayúdame a mover algunas cosas para hacer espacio. Spike dijo, mientras las chicas le ayudaban a mover los muebles creando un amplio espacio abierto para ellos.

-Ok, ¿y ahora qué?- preguntó Applejack.

Spike sacó su móvil y abrió una lista de música, -Vamos a tener una fiesta de baile-

-Ooh, ¡me encantan las fiestas de baile!- Pinkie aplaudió, mientras rebotaba de excitación.

-Bueno, es mejor que no hacer nada- Applejack admitió.

-Suena como una idea maravillosa- Rarity añadió.

-Podría hacer eso- Fluttershy se apuntó.

-Entonces, hagámoslo- Spike dijo, mientras pasaba por una lista de reproducción y empezó la primera canción sugerida.

Spike caminó hacia el centro de la pista, y cuando la música empezó a tocar comenzó a bailar, mientras también movía sus labios con la letra.

''Cobra Starship - Good Girls Gone Bad''

* * *

Mientras bailaba, dio guiños, gestos con los dedos y todo tipo de señales coquetas a cada una de las chicas, haciéndolas sonrojarse, desmayarse y suspirar amorosamente. Finalmente las arrastró al centro y se unieron a él en el baile, donde fue pasado de chica a chica.

Cuando terminó la canción, se sentaron y tomaron el aliento, -Eso fue divertido- Pinkie sonrió.

-Y entretenido- Añadió Rainbow.

-Entonces, ¿qué sigue en la lista?- preguntó Applejack.

-La siguiente es una canción lenta- Spike dijo, lo que hizo que Rarity se interesara.

Cuando la canción empezó a tocar, Spike se levantó y ofreció su mano a Rarity quien la aceptó y empezaron a bailar.

''Ub40 - Can't help falling in love with you''

* * *

Mientras bailan, Rarity habló, -Esto se siente tan bien, Spike-

-Me alegro de que te guste, Rarity- dijo Spike, mientras se las arreglaba para hacerla girar-

Después de que Rarity tuvo su turno, volvió a su asiento y Spike ofreció su mano a Fluttershy quien la aceptó, mientras se sonrojaba. Fluttershy habló, mientras danzaban -Se gentil, Spike-

-Relájate, te tengo- Spike la aseguró mientras bailaban.

Cada una de las otras chicas que no habían bailado con Spike todavía parecía envidiosa mientras aguardaban su turno. Cuando Fluttershy terminó, Spike ofreció su mano a Applejack quien la tomó.

Los dos bailaron, mientras Spike hablaba, -Sé que este no es tu típico ambiente, Applejack-

-Está bien, dulzura, me gusta esto, siempre y cuando esté contigo- Le susurró al oído. Spike sonrió mientras descansaba la cabeza sobre su pecho mientras bailaban.

A Rainbow no le gustaba lo cerca que estaban, decidió intervenir -Córtenlo allí- Ella tomó el lugar de Applejack y comenzó a bailar con Spike.

Applejack se sintió molesta ante Rainbow, pero sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría con su turno. Mientras Spike bailaba, le habló a la chica de cabello de arcoíris -Lo estás haciendo muy bien para una chica a la que no le gusta este tipo de baile-

-Recuerda, Spike, estoy llena de sorpresas- respondió ella mientras bailaban.

Pronto Spike sustituyó a Rainbow por Pinkie, quien bailó con él. Spike empezó a sentirse como si Pinkie lo estuviera guiando en el baile, pero no le importó. Cuando su turno se acabó, Spike tomó a Twilight en último lugar, y susurró -Siempre guarda lo mejor para el final- Twilight al oír eso, se ruborizó y bailó con Spike mientras la luz de las llamas de la chimenea los bañaba. Bailaron hasta que la canción terminó.

* * *

Cuando llegó la noche, Spike ya estaba en el baño cambiándose a la ropa de dormir. Dejó salir un bostezo -Viejo, estaré durmiendo en el cielo justo esta noche- Salió del baño y se dirigió al dormitorio esperando que las chicas se estuvieran cambiando.

Llamó a la puerta y oyó la voz de Rarity -Entra, Spike-

Spike abrió la puerta y entró, pero para su sorpresa vio que la habitación estaba vacía, -¿Chicas?- Miró alrededor de la habitación, viendo lo tranquilo que estaba -¿Adónde fueron?- De repente saltó al oír la puerta del dormitorio cerrase detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta, -¡Chicas, es eso-whoa!- gritó.

Lo que lo sorprendió fue que Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie estaban bloqueando la puerta. No sería tan impactante, si no fuera por el hecho de que estaban vistiendo sólo su ropa interior. La de Twilight era de color púrpura claro con su marca de estrella que también estaba impreso en sus bragas, la de Rarity era un par azul de color aqua con los patrones de diamante impresos en su sujetador, la de Fluttershy era verde con los patrones de mariposa en sus bragas, y la Pinkie era rosada con los globos azules y amarillos tanto en el sujetador como en las bragas.

-Chicas, ¡¿qué diablos?!- Spike entró en pánico.

-¿Qué pasa, Spike, pareces un poco nervioso?- preguntó Rarity con una sonrisa coqueta.

-¡Nervioso no llega a describir cómo me siento!-

-Ven aquí, vamos a darte un gran abrazo- dijo Pinkie, mientras las cuatro se le acercaban con los brazos extendidos.

Spike empezó a alejarse de las chicas sonrientes, hasta que aterrizó en la cama, -Chicas, por favor no me miren de esa manera-, pensó -'Porque me siento como una presa acorralada'- se dio cuenta de repente, -Hey, ¿dónde están Applejack y Rainbow Dash?-

Pronto obtuvo su respuesta, cuando Applejack y Rainbow salieron del otro lado de la cama, y sostuvieron a Spike, -¡Te tengo!- Rainbow dijo.

Spike levantó la vista al ver que Rainbow y Applejack también estaban en su ropa interior. La de Rainbow era de color azul oscuro y tenía su marca de rayo arcoíris impreso en sus bragas, y la de Applejack era de color naranja con pequeñas manzanas impresas en su sujetador y bragas.

-¡¿Que está pasando aquí?!- Spike gritó, aterrorizado.

-Nada, terroncito, sólo nos estamos divirtiendo amistosamente- Applejack respondió, mientras ella y Rainbow sostenían a Spike en la cama para evitar que luchara.

-¿Esto es diversión amistosa?- Spike preguntó confundido. Luego vio a Twilight, Pinkie, Fluttershy y Rarity de pie frente a ellos, todavía con sonrisas enyesadas en sus rostros, hasta que Pinkie gritó.

-¡Sujétenlo!- Las cuatro se abalanzaron sobre el chico que gritaba, mientras su ropa de dormir salía volando.

Un momento más tarde, las chicas estaban de pie alrededor de la cama riendo, mientras Spike estaba sentado en la cama frente a ellas mientras sostenía una de las almohadas cerca de su cuerpo, dejando la cabeza, los brazos y las piernas expuestos -Esto no es gracioso chicas- Él frunció el ceño.

-Vamos, Spike, todo fue muy divertido- Twilight soltó una risita.

-¿Qué les dio la idea de hacer algo así?- dijo Spike, sin soltar la almohada.

-Bueno, decidimos ya que esta es nuestra última noche aquí juntos... -comenzó Fluttershy.

-Pensamos que deberíamos hacer algo muy especial- Añadió Rainbow.

-Y qué mejor manera de hacerlo más especial que una noche al descubierto- Pinkie sonrió.

Spike se volvió hacia Twilight, -Twilight, ¿qué pasó con comportarse por el bien de nuestras familias?-

-Pensé en eso también, Spike, pero luego me di cuenta de que no nos meteríamos en problemas si no le dijéramos a nadie, o si incluso hiciéramos algo totalmente indecente-

-Ella tiene razón, estamos sólo en ropa interior- Añadió Applejack.

-Y nada más va a ocurrir- Rarity aclaro.

-A menos que lo quieras- Rainbow murmuró para sí misma.

-Que retorcidas- Spike rodo los ojos.

-Vamos, Spike. Suelta la almohada- Sugirió Pinkie.

-Prometemos no decirle a nadie ni decir nada- Fluttershy prometió.

-Sí- intervino Rainbow -además, tú ya has llegado a vernos así, ahora es nuestro turno de verte-

Spike alzó la vista al verlas a todas dándole la mirada indicativa que no iban a dejar el tema. En la derrota, él habló, -Algunas veces chicas, pueden ser malas- soltó la almohada revelando que ahora sólo estaba vestido con unos boxers purpura con imágenes de dragón verde en ellos.

-Lindos pantaloncillos- Rainbow soltó una carcajada.

Spike se sintió avergonzado, hasta que Rarity se sentó a su lado, haciéndolo tensarse. La chica habló, -Creo que es un par apropiado, y te quedan bien-

-¿Lo crees?- Spike preguntó mientras se ruborizaba tímidamente.

-Por supuesto- dijo Fluttershy, mientras se sentaba a su lado -Te vez más lindo de esta manera-

-¿Realmente lo dices en serio, o simplemente me estás tomando el pelo?-preguntó Spike, mientras miraba a la chica amable.

-Lo digo en serio, Spike, y creo que todas estamos de acuerdo en eso- Dijo Fluttershy, mientras las chicas asentían de acuerdo.

-Bueno, gracias, supongo- Spike dijo, hasta que sintió que Applejack se arrastraba detrás de él, -Hey, ¿ahora qué?- Se detuvo cuando sintió que sus manos descansaban sobre sus hombros.

-Sólo relájate, cariño, déjanos que te sientas cómodo- Comenzó a masajear sus hombros.

-Oh, eso se siente bien- Spike jadeó, mientras empezaba a aflojarse.

De repente, sintió los pies levantados, y vio a Twilight y Pinkie sosteniendo uno a cada una, -Nos ocuparemos de esto- dijo Pinkie, mientras ella y Twilight comenzaban a masajear los pies de Spike.

-Oh-oh sí- Spike suspiro por una relajación extrema.

Repentinamente sintió que su espalda también era masajeada, y se dio cuenta de que era Rainbow y Fluttershy quienes lo hacían. Lo hicieron mientras se aseguraban de no interponerse en el camino de Applejack masajeando sus hombros, -No te preocupes, Spike. Fluttershy y te cubrimos-

-Gracias chicas- Spike dijo, mientras su cuerpo se estaba encendiendo cada vez más, pero la cereza en el pastel llegó cuando Rarity se recostó a través de la cama, hundiendo su cabeza en el regazo de Spike.

Spike miró a la preciosa chica que le sonreía -Te mantendré cómodo, Spike- Ella dibujó círculos en su pecho desnudo con su dedo índice, tentarlo aún más.

-Gracias- él se estremeció, y pensó para sí mismo -'Este tiene que ser el momento más grande de mi vida. Espera un minuto, ¡oh, no, viene otra vez! No puede pasarme eso con Rarity acostada allí. Quédate tranquilo, piensa en otras cosas, piensa en otras cosas'- prosiguió, pero no ayudó -'tal vez no se dé cuenta'- Vio entonces a Rarity que no parecía importarle, pero empezó a restarle cada vez menos importancia, ya que el tratamiento que recibía de sus amigas lo relajaba.

Cuando terminaron, soltaron a Spike, mientras hablaba -Chicas, eso fue lo mejor que han hecho por mí-

-Oye, has aliviado nuestro aburrimiento con tu idea de una fiesta de baile- Dijo Rainbow.

-¡Además, no hay nada que no haríamos por nuestro amigo!- Pinkie sonrió, mientras abrazaba a Spike con el lado de su cabeza presionando contra su pecho. Ella no sabía que Spike empezaba a sudar por el contacto, mientras una tormenta de rubor aparecía en su cara.

-Pinkie, no asfixies a Spike- dijo Rarity, mientras tomaba a Spike de la muchacha feliz y lo mantenía cerca de su pecho -necesitas tratarlo con cuidado- Ella mostró su ejemplo.

-¡Yo puedo hacer eso!- dijo Fluttershy, mientras jalaba a Spike apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho.

-'Fluttershy es inesperadamente más audaz ahora'- Spike pensó, mientras sentía la suavidad de su pecho presionar en su mejilla.

-Tranquila, Fluttershy, no exageres- dijo Rainbow, mientras tomaba a Spike y lo apoyaba en su pecho, y susurraba -¿Recuerdas esta sensación, muchachote?-

-¿Cómo he podido olvidar esta suave sensación?- Spike pensó para sí mismo, mientras recordaba cuando Rainbow le hizo eso cuando estaba en su propia cama.

-De acuerdo, Rainbow, mi turno- Applejack tomó a Spike, y lo puso sobre su propio pecho, -¿Cómodo, Spike?-

-Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no- él admitió.

Applejack sonrió, mientras jugueteaba con su mejilla, -Eres un muchacho tan mimado, ¿sabes eso?-

-Las culpo a todas por eso- Spike respondió.

Twilight jalo a Spike, por lo que termino tendido en su pecho, -Bueno, nos gusta mimarte. Y sabemos que nos mimaras a cambio- dijo ella, y Spike sólo podía reírse.

-¡Esto requiere una foto!- Pinkie sonrió.

-¿Una foto?- preguntaron los otros.

-Bueno, ya tenemos una foto conmemorativa en la que todos dormimos con Spike, así que esto también debería agregarse como un momento conmemorativo- explicó la niña de cabello esponjoso.

-Esa es una idea un poco rara aun viniendo de ti, Pinkie- Rainbow admitió.

-Suena bien para mí- Applejack estuvo de acuerdo.

-Entonces, todos tomen una posición- dijo Pinkie, mientras ella iba a tomar su celular y lo puso en la cámara y empezó el cronómetro. Lo apoyó en una cómoda en el lado opuesto de la cama. Corrió de nuevo para tomar una posición con sus amigos.

Spike estaba en el centro de la cama sentado, Twilight estaba detrás de él, con la cabeza apoyada sobre la suya, mientras sus brazos caían sobre su torso desnudo, Rainbow y Applejack yacían sobre las piernas de Spike, Fluttershy y Rarity descansaban sus cabezas sobre él Hombros, y Pinkie tomó su posición justo al lado de Twilight para que ambas tuvieran sus cabezas encima de él y cubrieron sus brazos abajo de su torso. El teléfono tomó la foto, Pinkie la trajo al grupo para ver cómo resultó.

-Está muy bien- Applejack dijo sorprendida.

-En efecto- Rarity asintió con la cabeza.

-Les enviaré todas las copias- dijo Pinkie mientras lo hacía.

-Recuerda, tendremos que asegurarnos de que estas imágenes se mantengan privadas- Twilight les recordó.

-Sí. Lo bueno es que Featherweight no tomó esta, de lo contrario realmente habría intentado ponerlo en nuestro periódico escolar- Dijo Spike.

-Y seríamos la burla del siglo- Dijo Rainbow.

-Además estaríamos seriamente en problemas con nuestros padres- Twilight reconoció.

-Muy cierto, así que este momento queda entre nosotros siete- dijo Rarity, mientras todos juntaban sus manos.

-Bueno, ahora que esto está hecho, vayamos a la cama- Spike sugirió, y todas estuvieron de acuerdo.

Como se había prometido, Applejack y Fluttershy estaban durmiendo lo más cerca de Spike, mientras los demás dormían a ambos lados detrás de cualquiera de las dos chicas. Spike durmió hasta que sintió que Applejack y Fluttershy colocaban sus brazos alrededor de él, rodeando ambos lados de su cabeza con sus pechos.

-'Wow, es como tener almohadas detrás de mí y en ambos lados'- pensó con deleite, -'Este fin de semana resultó ser mejor de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado que sería'- Pronto se quedó dormido en la comodidad de sus amigas.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, después de prepararse y empacar, el grupo estaba fuera de la cabaña. Spike miró el lugar, -Este fue un fin de semana divertido-

-UH Huh- Pinkie asintió con la cabeza.

-Deberíamos hacer que las directoras nos dejen subir aquí otra vez- Dijo Rainbow.

-Eso sería interesante- Fluttershy admitió.

-Bueno, por ahora, recordemos la diversión que tuvimos aquí, y todas las cosas personales que dejamos de nosotros- Rarity dijo, y todos asintieron.

Twilight bajó la vista y vio que el autobús de antes estaba arribando -Aquí está nuestro transporte. Vamos, todos- Empezaron a alejarse, cuando Spike miró hacia atrás a la cabina sabiendo en su corazón que nunca olvidaría toda la diversión que tuvo con sus seis amigas cercanas.

* * *

Traducción llevada a cabo con la autorización de ChaosMagemon.

Oiezi que Riko ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), esa ultima noche quedara para lo posteridad en la mente de Spike y aquí ya vamos viendo que este pedazo de bastardo con suerte sabe aprovecharse, y que las chicas tienen ideas muy buenas en la mente cuando de ''divertirse con él'' se trata.

Con este ya tengo cubiertos los dos capítulos mas largos de esta historia y me alegra ver algunas respuestas mas en la bandeja de reviews y bueno ya saben hasta el lunes para el siguiente capitulo.

Nota: se me olvido mencionar esto con mas detalle anteriormente, mi jornada laboral consta de 12 horas con tres días libres, por lo tanto los capítulos de lunes a jueves se sube como a las 8:30 o 9:00 pm y el del viernes entre las 12:00 y las 3:00 pm. Solo por si querían saber como a que horas actualizo las historias.

Pregunta del Cap:

Ya viendo que Spike tiene algunas preferencias ¿con quien creen que se quede? lo de preferencias lo digo por que considera a Rarity su amiga mas hermosa y cuando le toco bailar a Twilight le dijo que se guardaba lo mejor para el final.

Gracias a todos por sus lecturas.


	21. Capítulo 21 Noche en el granero

Capítulo 21: Noche en el granero

Historia Original: The Girls of My Life de ChaosMagemon

* * *

Era sábado por la tarde, Spike y Applejack estaban en el huerto de la granja de su familia recogiendo manzanas -Gracias de nuevo por ayudarme aquí, Spike- La campesina le dio las gracias.

-No hay problema, A.J. Sólo llámame el noble dragón- Bromeó y los dos rieron. Después de poner sus cestas en el granero, intentaron recuperar su aliento.

-¿Sí, Spike?-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Por qué no damos un paseo por el huerto últimamente se ha puesto muy hermoso?- ella ofreció.

-Por supuesto- Spike respondió, mientras los dos salían del granero y empezaban a caminar por el huerto.

Spike caminó al lado de Applejack mientras miraba hacia los árboles de manzana viendo cómo la temporada de cosecha estaba en marcha y sabía que la familia Apple tenía que cosechar tantas manzanas como podían antes de que el invierno llegase. Mientras caminaban por el huerto, los dos se detuvieron y dejaron salir Un bostezo, -Rayos, todo ese trabajo seguro me dejó agotado- Dijo Spike.

-A mí también- dijo Applejack, -¿Vamos a descansar bajo ese árbol de allí?- le sugirió, mientras tomaban un lugar bajo el árbol para sentirse cómodos.

-Esto se siente bien- Spike admitió, mientras se ponía cómodo.

-Spike- comenzó Applejack, mientras giro para ver a A.J en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada contra el tronco del árbol, -¿Por qué no bajas la cabeza aquí?, es igual de cómodo- le sugirió poniéndole una mano sobre el vientre.

Spike se sonrojó, -A.J, ¿estás segura de que está bien?-

-Por supuesto que sí- ella sonrió.

Spike tragó saliva antes de contestar, -Bueno, si lo dices en serio- estaba preparado para sentarse donde ella señalaba, hasta que notó que Applejack desabotonaba los botones inferiores de su camisa exponiendo su estómago, -AJ, ¡¿qué estás haciendo?!-

-Solo desabotono estos botones inferiores- empezó, -¿A menos que estés buscando conseguir pequeñas impresiones de un botón en tu cara?-

Spike suspiró aliviado de que ella no estuviera a punto de desnudarse, -Eso tiene sentido-

-Bueno, ven aquí, terroncito- Le hizo señas.

Así que Spike bajó la cabeza con la mejilla izquierda presionando contra su vientre desnudo, -'Wow, esto se siente tan suave'- Pensó en el disfrute.

Applejack sonrió mientras le acariciaba la mejilla derecha con la mano, -Descansa, Spike- dijo antes de inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás en el tronco del árbol y se inclinó el sombrero para que cubriera su rostro. Spike finalmente descansó los ojos.

* * *

Alrededor de media hora más tarde, Spike seguía apoyando la cabeza contra el vientre de Applejack, mientras la chica misma dormía con el sombrero cubriéndose la cara. De repente, Spike oyó un gruñido en su oído y se sobresaltó asustado -Applejack, ¿has oído eso, qué fue?- preguntó.

Applejack alzó la cabeza y se quitó el sombrero antes de reírse, -Relájate, Spike. Eso fue sólo mi estómago gruñendo-

-Gracias a Dios, tenía miedo de que fuera un lobo o algo así- Spike se rio entre dientes.

-Bueno, venga Spike, tengo algunos buñuelos de manzana en casa llamándome- dijo, mientras se levantaban.

-Los vas a compartir, ¿verdad?, porque sé lo fácil que es para ti que te acabes los buñuelos- Él juguetonamente asomó su vientre todavía expuesto.

-Oh, jaja- Ella rio sarcásticamente, antes de volver a cerrar los botones inferiores.

Pronto se dirigieron de regreso a la casa donde Applejack trajo algunos buñuelos de manzana en un plato, -Aquí vamos, Spike-

-Yum- Spike salivó, mientras los dos se sentaban a la mesa y comenzaron a comer, -Así que supongo que no habrá demasiado trabajo agrícola para ustedes una vez que el invierno llegue, ¿eh?-

-Tal vez no tanto trabajo al aire libre, pero todavía hay trabajo de granero que tenemos que hacer- Applejack respondió.

-Bueno, solo acuérdate que yo y las chicas estamos aquí por si necesitas una mano extra- Spike la recordó.

-Gracias, Spike, siempre me alegra tener amigos confiables como tú y las chicas- Applejack sonrió.

* * *

Más tarde ese día la noche llegó, Applejack llevo a Spike al granero que estaba en silencio con todos los animales de la granja dormidos. Applejack trajo a Spike a un gran fardo de heno para que se sentaran que estaba justo en la posición donde la luna brillaba a través de una ventana abierta en el granero.

Los dos se sentaron, mientras miraban hacia la luna a través de la ventana del granero, -Es una hermosa noche, ¿no?- Spike le preguntó a la chica mayor.

-Hermosa- sonrió mientras los dos se sentaban. Después de un momento de asombro ante la luna, Applejack habló, -¿Sabes lo que esto me recuerda?-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Spike.

-¿Recuerdas que hace cuatro años, cuando en mi escuela fue día de padres, y mis padres no se presentaron porque están ocupados expandiendo nuestro negocio de manzanas en el extranjero?- preguntó Applejack.

-Bueno- dijo Spike, recordando -Y empezaste a pensar en abandonar la escuela y sobre esforzar tus límites con las tareas aquí, pensando que si te esforzabas más ellos podrían volver.

-Sí. Y luego viniste y me quitaste esa tonta idea de la cabeza- Applejack sonrió, mientras volvía.

* * *

Flashback

Hace cuatro años, un Spike más joven, entró en el granero para ver a una joven Applejack sentada en un fardo de heno sollozando a sí misma.

El pequeño Spike se acercó y habló, -¿Applejack?-

Applejack subió la vista y vio a Spike, cuando notó su cara roja de tanto llorar -Por favor, Spike, no quiero que me veas así-

Spike, ignorando su petición, tomó un lugar en el fardo de heno a su lado, -Applejack, todo el mundo está preocupado por ti. ¿Por qué los sobre esfuerzas?-

-¡Porque tengo que hacer esto!- ella se recompuso- Ma y Pa apenas han estado en casa desde el día en que Applebloom podía caminar, si puedo mostrarles cuánto trabajo duro estoy poniendo aquí no tendrán que estar ahí expandiendo nuestro negocio- aspiro fuerte -¿O es que no nos aman más a mí, Big Mac, o Applebloom?- preguntó ella, poniéndose más triste.

Spike no le gustaba este lado de su amiga, le puso una mano en el hombro, mientras la miraba -Por supuesto que te quieren-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Bueno, piensa en ello, si decidieran haberte llevado con ellos en sus viajes de expansión de su negocio, no tendrías una vida real- empezó -Simplemente irías de un lugar a otro sin descanso, O la oportunidad de hacer nuevos amigos. Tú nunca nos verías de nuevo o a tus hermanos o Granny Smith,- Applejack comenzó a escuchar a su amigo, él continuó, -Sabían que amabas vivir aquí y amabas estar conmigo y las chicas. Es por eso que querían que Applebloom y Big Mac se quedaran aquí con Granny Smith. Apuesto a que ellos te querían tanto que fueses feliz con la vida que tenías aquí, y desean todos los días poder estar contigo. Y tú sabes que no me gustaría que te fueras con tus padres, porque entonces las chicas y yo probablemente nunca volveríamos a verte, y te queremos, especialmente yo- él sonrió.

-Spike- Ella suspiro, como sus ojos aun con lágrimas, pero ya no por la tristeza.

Spike sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y le secó los ojos, -Eso está mejor, no más lágrimas- él sonrió.

Applejack comenzó a formar una sonrisa en su rostro, y jalo al joven a un gran abrazo, -Gracias, Spike. Realmente necesitaba esto- dijo, mientras abrazaba al muchacho.

-De nada- Él respondió, mientras la abrazaba.

Pronto salieron del establo donde su familia y amigos la estaban esperando, -Lo siento todo el mundo, por ser una molestia-

La abuelita Smith se acercó y la abrazó, -Ah, no seas así, Applejack. Sabíamos que no eras tú, ¿verdad?-

-No hay problema- Applebloom estuvo de acuerdo, mientras abrazaba a su hermana.

-Sip- Big Mac introdujo, mientras abrazaba a la familia.

Spike y sus amigos vieron a Applejack reconciliarse con su familia, mientras Twilight le ponía una mano en el hombro al chico, -Buen trabajo, Spike- ella sonrió.

Spike asintió con la cabeza, mientras Applejack se acercaba a ellos, -Lo siento chicas, estaba siendo egoísta y los estaba apartando. ¿Podrías alguna vez perdonar a una chica obstinada?-

-Hey, todos hemos sido tercos antes- respondió Rainbow, mientras las dos golpeaban los puños.

-Y perdonarse es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿no?- preguntó Pinkie.

-Sí. ¡Vengan aquí todos!- Applejack abrió sus brazos, y las chicas y Spike la abrazaron.

Fin del Flashback

* * *

Applejack sonrió ante ese recuerdo y miró a Spike -Gracias a ti, recordé lo importante que era tenerte en mi vida y nunca lo olvidaré-

-Y todos nos alegramos de que no lo hicieras- Spike sonrió, antes de que Applejack lo abrazara. Spike devolvió el abrazo, hasta que se separaron.

Applejack habló, -Sabes, Spike, ahora podría disfrutar un masaje-

-Claro, no hay problemas- Spike dijo, a punto de poner sus manos sobre sus hombros, sólo para que Applejack lo detuviera.

-No en mis hombros, Spike, esta vez quiero que me hagas un masaje en otro lugar-

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- preguntó Spike, confundido.

Applejack sonrió, mientras tomaba la mano derecha de Spike y empezaba a guiarla -Me gustaría un masaje aquí- Ella terminó, mientras colocaba la mano derecha del chico en su seno izquierdo.

Al sentirlo, los ojos de Spike se abrieron de par en par, mientras una gota de sangre caía por su nariz. Él lanzó un grito de pánico -Applejack, ¡¿qué estás haciendo?!-

-¿Qué?, sólo me sentía como si quisiera ser masajeada en otro lugar. ¿Eso es un problema?- Levantó una ceja.

-No, bueno, sí, quiero decir- balbuceó, -Sabes que esto es algo por lo que cualquier tipo mataría para hacer, ¿verdad?-

-Lo sé, pero tú no eres cualquier tipo, eres mi mejor amigo- le recordó, -Además creo que a estas chicas les gustaría sentir qué tipo de tratamiento han estado recibiendo mis hombros durante años-

-Ya veo- Spike respondió, todavía preocupado por la petición.

-Bueno, Spike, ¿qué dices?-

-Bueno, no estoy seguro- comenzó, mientras empezaba a sudar.

Applejack sonrió, -Bueno, para un chico que no está tan seguro, tu mano ya tomo su decisión-

Spike se preguntó qué querría decir con eso, hasta que vio que su mano todavía estaba plantada en su pecho, y Applejack ya no la sostenía en esa posición. Él rápidamente retiro su mano mientras que se ponía rojo brillante, -Lo siento por eso-

-No hay necesidad de disculparse- dijo, -Vamos, Spike, ¿por mí?- exclamó, mientras le miraba y hacia el gesto de las pestañas de Rarity.

Spike, incapaz de resistir la súplica de su amiga, sucumbió y dijo -Lo que pasa en el granero, se queda en el granero-

-Gracias, Spike- ella sonrió. Spike puso una cara valiente cuando se puso detrás de Applejack, mientras se sentaba en el borde del fardo de heno. Spike se estiró de detrás de ella y agarró ambos pechos en sus manos, -¡Oh!- ella gimió.

-¿Fue demasiado brusco?- preguntó.

-No, se sintió bien, nunca había tenido otras manos ahí, ¿sabes?-

-Obviamente- respondió él, mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Bueno, Spike, dejo mis niñas bajo tu cuidado, pero trata de ser amable con ellas como lo haces con mis hombros-

-Lo intentaré- contestó él, mientras empezaba a masajear sus pechos, ganándole algunos gemidos. Mientras la masajeaba, pensó -'Oh, Dios mío. Tengo los pechos de Applejack en las palmas de mis manos! ¡ESTO ES JODIDAMENTE INCREIBLE!'-

A medida que Applejack disfrutaba de su nuevo tipo de masaje, pensó, -'Wow. Esto se siente incluso mejor de lo que me imaginaba que sería. Debería haber pedido a Spike que empezara a hacerme este masaje antes'-

Spike siguió dándole el masaje, mientras el sonido de sus gemidos lo excitaba a cambio, -Uh, ¿cómo se siente esto?- preguntó.

-Se siente maravilloso, Dulzura. Gracias-

-Bueno, me alegra que lo disfrutes- él admitió.

-¿Y cómo se sienten?- preguntó, sorprendiéndolo.

-¿Eh, yo?- preguntó, mientras le respondía -Bueno, se sienten muy blandas, como cuando me recosté en tu vientre- Contestó con honestidad.

Applejack sonrió, -Gracias, Spike- después de unos minutos más de masaje, ella habló, -Ok, Spike. Puedes parar ahora-

Spike casi no quería detenerse, ya que estaba tan sumido en sus deseos, pero respetó los deseos de Applejack, y cesó con el masaje, -¿Cómo se siente eso?-

-Eso fue uno de los mejores masajes que he tenido, Spike. Gracias- Se giró hacia él y sonrió.

-De nada- Contestó, antes de verla inclinarse más cerca.

-Ahora quiero darte algo especial a cambio- Le abrazo el cuello y se inclinó hacia adelante conectando sus labios con los de Spike. Spike fue tomado por sorpresa en esto, pero su sorpresa comenzó a desvanecerse mientras los labios jugosos de A.J lo abrumaban. Decidió devolver el beso mientras sus ojos se cerraban y se ponía de rodillas en el fardo de heno con Applejack en la parte superior y procedieron a besarse apasionadamente. Spike que siguió sus instintos hormonales envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Applejack mientras continuaba uniendo los labios.

Después de unos diez minutos de hacerlo, Applejack quitó sus labios de Spike permitiendo a los dos conseguir un poco de aire, -Eso fue increíble- Spike jadeó, mientras los dos se sentaban.

-Tienes razón, eres muy bueno en esto-

-Tu también estuviste genial- Spike sonrió.

-Gracias, Spike- Dijo Applejack, hasta que Spike le dio un beso en los labios.

-Eso fue para ti- empezó él, antes de mirar sus pechos -y esto es para ellas- Él le dio a cada pecho un beso a través de su camisa.

Applejack se ruborizó ante el gesto que Spike le dio a ella y sus atributos -Bueno, eso fue muy amable de tu parte-

-Gracias- Dijo, mientras se abrazaban.

Eventualmente, Spike se dirigía hacia su casa mientras saltaba por la acera tan feliz como un payaso, -'besé a Applejack apasionadamente, y conseguí darle a sus senos un masaje. ¡Esta ha sido definitivamente una de las mejores noches de mi vida! ¿Me pregunto si alguna de las otras chicas me pedirá que haga eso? Si lo hacen espero que no sea demasiado pronto. Todavía estoy tratando de contenerme de haberlo hecho con a A.J. Oh bien'- Terminó sus pensamientos antes de llegar a casa, donde estaba seguro de que dormiría como un bebé.

* * *

Traducción llevada a cabo con la autorización de ChaosMagemon.

Aquí es donde las cosas se tuercen y los sentimientos florecen a mas no poder, espero que sean capases de soportar lo que vendrá... ¡Dejando de lado el maldito dramatismo! ya estamos por la mitad de la historia así que preparen sus corazones que como dije la semana pasada las cosas empiezan a irse cuesta arriba y a subir de tono en algunas situaciones y solo diré una cosa más, prepárense para lo pe... ne es broma solo esperen y verán.

Pregunta del cap:

Si ustedes le estuvieran dando ese "delicioso" masaje a Applejack ¿Cuales serian sus pensamientos?

Gracias por sus lecturas.


	22. Capítulo 22 Pijamada con Rarity

Capítulo 22: Pijamada con Rarity

Historia Original: The Girls of My Life de ChaosMagemon

* * *

El jueves por la tarde, Spike se encontraba con Rarity en una cafetería. Los dos se sentaron en la barra tomando sus bebidas, mientras el muchacho hablaba, -¿De qué querías hablar, Rarity?-

-Bueno, Spike, mañana mis padres van a visitar a algunos de mis parientes, y Sweetie Belle pasará esa noche con Scootaloo y Applebloom en la granja-

-Sí, las oí hablar de eso- Spike admitió.

-Y eso significaría que estaría sola- continuó Rarity -así que me preguntaba si te gustaría quedarte en mi casa mañana por la noche-

Spike casi se atragantó con su bebida. Se las arregló para aclararse la garganta antes de responder, -¿Quedarme en tu casa?- replicó en shock -Rarity, ¿eso no es algo que normalmente le pides a una de tus amigas?-

-Pero, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tú y yo hemos pasado tiempo solos?- ella preguntó.

Spike pensó -Bueno, nuestro pequeño momento en el bote de remos-

-Exactamente- Rarity aplaudió, -Es por eso que estamos atrasados en tener algún tiempo solo nosotros-

-Bueno, cuando lo pones así, tienes un buen punto- Spike admitió.

-¿Así que, vendrás?- preguntó mientras doblaba las manos y le daba ojos de cachorro.

Spike empezó a sucumbir ante el encanto de los ojos de Rarity, y contestó -Claro-

-¡Oh, gracias, Spike!- Rarity se acercó y lo abrazó.

-De nada- Spike respondió, mientras se ruborizaba debido a la chica que abrazaba su cabeza cerca de su pecho.

* * *

Al día siguiente después de la escuela, Spike tomo su chaqueta y salió de su habitación -De acuerdo, me voy con Pipsqueak- Le dijo a sus padres.

-Ok, Spike, diviértete- dijo Elsa, mientras su hijo salía por la puerta.

Tomó su bicicleta, no sabían que realmente estaba pasando la noche con Rarity. Llegó a casa de la chica y llevó su bicicleta atrás antes de dirigirse a la puerta principal y golpearla. La puerta se abrió, revelando a Rarity.

-Spike, me alegro de que lo hayas conseguido, por favor, entra- Ella le dio la bienvenida.

-Gracias- dijo, al entrar.

Entró en la sala de estar de Rarity y se sentó en su sofá. Miró a su alrededor viendo todas las antigüedades ordenadas que los padres de Rarity habían recogido en varios de sus viajes a lo largo de los años. Rarity vino con un plato de galletas con té.

-Preparé nuestro té favorito- ella dijo.

Spike tomó un sorbo de él, -Mm, Jasmine-

Rarity le sirvió una copa. Entre los sorbos de su té y el mordisco de galletas, los dos conversaron, -¿Así que algo emocionante sucedió en tus clases hoy?-preguntó Rarity.

-Las clases estaban bien, un poco aburridas, en realidad- él admitió.

-Lo mismo por mi parte- Rarity estuvo de acuerdo, -Pero estoy aliviada de que es el fin de semana ahora y todos podemos relajarnos-

-Tienes razón en eso- Spike asintió y los dos rieron.

Rarity suspiró, mientras miraba a Spike mientras bebía su té. Cuando Spike la miró, estaba curioso -¿Qué?-

-Oh nada- ella respondió.

-Claro- Spike respondió secamente.

-Sólo recuerdo lo mucho que realmente significas para mí- Ella admitió

-Lo puedo imaginar. Quiero decir, si alguna vez necesitas mi ayuda, siempre estaré allí para ti, sin importar lo que sea, así como has estado allí para mí como las demás-

-Sí- sonrió, -Pero hubo un momento en particular en el que he estado más contenta de que estuvieras allí conmigo-

-¿Cuando fue eso?- preguntó Spike.

-¿Recuerdas cuando empecé a estudiar en la secundaria, y primero traté de mezclarme con el sobrino de la directora Albert Prince Blueblood?-

-Oh, si- dijo Spike secamente, mientras empezaba a recordar.

* * *

Flashback

Cuando las chicas comenzaron la preparatoria, todo era tan nuevo para ellas. Rarity, al igual que en la secundaria, quería encajar con los estudiantes más populares, pero no estaba segura de sí su habitual generosidad que mostraba a los demás en la secundaria sería suficiente para causar una buena impresión. Por suerte fue abordada por uno de los chicos más populares. Albert Blueblood, pero hacia que otros se refirieran a él por su segundo nombre Prince, porque le hacía sentir real. Era un joven de Canterlot High y el sobrino de las directoras, pero cuando se conocieron por primera vez, ambos sintieron que había algo entre ellos.

Salieron juntos por dos semanas, y cuando Spike lo conoció por primera vez, sintió que había algo en él. A pesar de que actuó como un hombre que amaba a los niños, Spike intuyó que estaba ocultando algo, y notó que Rarity a pesar de que sonreía a su alrededor podía ver que su sonrisa era falsa.

Un día, Spike notó que Rarity parecía tener una marca roja en su rostro, y cuando él y las chicas le preguntaron qué pasó, lo evadió como si no fuera nada. Spike estaba más que seguro de que algo estaba definitivamente mal, y un día la siguió a ella y a Blueblood secretamente para ver qué pasaba.

Los encontró en una cafetería y los observó desde afuera. Blueblood bebió su café, antes de escupirlo, -¡le pedí un doble descafeinado mocaccino, y esto no es doble descafeinado! Acaso no le dijiste que quería un doble descafeinado, ¿o si, Rarity?-

-Por supuesto que sí, Prince- Rarity respondió, preocupada.

-No te creo- Él frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué mentiría acerca de esto?- ella preguntó.

-No lo sé, tu dímelo- Él la miró de reojo.

-Prince- dijo, asustada.

-Vámonos, y no te olvides de pagar- él ordenó.

-Pero ni siquiera he tenido mí...-

-¡Ahora!- Rarity saltó, antes de pagar por su café.

Blueblood tomó a Rarity por el brazo y la arrastró. Spike se escondió mientras los miraba salir del café. Él la arrastró, y Spike los siguió.

Se escondió cuando los dos se detuvieron, y Blueblood le dijo a Rarity -Te advertí que pasaba si me mentías, Rarity-

-¡Prince, no miento!- Rarity suplicó, sólo para recibir una bofetada en la cara por su supuesto novio.

-Esto no es broma, Rarity- gruñó, cuando Rarity empezó a derramar lágrimas por la dolorosa bofetada, -Te dejo salir conmigo porque quieres ser popular, y así es como funciona la popularidad en la preparatoria. ¿Acaso quieres ser una don nadie como el resto de esos idiotas en el cuerpo estudiantil?

-No- gimió ella.

-¡Entonces te sugiero que dejes de mentirme y empieces a decir la verdad!- Él gruño, sólo para ser golpeado en la parte posterior de su cabeza por una roca, -¡OW!- gritó, antes de fruncir el ceño -¿Quién hizo eso?- Él y Rarity miraron y vieron a Spike de pie con una honda en su mano izquierda mientras miraba con odio al muchacho mayor.

-¡Aléjate de ella!- él ordenó.

-¿Spike?- Rarity dijo.

-Mocoso- el rostro de Blueblood emanaba una gran rabia.

Spike mantuvo su mirada en Blueblood, -Has lastimado a mi amiga, y ahora yo te voy a lastimar a ti-

Blueblood se rio burlonamente, -¿Tu? Oh, eso es precioso. ¿Crees que tengo miedo de un niño patético y llorón?-

Spike gritó y dijo -¡Yo te mostraré quién es débil!- Trató de atacar a Blueblood, sólo para que el chico mayor lo agarrara por la cabeza y lo golpeara en el estómago. Spike cayó de rodillas y tosió.

-Justo lo que dije, patético y llorón- Blueblood sonrió con aire arrogante, -¿Y pensaste que podrías hacerme daño? pero que broma-

-¡BLUEBLOOD!- Rarity gritó de rabia. Blueblood se dio la vuelta viendo a Rarity con la cara enrojecida con la ira -¡Nadie daña a mi amigo!- Ella golpeó a Blueblood directamente en la cara, haciéndole caer al suelo de dolor.

Spike vio caer al chico mayor, y Rarity se agachó para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, -Spike, ¿estás bien?- preguntó ella preocupada.

-Estaré bien- Él admitió, -¿Qué hay de ti?-

-No te preocupes, me siento mejor de lo que me he sentido durante días- respondió, antes de mirar a Blueblood con ojos firmes, -¡Hemos terminado! ¡Nunca quiero ver que te acerques a mí otra vez! y para tu información, Spike no es el patético. Tu si lo eres- Ella se alejó, mientras sostenía la mano de Spike que caminaba a su lado.

Pronto los dos estaban sentados en un banco en el parque, mientras Rarity hablaba, -¿Nos seguiste a mí y Blueblood?-

-Sí, lo hice- Spike admitió, -Sé que es una invasión de tu privacidad, pero yo...- fue interrumpido por Rarity que estaba abrazándolo fuertemente mientras lloraba en su hombro.

-Estoy muy contenta de que lo hicieras- Ella sollozó.

Cuando lo soltó, Spike habló, -¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado tratándote así?-

-Al principio no era así- admitió con un resoplido, -Él era encantador, amable, y dispuesto a presentarme a los estudiantes más populares. Entonces comenzó a ponerse irritable conmigo como si todo lo que yo dijera lo hiciera para cuestionarlo. Al principio me daba advertencias, hasta hace tres días me empezó a golpear- Ella sintió su mejilla.

-¡¿Por qué no le dijiste a alguien, a mí, a las chicas, a la directora, a tus, pudiste haber alzado la voz?!

-Blueblood dijo que encontraría una forma de encubrirlo, y que yo lo necesitaba para seguir siendo popular- ella lloró.

-¡Pero no es cierto!- Spike gritó, agarrando su atención, -Nunca has necesitado ayuda cuando se trata de ganar popularidad. Tú siempre encontraste una manera de hacer más amigos y hacer una imagen para ti misma a tu manera. Incluso si en la preparatoria todo es nuevo mundo, sigue siendo la escuela, y las especialidades que tiene una persona desde que es joven traerán lo mejor de sí, así que nunca lo necesitaste-

Rarity reflexionó y recordó si su generosidad le funciono a ella en la secundaria, entonces tenía más fe que funcionaría también en la preparatoria. Sólo necesitaba creer más en sí misma -Tienes razón, Spike. Nunca debí haber dudado de mí misma al principio- Spike sonrió, hasta que ella volvió a hablar -Aun así fue tonto e imprudente el ir a pelear con un chico de preparatoria-

-Ok, admito que fue estúpido de mi parte- Spike admitió en culpa.

Rarity sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza -Pero eso también fue muy valiente de tu parte, él hacer eso por mí-

-¿Lo crees?- preguntó, y ella asintió con la cabeza, -Gracias, y ahora que ya no estás con él, es hora de que él pague por cómo te ha tratado-

-No lo sé, él puede encontrar maneras de encubrir lo que hizo- Rarity dijo con preocupación.

-No lo creo- Spike dijo, mientras sostenía su móvil, y mostró una grabación de Blueblood hablando con Rarity antes de darle una bofetada.

Rarity perdió las palabras, -Spike, ¿cómo?-

-Me imaginé que intentaría algo de nuevo, así que me aseguré de tenerlo grabado en mi teléfono por si acaso. Y qué bueno que lo hice- Sonrió, hasta que Rarity lo abrazó de nuevo.

-¡Spike, eres genio!- la animó, antes de besarle la mejilla varias veces.

-Sí, un genio- dijo Spike mientras se sonrojaba.

Fin del Flashback

* * *

El recuerdo terminó, mientras los dos sonreían, -Y gracias a eso expusimos Blueblood, y la directora Celestia lo envió a una escuela reformativa- dijo Rarity.

-Que es donde pertenece- Añadió Spike, y los dos rieron.

Rarity habló -Tú tenías razón, mostré a todos en la escuela en lo que yo era buena y ayudar a la gente es mi especialidad-

-Te lo dije- Spike sonrió mientras se recostaba y los dos se relajaban.

Más tarde, a medida que llegaba la noche, Spike estaba esperando en la habitación de Rarity mientras estaba sentado en su cama, esperando a la Fashionista. Habló a sí mismo -¿Me pregunto qué es lo que Rarity quería mostrarme antes de dormir?- Pensó, hasta que oyó la voz de Rarity desde fuera del dormitorio.

-Spike, ¿estás listo?-

-Sí-

-OK entonces- Y la puerta del dormitorio se abrió, y Rarity entró vestida con un traje de danza del vientre púrpura.

Los ojos de Spike se abrieron de sorpresa, mientras Rarity entraba en la habitación. Sus ojos la escudriñaron de arriba abajo, viendo lo hermosa que se veía en el traje y cómo se mostraba su sexy figura curvilínea, -'Sobrecarga Hormonal'- Pensó con emoción.

Rarity al ver su expresión facial rio, y habló, -¿Qué te parece?-

-Rarity, es... estas hermosa- contestó él, aunque todavía sorprendido.

-Gracias- ella sonrió.

-Pero ¿por qué estás vestida así?- preguntó.

-Hice un par de estos para un espectáculo de Broadway en otra escuela una semana atrás, e hice algunos extras para tener como futura referencia- Ella explicó -Vi un video sobre las danzas exóticas y aprendí yo misma, y ahora me gustaría darte una demostración personal-

-Uh, ok- dijo Spike mientras trataba de mantenerse calmado.

Así Rarity entró en la habitación y comenzó a bailar como bailarina de vientre. Spike observó cómo se comportaba maravillosamente como si fuera una auténtica bailarina. Mientras que un lado de él se centraba en cómo sus caderas se balanceaban con cada movimiento, él se centró sobre todo en su vientre tonificado, descubierto y hermoso-

-'Oh, hombre, no puedo quitar mis ojos de ese sexy cuerpo'- pensó en excitación, hasta que sintió algo, -Oh rayos, se está poniendo duro el asunto'- Entonces vio a Rarity bailar más y más cerca de él, fomentando el deleite de él.

Mientras Rarity seguía bailando, tomó sus manos y las llevó adelante, colocándolas en ambos muslos, sin detener su baile. Las manos de Spike temblaban mientras él se aferraba a sus muslos, mientras sus ojos seguían fijos en su estómago. Entonces, sin darse cuenta, su rostro se acercaba cada vez más, hasta que sus labios le besaban el vientre. Rarity gimió ante el sentimiento celestial, hasta que Spike retiró sus labios.

Al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, exhalo y retrocedió subiéndose en la cama, -Oh, Dios mío, Rarity ¡Lamento mucho lo que hice! ¡No sé qué me paso!- Él suplicó.

Rarity soltó una risita, para la confusión del apenado chico, y se sentó en la cama, inclinada hacia él -Spikey-wikey, no tienes que disculparte, quería que hicieras eso-

Spike hizo una doble toma, -¿Lo querías?-

Ella asintió con la cabeza, y continuó, -De lo contrario yo no usaría este atuendo- entonces tomó su cara, -Así como yo quiero esto de ti también- Se inclinó y besó a Spike en los labios.

Spike se sorprendió al sentir sus labios contra los suyos, y lentamente cerró los ojos y dejó que las cosas siguieran su curso. Ellos apasionadamente se besaron hasta que necesitaron aire, y ambos tenían una expresión un poco tonta en el rostro. Se sonrieron el uno al otro, mientras Rarity sostenía la cabeza de Spike contra su vientre expuesto.

-'He entrado en el pináculo del paraíso'- pensó, mientras se frotaba la mejilla contra su vientre y oía una risita procedente de Rarity -'¿Rarity tiene cosquillas en este lugar?'- Pensó, hasta que una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, -'debería ver'- Movió las manos hacia su vientre y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, mientras la chica reía.

-¡Oh, Spike, eso me hace cosquillas!- Ella se echó a reír, y Spike disfrutaba al oírla reír y se puso encima de ella mientras continuaba haciendo cosquillas.

Pronto Spike miró el reloj y vio que ya eran las diez y media. Dejó de cosquillear y dijo -¿Vaya, ya es tarde?- preguntó a Rarity.

-El tiempo vuela cuando te estás divirtiendo- Ella le recordó.

Él asintió con la cabeza, -Bueno, deberíamos dar el almohadazo de una vez, iré al sofá- Estaba a punto de levantarse, sólo para que Rarity lo tirara de vuelta a la cama.

-No lo creo-

-¿Rarity?- él se preguntó.

-¿Qué clase de amiga sería si te dejo dormir en mi sofá? No, dormirás conmigo en mi cama esta noche-

-¿De Verdad?-

-Por supuesto, y no te preocupes, no voy a intentar nada arriesgado- le prometió -pero si tu intentas algo, entonces, quien sabe- Ella sonrió.

-Yo-uh- Spike tartamudeó.

Rarity se rio entre dientes, -Sólo te estoy molestando, Spike- Ella le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Claro- él respondió con la cara roja por los pensamientos que llegaron a su cabeza.

-Pero vamos a ponerte cómodo sin esto- Rarity le empezó a desabotonar la camisa, solo para que él retrocediera.

-Whoa, ¿qué estás haciendo?-

-No puedo creer que estarás cómodo durmiendo con una camisa- ella dijo.

-No estoy seguro si realmente debería- Spike se sonrojó.

-Oh, no seas así, Spike. No es que no te haya visto antes sin ropa-

Spike, incapaz de negarle la lógica, dijo -Tienes un buen punto- Así que se quitó la camisa para que se sintiera cómodo cuando durmiera.

Rarity no se molestó en cambiarse en la cama, ya que Spike se unió a ella. La muchacha se acercó y apagó la luz, y le susurró a Spike -Buenas noches, mi Spikey-Wikey-

-Buenas noches, Rarity- susurró, y pronto se durmieron, con Rarity una vez más sosteniendo la cabeza de Spike cerca de su vientre.

* * *

Traducción llevada a cabo con la autorización de ChaosMagemon.

Bien, bien, bien. Ya estuvo bueno ¿no creen? una cosa es que Applejack que pidiera el masaje para sus *cof* atributos, pero aquí Spike ya esta tomando la iniciativa con lo de besarle la "panzita" a Rarity (algo por lo que creo que varios aquí matarían) y por otra parte... ¡ESE HIJO PUTA DE BLUEBLOOD! espero que lo mandaran a una escuela de regulación militar, si no aprende a comportase con una dama por lo menos debería de obtener algo de disciplina ¡el pedazo de cabrón! lo siento me exaspere un poco pero es que los tipos como el siempre me han sacado de mis casillas y en secundaria aguante a uno y me trajo malos recuerdos.

Pregunta del Cap:

1.- ¿Qué habría sido lo primero que les pasaría por la cabeza al ver entrar a Rarity bailando? Contesten como si viniera de su mente en plan: ''Pero mira ese movimiento de caderas papá'' o algo así.

2.-¿Que le hubieran hecho a Blueblood si lo hubiesen tenido enfrente y lo hubieran visto maltratar a Rarity? esta vez sin pensar como Spike.

Gracias a todos por sus lecturas.


	23. Capítulo 23 Atrapados en la Tienda

Capítulo 23: Atrapados en la Tienda de Dulces

Historia Original: The Girls of My Life de ChaosMagemon

* * *

Era sábado por la tarde en Sugarcube Corner, Spike se había ofrecido a ayudar a Pinkie y los Cake. El negocio estaba en auge como de costumbre, hasta que el Sr. Cake habló a los dos trabajadores más jóvenes, -Pinkie, Spike, vamos a cerrar pronto-

-De acuerdo- Spike respondió.

-Sólo tenemos que encargarnos de algunas cosas y nos vamos de aquí- Pinkie agregó, mientras los dos estaban trabajando en la cocina.

Después de que Pinkie y Spike terminaran de limpiar la cocina, salieron de ella, -Ok, hemos terminado- Spike dijo, hasta que vieron que las luces estaban apagadas, y el lugar estaba cerrado.

-¿Dónde está todo el mundo?- Pinkie miró a su alrededor.

-El lugar está cerrado, Pinkie- Spike señaló -Y parece que los Cake se fueron también-

-¡Entonces estamos encerrados aquí!- Pinkie jadeó.

-¿No tienes tu propia llave de la tienda?- preguntó Spike, esperanzado.

-No- respondió ella -Siempre me he ido antes que ellos, así que nunca pensé que la necesitaría-

La cara de Spike callo, -Enserio- dijo con sarcasmo, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea -Espera un minuto, llamaré a mis padres y les hablaré de nuestra situación. Ellos les llamaran a los Cake y entonces saldremos de aquí- Se dirigió a su móvil, sólo para que Pinkie lo tomara del brazo y lo sostuviera abajo antes de que pudiera marcar.

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¿Sabes lo que esto significa?-

-Que estamos encerrados dentro de una tienda de dulces que no se abrirá hasta mañana por la mañana, ¡¿y nuestras familias estarán muertas de preocupación por nosotros?!- Preguntó retóricamente -Sí, sé lo que eso significa-

-No seas tan negativo, Spike, ¡si lo piensas, esto nos da la oportunidad perfecta de tener una fiesta de pijamas de última hora aquí!- Ella sonrió

Spike no pudo evitar sonreír, -Siempre buscando los aspectos positivos incluso en los peores momentos-

-Lo intento- Pinkie sonrió.

-Pero, ¿qué dirán nuestros padres cuando se den cuenta de que no estamos en casa?-

-Simplemente, les diremos que cada uno se fue a la casa del otro porque queríamos pasar la noche y ponernos al día con algunas cosas-

Spike parpadeó y preguntó -¿Tu familia te creerá eso?-

-Por supuesto- ella sonrió.

-Bueno, bien por ti, sólo espero que la mía también lo haga- dijo Spike, mientras enviaban los textos a sus familias. Cuando obtuvieron respuestas, vieron que ambas familias creían la mentira de sus hijos -Lo creyeron- dijo incrédulo.

-¿Ves, ahora sobre esa fiesta de pijamas?- preguntó Pinkie.

Spike sonrió y respondió -Voy a encontrarnos unos sacos de harina para usarlos como almohadas-

-¡Yay!- Pinkie sonrió.

* * *

Pronto los dos estaban sentados en el piso de la cocina con sacos de harina, y estaban en medio de un juego de verdad o reto. Spike estaba en medio de un número de cantar y bailar mientras llevaba sólo su ropa interior.

Cuando terminó, Pinkie se rio histéricamente mientras rodaba por el suelo. Spike se puso la ropa de nuevo, y habló, -Ok, ya hice mi reto, Pinkie. Ahora es tu turno-

Pinkie se calmó y se sentó, -Ok, Spike, me retas-

-De acuerdo, Pinkie, te reto a hacer ese ejercicio de la película de dibujos animados de ese oso- Spike la desafió.

Pinkie habló -¿Eso es todo? Spike, sin ofenderte, pero me parece que te podrías imaginar mejores retos.

-¿Entonces lo harás?-

-Por supuesto- Pinkie se levantó y comenzó a hacer un ejercicio que constaba en tocarse los dedos de los pies. Todo iba bien para ella, pero cuando se dio la vuelta y continuó tocando sus dedos, de repente su falda se rompió y cayó al suelo, mientras su trasero estaba dirigido en la dirección de Spike, dándole una visión completa de sus rosadas bragas.

-¡GAH!- Spike cayó hacia atrás.

Pinkie se dio cuenta de esto y soltó una carcajada -Whoops-

-Por favor, ¿dime que esto no sucede a menudo contigo?- preguntó con esperanza.

-No, esta fue la primera vez- dijo ella, casualmente estando de pie con su falda alrededor de los tobillos.

-Bueno, ¿podrías ponerte de nuevo la falda?- Spike solicito.

-Por qué, no es la primera vez que ves mi ropa interior- replicó ella, recordando su última noche en la cabaña de la Directora.

-Eso fue bajo diferentes circunstancias- Spike la recordó.

-Oh, ok- ella volvió a subirse la falda y a ajusto, -Entonces, ¿en qué estaba yo?- preguntó, hasta que levantó un poco su camisa para mirar su vientre y lo sintió retumbar -Ooh, estoy teniendo una sensación desagradable. Necesito algo dulce-

-¿Como que?- preguntó Spike.

-Tenemos un montón de cosas sobrantes que no hemos vendido hoy- dijo Pinkie, mientras miraba la nevera y sacaba un montón de cupcakes, -Normalmente me dan los extras-

Spike se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y tomó un pastelito, y de repente vio a Pinkie por el resto. Cuando terminó, consiguió un vientre inflando que salía desde el fondo de su camisa, y comenzó a frotarlo, -Oh, está pateando-

-Y pensé que nunca engordabas- dijo Spike sorprendido, mientras le frotaba el vientre de forma juguetona, -'Wow, se siente aún más suave que la de Applejack'- pensó. Cuando escuchó una risita de Pinkie Pie, una idea cruzó su mente, -'Venganza'- Entonces comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a su vientre expuesto.

-¡¿Spike, ¿qué estás haciendo?!- ella rio.

-Esto es por todas las veces que me has hecho cosquillas en el pasado- Spike respondió, mientras continuaba su aluvión de cosquillas.

-¡No fue personal!- Pinkie se rio, tratando de detenerlo, pero no fue capaz de recuperarse.

* * *

Después de un rato, Pinkie estaba tumbada en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada contra una gaveta, mientras Spike apoyaba la cabeza en su gran vientre, tratando de dormir, hasta que un ruido los despertó a ambos. Spike alzó la cabeza y ambos vieron que era de nuevo el vientre de Pinkie.

-¿No me digas después de esos cupcakes todavía tienes hambre?- Spike preguntó, antes de darse una palma de la cara, y se respondió retóricamente -¿Qué estoy diciendo?, estoy hablando de ti-

-Sí, supongo que es hora de mi merienda mensual de medianoche- dijo antes de volver a la nevera y sacó uno de los pasteles que no se habían vendido y se sentó junto a él y comenzó a comer.

Spike observando Pinkie tuvo una idea, tiró de ella y coloco su cabeza sobre su regazo, -Spike, ¿qué estás haciendo?-

-Relájate y disfruta de esto- Tomó una cucharada de la tarta y se la dio de comer.

Cuando Pinkie se la comió, sonrió y dijo -Gracias, sigamos haciendo esto-

Spike sonrió y le dio de comer otra pieza y luego una a sí mismo, hasta que el pastel se acabó. Cuando terminaron Spike vio que el vientre de Pinkie parecía más hinchado que antes. Spike habló, -Uh, ¿cómo te sientes, Pinkie?- preguntó, con la esperanza de que no se sintiera enferma.

Pinkie abrazó su vientre extra grande, -¡Como un lindo animal de peluche!- Ella acarició su vientre.

-Sé que no eres como Rarity, pero estoy sorprendido de que no tengas ningún problema con tu nueva masa corporal- dijo Spike sorprendido.

Pinkie respondió -Bueno, Spike, como siempre dijo mi abuelita- habló como una anciana -Cuanto más grande eres, significa que hay más de ti que amar-

Spike sonrió, -Bueno, yo te amo- De pronto se encontró presionado contra la pared por el vientre de Pinkie.

-Oh, ¿verdad?- preguntó coqueta mientras hacia el gesto de Rarity con las pestañas.

-Uh, sí, (¿Acaso todas aprendieron a hacer eso de Rarity?)- Spike contestó, no esperando eso, -Te amo como amo a las otras chicas-

Pinkie sonrió, -Lo sé, pero quiero mostrarte cuánto te amo- Se sentó en las piernas de Spike, se empezó a acercar y Spike que no tenía forma de evitar el inevitable beso y acababa de preparar sus labios, hasta que los dos se conectaron.

Se besaron apasionadamente, y Spike seguía aprisionado contra la pared. Mientras se besaban, Spike podía saborear las sobras de glaseado que le quedaban en los labios e incluso en la punta de la lengua, haciéndola saber aún más dulce si cabía. Cuando se separaron, Pinkie dejó de usar su vientre para mantener a Spike atrapado contra la pared, y cayó en los brazos del chico, -Eso fue genial- Spike Jadeó tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¿Lo sé, verdad?- preguntó Pinkie.

* * *

Más tarde, los dos estaban de nuevo acostados en el piso de la cocina al lado del otro usando sacos de harina como almohadas. Con las luces de la cocina apagadas, podían dormir mejor, pero en ese momento estaban despiertos mientras miraban el techo.

-¿Spike?- preguntó Pinkie.

-¿Sí?- el respondió.

-¿Recuerdas unos años atrás, cuando alguien estaba saboteando algunos de mis planes de fiesta?- preguntó Pinkie.

-Sí. Te ayudé a atrapar al agresor y descubrí que sólo lo hizo por celos- explicó Spike, -Él admiraba la forma en que hacías unas fiestas increíbles que él deseaba poder hacer lo mismo que tú. Le mostraste que tenía que ser él mismo y no como alguien más-

-Lo sé, gracias a eso hicimos un nuevo amigo- sonrió Pinkie, -Lo recuerdo mucho porque tú estabas allí para ayudarme cuando me sentía mal-

Spike se giró para mirar a Pinkie, mientras la chica se giraba para mirarlo, -No me gustaba ver a mi chica fiestera tan decaída- él explicó.

Pinkie sonrió, -Lo sé-

Spike continuó -Y siempre me encanta verte en tu mejor momento, más feliz y más enérgica-

A Pinkie se le ilumino aún más la sonrisa, -Oh, Spike- Ella lo atrapo en un abrazo, pronto ella estaba profundamente dormida. Spike sonrió, mientras dormía también.

Cuando llegó la mañana, el señor y la señora Cake abrieron la tienda, y al entrar en la cocina se sorprendieron al ver a Spike y Pinkie dormidos en el suelo.

-¿Pinkie?- preguntó la señora Cake.

-¿Spike?- preguntó el señor Cake.

Spike, al oír su nombre, se despertó y vio a los propietarios por encima de ellos. Empezó a mover a Pinkie, -Pinkie, despierta-

-Cinco minutos más, papi- dijo Pinkie mientras aun dormía.

-¡Pinkie!- La empezó a mover con más fuerza hasta que se despertó.

-¿Ya es de día?- preguntó mientras se frotaba los ojos. Finalmente alzó la vista al ver a los dueños dándoles una mirada cuestionable, hasta que Spike habló.

-Esto no es lo que parece-

-Sí, no es como si hubiéramos hecho algo indecente mientras estábamos encerrados en la tienda anoche- Ella sonrió, mientras Spike se llevaba una palma a la frente y la miraba viendo que su elección de palabras no ayudaba en la situación.

-¿Pues nos gustaría saber qué ocurrió?- Carrot Cake preguntó.

-Les prometo que no pasó nada, pero a pesar de lo que Pinkie dijo de antemano, tal vez quieran darle una llave de este lugar en caso de que algo así vuelva a suceder- Spike sugirió, mientras la pareja asentía, aún sin saber qué hacer con lo que pasó con los dos adolescentes.

* * *

Traducción llevada a cabo con la autorización de ChaosMagemon de Su historia The Girls of My Life.

Puede que este capítulo de Pinkie no se compararse con los anteriores ¡pero vamos! cuando Pinkie sigue lo que se a pautado, y eso de que te acorralen contra la pared con una panzita hinchada por el dulce no se ustedes pero para mi no suena tan Zukulento, puede que lo sea pero para mi no.

Pregunta del Cap:

Si fueran encerrados en algún lugar por 24 horas (o al menos por la noche) ¿donde les gustaría ser encerrados? porque lo de quedar encerrado en una panadería suena genial para mi y si quedaran encerrados con alguna de las personajes de mlp ¿con quien seria? mi respuesta en la linda pegaso tímida.

Gracias por sus lecturas.


	24. Capítulo 24 Prueba de lealtad

Capítulo 24: Prueba de lealtad

Historia Original: The Girls of My Life de ChaosMagemon

* * *

Una tarde en casa de Rainbow Dash, la niña atlética estaba en su sala de ejercicios trabajando en una caminadora, llevaba pantalones cortos negros y un sostén deportivo azul, mientras que tenía el pelo atado en una cola de caballo.

Spike entro en la habitación, -Hey, Rainbow, ¿qué paso?-

Rainbow sonrió al verlo, -Hey, Spike, justo a tiempo. Toma unas pesas y ejercita conmigo- le ofreció ella con insistencia.

-De acuerdo- dijo antes de pasar a un estante de pesas. Recogió dos que no eran demasiado pesadas para levantar, y no tan ligeras que le resultaría demasiado fácil levantar. Las levantó por encima de sus hombros y las bajó unas cuantas veces repitiendo el ciclo. Entonces advirtió que el vientre de Rainbow parecía un poco grande, -Rainbow Dash, ¿qué te has estado haciendo?-

Rainbow mientras seguía la caminadora, habló mientras se miraba avergonzada, -Bueno, digamos que me aloque un poco con la sidra de manzana-

-¿De nuevo?- Spike preguntó retóricamente, mientras Rainbow se frotaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza, -Rainbow, tienes que aprender algo sobre autocontrol-

-¡No puedo evitarlo! ¡Es la bebida de los Dioses!- Rainbow dijo.

Spike giró los ojos, -Lo sé, me lo has dicho a mí y a las chicas muchas veces-

-Sí. Bueno, he estado haciendo ejercicio para quemarla- dijo Rainbow, mientras apagaba la caminadora y la bajaba.

-¿Y cómo está funcionando?- preguntó Spike, mientras volvía a colocar las dos pesas en el estante.

Rainbow se acercó y tomó la mano de Spike, confundiendo al muchacho en el proceso. Ella respondió -Mira por ti mismo- Ella puso su mano sobre su vientre expuesto.

Spike se ruborizó ante la sensación de su vientre, pero recordó su pregunta -Se siente un poco rechoncha, pero no tan mal-

-Bueno, no puedo negar eso- dijo Rainbow, mientras quitaba la mano de Spike de su vientre -necesito perderla para poder mantenerme en buena forma, ya sabes que eso es todo para mí-

-Lo sé- Spike confirmó, y respondió tímidamente -Pero viéndole el lado bueno, se siente muy suave-

Rainbow hizo una doble toma, -¿suave?- Asintió con un gesto de asombro -Bueno, por simpático que sea para ti, me gusta tener mi vientre firme y tonificado-

Spike sabiendo cuánto significa estar en forma para Rainbow Dash decidió ofrecerle apoyo, -Bueno, si te ayuda puedo seguir haciendo ejercicio contigo-

Rainbow miró a Spike con alegría -¿De verdad?-

-Eres mi amiga, Rainbow. Además, creo que no me vendría mal un poco de ejercicio a mí mismo- Spike admitió mientras flexionaba los músculos tenía en sus brazos.

-Eso es seguro- Rainbow le propino con un puñetazo en su hombro, -Bueno, entonces, pongámonos manos a la obra-

* * *

Durante una hora, Spike y Rainbow Dash habían estado trabajando de una forma u otra usando casi todo el equipo de ejercicios que Rainbow tenía. Después de terminar una cosa, Rainbow hacia que Spike posara su mano en su vientre para ver si se sentía más plano, pero cada vez Spike sacudía la cabeza en negación viendo que no estaba haciendo demasiado, lo que llevaba a Rainbow a verse un poco decepcionada.

Después de que Spike tuvo suficiente ejercicio, se tomó un respiro, pero notó que Rainbow estaba haciendo levantamientos en una barra horizontal -Rainbow, si sigues así, solo vas a hacerte daño-

-¡No me detendré hasta perder toda esta grasa!- Ella declaró, mientras se levantaba en la barra.

De repente oyeron un gruñido procedente del estómago de Rainbow, y Spike habló mientras sonreía, -Parece que alguien está hambrienta-

-No seas ridículo, Spike, ¡es sólo una reacción!- Rainbow negó, mientras una de sus manos soltaba la barra y se daba a sí misma un golpe en el estómago con la esperanza de callarlo, pero no sirvió.

-Sí. Es una reacción muy buena, una reacción al hambre- Spike la provocó.

Rainbow se giró para esconder un rubor vergonzoso, pero respondió -Ok, supongo que tengo hambre-

-Ambos merecemos un descanso. Andando, vamos a comer algo- Spike ofreció.

-Ok- dijo Rainbow, -Después de tomar una ducha, por supuesto, tengo mucho sudor en el cuerpo-

-Cierto-

Así que después de que Rainbow se bañó y cambió rápidamente de ropa, ella y Spike salieron a comer. Actualmente estaban comiendo una hamburguesa, mientras que Rainbow miraba hacia abajo en su estómago-

-Todo ese entrenamiento y apenas hizo algo. Siempre me ejercito después de esperar un rato después de comer, pero ¿por qué tarda tanto?- ella suspiró.

-No tengo idea, pero tal vez no deberías forzarte tan duro- Spike sugirió, -Después de todo, a veces es mejor solo sacar la grasa-

-Supongo que sí- ella suspiró.

-Vamos, ya sabes tampoco me equivoque con ellos, ¿te acuerdas de Gilda, Dumb-Bell, Hoops y Score?- preguntó, antes de ver a Rainbow parecer culpable, y darse cuenta de lo que dijo -Lo siento, no debería haberlo mencionado.

-No, Spike, tienes razón, tenías razón sobre ellos- admitió Rainbow -y si no fuera por ti probablemente estaría en la cárcel o en un campo de entrenamiento- terminó ella, mientras los dos recordaban.

* * *

Flashback

Años atrás, mientras aún eran niños, aparte de las chicas y Spike, Rainbow Dash tenía otros cuatro amigos. Tres muchachos nombrados Dumb-Bell, Hoops y Score. Y su cabecilla era una chica llamada Gilda.

Los cinco solían causar un montón de bromas y travesuras a sus vecinos, e incluso en la ciudad sin ser atrapados. Al principio Rainbow consideró que todo era muy divertido, hasta que se dio cuenta de que comenzaron a cambiar las travesuras por el robo y el saqueo de las tiendas. Rainbow estaba a punto de abandonar a su grupo, hasta que los cuatro usaron sus palabras de manipulación sobre su lealtad hacia ellos como su amiga.

Spike, sentía que necesitaba hacer algo, y al oír que estaban planeando robar en una tienda local, sabía que tenía que sacar a Rainbow Dash. Los siguió hasta la tienda que planeaban robar.

Gilda habló a los cuatro, -Ok, ustedes, ¿listos?-

-Listo para todo- Score confirmo.

-Bien- Gilda sonrió, antes de girarse hacia Rainbow, -Bueno, ¿Rainbow Dash?-

-Uh- empezó, sintiéndose insegura, hasta que ella respondió con un suspiro, -Sí-

-Bueno- Gilda sonrió.

-Vamos a entrar- dijo Hoops, mientras caminaban casualmente, hasta que...

-¡Alto allí!- El grupo se giró y vio a Spike encarándolos, -Sé lo que están a punto de hacer, y no se saldrán con la suya-

Todos menos Rainbow Dash se rieron de su afirmación, hasta que Dumb-Bell habló, -¿Y qué se supone que eres, el guardia?-

Él respondió -No. Sólo soy un niño que sabe diferenciar lo que está bien y lo que está mal- Rainbow estaba nerviosa de que Spike estuviera allí, y más aún de pie frente a su grupo.

Gilda se rio entre dientes, -Oh, eso es precioso, tristemente, ahora que hemos sido vistos, no tenemos más remedio que llevarlo con nosotros-

Los tres muchachos se acercaron a Spike con intenciones de agarrarlo, -¡HEY!- Grito Rainbow, mientras bloqueaba su camino hacia Spike.

-¿Rainbow Dash?- Gilda preguntó, sintiendo la traición a pie.

-Déjenlo en paz, muchachos- defendió Spike, antes de mirarlo, -Spike, deberías irte a casa- Ella insistió.

-No sin ti- Spike contestó desafiante.

-Spike- insistió Rainbow, sabiendo que su grupo parecía irritado.

-Rainbow Dash, esta no eres tú- él dijo.

-¿Y cómo sabes tanto de ella?- Hoops lo desafió.

-Sí, ¿son amigos o algo así?- Score bromeó.

-Claro que lo somos- Spike confirmó.

El grupo se sorprendió, hasta que Gilda miró a Rainbow Dash, -Rainbow, ¿es eso cierto?- preguntó ella con las manos en las caderas, mientras los chicos se paraban con ella.

Rainbow estaba dividida entre elegir a sus compinches o su pequeño amigo. Miró a Spike, quien le estaba dando una mirada esperanzada antes de que esa mirada se desvaneciera cuando él la vio alejarse de él como si estuviera negando lo que dijo que era verdad.

-Rainbow- Dijo entre un suspiro.

El grupo se rio de su situación, mientras Gilda hablaba, -Parece que ya se decidió- Ella se burló.

Spike alzó la vista hacia Rainbow Dash a punto de llorar, antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse decepcionado. Rainbow Dash observó con culpa lo que le había hecho a su compañero, antes de que Hoops hablara, -Olvídate del chico, Rainbow-

-Sí. Ahora vamos a poner esto en marcha- Score añadió.

-Bueno, hemos perdido tiempo suficiente -concluyó Gilda, ya que estaban a punto de entrar furtivamente antes de darse cuenta de que Rainbow Dash no los seguía -¿Rainbow Dash?-

Rainbow, aún agobiada por su culpable conciencia, sólo podía reflexionar sobre lo que hacía. Al darse cuenta de lo que era más importante, gritó -¡SPIKE!-

Spike se detuvo en seco y se giró y encontró a Rainbow Dash arrodillándose y tirando de él en un gran abrazo, -¿Rainbow Dash?- Podía oírla sollozar.

-Spike, lo siento mucho- lloro en su hombro, -Eres uno de los mejores amigos que he hecho, y traicioné tu confianza, ¿cómo puedo ser tan desleal?-

Spike la obligó a mirarlo -No eres desleal, no a mí, ni a las chicas, a ninguno de nosotros. Sólo necesitas que te mantengamos en el camino correcto, no el de ellos- Hizo un gesto a Gilda y a su grupo. Rainbow sonrió, mientras se ponía de pie junto a Spike.

Gilda y los chicos estaban horrorizados al ver que Gilda hablaba, -Rainbow Dash, ¿qué estás haciendo?-

-Me quedo con mi amigo, mi verdadero amigo- contestó ella, presumida.

-¡Se supone que eras leal!- Hoops dijo.

-Y lo soy... ¡A los que se lo han ganado!- ella respondió.

-¡Pero pagarás por su traición, Dash!- Gilda la advirtió.

Rainbow le dio a su ex amiga una respuesta satisfactoria, -Déjala en el correo-

Gila gruñó, y giro bruscamente -Lo que sea, vete a jugar con tu patético amiguito, tenemos cosas mejores que hacer- Estaban a punto de dar la vuelta, sólo para encontrarse cara a cara con el dueño de la tienda y un asistente.

-No tan rápido, jovencita- Dijo el dueño de la tienda antes de agarrar de los brazos a Gilda y Hoops antes de que pudieran escapar. El asistente agarró a los otros dos, mientras el propietario continuaba -Escuchamos lo que estaba pasando aquí, pero esperé hasta que esa joven tomara la elección de abandonar su plan para robar mi tienda-

-¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros mientras llamamos a sus padres?- preguntó el asistente.

-¡No, no nuestros padres!- Hoops grito.

-¡Por favor no!- Score se suplicó, ya que los cuatro problemáticos fueron llevados dentro dejando Spike y Rainbow solos.

Los dos se miraron, mientras Rainbow le ofrecía a Spike su mano, -¿Vamos?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

Spike devolvió la sonrisa, -Sí- Él juntó su mano con la suya, mientras los dos caminaban juntos.

Fin del Flashback

* * *

Terminaron de recordar, la actual Rainbow y Spike sonrieron de como las cosas resultaron -Gracias a los dos, Gilda y los chicos nunca hicieron otra cosa mala bajo las narices de sus padres- Dijo Rainbow con una risita.

Spike asintió con la cabeza, -Sí. Estoy muy contento de que hayas cambiado de idea acerca de palidecer con esos cuatro, Rainbow-

Rainbow le revolvió el pelo, -Si no fuera por ti, Spike, habría terminado como ellos-

-Siempre veo por los que están cerca de mí. Para eso son los amigos, ¿verdad?- Preguntó, y de repente recibió un beso en los labios de Rainbow, tomándolo de sorpresa.

Cuando se separaron, Rainbow sonrió ante la reacción sorprendida de Spike, y respondió -Tienes razón- Spike sonrió mientras la abrazaba, y ella le devolvió el abrazo. Cuando se separaron, ella habló, -Bueno, vamos, Spike, vamos a ver si puedo sacarme esta grasa-

Spike se rio divertidamente, sabiendo que Rainbow Dash todavía no iba a dejar de deshacerse de la grasa de su vientre, -yo te sigo- Y con eso los dos se dirigieron, caminando de la mano como lo hicieron ese momento cuando eran niños.

* * *

Traducción hecha con la autorización de ChaosMagemon de su historia The Girls of My Life.

E aquí otro capitulo algo light (no se si lo escribí bien XD) y esta vez vemos un poquito mas de Rainbow y si que estuvo a un pie de valer queso y terminar con antecedentes por suerte el pequeño camarón morado la ayuda a darse cuenta de su situación. Y antes de que pregunten, no se volverá a ver mas de Gilda en esta historia.

Pregunta del cap:

¿Alguna vez estuvieron cerca de hacer algo que se consideraría un delito?

Yo estuve a nada de robarme un videojuego de la Game Cube que llevaba años buscando, lo tenia en mis manos y el tipo estaba detrás de una mesa (era en una venta en la calle), tenia todo para salir corriendo y no podrían alcanzarme y luego recordé que no me gustaría causarle problemas a mi familia (lo que me pase a mi ni me viene ni me va) así que solo lo deje en la mesa y me fui rápido antes de cambiar de opinión.

Si, aya empiezo a contestar mis propias preguntas, así yo comparto y ustedes comparten.

Gracias a todos por sus lecturas.


	25. Capítulo 25 La Ratoncita Tímida

Capítulo 25: La Ratoncita Tímida

Historia Original: The Girls of My Life de ChaosMagemon

* * *

En la casa de Fluttershy una tarde, Spike y la muchacha amable estaban ocupados alimentando a algunos de los animales afuera, -Allí tienen, todo el mundo- Fluttershy dijo y algunas de las criaturas vinieron y comenzaron a tomar su comida.

-Bueno, eso se encarga de ellos- dijo Spike, viendo a todos los animales divertirse.

-Bien- Fluttershy asintió, -Y gracias de nuevo por venir y ayudarme, Spike. Realmente lo aprecio-

-Oye, sabes que siempre estoy ahí para mis amigos- Spike le contesto con modestia.

-Lo sé- Fluttershy rio, mientras miraba a Spike. Su cara encantadora y linda era suficiente para hacer que se ruborizara -'' ¡Oh!, ¿cómo puede ser tan lindo?''- pensó.

Spike la miró, -¿Fluttershy?- La niña rápidamente salió de sus pensamientos.

-Oh, lo siento, Spike, solo estoy un poco despistada- se disculpó -Andando, vamos por algo para comer también-

-Desacuerdo- Spike estuvo de acuerdo, mientras los dos entraban.

* * *

Una vez dentro, ambos estaban disfrutando de algunos bocadillos, mientras Fluttershy hablaba, -Spike, eh, si puedo hacer una petición, me gustaría que probásemos algo en lo que he estado pensando-

Spike hizo una doble toma de lo que estaba diciendo, -Uh, ¿qué tienes en mente?- preguntó, esperando que no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

-Bueno, tengo este traje de animal que acabo de conseguir y quiero saber qué piensas de él-

Spike suspiró aliviado, -Bueno, si es para mostrarme un traje entonces ok-

-Bueno, iré a buscarlo- dijo Fluttershy, mientras salía de la habitación.

Spike habló a sí mismo -Un traje de animal, y aquí pensé que iba a hacer algo totalmente distinto a ella- Se rio para sí mismo.

-Spike- Vino la voz de Fluttershy.

-Sí, Flutter...- Spike fue sorprendido cuando vio a Fluttershy entrar en la habitación. El traje de animal que llevaba parecía una versión de ratón del traje de conejita playboy.

Llevaba un top gris, unos pantalones cortos de color gris con una cola de ratón falsa que sobresalía por detrás, pequeñas orejas de ratón en la cabeza, bigotes falsos dibujados en sus mejillas y guantes de patas de ratón y botas en sus manos y pies.

Fluttershy hizo algunos chillidos lindos de ratón, mientras frotaba sus falsas orejas. Spike se sonrojó al ver cómo la adorable Fluttershy aumentaba de un salto al lindometro -¿Fluttershy, qué, yo... este es el disfraz?- preguntó sintiéndose aturdido.

-¿Sí, Qué piensas?- preguntó, mientras posaba inocentemente con ambas manos enguantadas bajo su barbilla.

Spike tartamudeó un poco, antes de responder, -Es, eh, se ve lindo-

-¿De Verdad?- preguntó con esperanza.

-Por supuesto, si realmente fueras un ratón, serías la más linda- él admitió.

Fluttershy sonrió alegremente, mientras se acercaba a Spike y lo abrazaba, -Oh, gracias, Spike, eres tan dulce- Ella lo acarició.

-De nada- Se sonrojó por el hecho de esta acariciándose contra su mejilla.

Luego lo miró a los ojos, -Y yo también tengo un disfraz para ti, uno que irá bien con lo que llevo puesto- ella sonrió.

-¿Debo de temer?-

Y pronto Spike se encontró vestido como un bloque de queso, con Fluttershy riendo, -Pareces tan lindo, Spike-

-¿Por qué este traje de queso huele tan real?-preguntó Spike con curiosidad, mientras lo olfateaba-

-Bueno, porque es real- Fluttershy respondió.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Estoy usando queso real?- Spike miró su disfraz, -¿Cómo conseguiste algo así, o quiero saberlo?-

-Bueno, Pinkie, lo hizo-

-¿Pinkie? Bueno, eso lo explica todo- él admitió.

-Pero, parece que nos vemos bien juntos así- Fluttershy dijo, mientras abrazaba a Spike de nuevo, -Un lindo ratoncito y su delicioso queso- Ella tomó un bocado del traje de queso.

Spike pensó para sí mismo -Fluttershy me está comiendo literalmente. Y me encanta- celebró mentalmente.

* * *

Más tarde, Fluttershy y Spike estaban tendidos en el piso de la habitación de Fluttershy relajándose. Fluttershy había consumido algo del traje de queso de Spike, pero todavía tenía mucho más queso en él. Spike miró a Fluttershy, mientras se frotaba el estómago expuesto, -Eso estuvo delicioso- ella dijo.

-Me sorprende que hayas podido comer tanto- Dijo Spike.

-Bueno, tenía hambre- admitió tímidamente.

-Claramente- Él juguetonamente pincho su vientre, haciéndola reír.

-Eso da cosquillas- ella dijo.

-Lo siento- Sonrió, mientras los dos suspiraban relajados.

-Sabes, Spike, me alegra que hayas decidido venir hoy-

-Yo también- el acepto.

-Siempre estás cerca cuando más te necesito, como el momento en que fuimos a Everfree para encontrar a Lupin, el gato del refugio para animales ¿recuerdas?- ella preguntó.

-¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?-preguntó mientras recordaban.

* * *

Flashback

La joven Fluttershy y Spike se encontraban frente a un bosque cercano a su casa -¿Estás seguro de que Lupin entró aquí, Spike?- preguntó nerviosamente la niña.

-Eso es lo que dijo la señora Zecora- Confirmó.

-Oh, pero esto es el Everfree, es aterrador allí- Ella tembló.

Spike al ver que Fluttershy se asustó tuvo que ser valiente para ella, -Pero, Fluttershy, Lupin está ahí, y ¿quién sabe qué le pasará si no entramos a buscarlo?-

Fluttershy se puso más nerviosa acerca de las posibilidades y dijo -Tienes razón, Spike, vamos a buscarlo- Spike sonrió, mientras los dos entraban en el bosque.

Mientras caminaban por el sendero de los bosques, comenzaron a llamar al gato, -Lupin, Lupin, ¿dónde estás?-

Fluttershy oyó graznidos, gruñidos y gritos procedentes de todo a su alrededor, y comenzó a temblar, -Oh, no me gusta esto-

-Fluttershy- Spike comenzó, mientras él tomaba su mano, para su sorpresa, -Sé que tienes miedo, pero recuerda que no estás sola aquí, estoy justo a tu lado, y no voy a irme-

Fluttershy lo acerco más -Gracias, Spike, tenerte aquí conmigo me hace sentir mucho mejor-

-Recuerda, siempre y cuando permanezcamos juntos no hay nada por lo que temer-

-Ahora veamos si Lupin está por aquí- dijo Fluttershy, mientras comenzaban a buscar alrededor de la zona.

Spike miró a través de unos arbustos y pensó -Fluttershy es muy linda cuando tiene miedo, pero es aún más linda cuando es valiente. Y tengo que ser valiente también para ella. Porque no hay nada en este bosque que pueda asustar... -

Miró a través de un arbusto y se encontró cara a cara con un par de ojos resultando en él gritando de miedo, antes de huir del arbusto -¡Fluttershy!- gritó y accidentalmente choco con la niña yendo los dos a parar a la tierra.

Fluttershy se levantó y vio a su pequeño amigo en sus brazos temblando de miedo, -Oh, ¿estás bien?- preguntó preocupada.

-Sí, claro, estoy bien- Spike respondió, mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

Fluttershy no pudo evitar sonreír por lo divertido de que Spike de repente fuera el que estaba asustado, -¿Qué pasó?-

-Vi un par de ojos en ese arbusto, allá- Hizo un gesto a dicho arbusto.

-¿Ojos?- preguntó Fluttershy, mientras miraba el arbusto y salió un gato gris -¡Lupin!- celebró ella, mientras el gato se acercaba. Spike se sintió avergonzado de que el gato que estaban buscando terminara asustándolo, -Oh, estábamos tan preocupados por ti- La chica abrazó al gato.

-Me diste un verdadero susto- Spike dijo, hasta que Fluttershy le puso una mano en la cabeza y habló.

-Recuerda, Spike, no hay nada que temer mientras estemos juntos-

Spike pareció avergonzado, y asintió, -Sí-

-Bueno, vamos, andando- Dijo Fluttershy mientras los dos caminaban por el sendero hasta que estaban fuera del bosque.

Fin del Flashback

* * *

El recuerdo terminó, mientras los dos sonreían, -¿Quién hubiera pensado que al final yo fui el que se asustaría después de haberte dado el consejo?- Spike se rio entre dientes con la chica.

-Bueno, no te habría podido dar el mismo consejo si antes no me lo hubieras dado- Fluttershy señaló.

-Así que nos ayudamos mutuamente- Spike sonrió.

-Sí. Lo hicimos- Fluttershy asintió con la cabeza, mientras los dos se levantaban. Spike se encontró repentinamente abrazado por la muchacha amable y tímida con la cabeza presionada en su pecho, -Eres el chico más amable que he conocido, Spike. Y sé que siempre lo serás-

-Sí- Spike contestó, mientras su rostro estaba presionado, hasta que levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

-Ven aquí, pequeño- dijo, mientras se bajaba a su nivel y colocaba sus labios sobre los de él.

Primero, los ojos de Spike se ensancharon, hasta que sus ojos se cerraron lentamente cuando devolvió el beso a Fluttershy, mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, mientras una de sus manos logró acariciar la falsa cola de ratón. El conejo mascota de Fluttershy Ángel observó desde la cama, mientras acercaba una silla pequeña y se sentaba en ella, viendo el espectáculo.

Cuando los dos se separaron, se miraron a los ojos, sonriendo felizmente. Spike habló, -Deberíamos hacer esto otra vez- él dijo.

-¿El beso o pasar el tiempo juntos?- preguntó Fluttershy con curiosidad.

Spike tartamudeó, mientras se ruborizaba ligeramente, sin saber cómo contestar, -Uh, bueno, yo...- Fluttershy rio y habló.

-Sólo estoy jugando contigo, Spike- Empezó a frotar su nariz con la de él.

-Uh, claro- Spike sonrió tímidamente, preguntándose cuánto tiempo iba a seguir frotándose la nariz con él... No es como que le molestara.

* * *

Traducción llevada a cabo con la autorización de ChaosMagemon de su historia The Girls of My Life.

No se ustedes pero por mas que me guste Fluttershy esa fantasía con el traje de queso no me termina de gustar y antes que con traje de ratón me gustaría verla con traje de conejita o gato, pero volviendo a la historia tal vez sea el capitulo mas corto hasta ahora y no tiene mucho peso pero... no tengo que ser sincero, el motivo de este capitulo es solo el de introducir el beso de Spike con Fluttershy ya que yo no le encuentro otro motivo.

Pregunta del cap:

Esto ya raya en lo personal ¿Con qué disfraz les gustaría ver a sus parejas? se aceptan respuestas de broma, aun si no tienen y cosplay.

Gracias a todos por sus lecturas.


	26. Capítulo 26 Siempre estaré ahí para ti

Capítulo 26: Siempre estaré ahí para ti

Historia Original: The Girls of My Life de ChaosMagemon

* * *

Era viernes por la noche en la casa de Twilight Sparkle, y la inteligente chica estaba en su habitación con Spike. Los dos se sentados en la cama de Twilight en pijama mientras veían el canal de comedia en la televisión de Twi.

Los dos se rieron mientras miraban su espectáculo, -Oh, ¿de dónde sacan sus ideas?- preguntó Twilight, mientras se calmaba.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Twilight? Es un espectáculo sobre nada- Spike respondió, habiéndose calmado de su risa.

-¿Cómo puede ser un espectáculo sobre nada?- Twilight preguntó perpleja.

-Es comedia, incluso nada puede ser gracioso- Spike explicó.

-Supongo- Twilight contestó, todavía deseando poder encontrar alguna forma de lógica en ella.

-Aun así, me alegro de que nuestros padres hayan aprobado nuestra pijamada aquí- Spike dijo con alivio.

-Bueno, confían en nosotros, ¿sabes?- Ella le recordó.

-Sí, pero si supieran cómo estábamos en la cabaña del director...- comenzó Spike.

-Entonces estaríamos en problemas- terminó Twilight, y los dos rieron entre dientes. Twilight miró su reloj y vio lo tarde que era -Vamos, Spike, es mejor que demos el almohadazo-

Spike bostezó, -Sí. Estoy acabado-

Así que Twilight apagó la televisión y abrió los cobertores. Mientras se ponía cómoda debajo de ellos, le dio unas palmaditas en el lugar a su lado para Spike. Spike habiendo dormido con las chicas antes, se sintió menos vacilante a la hora de escabullirse al lado de Twilight, mientras tiraba de las mantas sobre ellos.

-Buenas noches, Spike- Twilight le dijo.

Spike bostezó, -Buenas noches, Twi- Spike se durmió.

Twilight soltó una risita, -Dulces sueños, ayudante número uno- Apagó la luz y se acostó junto a él.

Mientras dormían, Twilight se dio la vuelta y se acurrucó con Spike mientras su cabeza descansaba contra su vientre expuesto. Spike murmuró mientras dormía –Mamá- Twilight lo escuchó mientras dormía, sonrió mientras continuaba abrazándose con Spike.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, los dos seguían dormidos, con la cabeza de Spike apoyada contra el estómago de Twilight. De repente, el estómago de Twilight comenzó a gruñir, lo que despertó a Spike. Cuando vio que Twilight lo sostenía tan cerca de su estómago, pensó.

-'Estoy en mi lugar feliz ahora mismo, y no quiero dejarlo'- pensó con emoción, hasta que vio a Twilight despertar, -'¡Oh, vamos!'- Gruño en sus pensamientos.

Twilight bostezó y vio que su amigo también estaba despierto -Buenos días, Spike-

-Buenos días, Twilight- Se incorporó y estiró los brazos.

Ambos escucharon de nuevo el estómago de Twilight, mientras Spike la miraba. Twilight parecía avergonzada, y habló, -Ooh, no sabía que podía tener tanta hambre tan temprano- ella olisqueó el aire, -Huele como si mi mamá tuviera panqueques listos-

-¡Increíble!- Spike celebró cuando los dos se levantaron de la cama y se dirigieron a la cocina.

Pronto, los dos estaban en la mesa de la cocina disfrutando de sus panqueques, -Mm, delicioso- Twilight dijo, mientras ella daba un bocado.

-Tienes razón- Spike estuvo de acuerdo, mientras comía.

Twilight se volvió hacia él, -Entonces, Spike, después del desayuno, ¿qué tal si vamos a caminar?-

Spike la miró y respondió -Me parece bien- Ella sonrió ante su respuesta.

* * *

Más tarde, tanto Twilight como Spike caminaban por el parque, antes de que se detuvieran para descansar en un banco. Los dos miraron y vieron que todas las hojas habían caído de los árboles, señalando que el invierno se estaba acercando.

-¿No te parece increíble el otoño?- preguntó Twilight a Spike.

-Sí. el año que viene todos estos árboles tendrán nuevas hojas frescas- Dijo el muchacho.

-Primavera, el inicio de nuevos comienzos- Twilight sonrió a Spike.

-¿Huh?- Spike estaba confundido, hasta que ella se rio. Spike sólo sonrió y asintió.

-Así que, Spike, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero ayer por la noche, mientras estabas dormido, oí que me llamabas mamá-

Spike hizo una doble toma, -¿Yo?- preguntó.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, -Lo hiciste-

Spike se ruborizó de vergüenza, -Lo siento por eso-

Twilight soltó una carcajada, -No te preocupes. En realidad, fue dulce de tu parte decir eso-

-¿De Verdad?- preguntó.

-Sí. Quiero decir que sé que ha habido veces que me he sentido como una hermana para ti, y sin embargo, hay veces que me preocupo por ti como si yo fuera tu madre- Ella admitió

-Sí, de veras lo haces- Spike estuvo de acuerdo.

-¿Y quién sabe quizá en otro mundo hay una versión de nosotros en la que yo soy más como una madre para ti?- ella sugirió.

-¿Otro mundo?- preguntó Spike en seco.

-Sí como una en la que soy una especie de princesa y tu eres un pequeño dragón- Twilight continuó bromeando.

-¿De dónde sacas eso?- Spike preguntó con una ceja levantada.

-Sólo una pequeña fantasía infantil- Ella soltó una risita.

-Claro- dijo Spike secamente -Pero estoy de acuerdo, hay veces que me cuidas como a una madre-

-Lo sé, pero tú también me cuidas a mí, como cuando Shining Armor y Cadence se fueron a la universidad-

-Recuerdo eso- Spike confirmó.

* * *

Flashback

Hace unos años, una noche en casa de Twilight. Una Twilight joven estaba en su habitación mirando un álbum de fotos en su mayoría revisando fotos de sí misma, su hermano mayor Shining Armor, y una chica llamada Cadence que tenía la edad de su hermano. Miró las fotos y sintió que se le formaban lágrimas en los ojos.

Spike había asomado su cabeza en su habitación y la había visto, -¿Twi? qu-¿qué te pasa?- preguntó preocupado.

Twilight viendo a Spike entrar en su habitación le contesto con una falsa sonrisa, -Oh, Spike, no es nada, de verdad-

-Twilight- Spike cruzó los brazos, viendo a través de su mentira.

Suspiró -La verdad es, Spike, echo de menos a mi hermano y a Cadence-admitió ella con un sollozo, y notó que Spike estaba preocupada por ella -lo siento, Spike, sé que no te gusta verme llorar de esta forma. Realmente echo de menos a Shining Armor y Cadence, tanto. Estar lejos de mi hermano y de la chica a la que miro como una hermana me hace sentir sola- Sus lágrimas cayeron sobre la imagen de ella entre su hermano y Cadence.

Spike, sabiendo que tenía que hacer algo, se aproximó a ella, quito una lágrima de su ojo y dijo -Twilight, no deberías sentirte sola, aunque Shining Armor y Cadence no estén aquí, siempre estarán contigo yo sé que están pensando en ti ahora mismo como tú piensas en ellos, y yo y las chicas estamos contigo, y siempre estaremos contigo, especialmente yo- Terminó, mientras Twilight sonreía alegremente y abrazaba al muchacho.

Ella habló, -¡Oh, Spike, gracias!- Spike le devolvió el abrazo y la oyó susurrarle al oído -¿Spike?-

-¿Sí, Twi?-

Prométeme que siempre serás mi amigo, y nunca dejarás de ser un niño tan dulce.

Spike sonrió y le susurró al oído -Es una promesa-

Fin del Flashback

* * *

En el presente Twilight y Spike se sonrieron el uno al otro, mientras Spike hablaba, -Lástima que no pudiera seguir siendo un niño- Bromeó

-Lo sé, pero honestamente tú eres mejor como un dulce joven- ella respondió.

Spike se sonrojó y dijo -Gracias, Twilight-

-Gracias, Spike, por estar siempre a mi lado- Twilight dijo mientras tomaba sus manos en las suyas.

Spike se sonrojó, pero sonrió, y respondió -Sabes que siempre estoy aquí-

Los dos se inclinaron más cerca, mientras sus labios se encontraban. Se besaron apasionadamente en el banco, mientras las hojas pasaban por delante de ellos. De repente el teléfono de Twilight sonó, sacándolos de sus pensamientos y sus labios se separaron.

-Mejor respondo a esto- respondió Twilight al celular -¿Hola? Shining Armor, ¡hola!, Spike y yo estábamos hablando de ti. Espera, ¿qué? ¿Realmente? ¡Eso es asombroso! Sí, le diré a mamá y a papá. Van a estar tan emocionados Ok, adiós- ella colgó -¡Sí!- Ella grito lo suficientemente fuerte como para atraer la atención de los espectadores, haciéndola verse incómoda.

Spike tomó su mano y la alejó de la gente. Cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos, preguntó -¿Y qué pasa?-

-Shining Armor me dijo, él y Cadence estarán en vacaciones de invierno en una semana- explicó ella emocionada.

-¿De Verdad?- Spike quedo un poco atónito.

-Sí. Mi hermano y Cadence están regresando a casa- ella celebraba, mientras sostenía a Spike y empezaron a dar vueltas en círculo, para su desgracia.

-¡Twi!- Spike gimió, mientras se estaba volviendo loco.

Ella lo sentó en el suelo y dijo -Tenemos que decirles a los demás, ¡Oh, esta es la mejor noticia hasta ahora!- Tomó a Spike por el brazo y salió corriendo con él, mientras Spike se reía, tratando de mantenerse a la misma velocidad con ella.

* * *

Traducción llevada a cabo con la autorización de ChaosMagemon de su historia The Girls of My Life.

En este caso diría... otro capitulo ligero, pero luego recuerdo que Twilight ya lo beso dos beses y entonces eso seria darle demasiada ventaja (si, ya se que no recuerda el segundo). Pero por lo menos nos han planteado algo que ocurrirá en unos capítulos.

Pregunta del Cap:

¿Se han sentido mal por la partida de algún familiar o ser querido a otro lugar? ojo a la pregunta, menciono si la persona se fue no que ustedes sean los que se fueron.

Yo siendo una maldita roca sin sentimientos la verdad es que no.

Bueno gracias a todos por sus lecturas y espero que sigan entretenidos, porque la verdad yo en estos capítulos estuve un poquito adormilado ¡Pero prepárense que las cosas tarde o temprano darán una vuelta de 360°!


	27. Capítulo 27 Sobre hielo

Capítulo 27: Sobre hielo

Historia Original: The Girls of My Life de ChaosMagemon

* * *

Un día frío en Canterlot, los copos de nieve caían del cielo y sobre la ciudad. Spike y las chicas caminaban ya con sus abrigos de invierno. Caminaron mientras llevaban patines de hielo antes de detenerse frente a una pista de patinaje sobre hielo llamada The Figure 8.

-The Figure 8- comenzó Rainbow -ha sido un tiempo desde la última vez que vinimos aquí-

-Ya lo dijiste- Applejack estuvo de acuerdo.

-Hemos pasado muchos inviernos aquí- Twilight les recordó.

-Y también hicimos muchos recuerdos- Fluttershy agrego.

-Sí- Pinkie estuvo de acuerdo, -¿Cómo recordar cuando Applejack y Rainbow intentaron realizar movimientos como los profesionales sólo para resbalarse y estamparse contra la pared?- ella rio.

Rainbow y Applejack rodaron los ojos, mientras la chica de cabello de arco iris hablaba, -Y esa fue la última vez que intenté imitar a Dorothy Hamill-

-Bueno, vamos chicas, entremos- Spike dijo, mientras entraban y veían que la pista de patinaje sobre hielo estaba llena de patinadores, en su mayoría amigos de la escuela.

-Parece que todos los demás tuvieron la misma idea- dijo Rarity.

-Bueno, vamos a unirnos a ellos- dijo Rainbow, mientras se quitaban los abrigos y se ponían los patines de hielo.

* * *

Lentamente salieron a la pista de hielo, mientras Spike estaba teniendo un poco de problemas en mantenerse de pie, -Tranquilo, Spike- Dijo Applejack, mientras ella y Twilight ayudaban a Spike a recuperar el equilibrio.

-Gracias, chicas, ha pasado un tiempo desde que hice esto, creo que mis habilidades están un poco oxidadas- él admitió.

-Te pondremos en forma, Spike- Pinkie ofreció.

-Vamos- Twilight dijo, mientras conducía a Spike a través de la pista a quien sostenía de los antebrazos, hasta que estaba equilibrado.

-Ok, le estoy agarrando el truco a esto- Spike admitió, mientras patinaba lentamente con Twilight aun sosteniéndolo.

-¡Mira, Spike, es fácil!- Pinkie sonrió, mientras patinaba alrededor de ellos como un patinador profesional.

Rarity mientras patinaba lentamente habló, -Pinkie, tu eres todo un espectáculo-

-No puedo evitar que haya sido bendecida con tal talento- Ella soltó una risita.

-Bueno, por ahora vamos a ahorrar esa energía y ayudar a Spike- Applejack sugirió.

-Okie dokie lokie- Ella respondió y ayudó a las chicas a conducir a Spike.

En poco tiempo, Spike se sintió perfectamente equilibrado -Gracias, chicas, estoy lista para intentarlo otra vez- dijo él, al soltar sus brazos. Spike empezó a patinar lentamente, hasta que supo que no había caído, -Sí, lo hice-

-Bueno, vamos a patinar- Twilight dijo, mientras comenzaban a patinar alrededor de la pista, hasta que una voz gritó.

-¡En camino!- Miraron y vieron a una muchacha rubia con los ojos ligeramente cruzados, patinando hacia ellos sin control. La chica terminó tomando las manos de Spike y los dos se sujetaron, de repente giraban por la pista -¡Hey, que hay Spike!- Ella lo saludó casualmente.

-¿Derpy?- preguntó Spike.

-Derpy Hooves, una estudiante de la escuela secundaria de Canterlot, conocida principalmente por sus ojos cruzados, su torpeza y su serio amor por los muffins- Spike narró.

Derpy sonrió, mientras los dos continuaban girando sobre el hielo aun sujetándose los brazos el uno al otro, -Esto es divertido, ¿eh?- ella preguntó.

-¡Derpy, tengo noticias para ti!- Spike comenzó, cuando los dos se estrellaron contra la pared y aterrizaron en su trasero, -tu figura ocho necesita trabajo-

Vieron a las chicas patinar, antes de detenerse, -¿Están bien los dos?- preguntó Applejack preocupada.

-Fue un aterrizaje suave- Derpy admitió, mientras que Rainbow y Twilight rodaron sus ojos sabiendo que nada parece ser raro para Derpy.

-Ayúdenos, por favor- Spike insistió, mientras ayudaban a los dos a ponerse de pie hasta que recuperaron el equilibrio.

-Derpy, ¿qué fue todo eso?- preguntó Rainbow.

-Solo tratando de ver lo rápido que podía ir, Rainbow Dash- ella respondió.

-La próxima vez, Derpy, por favor, quédate en tu velocidad normal antes de que lastimes a alguien- Rarity le sugirió.

-Comenzando por ti misma- Añadió Applejack.

-De acuerdo- dijo Derpy, mientras patinaba.

-¿Estás bien, Spike?- preguntó Twilight mientras lo miraba por las heridas.

-Estoy bien, Twilight, en realidad, si fue algo emocionante- él admitió.

De repente llego patinando hacia ellos una chica con pelo que contenía una mezcla de ámbar y oro, -Tienes suerte de que ditz no te hubiera caído encima-dijo, con una sonrisa.

-Lightning- Rainbow frunció el ceño hacia la chica.

-Rainbow- replicó la muchacha con un tono de satisfacción.

-Lightning Dust- una súper deportista de Canterlot High como Rainbow, aunque es vigorosa y altamente competitiva cuando intenta probar sus límites, pero también puede ser tan imprudente como Rainbow, especialmente cuando otros se convierten en víctimas de sus acciones-

-Así que están todos aquí juntos, ¿eh?- Lightning Dust preguntó mientras miraba al grupo.

-¿Tienes algún problema?- preguntó Rainbow con recelo.

-Nada, sólo note que Spike todavía podría usar algo de ayuda con su patinaje- respondió, mientras patinaba, golpeando a Twilight a un lado, y le habló al chico, -¿Qué te parece si te enseño algunas cosas sobre el patinaje?-

A Spike no le gustaba la mirada en sus ojos, habló, -Uh, gracias, Lightning, pero estoy feliz con estas chicas-

-Pero, yo...- Lightning fue interrumpida, mientras Rainbow sostenía a Spike cerca de ella, y habló.

-Oíste al chico, Lightning. Ahora, si nos disculpas, tenemos algo de patinaje que hacer- Y con eso, las seis chicas patinaron con Spike, mientras Lightning permanecía allí cruzada de brazos, y parecía celosa.

* * *

Pronto, las chicas y Spike estaban disfrutando de la pista de hielo con los otros patinadores, con algunos estilo libre, y otros tratando de intentar movimientos pro. Spike patinaba con cada una de las chicas, hasta que Snips y Snails patinaron hacia él.

-¡Eh, Spike!- gritó Snips, antes de perder el equilibrio y cayó arrastrando a Snails con él.

-Ooh- Spike se encogió, -¿Estás bien?-

-Está todo bien- Dijo Snails, los dos mentían antes de volver a ponerse de pie.

-¿No es este lugar genial?- preguntó Snips a Spike y a las chicas.

-Por supuesto que lo es- Pinkie estuvo de acuerdo.

-Me alegro de que finalmente abrió este lugar para el invierno- Agrego Snails-

-Estamos en camino a la barra de bocadillos, Spike, ¿quieres unirte a nosotros?- le ofrecieron cortésmente.

Spike parecía interesado, pero preocupado por dejar a las chicas, hasta que Twilight le puso una mano en el hombro, -Ve con tus amigos, Spike- Las chicas estaban de acuerdo.

-Gracias, chicas, vamos los dos- dijo Spike, mientras los tres patinaban hasta que salían de la pista.

Los muchachos estaban en el centro de comida con una bebida cada uno y un tazón grande de nachos con queso extra, -Ahora esto es de lo que estoy hablando- dijo Spike mientras recogía queso en su nacho.

-Las vacaciones de invierno están en marcha, y este lugar ha vuelto a abrir para la temporada- Dijo Snips.

-¿Así que hay planes con las chicas, Spike? -preguntó Snails.

-Bueno, por una parte el hermano de Twilight y su novia regresan a casa para descansar-

-¡¿Qué?!- Se quedaron boquiabiertos, hablo Snails -¿Shining Armor y Cadence?

-Sí- Spike asintió con la cabeza.

-Shining Armor fue uno de los chicos más populares de Canterlot High- comenzó Snips, hasta que él y Snails empezaron a desmayarse, -Y Cadence, una chica aún más hermosa que Twilight y todas las chicas combinadas- Suspiraron amorosamente mientras corazones en miniatura flotaban alrededor de sus cabezas.

Spike rodo los ojos y dijo en voz baja -Mantengan la compostura, chicos, están babeando- Los dos se reincorporaron y limpiaron sus bocas, mientras parecían avergonzados.

-Hey, muchachos- Levantaron la vista y vieron a Lightning Dust junto a su mesa.

-¿Lightning Dust?- preguntó Snips y Snails.

-Lo siento por interrumpir, chicos, pero me gustaría pedir prestado a Spike, ¿si no les importa?- preguntó, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Spike, haciendo que el muchacho se tensara. Los dos sacudieron la cabeza mientras continuaba -Gracias, vamos, Spike, tengo algo especial que hacer-

-¿Debo preguntar?- preguntó Spike preocupado.

-Créeme- Ella guiñó un ojo, mientras arrastraba a Spike, dejando a Snips y Snails envidiosos una vez más.

-Nunca termina- dijo Snips, antes de dejar caer la cabeza sobre la mesa.

Lightning Dust arrastró a Spike a la pista de hielo otra vez, mientras el chico hablaba, -Lightning Dust, ¿qué estás tramando?-

-Confía en mí, vamos a ser el centro de atención de la pista después de esto- Ella guiñó un ojo.

-De alguna manera no me siento muy convencido de eso- Spike expresó su duda.

-Sigue mi ejemplo- le instruyo Lightning. Así que la chica mayor empezó a conducir a Spike a patinar alrededor de la pista.

* * *

Mientras estaban en la pista, las chicas estaban patinando despacio, mientras Pinkie canalizaba su energía reprimida en su patinaje artístico. Pinkie salto dando varias piruetas y cuando volvió al suelo levanto los brazos -¡Y la multitud enloquece!-

Fluttershy y Twilight aplaudieron, mientras Rarity hablaba, -Pinkie Pie, nunca dejas de sorprenderme-

-Lo sé- Ella sonrió.

Rainbow miró a Spike patinando con Lightning Dust, -Hey, ¿qué hace Lightning Dust con Spike?-

-¿Huh?- voltearon todas y los vieron.

Rainbow frunció el ceño, -¿Qué está haciendo?- preguntó ella con recelo.

-Rainbow Dash, yo también estoy preocupada por Spike, ¿pero cómo se verá si nos ponemos celosas de cualquier otra chica que se acerque a él?- preguntó Rarity.

-Rarity tiene razón, sólo patinan- Dijo Applejack.

-Y no es que hagan nada peligroso- añadió Twilight, hasta que Rainbow giró la cabeza para ver a Lightning Dust sosteniendo a Spike por encima de su cabeza como si estuviera haciendo un movimiento de patinaje artístico de equipo -y se puso peligroso- dijo ella con aplomo.

-¡Podría caerse!- Fluttershy dijo con preocupación.

-Vamos, todas- Applejack dijo, mientras patinaban hacia ellos.

Cuando Lightning Dust patinó con Spike sobre su cabeza, él habló en incomodidad, -¡Esto no me gusta nada, Lightning Dust!-

-No te preocupes, Spike, no voy a dejarte, siempre tengo cuidado-

-Seguro que lo tienes- Murmuró para sí mismo.

-¡Lightning Dust!- dijo Rainbow, mientras la niña miraba a Rainbow y las chicas que patinaban detrás de ella -¡Regresa a Spike al suelo!-

-¡Sólo nos estamos divirtiendo!- Lightning Dust volvió a decir, mientras patinaba más lejos.

-¡Si no tienes cuidado, lo dejarás caer!- Rarity le advirtió, mientras las chicas trataban de atraparla, con Applejack arrastrando a Fluttershy que no podía patinar tan rápido como ellas.

-¡No voy a dejarlo caer!- Lightning contesto, mientras patinaba rápidamente para tratar de perderlas, mientras Spike parecía nauseabundo.

-Lightning Dust, eres demasiado imprudente. ¡Por supuesto que lo vas a dejar caer!- le dijo Rainbow, al llegar a Lightning Dust. La chica competitiva viendo que las chicas casi rodeándola empezó a perder el equilibrio y terminó lanzando a Spike hacia adelante mientras volaba por la pista.

-¡SPIKE!- gritaron las chicas, mientras las siete patinaban hacia adelante tan rápido como podían.

Mientras Spike volaba por encima de la pista, gritaba, hasta que vio a Derpy delante -¡Derpy, cuidado!- él gritó.

Derpy vio a Spike volar hacia ella, y no se dio cuenta de que las otras siete niñas estaban patinando en un curso de colisión con ella. Todos ellos de repente chocaron y se deslizaron hacia atrás con las ocho chicas sosteniendo a Spike por encima de sus cabezas en sus brazos mientras él extendía los brazos como un ave. La gente dentro y fuera de la pista al ver esto comenzó a aplaudir pensando que esto era un espectáculo de patinaje de hielo orquestado.

Las chicas y Spike viendo esta reacción sonrieron tímidamente. Después de que Spike volviera a bajar, saludaron un poco antes de que todos reanudaran lo que estaban haciendo. Fluttershy miró a Spike, -¿Estás bien, Spike, no estás herido?-

-Eso... Fue... ¡ASOMBROZO!- Él festejo como lo hace Rainbow Dash

-¿Huh?- ellas preguntaron.

-Ese fue un movimiento increíble el que hicimos- Spike comenzó, -Quiero decir al principio me sentí enfermo de mi estómago por como Lightning Dust me sostuvo por encima de su cabeza, pero cuando me lanzó realmente sentía como si pudiera volar. Gracias por esa atrapada, Derpy-

-De nada- Ella sonreía casualmente, mientras los otros seguían conmocionados.

-Pero, Spike, lo que Lightning Dust trató de hacer contigo era peligroso- Rainbow argumentó.

-Sí. Admito que estaba en contra de eso, pero sabes que para una emoción como esa valió la pena- admitió, y miró a la chica solitaria, -Gracias por eso, Lightning Dust. Aunque la próxima vez si me pides que haga algo así, no me sostengas por encima de la cabeza. Bueno, voy a tomar algo- Él patinó lejos.

Las chicas se sentían incómodas de que Spike estuviera de acuerdo con esto, y Rainbow le habló a Lightning Dust -De acuerdo, Lightning... Spike podría haber estado bien con tu actuación, pero si lo hubieras puesto en un verdadero peligro...-

-Tan preocupada por él- ella sonrió, -Bueno, no te preocupes, estoy segura de que si le pasa algo, estarás ahí para ayudarlo, ¿no?-

-¡Puedes asegurar que estaría allí!- Contesto Rainbow, pero se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Lightning le hizo admitir.

Las otras chicas parecían envidiosas y no se querían quedar atrás por Rainbow, y Twilight habló, -yo también-

-Y Yo- Añadió Fluttershy.

-¡Yo igual!- Pinkie agrego.

-¡Ni se les ocurra dejarme fuera!- Applejack habló.

-¡O yo!- Rarity termino.

Lightning sonrió, -Bueno, buena suerte a todas ustedes, que la mejor de ustedes gane- Terminó, antes de patinar lejos.

Las seis fueron sorprendidos por las últimas palabras de Lightning -¿Que la mejor de nosotras gane?- preguntó Fluttershy, mientras las seis se miraban con preocupación.

Antes de que pudieran hablar, Spike las llamó, -Hey, chicas-

Las seis después de romper sus pensamientos, se encogieron de hombros ante lo que Lightning les dijo y decidieron simplemente relajarse y divertirse. Patinaron dejando a Derpy, que había estado de pie sin saber qué estaba pasando.

* * *

Más tarde, los siete salían de la pista y estaban de camino a casa, -Este fue realmente un día divertido- Spike admitió.

-Yo también lo creo- Twilight asintió con la cabeza.

-Claro que sí- Pinkie estuvo de acuerdo.

-Y estamos obligados a divertirnos mucho más este invierno- Añadió Applejack.

-Tienes toda la razón- Rainbow rio entre dientes, mientras ponía un brazo alrededor de A.J.

-Pero por ahora vamos a casa para que podamos calentarnos- Rarity sugirió.

-UH Huh- Fluttershy estuvo de acuerdo, mientras los siete se dirigían a casa.

* * *

Traducción llevada a cabo con la autorización de ChaosMagemon de su historia The Girls of My Life.

Finalmente después de un par de capítulos vemos un poquito de movimiento y me refiero a esa pequeñita semilla de discordia que metió Lightning Dust con su frase de ''que gane la mejor'' y aunque se limitaron a ignorarla sin hacer Spoiler les diré que si tendrá su peso con capítulos posteriores.

Pregunta del cap:

¿Alguno de ustedes sabe patinar sobre hielo?

Yo la verdad ni siquiera se andar en bicicleta (21 años y no se andar en bicicleta aunque no lo crean)

Gracias a todos por sus lecturas, y sus reviews la verdad me encanta el hecho de que les gusten las historias, en un principio me daba miedo y pena el pedir permiso para empezar a traducir pero la verdad quería compartir estas historias y como ya dije el que a ustedes les gusten es lo que me motiva a continuar (y vean que tengo como otras 12 historias en la fila para traducir), bueno gracias a todo su apoyo.


	28. Capítulo 28 El Regreso del Hermano mayor

Capítulo 28: El Regreso del Hermano mayor y la Antigua niñera

Historia Original: The Girls of My Life de ChaosMagemon

* * *

Una tarde en casa de Twilight, Twilight, Spike y las chicas estaban sentadas en la sala esperando algo. Lo que esperaban era el regreso del hermano de Twilight, Shining Armor y su novia Cadence.

Rainbow estaba tendida en el sofá con las piernas pegadas hacia arriba, mientras las movía como si estuviera montando una bicicleta -¿Cuánto más van a tardar?- ella se quejó.

-Pronto Rainbow Dash- Respondió Twilight irritada.

-Pero has estado diciendo eso la última hora- La chica deportiva continuó quejándose.

-No tendría que hacerlo si no lo preguntaras cada diez minutos- Applejack respondió, sintiéndose igualmente irritada por su queja.

-Ella tiene un punto, Rainbow- Fluttershy admitió, y se encogió de miedo pensando que no debió haber dicho eso.

Pinkie, que había estado mirando por la ventana, vio un coche que subía por el camino cubierto de nieve -¡Ahí están!- Pinkie dijo, mientras todos se sentaban y miraban afuera viendo a dos adultos jóvenes salir del coche y llegar a la puerta.

Entraron en la casa eran Shining Armor y Cadence. Shining Armor tenía ojos de color cerúleo, y su cabello era una combinación de cerúleo, zafiro y azul platino oscuro. Su atuendo incluía zapatillas rojas, pantalones grises y una camiseta negra con el símbolo de un escudo azul con una estrella rosada en la parte inferior de su camisa, cubierto por un abrigo de invierno negro. Cadence tenía ojos púrpuras claros, y su cabello era una mezcla de violeta, rosa y oro pálido, con un arco azul en ella. Su atuendo incluía botas altas a la rodilla rosa con suelas negras, una falda azul, una camisa blanca con una franja horizontal azul en el centro con la imagen de un corazón de cristal de color verde azulado con cordones de oro cubierto por un abrigo de invierno rosa.

Los dos bajaron las maletas y se quitaron los abrigos. Shining miró al grupo y sonrió, -Hey, chicos, estamos de vuelta-

-¡Shining Armor!- Twilight lucia emocionada, mientras corría y abrazaba a su hermano mayor.

-Twily, te extrañé, pequeña- Shining dijo, mientras le daba a su hermana un abrazo de oso juguetón.

-'Shining Armor; El hermano mayor de Twilight. Antes de que Twilight conociera a las chicas, era el único que veía como un amigo. Su Hermano Mayor Mejor Amigo Para Siempre, o HMMAPS por así decirlo. A pesar de que también era como mi hermano mayor, así, que cada vez que necesitaba un consejo entre hombres sobre cosas que no quería discutir con mi papá. Después de la preparatoria se fue a la universidad donde pretende obtener un título en Justicia Penal para que pueda convertirse en un oficial de policía'- Spike narró.

Twilight se volvió hacia la chica mayor, mientras su sonrisa se iluminaba más y la abrazaba, -¡Cadence!-

-Twilight- Cadence rio entre dientes.

Los dos rompieron su abrazo y comenzaron su saludo especial.

-¡Rayos de sol al despertar, choca las manos y luego a saludar!- Las dos se rieron, y Cadence miró a los demás y dijo entre risas -Allí están mis chicas- Spike se aclaró la garganta y Cadence volvió a reír -Y mi hombrecito-

-'Cadencia; Nuestra vieja niñera. Ella era también una vecina cerca de nuestra calle que siempre nos vigilaba a nosotros cuando cualquiera de nuestros padres estaba fuera. Ella nos amaba a todos, pero Twilight estaba especialmente cerca de ella cuando empezó a salir con Shining Armor. Ella y Twilight incluso tienen su propio saludo especial'-

Las chicas y Spike corrieron abrazando a los dos, hasta que Spike se separó, -Spike, ¿cómo está mi pequeño amigo?- preguntó Shining, mientras le revolvía el pelo al joven.

-Estoy genial, y es bueno verlos a los dos de nuevo- Spike dijo, hasta que se encontró abrazado por Cadence.

-Y es genial verte también- Spike se sonrojó, pero sabía que no podía sentirse así por ella desde que alguien ya la aparto.

-Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo el viaje hasta aquí?- preguntó Applejack.

-No fue tan malo una vez que nos alejamos de las zonas donde aún nevaba- Shining explicó.

-Pero eventualmente encontramos el camino aquí- Cadence agrego.

-¡Entonces eso significa más nieve para jugar!- Pinkie rebotó arriba y abajo.

-Siempre tan enérgica como siempre, Pinkie- Shining rio entre dientes.

-Oye, ¿tienen hambre?- preguntó Applejack.

-Chicas, estamos hambrientos- Shining respondió.

-Hace una hora que no comemos- Añadió Cadence.

-Bueno, vamos a hacer el almuerzo- Twilight dijo, mientras el grupo iba a la cocina.

* * *

Más tarde el grupo estaba en la sala de estar disfrutando de unas pizzas congeladas y refrescos, mientras que recuperaban el tiempo perdido.

Shining habló con Spike, -Entonces Twilight me dijo a mí y a Cadence sobre tu episodio de amnesia-

-Tuvo que ser horrible estar sin tus recuerdos- dijo Cadence con preocupación.

-Fue un infierno- Spike contestó asustado por lo que las chicas le dijeron como fueron las cosas.

-¡Pero afortunadamente has recuperado tus recuerdos!- Pinkie sonrió, mientras jalaba a Spike en un abrazo desde su espalda y acariciaba su rostro.

Spike se sonrojó, mientras su mejilla se frotaba contra Pinkie, y le habló, -¡Pinkie, no delante de Shining y Cadence!- le susurró en voz alta.

-Mm, que miren- Pinkie respondió, todavía acariciándose con él.

Shining se reía a carcajadas, mientras Cadence solo emitía una risita, pero de repente vio a Twilight y el resto de las chicas mirando a Pinkie.

Twilight apartó a Pinkie de Spike, -no creo que mi hermano y Cadence quieran verte acurrucando a Spike como un animal de peluche- dijo secamente.

-Bueno, si Spike fuera un animal de peluche, me gustaría que fuera un cocodrilo como mi pequeño Gummy-Wummy- Pinkie se froto contra Spike, mientras que Spike se sentía nervioso giro su cabeza para evitar que ninguna de las chicas lo vieran.

Shining viendo cómo estaban jugando con Spike, su hermana, y cada una de sus amigas sabía que había algo más. Se puso de pie y dijo -Oye, Spike, ¿por qué no vamos a hablar a mi habitación y dejamos a las chicas solas?- Él guiñó un ojo.

Spike capto lo que estaba buscando respondió -Ok- Se levantó y los dos muchachos salieron de la sala.

Cadence dijo -Voy a tomar otro pedazo de la cocina, Twilight, ¿quieres unirte?- ella preguntó.

-Por supuesto- Twilight estuvo de acuerdo, mientras seguía a la chica mayor a la cocina.

Dentro de la cocina, Cadence habló con su amiga más cercana -Entonces, ¿cómo van las cosas contigo?-

-Están genial- Twilight contestó -¿No podría ser mejor?-

-¿Y cómo están las cosas con Spike?- Cadence sonrió astutamente.

Twilight hizo una doble toma antes de responder nerviosamente, -¿Qué quieres decir?-

-No lo ocultes, Twilight- continuó ella -Shining Armor y yo siempre hemos sabido que a ti y al resto de las chicas les encanta estar con Spike-

-¿Si, y?- preguntó Twilight, esperando que Cadence no fuera más lejos.

-Así que, sé lo mucho que tú y las chicas lo aman, y esa escena de allá atrás lo dijo todo- Cadence seguía presionando, para la vergüenza de Twilight -vamos, Twilight-

Twilight suspiró, -Sí. La verdad es que las chicas y yo hemos llevado nuestros sentimientos hacia Spike más profundo de lo que solíamos ser, de hecho, todas lo amamos-

Cadence casi pierde el aliento, y soltó un chillido antes de abrazar a Twilight, -Oh, mi niña ya creció- Ella bromeó

-Cadence, por favor- dijo Twilight mientras salía del abrazo de la Chica mayor.

-¿Así que las seis lo aman?- preguntó ella, y Twilight asintió con la cabeza -Vaya, muchachas realmente han subido a la escala del amor... En ese entonces ustedes se peleaban a Spike por lo adorable que se veía- decidió jugar un poco más con Twilight -y mirándolo ahora puedo ver porque están enamoradas las seis de él. Si tan solo él fuera un par de años mayor y yo no estuviera con Shining Armor-

Twilight rápidamente la detuvo, -Muy bien, Cadence, por favor- Ella suplicó.

Cadence soltó una carcajada, -Lo siento, pero puedo ver el problema con el que estás tratando, con las seis que compiten por la atención de Spike, te ponen en una posición difícil-

-Y me lo dices ahora- Twilight asintió con la cabeza en confirmación.

-¿Y Spike lo sabe?- preguntó Cadence con curiosidad.

-Lo hace, pero hasta ahora no hemos sido demasiado agresivas con él, y hemos logrado encontrar soluciones alternativas para que no suban de escala los... ''Argumentos''-, explicó Twilight, -Y todas hemos disfrutado haciendo actividades con Spike juntas, pero me preocupa por cuánto tiempo va a durar y si tengo que ir en contra de mis amigas de la infancia y tratar de tomar Spike para mí-

Cadence asintió con la cabeza, -El drama del amor clásico, que siempre se convierte en algo que rompe el corazón-

-Cadence, ¿qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debemos hacer?- Twilight preguntó desesperadamente.

Cadence respondió -Bueno, es injusto que yo tome partido porque me preocupo por todos ustedes por igual, pero como la novia de tu hermano, lo digo, no te esfuerces demasiado en Spike o lo pongas en una posición demasiado incómoda. Simplemente ve por él a tu manera, y si él no te elige, tal vez no debía serlo-

Twilight no se sentía cómoda con su última advertencia, pero sonrió sabiendo que el resto que ella decía era verdad. Ella abrazó a Cadence, quien se lo devolvió -Gracias, Cadence-

-Siempre es un placer, Twilight- Cadence respondió.

* * *

Mientras tanto, arriba, en la habitación de Shining Armor, decorada con estrellas de rock y carteles deportivos. Shining habló mientras se acomodaba en su antigua cama, -Oh, extrañaba mi habitación y, a juzgar por el estado de las cosas, Twilight ha estado manteniéndola ordenada, ¿no?-

-Ya conoces a Twilight- Spike respondió.

-Duh- dijo Shining, mientras los dos se reían. Shining se sentó en su cama y habló, -Entonces, ¿cómo te lleva la vida?-

-No podría ser mejor, ¿y las clases para ti?-

-Muy estresante con todo el trabajo que nos dan- Shining admitió.

-Puedo imaginar- dijo Spike tratando de simpatizar con él.

Shining asintió con la cabeza, y decidió cortar el tema -Veo que tú y las chicas se están llevando aún mejor que antes-

-Sí. Las chicas y yo hemos estado conviviendo como nunca antes- él admitió.

-Lo puedo ver, pero déjame preguntarte Spike, ¿cómo estás en el camino romántico?- su expresión se volvió seria.

Spike se giró hacia él en estado de shock, -¿Qué estás diciendo?-

-¿Qué crees que estoy diciendo?-

Spike se sintió nervioso, pero sabía que no podía ocultarlo, -Ok. He estado muy bien allí también, pero la verdad es que las chicas me están poniendo las cosas muy difíciles-

-¿Define difícil?- preguntó Shining.

Spike sabía que no podía decirle las cosas realmente jugosas como su actividad secreta en la cabaña de las directoras, así que le dijo lo que podía -Bueno, he ido a varias citas con ellas juntas e individualmente estos últimos meses-

-Continua- Shining hizo una seña, mientras se ponía cómodo.

Spike continuó -Bueno, con cada cita o incluso salida casual, cada una de ellas sigue queriendo acercarse cada vez más a mí-

-¿Incluso Twilight?-

-Especialmente Twilight- respondió, -Y para colmo, en realidad recibí mi primer beso de Twilight-

Los ojos de Shining se abrieron de par en par -¿Me repetirías eso?-

-En mi último cumpleaños, Twilight me dio mi primer beso real- Confesó

-Wow, Twily realmente ha crecido, ¿saben las otras chicas sobre esto?-

-Por dios, no- respondió -lo hizo cuando estábamos solos, pero ya sabes, después recibí besos de las otras chicas. Ninguna de ellas se sabe que me han besado-

-Whoa, necesito un poco de oxígeno aquí- Shining rio, mucho para la incomodidad de Spike. Finalmente dejó de reír -Lo siento, prosigue-

-Bueno, aunque parezca lo suficientemente bien cuando todos salimos juntos y hacemos cosas, a veces veo en sus ojos que desean que seamos yo y ellas individualmente-

-¿Y cómo te sientes al respecto?- Shining hizo la gran pregunta.

-Bueno, las amo a todas por diferentes razones-

-Bueno, veo lo que quieres decir con eso- admitió Shining -cada una de ellas tiene sus puntos fuertes y sus propios defectos, y sólo hay ciertas cosas que puedes hacer con cada una de ellas individualmente-

-Exactamente, estoy preocupado de que algo pueda pasarle a nuestra amistad- Spike estaba preocupado.

-Bueno, Spike, la amistad entre ustedes y las chicas ha permanecido tan fuerte durante tantos años, estoy seguro de que lo podrán superar de alguna manera- Shining dijo.

-Espero que sí, porque odio pensar en nuestra amistad terminando todo por mi culpa- Spike dijo con preocupación, hasta que Shining le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Oye, recuerda si necesitas a alguien con quien hablar, estoy aquí, incluso cuando mis vacaciones de invierno haya terminado, todavía puedes hablar conmigo sobre esto-

Spike sonrió, -Gracias, Shining, realmente agradezco esta charla-

Pero también por curiosidad, -¿a quién elegirías si tuvieras que tomara una?- Shining preguntó astutamente.

Spike se veía nervioso y un poco sonrojado, -Yo-uh, realmente no sé-

-¿No sabes, o no quieres decirlo?- Shining se inclinó hacia su rostro.

Spike empezó a ponerse más nervioso a cada minuto, como Shining lo estaba sacando de lugar, antes de que el chico contestara -¡Sin comentarios!- el chico salió disparado de la habitación.

-¡Oye ven aquí pequeño camarón purpura!- Shining corrió tras él.

* * *

Shining persiguió a Spike abajo, hasta que el chico corrió hacia el salón donde Cadence y Twilight volvieron también con las demás. Spike sonrió, y saltó al abrazo de Twilight, para sorpresa de la inteligente chica, -¡Ayúdame, Twilight!-

-Spike, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó, preguntándose qué pasaba, al igual que las demás.

-¡Shining Armor me está molestando!- Spike lloraba como un niño.

Twilight y las chicas se giraron hacia el chico mayor con el ceño fruncido en la cara, -Shining Armor, ¿qué le estás tratando de hacer?- Twilight lo regañó.

-¿Vuelves para el invierno y así tratas a Spike?- preguntó Applejack en desilusión.

-Eso es muy cruel- Fluttershy le dio un sermón.

-Muy muy malo- Pinkie agrego.

-Eso no es algo que debería hacer un caballero- Rarity se mofo de él.

-Sí, no seas tan idiota- Rainbow terminado.

-No, yo no estaba...- Shining trató de explicar, sólo para ser cortado cuando las chicas rodearon a Spike y lo confortaron.

-Está bien, Spike- Fluttershy le acaricia la cabeza.

-El malo de Shining Armor no te hará nada mientras estemos aquí- Añadió Twilight, mientras ella y las chicas lo mimaban.

Shining y Cadence vieron a Spike guiñarle el ojo al chico mayor, mientras que las chicas no eran conscientes. Cadence miró a Shining, quien suspiró, mientras se golpeaba la cara con la palma de la mano, -Justo como cuando éramos más jóvenes- Cadence rio sabiendo muy bien que Spike solía hacer esto con Shining cuando era niño. Y siempre le funcionaba siempre que Spike quería que las niñas lo molestaran un poco más, o usarlas como una manera de quitarse a Shining Armor de encima.

* * *

Traducción llevada a cabo con la autorización de ChaosMagemon de su historia The Girls of My Life.

Ese Spike provechando la situación para quitarse de encima a Shining y como les dije antes ya vimos que esa semilla de discordia de Lightning Dust esta echando raíces la primera en pensarlo fue Twilight con esa conversación con Cadence en la cocina. Solo queda ver como acaban las cosas y apuesto que a ustedes también les habría gustado escuchar la respuesta de Spike ante la pregunta de Shining Armor.

Pregunta del cap:

¿Alguna vez de pequeños aplicaron o les aplicaron la misma jugarreta de Spike a Shining Armor?

A mi me la aplicaba mi hermano menor.

Gracias por sus lecturas.

PD: llegando a mi casa me tope con algo que se bien que traerá consecuencias a futuro... mi hermano estaba usando la computadora para la tarea así que les diré que si un día no posteo el capitulo al próximo tocara doble para no perder el ritmo que llevo o posteare uno en fin de semana.

¿Como lo prefieren ustedes? capitulo doble o mover el orden para que llegue al sábado.


	29. Capítulo 29 Fiesta de Navidad

Capítulo 29: Fiesta de Navidad

Historia Original: The Girls of My Life de ChaosMagemon

* * *

Era el día antes de Navidad y por toda la ciudad, los residentes estaban atrapados en algunas compras de última hora.

En el centro comercial de Canterlot, Spike y sus seis amigas estaban en la zona de comida disfrutando del almuerzo después de finalmente conseguir sus compras de Navidad de última hora.

-Simplemente no puedo creer todas las increíbles ofertas- Rarity dijo con asombro, mientras miraba las múltiples bolsas que tenía.

Applejack habló -Estoy contenta de haber podido conseguir algo-

-Lo sé, sentí que iba a ser atropellada en esa última tienda- Fluttershy se estremeció.

-La buena noticia es que salimos de allí con vida- Spike agrego, y las chicas asintieron de acuerdo.

-¿Así que todo va a estar en orden para mañana?- preguntó Rainbow a Rarity.

-Por supuesto, todos nos reunimos en mi casa a mediodía para nuestra fiesta de Navidad- explicó Rarity -y, por supuesto, también están invitadas nuestras familias-

-No podemos olvidarnos de ellos- Pinkie sonrió.

-Bueno, buenas tardes estudiantes- dijo una voz mientras los siete levantaban la vista y veían a Celestia y Luna.

-Directora Celestia- Las muchachas se sorprendieron.

-Directora Luna- Spike sonrió.

Celestia sonrió, -Vamos, todos ustedes no tienen que ser formales con nosotras durante las vacaciones-

-Mi hermana tiene razón- confirmó Luna -Sólo somos damas comunes como todas los demás-

-Claro- Los siete acordaron.

-¿Y cómo están disfrutando sus vacaciones de Navidad?- preguntó Celestia.

Twilight respondió -Mi hermano y Cadence ya vinieron a casa para descansar-

-¿Y cómo están Shining Armor y Cadence?- preguntó Celestia.

-Les está yendo bien, tal parece- Applejack respondió.

Luna dijo -Eso es bueno saberlo-

-¿Y cómo están disfrutando su descanso?- preguntó Spike.

-Es un alivio- Celestia suspiró relajada, -No tener que preocuparse por el papeleo-

-Una oportunidad para que finalmente pasemos el tiempo juntas como hermanas- Añadió Luna.

-Es Bueno oír eso- Twilight sonrió, -Ustedes dos se lo han ganado-

Las adultas asintieron, mientras Celestia hablaba, -Así que me preguntaba ¿si los siete tienen algo planeado para el Año Nuevo?-

El grupo se miró el uno al otro, mientras Rainbow hablaba, -Si cuentas el estar sentado en casa todos juntos comiendo papas fritas o algo así-

-Aparte de eso, nada- Añadió Applejack.

Los adultos se sonrieron y Luna habló -Bueno, mi hermana y yo tenemos algo planeado para el Año Nuevo y estaríamos encantados de incluir a todos ustedes y a sus familias-

El grupo parecía curioso, mientras Spike hablaba, -¿Qué tienes en mente?-

-Estábamos pensando en tomar un crucero en nuestro yate familiar en la víspera de Año Nuevo- Explicó Celestia.

Los ojos de Pinkie se ensancharon, -¡¿Tienen un yate?!-

-¡Ustedes dos deben estar realmente forradas!- Rainbow dijo con sorpresa.

-Rainbow- Twilight la empujó para que callara.

Celestia continuó -Supimos cuánto disfrutaron ese fin de semana en nuestra cabaña, y nos sentimos con ganas de compartir algo más durante las fiestas-

-Bueno, esa es una oferta generosa- Rarity admitió.

-Pero tendremos que discutirlo con nuestras familias antes de dar una respuesta- Añadió Twilight.

-Entendemos- Luna asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero nos pondremos en contacto con usted una vez que tengamos una respuesta- Fluttershy le aseguró.

-Estaremos esperando- Dijo Celestia.

-Bueno, mi hermana y yo mejor nos vamos- dijo Luna, -Que tengan unas vacaciones maravillosas, todos ustedes-

-Y una Feliz Navidad a las dos- Twilight añadió, mientras las mujeres se iban.

-Creo que mejor nos vamos a casa también, antes de que el tráfico empiece a amontonarse- Applejack sugirió.

-Yo te sigo, A.J- Rainbow estuvo de acuerdo, mientras se levantaba con los otros. Salieron del centro comercial y regresaron al camión de A.J., donde atravesaron la nevada.

* * *

Cuando Spike entró en su casa, se sacudió algo de nieve, bajó las maletas y se quitó el abrigo de invierno. -Estoy en casa-

En la sala de estar estaba su padre de pie delante de su árbol de Navidad decorado, mientras sostenía la estrella en la mano, -Hey, hijo, llegas justo a tiempo-

Spike sonrió, -Gracias, papá- Se acercó a tomarla.

-Siempre sabemos cuánto te gustaba colgar la Estrella de Navidad- comenzó su padre -También nos alegra que no hayas crecido demasiado para no querer hacerlo más-

-No puedes ser demasiado viejo para este tipo de tradiciones- admitió Spike mientras se subía a un taburete y colocaba la estrella en la parte superior -¿Cómo se ve, papá?-

-Perfecto, Spike- Confirmó Geki.

-Hola, chicos vengan por su parte- Elsa entró llevando una bandeja de galletas de Navidad y tazas de cocoa caliente.

-¡Genial!- Los dos celebraron, mientras tomaban unas copas de cocoa.

-Entonces, Spike, ¿cómo fueron tus compras?- preguntó Elsa.

-Apretadas, mamá. Yo y las chicas apenas salimos de allí con vida- Spike bromeó, antes de comer una galleta, -Oh, mamá tu receta no tiene rival-

-Gracias cariño- Su madre sonrió.

-¿Esperando la fiesta en casa de Rarity mañana?- preguntó su padre.

-Sólo espero que Pinkie no beba demasiado ponche de huevo como la última vez- prosiguió Spike -tomó tres botellas de enjuague bucal para quitarle el olor de la boca- Sus padres se rieron al recordar lo acontecido.

Esa noche, Spike estaba en su habitación mientras miraba por la ventana viendo la nieve caer. Sonrió sabiendo que mañana era Navidad. De repente, su teléfono sonó y vio que tenía un texto de Rarity -Hm, ¿qué es lo que Rarity quiere?- Se preguntó antes de abrir el mensaje. Apareciendo en su teléfono celular una selfie de Rarity que llevaba una puesta una atractiva pijama de Santa con un subtítulo ''Feliz Navidad Spikey-Wikey". Spike dejó escapar un jadeo de excitación y abrió los ojos, -Esto es ardiente- dijo emocionado.

Miró al selfie durante unos minutos, antes de guardar el archivo en su teléfono. Miró la hora y pudo ver que se estaba haciendo tarde, así que se fue a dormir para pasar la noche y esperar la mañana de Navidad.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Spike despertó y se quitó el sueño de sus ojos. Miró por la ventana de su habitación para ver que era realmente una blanca Navidad. Recordando que era la mañana de Navidad, saltó de la cama y se puso su bata antes de salir de su habitación. Fue a la sala de estar para ver debajo del árbol era un surtido de regalos.

-Lindo- sonrió con alegría, hasta que se dio la vuelta y vio a sus padres caminando por la sala aun vestidos con sus pijamas y batas también, -Feliz Navidad, mamá y papá-

-Feliz Navidad, Spike- Elsa dijo, mientras los padres abrazaban a su hijo.

-¿Por qué no hago un poco de chocolate caliente?- Spike ofreció.

-Suena bien para mí- Su padre estuvo de acuerdo, y Spike se fue para hacer eso, mientras los padres se sentaban en su sofá.

En poco tiempo, Spike y sus padres estaban desempaquetando regalos entre ellos y de su familia. Pronto todo estaba abierto, ya que Geki estaba sentado mientras llevaba una nueva corbata, y Elsa llevaba zapatillas nuevas. Habló con su hijo, -Spike, ¿qué te envió tía Leslie?-

Spike se volvió hacia su madre con el ceño fruncido mientras sostenía una caja con algo blanco y peludo. El chico narró ''La tía Leslie no solo sigue creyendo que tengo cinco años, sino que sigue pensando que soy una niña''

Spike sostuvo lo que parecía ser un pijama de cuerpo entero blanco (un mameluco para los que los conozcan) que parecía ser hecho desde cero. Su madre le dijo -Oh, no es tan adorable, Spike, ve a probarlo-

-Mamá, con todo respeto, prefiero morir- Spike respondió.

Su madre frunció el ceño -Te lo pondrás ahora mismo, jovencito. ¡Tu tía Leslie puso mucho trabajo en hacerlo!-

Spike murmuró para sí mismo antes de ir a otro lugar a cambiarse -Podría haber pasado ese tiempo haciendo algo más útil-

Mientras sus padres esperaban, Elsa habló, -Spike, estamos esperando-

-Se ajusta bien, mamá, ¿puedo quitármelo?- preguntó Spike desde la esquina.

-¡Ven aquí ahora, señor!- preguntó Elsa.

Saliendo de la esquina estaba Spike usando el pijama blanco de cuerpo entero, pero reveló que su apariencia era de gato. En la cabeza había pequeñas orejas de gato, en el trasero había una cola de gato blanco, los guantes que formaban parte del traje estaban diseñados como patas de gato, y los pies tenían caritas de gato mirando hacia él. Spike entró en la sala de estar con una expresión que decía ''mátame antes de que lo haga yo mismo".

Elsa sonrió con alegría, -Oh, mira eso, Spike, te ves tan adorable- Spike se sentía como si su dignidad estuviera disminuyendo lentamente, y sabía que si alguna de las chicas, especialmente Rainbow Dash, se enterara de esto, nunca lo dejaría en paz.

Geki miró a su hijo con una mirada perturbada, y habló con su esposa, -Parece un gato callejero desquiciado-

-¡Claro que no!- Elsa le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-Sí. Mira al pobre tonto, parece que debería estar en una versión psicópata de Cats- explicó Geki, antes de hablar con su hijo, -Spike, ¿te gusta usar eso?-

-No, señor-

-¿Quieres quitártelo?-

-¡Sí, sí, mil veces sí!- Spike suplicó.

Geki se volvió hacia su esposa, -Por favor, dile que puede quitárselo- el rogó.

Elsa suspiró, -Ok, sólo la usarás cuando la tía Leslie este de visita-

-¡Quítatelo ahora, antes de que cambie de opinión!- Geki anunció, mientras Spike salía disparado hacia su habitación.

Una vez dentro, se quitó el pijama de traje de gato y lo tiró al suelo -Te voy a prender fuego más tarde- le dijo al traje, sólo para ver las caras de gato en los pies mirándolo inocentemente. -¡No me mires así!- Él discutió con las caras del gato, antes de sacárselas de la cabeza y de cambiarse a ropas normales.

Una vez que todo se limpió, los padres se vistieron, tomaron algunos de sus paquetes y comida que prepararon, y estaban listos para ir a casa de Rarity para la fiesta de su familia.

* * *

Cuando era mediodía, salieron y caminaron hacia la casa de Rarity, que ya estaba saltando de lo que podían ver en la ventana. Geki llamó a la puerta, y quien respondió fue el padre de Rarity, Hondo Flanks, y su madre, Cookie Crumbles.

-Bueno, si no son los Drake- Hondo comenzó alegremente.

-Feliz Navidad, entra, entra-, comenzó Cookie, cuando dejaron entrar a los tres y cerraron la puerta, -Déjame tomar esos paquetes y esa comida- le ofreció, quitándose algo de peso a los tres.

-Llevaré sus abrigos a la habitación de invitados- ofreció Hondo mientras se quitaban los abrigos y se los daban.

Rarity miró desde la entrada del comedor, -¡Spike!- ella se notaba feliz, mientras se acercaba corriendo y lo abrazaba, y él le devolvió el gesto -Feliz Navidad-

-Feliz Navidad a ti también, Rarity- Spike sonrió.

-¡Spike!- Sweetie Belle también lucia feliz, mientras la hermana menor se acercaba y abrazaba a su amigo de la escuela.

-Oye, Sweetie Belle, es bueno verte también-

-Vamos, todo el mundo ha estado esperando- Rarity dijo, mientras ella y su hermana llevaban a Spike al salón donde estaban esperando el resto de las chicas, Big Mac, Cadence, Shining Armor, Applebloom y Scootaloo.

-Hey, todos, Feliz Navidad- Spike los saludó.

-¡Y Feliz Navidad a ti también, Spike!- Pinkie sonrió, mientras ella lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Obtuviste un buen botín esta Navidad?- preguntó Rainbow, mientras lo empujaba.

Spike recordó no mencionar el pijama de gato a ninguno de ellos, y respondió -Oh, sí, bastante ¿y tú?-

-Ya sabes- Ella sonrió.

-Aquí viene una sidra de manzana dulce- dijo Applejack, mientras traía una bandeja.

-¡Increíble!- Rainbow aplaudió, mientras saltaba excitada.

Cada uno tomó una copa, cuando Shining levantó su copa, -Por una Navidad maravillosa, y que todos tengamos muchas más-

-A su salud- Cadence estuvo de acuerdo.

-Siip- Big Mac estuvo de acuerdo. Todos levantaron sus tazas y bebieron su sidra.

* * *

Más tarde, después de que la pandilla y sus padres y tutores abrían sus regalos, todos se relajaban en habitaciones separadas para mezclarse entre sí. Spike había recibido una nueva sudadera de Rarity especialmente hecha por ella, de Applejack recibió una manta con diseños de manzana, de Rainbow consiguió un snowboard, de Fluttershy consiguió un par de guantes púrpuras de invierno, Pinkie le consiguió un nuevo MP3 y de Twilight consiguió un brazalete con su nombre en él.

Las chicas también estaban disfrutando de sus regalos que Spike consiguió a cada una de ellos. Twilight estaba leyendo un libro sobre las constelaciones, Rarity llevaba una bufanda púrpura mientras se maravillaba, Rainbow estaba pateando su nuevo balón de soccer, Fluttershy estaba disfrutando de su nuevo silbato de pájaro, Applejack estaba admirando un par de espuelas brillantes que irían con sus botas, Y Pinkie estaba feliz jugando con una pelota de paddle.

Spike sonrió mirando a cada una de sus amigas disfrutar de los regalos de él, hasta que él habló, -Vuelvo en un momento, chicos- Fue al baño

Después de salir él iba a dirigirse de nuevo con los otros, solamente para estrellarse de cara a cara con una muchacha levemente mayor que las seis, pero no tanto como Cadence, Shining, o Big Mac. Tenía el pelo violeta grisáceo en un estilo corto, los ojos turquesa ligeros, una sola pestaña cada ojo, y sombra de ojos del mismo color que su pelo. Estaba vestida con un vestido gris azulado.

Spike saltó sorprendido, antes de calmarse, -Oh, Maud- dijo Spike, mientras recuperaba su compostura.

-Spike- Maud lo saludó en tono monótono.

Spike narró -'Maud Pie, la hermana mayor de Pinkie Pie, si te estás preguntando si ella es exactamente igual a Pinkie, entonces no puedes estar más equivocado. Maud apenas muestra expresión en su rostro, y su voz es de tono apagado y Apática, no puedes decir si está contenta, enojada o triste. Pero Pinkie es su fan, tiene una fascinación por las rocas, incluso escribe poesía de rocas. Pero su sueño es ser geóloga'.

Spike sintiéndose incómodo de estar atascado con la chica de sonido seco, trató de iniciar una conversación, -Así que, ¿cómo te parece esta fiesta?-

-Es buena- Contestó ella con calma.

-Oh, bien- Spike respondió, sin saber a dónde continuar, hasta que Maud volvió a hablar.

-¿Espiga?-

-¿Sí?- preguntó, al ver que tenía algo que decir en su lugar.

-¿Podría hablar contigo en privado?- Ella insistió.

Spike se sorprendió, preguntándose qué podría querer la apática hermana de Pinkie con él. No queriendo ser irrespetuoso, respondió -Um, ok- Y con eso Maud caminó con Spike más allá de los adultos en la otra habitación, riendo e intercambiando historias.

Maud llevó a Spike a una habitación de invitados, y el chico habló -Entonces, Maud, ¿de qué quieres hablar conmigo?-

Maud lo miró con una expresión en blanco y habló con su voz monótona -Siempre he sentido curiosidad por ti-

-Curiosidad acerca de mí, ¿por qué?- preguntó.

-Mi hermana Pinkie Pie realmente te ama- Ella dijo sin rodeos.

-Realmente, no me he dado cuenta- Respondió sarcásticamente.

-Y me hizo preguntarme, ¿qué es lo que ama mi hermana de ti?- Maud se preguntó.

-¿Porque soy un buen tipo?- preguntó, sintiendo que era la mejor suposición.

Maud sacudió la cabeza y continuó -Debe haber más que eso-

-¿Quién dice que hay algo más?- Spike preguntó, pensando que la chica estaba cavando demasiado profundo en él.

-Por eso quería conocerte en privado- continuó Maud, mientras empezaba a dar pasos lentos hacia Spike, y el muchacho retrocedía -Quiero ver realmente qué es lo que atrae a mi hermana de ti. Y creo que el contacto cercano contigo podría ayudarme a entender mejor- se inclinó y rodeó a Spike con los brazos, haciendo que ambos cayeran sobre la cama de la habitación de invitados -¡Tócame, por favor!- exclamó en tono monótono.

Los ojos de Spike se abrieron de sorpresa, como la hermana mayor de Pinkie estaba a su manera tratando de hacer avances en él. Mientras Maud apretaba su pecho en el de Spike, empezó a sonrojarse y pensó -'¡Oh, hombre, sus pechos son tan firmes como las rocas!'- Empezó a sudar.

Maud miró a Spike cuando sus ojos se encontraron -Esto no parece estar funcionando-

-¡Bueno, duh!- Spike respondió sintiéndose asustado.

-¿Tal vez deberíamos probar algo más?- le sugirió, aun manteniendo a Spike atrapado en la cama.

-¿Más?- preguntó Spike mientras la muchacha seguía mirándolo a los ojos.

-Sí. ¿Quizás deberíamos tratar de besarnos?- ella sugirió.

-¿Qué?- Él gritó

-¿Por qué suena tan sorprendente, lo has hecho antes, verdad?- ella preguntó.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?- Spike preguntó nervioso.

-Pinkie dijo que te había besado antes, y no sólo los besos normales de las mejillas- Maud explicó.

-¿Te dijo?- Spike preguntó en estado de shock.

Maud asintió con la cabeza, -Ella dijo que había algo mágico en la forma en que la besaste. Me gustaría ver lo que lo hace tan mágico. Por favor, bésame- Cerró los ojos y frunció los labios mientras se acercaba a Spike que temblaba.

-'Oh, maldita sea, ¿qué voy a hacer?'- Él pensó, -'ella no me está dejando ninguna opción ¿cierto? Me pregunto, ¿sería realmente tan malo? Sé que es la hermana de Pinkie, y ella está haciendo esto para un experimento, ¿verdad? Quiero decir que no tiene sentimientos por mí. Diablos, ni siquiera sé lo que está sintiendo. Así que tal vez un beso no hará daño. Sólo para satisfacerla'- Él lentamente frunció sus propios labios, pero de repente...

-¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?- gritó una voz, mientras los dos veían a Rarity y Twilight de pie en el umbral mirándolos.

Spike parecía asustado, "¡No, esto no es lo que parece!"

De repente, las otras cuatro se asomaron, y Rainbow habló -Lo siento, Maud, eso no va a funcionar. Ya he tomado la pureza de los labios de Spike ya que fui la primera-

Applejack se giró hacia ella frunciendo el ceño, -¡No lo hiciste!-

Rainbow la callo, -Sólo trato de quitársela de encima- Ella susurró.

-Bueno, dudo que funcione- Applejack susurró de nuevo.

Fluttershy dijo con una mano en la boca, -Oh, Spike, no sabía que tú y Maud iban a hacer eso- Trató de irse, sólo para que Rainbow la jalara de la espalda.

-Spike, ¿qué intentan hacer tú y Maud a mis espaldas?- preguntó Pinkie.

-Vamos, Spike, somos todo oídos- Añadió Rarity mientras Twilight cruzaba los brazos en desilusión.

-No hicimos nada ¡se los juro!- Spike gritó.

-Sí. Sólo estaba tratando de averiguar qué era tan mágico acerca de Spike que atrajo a mi hermana y a todas ustedes a él- Maud explicó sin rodeos.

Las niñas parpadearon con una expresión de desconcierto, hasta que Twilight preguntó, -¿Eso es todo?-

Maud asintió con la cabeza, y las chicas suspiraron aliviadas de que Maud no estuviera tratando de quitarles a Spike. Pinkie habló, cuando se encontró entre su hermana y Spike, -Tontita, Maud, lo que nos gusta tanto de Spike es que siempre nos ha tratado con amabilidad y nunca nos ha decepcionado- Ella abrazó a Spike.

-Ella tiene razón- Twilight estuvo de acuerdo, -Spike siempre ha estado allí para cada una de nosotras, como lo estamos para él-

-Ya veo- contestó Maud mientras miraba a Spike -siento haberte asustado-

-Oh, no hay problema en absoluto- dijo Spike, intentando sacarse de la cabeza que estaba asustado. De pronto se encontró abrazado por Maud que le susurraba.

-Gracias, por ser amigo de mi hermana, me preocupo mucho por ella, y verla feliz trae alegría a mi corazón-

Spike al oírla hablar así sabía que incluso si ella no expresaba sus emociones como Pinkie, él sabía que ella realmente sentía al decir eso. Y sonrió sabiendo que Pinkie tiene hermanas como Maud que se preocupan por ella.

* * *

Más tarde, en la mesa del comedor que estaba compuesta de dos mesas largas, una al lado de la otra, todos estaban reunidos alrededor para su fiesta de Navidad. Todos parecían ansiosos de comer, hasta que Hondo habló -Bueno, antes de empezar, ¿quién quiere dar gracias?-

Rarity habló, -Me gustaría nominar a Spike-

-¿Yo?- Spike preguntó confundido.

-Por supuesto, querido, siempre sabes que decir- Rarity completo.

Spike miró alrededor viendo a sus padres confirmando así como sus amigos y sus hermanos. Incluso los otros adultos parecían esperanzados de que Spike lo hiciera.

Spike sonrió, -Ok- se aclaró la garganta, y todos se tomaron de sus manos cuando empezó, -Señor, queremos darte gracias por bendecir esta maravillosa comida que estamos a punto de compartir. Todos nosotros somos familia, amigos, seres queridos compartimos el día de Navidad juntos bajo un mismo techo, y rezamos para que tengamos muchas más épocas como éstas todos juntos. Te agradecemos señor-

-¡Amén!- Todos dijeron juntos, y el festín comenzó.

Al final de la cena, todo el mundo estaba lleno. Mientras los adultos lavaban los platos y limpiaban la cocina, los otros se dirigían a la sala de estar. Mientras Spike y sus seis amigas se paraban en la entrada de la sala de estar. Sweetie Belle miró hacia arriba y sonrió, -¡Muérdago!-

Spike se sorprendió, mientras él y las chicas miraban hacia arriba viendo cada una de ellas bajo el muérdago. Spike miró a las chicas que le sonreían. Rainbow fue la primera en actuar, -Sube esos labios- Ella lo atrajo hacia un beso. Shining, Cadence, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Applebloom, Big Mac, Maud y el resto de las hermanas de Pinkie quedaron sorprendidos.

-¡No es justo, Rainbow!- Fluttershy gritó, mientras quitaba a Spike de ella para recibir su beso.

-¡Mi turno!- Pinkie agarró a Spike y lo besó.

-¡A un lado!- Applejack siguió a Spike y lo besó.

-¡Dama uno aquí!- Rarity tomó a Spike, y le dio su beso.

-¡Ahora yo!- Twilight terminó, dando a Spike su último beso de muérdago.

Spike veía estrellas por los besos cuando las niñas sonrieron. Cadence y el resto de las chicas rieron, mientras que Shining y Big Mac, a pesar de ser hermanos mayores, no podían evitar reírse de lo audaces que eran sus hermanas y de la reacción de Spike a cada una de ellas.

Spike dijo mareadamente -¡Eso si es un viaje!- Las seis se rieron, hasta que Maud se aproximó haciéndolos confundirse.

Se puso de pie ante Spike, que sólo recuperó su compostura y la vio frente a él, -¿Maud?- De repente la chica ligeramente mayor tiró de Spike en un beso, dejando a las seis y los demás conmocionados.

Cuando los dos se separaron, Spike estaba una vez más desorientado, Pinkie gritó, -¡Maud!-

Maud miró a Pinkie dándole una rara sonrisa, -Estoy satisfecha con el resultado- Las otras cinco estaban con el ceño fruncido de celos.

* * *

Esa noche, las seis chicas y Spike convencieron a sus padres de que pasaran la noche de Navidad en la casa de Rarity, estaban todos vestidos con sus pijamas y estaban listos para pasar la noche. Antes de que Rarity y Spike pudieran unirse a ellos, Rarity habló con Spike, -¿Spike?-

-¿Sí, Rarity?-

-Tengo una petición para ti, si no te importa-

-¿Qué es?- preguntó.

-¿Te acuerdas de esta foto?- Rarity le mostró su foto enmarcada con los dos de pequeños, con Rarity sosteniendo a Spike cerca mientras se sentaba en su regazo, junto con Rarity descansando su cabeza encima de Spike, y Spike descansando su cabeza en su cuello.

Spike sonrió, -Sí. Fue entonces cuando me invitaste a probar algunos trajes de hombre que hiciste, y eran muy buenos-

Rarity sonrió, -Lo que quiero es que repitamos esta escena-

-¿De Verdad?-

-Sí, ¿quieres?- preguntó ella.

Spike respondió con una sonrisa, -Por supuesto que lo haré-

-Muchas gracias- Rarity sonrió, mientras preparaba todo. Puso su teléfono móvil en modo de cámara con un temporizador, y se sentó en una silla con Spike sentado en su regazo. Posicionaron sus cabezas tal y como se veían en la imagen hasta que el teléfono tomó la foto.

Ellos la miraron, y Rarity exclamo, -Nos vemos tan lindos juntos-

-Sí, seguro que sí- Spike admitió.

Rarity bostezó -Bueno, es mejor que entre. ¿Vienes, Spike?-

-Estoy justo detrás de ti- Respondió, mientras Rarity avanzaba a su habitación. Spike miró por la ventana y observó cómo la nieve continuaba cayendo desde el cielo nocturno.

Finalmente entró en la habitación de Rarity viendo Rarity en la cama, y el resto de las niñas en sacos de dormir tendidos en el suelo. Poco a poco se inclinó y besó la mejilla de Twilight. Luego se inclinó hacia donde Fluttershy y le beso la mejilla. Luego le dio uno a Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, y Applejack. Después de besar sus mejillas individualmente cada una de ellos sonrió en su sueño. Spike viendo a Rarity que le dejó un espacio abierto en su cama. Tomando la invitación, Spike se arrastró hasta su cama y besó la mejilla de Rarity para completar el set. Rarity sonrió en su sueño al sentir el beso de Spike.

Spike tiró de las mantas sobre él y Rarity, mientras susurraba, -Feliz Navidad, chicas- Miró a través de la ventana del dormitorio de Rarity y vio una sola estrella centelleante en el cielo.

* * *

Traducción hecha con el permiso de ChaosMagemon de su historia TheGirls of My Life.

Que les puedo decir... es el segundo capitulo mas largo de la historia y lo traduje en 3 horas (si, el traductor de Google tiene limites y yo tengo que redactarlo). Y como ven a Spike... la verdad no se ni que poner en este recuadro ya que tengo sueño y los especiales de navidad no son lo mio.

Pregunta del cap:

¿Alguna vez les regalaron algo raro o sorprendente en navidad?

A mi una vez me regalaron un juego de Lego para construir un robot de 45cm y era genial hasta que ciertas circunstancias provocaron su perdida.

Gracias a todos por sus lecturas.


	30. Capítulo 30 Crucero de Año Nuevo

Capítulo 30: Crucero de Año Nuevo

Historia Original: The Girls of My Life de ChaosMagemon

* * *

Era el día antes del año nuevo, y Spike y las chicas conducían con sus familias al puerto de Canterlot, donde un lujoso crucero los esperaba. Los coches se detuvieron, mientras todos salían y se acercaban para ver a Celestia y Luna esperando, -Buenas tardes, a todos. Estamos muy contentas de que lo hayan podido venir- Celestia saludó a todos.

-¿Cree que nos vamos a perder la oportunidad de subir a un crucero?- Geki preguntó retóricamente, y todos los hombres adultos estaban de acuerdo con él.

-¡Oh, estoy tan emocionada!- Pinkie sonrió, mientras Applejack y Rainbow Dash le impedían brincar.

-Bueno, venga, no debemos mantener al capitán esperando- dijo Luna, mientras todos iban a bordo del barco.

Una vez que llegaron a bordo fueron recibidos por el personal del navío que se llevaron sus abrigos. Celestia continuó -Ahora, como nuestros invitados a bordo del Solar Lunar Eclipse, tienen la libertad de revisar todas las salas de actividades, mesas bufé y spa, siempre y cuando se comporten-

-Por supuesto, señorita Celestia- Twilight respondió.

-¿Un spa?- Rarity exclamo con estrellas en los ojos, -¡Oh, qué alegría!- ella se desmayó en los brazos de Spike, -Oh, gracias por atraparme, Spike-

-No lo menciones- Spike sonrió, mientras las otras cinco los miraban con envidia.

-Vamos chicos, ¡vamos a echar un vistazo a la sala de actividades!- Rainbow sugirió, mientras Twilight y Spike miraban a sus padres.

-¿Podemos ir, mamá?- preguntó Twilight.

-Sí, ¿sí?- Spike preguntó a su propia mamá.

-Ok, solo acuérdate de mantenerte al margen de los problemas- Elsa les recordó.

-Lo haremos- Applejack respondió por los dos, y los siete se fueron con Shining, Cadence, Big Mac, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo.

Cuando el barco soltó amarras, Hondo Flanks se giró hacia las dos directoras, -Entonces, ¿dónde guardan ustedes su vino a bordo de este barco?-

-Sí, no vendría mal un buen trago- Añadió Geki.

-Síganos- Luna dijo, mientras ella y su hermana escoltaban a los adultos.

* * *

Más tarde en la sala de actividades, el grupo estaba participando en juegos de arcade, o simplemente relajándose. Spike estaba en medio de un juego de pinball con Shining y Big Mac animándolo, Applejack y Rainbow estaban jugando un juego de billar con Applebloom y Scootaloo viéndolas, Fluttershy estaba jugando a golpear al topo, pero acariciaba los animales en lugar de golpearlos , Rarity y Sweetie Belle estaban jugando un juego de carreras, Pinkie estaba probando su suerte en una máquina de garra y en realidad estaba ganando todo, y Twilight y Cadence estaban descansando con una bebida de una máquina expendedora.

-¡Sí, sí, ya casi!- Spike dijo, mientras seguía jugando al pinball.

-¡No pierdas la concentración!- Shining dijo.

-Casi lo consigues- Añadió Big Mac.

-Y...- Spike comenzó, y empezó a celebrar, -¡SÍ, puntuación más alta!-

-¡Eres el hombre, Spike!- Shining le palmeó el hombro.

-Siip- Big Mac estuvo de acuerdo.

Encima de la mesa de billar, Rainbow se marcó la bola ocho en el agujero de la esquina, y celebro, -Sí! ¿Soy impresionante o qué?-

-¡Eres muy impresionante!- Scootaloo aplaudió.

-Creo que si lo hiciste bien- Applejack respondió sin rodeos.

Las chicas se rieron, hasta que Twilight Velvet y Elsa entraron, -Chicas- la madre de Twilight comenzó, -Las señoras y yo nos dirigimos al spa. ¿Alguna quiere unírsenos?

Rarity habló rápidamente, -¡Ni siquiera tienes que preguntarme! ¿Qué tal chicas?-

Cada una comenzó a dar respuestas de afirmación, hasta que Cadence se volvió a Shining, Spike y Big Mac, -¿Qué hay de ustedes, chicos?-

Antes de que Shining o Spike pudieran responder, Big Mac habló, -En realidad vamos a asaltar el buffet-

Spike añadió -Lo que él dijo-

-Vamos, chicos- Shining dijo, mientras los tres salían de la habitación.

-Bueno, vamos, chicas- dijo Elsa, mientras las niñas se dirigían a la sala de spa.

* * *

En el comedor, Spike, Shining, y Big Mac tenía platos llenos de deliciosa comida y bebidas para acompañar. Se sentaron a una mesa, comiendo, y conversando, -Hombre, estas cosas están buenas- dijo Shining, mientras le daba un bocado de una hamburguesa.

-Ya te oí, ¿y qué podría ser mejor que tener comida deliciosa en un barco de crucero en el mar en la víspera de Año Nuevo?- Spike preguntó a los chicos mayores.

-Absolutamente nada- Big Mac respondió mientras tomaba un trago de su bebida.

-Bueno, que bien ver que ustedes lo están disfrutando- una voz habló, mientras los tres veían Celestia y Luna.

-Hola, Sra. Celestia y Sra. Luna- Spike los saludó.

-¿Cómo están los alojamientos, muchachos?- preguntó Luna.

-de lo mejor- Shining respondió.

-Una vez más estamos muy contentas de saber que todos ustedes podrían unirse a nosotras para la víspera de Año Nuevo- Dijo Celestia.

-¿Como si nos pudiéramos perder una oportunidad como esta?- Spike preguntó retóricamente.

-Buen punto- Luna admitió.

Spike se preguntó -Perdóname por ser un poco rudo con esto, pero si pueden comprar una cabaña en las montañas o incluso un crucero como éste, ¿por qué trabajan como directores?-

Shining también tenía curiosidad -Tiene razón, me sorprende que ustedes dos no se hayan retirado o algo así-

-¿Retirarse, en la flor de nuestra vida?- Celestia preguntó, y las dos hermanas se rieron mientras los tres chicos sonreían tímidamente.

Luna habló, -Sólo porque somos ricas no significa que tengamos que retirarnos automáticamente-

Celestia agregó -Eso es correcto, nos gusta apreciar las cosas más pequeñas de la vida, como nuestros trabajos como directores-

-Si nos retiramos en este momento, acabaríamos por volvernos perezosas- Luna explicó.

-Trabajar como directores de escuela nos mantiene activas y nos permite ver a todos los estudiantes que un día crecerán en buenos adultos jóvenes listos para enfrentar el mundo- Celestia terminó.

Shining asintió, -Sé lo que quieres decir. Una vez que haya terminado en la universidad, estaré listo para enfrentar ese mundo-

-Y yo también- Añadió Spike.

-Siip- Big Mac estuvo de acuerdo.

-Bueno, los veremos más tarde- dijo Celestia -Luna y yo vamos a unirnos al resto de las chicas en el spa-

-Bueno, diviértanse- dijo Spike mientras las dos salían.

-Entonces, chicos, ¿planes para después de Año Nuevo?- preguntó Shining.

-Bueno, en cuanto venga la primavera, tenemos la competencia anual de la sidra- comenzó Big Mac -yo y la familia esperamos eso-

-¿Qué hay de ti, Spike?- preguntó Shining.

-¿Qué no tengo planeado? Con sus hermanas y las demás mi agenda siempre tiene algo en la lista. -Spike respondió-

-Bueno, no se puede negar eso- Big Mac asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, nuestras hermanas y las chicas les encanta pasar tiempo contigo, Spike- Shining lo empujó.

-Lo sé, soy algo popular- dijo Spike, apoyando la cabeza en las manos.

Big Mac asintió con la cabeza, -Sí. A veces, cuando Applebloom y yo le preguntamos a AJ cómo están los dos, ella evade la pregunta y dice que no es asunto nuestro. Parece que tiene algo que esconder, ¿o tú, Spike?- él se preguntó.

-¿Qué, no sabes nada de privacidad?- Spike preguntó -Si Applejack no quiere hablarte de nosotros, entonces debes respetarlo-

-Ah, pero también quiero asegurarme de que no salga lastimada en ese sentido-

-Lo mismo pasa con Twilight- Shining agrego.

-Chicos, chicos- Spike los tranquilizó, -entiendo a donde quieren llegar. Yo nunca haría nada para lastimar a ninguna de ellas, además en caso de que no se hayan dado cuenta de que son mujeres jóvenes independientes y son más que capaces de cuidar de sí mismas-

Los dos hermanos se miraron y supieron que Spike estaba en lo cierto. Shining habló -Tienes razón, a veces nos olvidamos de que nuestras hermanas e incluso sus amigas están creciendo-

-Pero eso no nos impide preocuparnos por ellas- Dijo Big Mac.

-También tienen derecho- Spike admitió.

Shining sonrió, mientras sostenía su bebida -Digo que brindemos por las chicas y por ti Spike-

-Yo acepto la moción- dijo Big Mac, mientras sostenía su bebida. Spike sonrió, mientras tomaba su bebida, y los tres chocaron sus tragos juntos antes de tomar un gran trago.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la habitación del spa, las mujeres y las chicas más jóvenes estaban disfrutando con las atenciones del personal de la nave. Las madres se estaban haciendo pedicuras, manicuras y maquillajes, Cadence estaba dándole un tratamiento a su pelo, y Applebloom, Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle estaban recibiendo un masaje.

Las seis chicas adolescentes estaban dentro de una sauna con sus cuerpos envueltos en toallas. Suspiraron en relajación, hasta que Pinkie habló, -¿Sienten ese vapor, muchachas?-

-Sí, el sudor seguro le hace bien al cuerpo- Rainbow extendió los brazos hacia arriba.

-Te apoyo en eso- Applejack estuvo de acuerdo.

-Esto hará maravillas para mi piel- Rarity se relajaba.

-¿Sabes qué haría esto aún mejor?- preguntó Pinkie.

-¿Qué?- Fluttershy se preguntó.

-Si Spike estuviera aquí con nosotras- contestó la chica fiestera.

Las chicas parecían estar de acuerdo con ella, pero Twilight habló -No creo que nuestras familias aprobarían que Spike se uniera a nosotras en la sauna-

-Ella tiene razón, sin duda se haría ideas- Añadió Applejack.

-Pero entiendo lo que quieres decir, Pinks. Tener a Spike aquí haría las cosas aún más divertidas- Rainbow admitió.

-No se preocupen, chicas, todavía tenemos toda la noche para estar juntos- Twilight les recordó.

-No puedo esperar hasta que llegue la medianoche, oh tengo algo especial en mente para Spike- Rarity sonrió.

-¿Qué estás planeando?- preguntó Applejack, con una ceja levantada.

-Bueno, es una tradición habitual que en la víspera de Año Nuevo, cuando el reloj llega a medianoche, le das a tu persona especial un beso de año nuevo, así que seré el primer beso de Spike para el nuevo año-

Las niñas quedaron sorprendidas, hasta que Pinkie habló, -Hey, ¿y si quiero ser el primer beso de Spike para el Año Nuevo?-

-Lo siento, Pinkie, ya lo aparte- Rarity respondió.

-¿Desde cuándo?- Applejack cruzó los brazos.

-Desde ahora- Rarity respondió.

-¡No puedes simplemente apartarlo!- Rainbow habló.

-Puedo y lo hice- respondió ella, presumida.

-Pero eso no sería justo para el resto de nosotras- Twilight expresó su opinión.

-Todo es justo en la guerra y el amor, muchachas- explicó Rarity -Además, estoy seguro de que Spike querría su primer beso conmigo-

-No lo sabes con seguridad- Applejack argumentó.

-Lo que ella dijo- Pinkie estuvo de acuerdo.

-Sí, así que debería ser yo la primera en besar a Spike- Dijo Rainbow.

-¡Oye!- A.J y Pinkie gritaron, y pronto todas las chicas empezaron a discutir, mientras Fluttershy se ponía nerviosa y trataba de hablar.

-Eh, chicas, podrían, por favor, solo quiero- suspiró y respiró hondo y soltó un grito que sonaba suave, pero aun así logró captar su atención. Cuando vio a las chicas que la miraban, ella habló, -No recibamos el año nuevo luchando por quién puede besar a Spike, ¿Ok?- preguntó con esperanza.

Las chicas se miraban y sabían que Fluttershy tenía razón. Rarity habló, -Lo siento muchachas, sé que sonaba codiciosa cuando quería que Spike me diera el primer beso de año nuevo-

-Bueno, nos sentíamos igual que tú si tratamos de tomarlo para nosotras mismas también- Applejack admitió.

-No me importaría- murmuró Rainbow, pero no pasó desapercibida por las otras que la miraron -Estoy bromeando-

-Chicas- comenzó Twilight, -¿Quién dijo que Spike sólo necesita un beso de año nuevo? Quiero decir que todas podemos recibir un beso de él, ¿verdad?-

Pinkie grito, -¡¿Por qué no pensé en eso?!-

-Eso lo hace aún más fácil- Applejack señaló.

-Estoy seguro de que a Spike le encantaría eso- Añadió Fluttershy.

-Sé que lo hará- Rainbow agrego.

Rarity echó un vistazo a sí misma y a las demás notando que estaban empezando a sudar demasiado -Chicas, creo que es mejor que salgamos de esta habitación antes de que nos encojamos-

-No me di cuenta de cómo me estaba poniendo- Applejack de repente se dio cuenta.

-Supongo que nuestro pequeño argumento de antes hizo que el lugar se calentara un poco más- Twilight teorizó.

-Bueno, vamos a refrescarnos- dijo Rainbow, mientras se levantaban y salían de la sauna.

* * *

Más tarde, a medida que se acercaba la noche, las chicas estaban vagando por el barco, hasta que vieron a sus padres en otra habitación viendo el fútbol en una televisión de pantalla grande y animando.

Twilight habló, -¿Papá?-

-Oh, hey, Twilight, ¿cómo están chicas?-

-Estamos bien, ¿sabes dónde están Shining Armor, Spike y Big Macintosh?- ella preguntó.

Geki contestó -La última vez que los vi, se dirigían al salón de karaoke-

-Gracias, señor Drake- Applejack dijo, mientras las muchachas caminaban.

Miraron el mapa de la nave en la pared y siguieron los pasillos antes de llegar al salón de karaoke. Miraron dentro y vieron a Spike, Shining y Mac haciendo karaoke.

Los trees cantata, what is Love?!

* * *

What is Love - Haddaway

* * *

Las chicas decidieron dejarlos terminar, y cuando los tres terminaron su canción. Las chicas caminaban aplaudiendo.

-Muy bien, chicos- Twilight dijo.

-Ustedes tres deberían ser una banda- Rainbow rio.

Los tres se sintieron avergonzados, hasta que Spike habló, -¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron allí?-

-Hace un rato- Applejack respondió.

-Bueno, ¿por qué no dijiste nada?- preguntó Shining, sintiéndose avergonzado.

-Queríamos ver cómo terminó- respondió Pinkie mientras los tres muchachos rodaban los ojos.

-¿Entonces qué hay de nuevo?- preguntó Spike.

-Pronto será la cena, y la Sra. Celestia y la Sra. Luna nos quieren a todos presentes en el comedor- Twilight explicó.

-Bien- Spike dijo emocionado.

-Entonces será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha- Shining Armor dijo, mientras el grupo salía del salón.

* * *

Algún tiempo después, todo el mundo estaba en el enorme salón de banquetes en una gran mesa disfrutando de la cena. Spike se sentó entre Twilight y Pinkie Pie, mientras Rarity se sentaba enfrente de él. Mientras comían, Spike empezó a sentir que varios zapatos se frotaban contra sus piernas.

Él pensó -'Viejo, lo que daría por estar descalzo en este momento, y que tampoco llevaran calzado'-

Elsa miró y vio a su hijo sonrojándose, -Spike, ¿estás bien?-

Spike sacado de sus pensamientos respondió -Sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Bueno, tu rostro está enrojecido, ¿tienes fiebre?- preguntó su madre.

Spike se dio cuenta de que su rostro estaba enrojecido al pensar en que las chicas tenían que encubrir -No, supongo que la comida aquí es un poco picante para mí-

-No tiene sabor tan picante- Applebloom dijo, mientras comía un poco más.

-¡Bueno, para mí sí!- Spike respondió, antes de reanudar su comida para que nadie le mirara la cara.

Las chicas que conocían a Spike demasiado bien sabían por qué tenía el rostro rojizo, pero no dijeron nada para no avergonzarle más. Especialmente delante de todos sus padres y de los suyos.

* * *

Cuando terminó la cena, todos salieron a cubierta y miraron el cielo nocturno para ver la luna y las estrellas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?- Applebloom preguntó.

Twilight comprobó su reloj, -unos tres minutos-

-Y luego viene el nuevo año- Añadió Applejack.

-Todos nos hemos divertido mucho este año, ¿verdad?- preguntó Spike.

-El mejor- Pinkie respondió.

-Tuvimos unos pocos reveses- Rainbow admitió.

-Lo sé- Spike respondió, mientras recordaba su incidente de amnesia.

-Pero lo hemos superado como siempre lo hicimos- Rarity les recordaba.

-Y estoy segura de que siempre lo haremos- Añadió Fluttershy.

Spike sonrió, -Sí-

Celestia anunció -¡Diez segundos a todo el mundo!-

Y así todos comenzaron a contar -10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...-

De repente, fuegos artificiales iluminaron el cielo desde el puerto y otros lugares. Todo el mundo anunció -¡Feliz año nuevo!- anunciaron.

De repente, todos los padres de los adolescentes se besaron el uno al otro en honor del nuevo año. Cadence se acercó a Shining y lo besó también, y él lo devolvió. Spike sonrió viendo tanto amor alrededor, hasta que las chicas se reunieron alrededor de él.

-Spike, ya que todos nuestros padres están recibiendo sus besos de año nuevo...- Twilight comenzó.

Rarity continuó, -Nos gustaría tener los nuestros también-

Rainbow sonrió, y lo empujó, -¿Qué tal, niño?-

Spike no pudo evitar sonreír y respondió -Vengan aquí, chicas-

Y así cada chica tuvo la oportunidad de besar a Spike, con Rarity tomado el primero, seguido por Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow, Applejack y finalmente Pinkie Pie.

Geki sacó una botella de champán sin abrir -Aquí tienen, chicos, ¡vengan por un poco!- sacó el corcho, y comenzó a verterlo en algunas de las copas de los adultos.

Night Light llamó a Spike ya las chicas, -Oye, ¿qué tal si prueban algo de esto?-

Las madres estaban horrorizadas cuando Twilight Velvet habló, -Night Light, no vamos a dejar que beban estas cosas cuando son menores de edad-

-Sólo un sorbo, cariño, no va a matarlos- respondió su marido.

-Además, es una celebración- Geki expresó sus pensamientos, mientras Elsa rodaba los ojos.

-Vamos, chicos- Hondo hizo señas.

Spike y las chicas se encogieron de hombros antes de que cada uno tomara un vaso con un poco de champagne. Spike les habló -Bueno, chicas, suben- los siete tomaron un sorbo, sólo para que sus ojos se abombaran y cada uno miró hacia otro lado y lo escupió. Los adultos, Shining Armor y Cadence se rieron de sus reacciones.

Spike se amordazó, -¡Ugh, mi boca se siente como si hubiera bebido ácido!-

-¡Tan amargo!- gritó Pinkie mientras dejaba que su lengua saliera de su boca.

-¡Necesito sidra de manzana y rápido!- dijo Rainbow.

Después de que los siete lograron lavar el sabor del champán de sus bocas con sidra de manzana. Siguieron mirando hacia el cielo nocturno iluminado por fuegos artificiales.

-Bienvenidos al año Nuevo- Twilight le dijo a sus amigos.

-Puede que sea uno genial- Spike terminó, mientras los siete se mantenían uno al lado del otro con los brazos unidos, y seguían observando los fuegos artificiales.

* * *

Traducción hecha con el permiso de ChaosMagemon de su historia The Girls of My Life.

El año nuevo *suspiro* que les puedo decir es la tercera fecha que mas detesto por todas las borracheras que ocurren y las peleas que se dan. Pero volviendo a al historia ¡UN CRUCERO! enserio un crucero, yo tengo suerte si un amigo me invita a pasar la noche en su casa (para no aguantar las fiestas cerca de la mía) y este camarón purpura se llevo a las chicas. y esa escena de los chicos cantando se las recomiendo que se la imaginen mas como la escena de Jim Carrey de esa forma resulta mas graciosa y la parte en que Night Light les ofrece licor, la verdad esa reacción ya me la esperaba.

Pregunta del cap:

Durante algún año nuevo ¿Hicieron algo loco, épico o sumamente raro?

Yo cuando tenia quince mientras nadie me veía saque la cuatrimoto que teníamos y me fui con mi padre gritando que regresara y volví a casa hasta las 2 de la mañana, en todo ese tiempo solo me aleje unos kilómetros para poder estar solo.

Gracias a todos por sus lecturas.

PD: este y el capitulo anterior el autor los posteo en sus respectivos días festivos, solo como dato curioso.


	31. Capítulo 31 Una amiga modelo

Capítulo 31: Una amiga modelo

Historia Original: The Girls of My Life de ChaosMagemon

* * *

Alrededor de una semana después de la víspera de Año Nuevo, las clases estaban de vuelta para Spike y las chicas. Spike estaba caminando por los pasillos con su séquito, discutiendo lo que hicieron durante sus vacaciones de Navidad.

Snips estaba en estado de shock, cuando le preguntó a Spike -¡¿Tú y las chicas tuvieron un viaje en yate propiedad de la Directora y su hermana?!-

-Correcto- Spike confirmó.

-¿Cómo fue?- preguntó Pipsqueak.

-La comida era deliciosa, el servicio era exquisito y el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales fue increíble- los iluminó.

-Suena como si hubiese sido perfecto- Featherweight dijo con envidia.

-Bueno, hubo una cosa por la que podría haberlo sido- Spike admitió.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron los muchachos.

-Las chicas y yo probamos un trago de champán y todos lo escupimos- los chicos se rieron.

-No puedo creer que sus familias les dejen beber- Snails dijo con incredulidad.

-Fue sólo un sorbo, y no hace falta decir que ninguno de nosotros disfrutaba del sabor- dijo Spike, estremeciéndose al recordar el sabor amargo.

-Te diré otra cosa que no vas a disfrutar, clase de gimnasia- dijo Pipsqueak mientras se acercaban al gimnasio.

* * *

Bastante pronto se pusieron en una fila con más chicos en sus uniformes de gimnasia, mientras su entrenador caminó a lo largo de su línea, -Bienvenidos de nuevo, soldados. El entrenador Iron Will ha estado esperando su regreso. ¿Y espero que ustedes sientan lo mismo?- los miró.

-¡Sí, entrenador Iron Will, señor!- anunciaron mientras mantenía la pose militar con las manos detrás de ellos.

-Es bueno saberlo- dijo el entrenador, mientras seguía diciendo -Como regalo de bienvenida para todos ustedes, tendrán que subir la cuerda-

Los muchachos miraron la cuerda y vieron que subía al techo del gimnasio. El Entrenador empezó -Subirán en el orden que diga sus nombres, ¡Snails!-

Snails corrió hacia la cuerda y empezó a subir, mientras se aseguraba de no mirar hacia abajo. Cuando se acercaba a la cima, a causa de la preocupación miro accidentalmente hacia abajo y estaba vacilando. El entrenador le grito, -¡Vamos, flacucho!- Snails recupero el paso logrando alcanzar el techo.

Los muchachos aplaudieron, mientras Snails se deslizaba lentamente antes de llegar al piso con alivio, -lo hice- dijo en tono de alivio.

-¡Siguiente, Pipsqueak!- Iron Will lo llamó.

Así que Pipsqueak tomó su turno y lo hizo. Unos cuantos más estudiantes más tarde, Iron Will llamo, -¡Spike!-

-Aquí voy, muchachos- dijo Spike mientras agarraba la cuerda y empezaba a subir. Mientras subía, podía oír a sus amigos animándolo abajo. Spike finalmente alcanzó la parte superior y tocó la campana. Cuando volvió a bajar, Iron Will habló.

-Buen trabajo, soldado- Spike lo saludó y se dirigió al fondo de la línea.

Cuando terminó EF, Spike y el resto de los chicos estaban en el vestidor lavándose el sudor. Spike terminó su ducha y fue a su casillero para tomar su ropa. Cuando abrió la puerta del casillero, vio en la parte de atrás una foto de las chicas en ella. Sonrió y guiñó un ojo a la imagen, antes de cerrar la puerta del mismo.

* * *

Cuando la escuela terminó, Spike y los muchachos caminaron afuera. A pesar de que la nieve estaba a la mitad de lo que solía estar, todavía hacía frío.

Featherweight le preguntó a Spike, -Entonces, Spike, ¿cuáles son tus planes con las chicas hoy?-

-Oh, no es para tanto, Featherweight- Spike le contesto, -Y si quieres saber, Twilight se ofreció voluntariamente a ella y las chicas a ayudar en la biblioteca de la escuela hoy-

-¿Huh?- preguntaron los muchachos.

-Sí. Rainbow no estaba tan emocionada por eso- Spike se rio, -¿Quieren hacer algo?-

-No puedo, tengo que revisar algunos artículos nuevos para el último número de nuestro periódico- Respondió Featherweight.

-Tengo un ensayo que escribir para Historia- Añadió Pipsqueak.

-Snails y yo vamos a ver si podemos encontrar algunas citas fáciles- Snips finalizo.

-¡Oh! Eso es genial- dijo Spike, con un toque de decepción.

Pipsqueak miró hacia delante y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, -¡Santa Madre de Dios!, chicos vean eso- los muchachos miraron y vieron a una universitaria hermosa con el pelo rosado pálido.

-Un ardiente ángel- Featherweight dijo con la lengua casi saliendo de su boca.

-¡Ella es una preciosura!- Snips y Snails jadearon.

-¿Fleur?- Spike pensó recordándola desde aquel día que estaba en su cita con Rarity.

-¿Qué hace una chica universitaria tan hermosa como ella en nuestro apartado colegio?- preguntó Pipsqueak.

-No tengo idea- replicó Snails.

Fleur miró en esa dirección y sonrió, haciendo que los corazones de los chicos se derritieran. Featherweight habló con asombro -Su sonrisa es un tesoro nacional-

Fleur levantó su dedo índice y señaló en su dirección, -Creo que me está señalando- Snails jadeó.

-De ninguna manera, ¡se dirigió a mí!- Snips argumentó.

-Es obvio que me está haciendo señas- Pipsqueak replicó.

-Lo dudo- Featherweight respondió.

Spike los miró, -Chicos, odio romper tus burbujas, pero ella me está señalando-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- ellos gritaron.

-¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?- preguntó Snips.

-Observen- Spike respondió, mientras miraba a Fleur y hacía un gesto con el dedo señalándose el mismo.

Cuando los muchachos vieron a Fleur asintiendo con la cabeza, sus corazones se rompieron. Spike se dio cuenta de que ellos le daban miradas asesinas -Bueno, obviamente ella me necesita- él corrió de ellos, antes de que pudieran agarrarlo.

Corrió hacia Fleur, -Fleur, esto es inesperado- él la saludó.

-Lo sé, pero sólo quería verte hoy- ella respondió.

-¿Enserio?-

\- Sí. Rarity me envió un mensaje de texto antes y me preguntó si podía pasar el día contigo mientras ella y las demás no podían-

-Wow. ¿Rarity hizo eso?- Fleur asintió con la cabeza.

-Entonces, ¿qué te parece si vamos a algún lugar a comer?-

-Eso sería genial- Spike respondió.

-Bueno, vamos- Fleur tomó su mano y lo llevó a su coche.

* * *

Así condujo a Spike a la ciudad, hasta que ella aparcó fuera de un café italiano. Entraron y se les mostró una mesa.

Mientras los dos esperaban su comida, Spike tomó un sorbo de su refresco, mientras Fleur bebía algo de su té helado. El muchacho habló -Me sorprendes, Fleur, hubiera pensado que alguien que estudia una carrera de modelaje evitaría lugares como este-

Fleur se rio, -Spike, sólo porque estoy apuntando al modelaje, no significa que tengo que pasar hambre o seguir dietas innecesarias. Aprendí un truco sobre cómo tomar las comidas adecuadas y hacer ejercicio regularmente. Es lo único que necesito para mantener mi figura-

-Lo puedo ver- Spike admitió, mientras contemplaba su figura perfecta. Pero sacudió la cabeza para sacar cualquier pensamiento.

-Así que, ¿cómo te trata la vida? oí, que Rarity, y el resto de tus amigas tuvieron unas buenas vacaciones de invierno- dijo Fleur.

-Oh, sí, pasarlo con mis amigas es la mejor manera de pasar un descanso-

-Sí que lo es- Fleur estuvo de acuerdo.

-¿Qué hiciste tú durante tu descanso?- Spike preguntó.

-Bueno, asistí a una fiesta de año nuevo con algunos amigos míos en uno de los bares locales de la ciudad- comenzó ella -Uno de mis amigos se durmió en el baño y tuvimos que arrastrarlo-

-Clásico- Spike se rio entre dientes.

-Una vez que recuperó la conciencia, subimos a las colinas de la ciudad para verla bien y luego llegaron los fuegos artificiales. Oh, Spike, fue una hermosa noche- dijo ella con una expresión soñadora.

-Me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado-

-Sí, pero me hubiera gustado haber disfrutado con alguien especial- ella sonrió.

Spike notó un brillo en sus ojos y sintió un rubor en su rostro, hasta que el camarero llegó con su comida. Empezaron a comer cuando Fleur le dio un ravioli. Spike lo comió y ella preguntó -¿Cómo te sabe?-

-Delicioso- contestó con deleite.

Spike decidió ser amable y alimentar a Fleur también, -Oh, perfecto- dijo Fleur con alegría.

-Estoy muy contento de que tengamos esta oportunidad de pasar el rato, Fleur-

-Y todavía no ha terminado- respondió la chica mayor.

-¿Hay más?- Spike levantó una ceja, mientras Fleur sonreía.

* * *

Más tarde, Fleur condujo a Spike hasta llegar a una tienda de fotógrafos. Caminaron dentro, mientras Fleur hablaba, -¡Photo Snap!- ella llamó.

Saliendo de detrás de un mostrador había una mujer adulta con el pelo corto y blanco. Llevaba gafas de sol y llevaba zapatos negros, pantalones negros ajustados, una camiseta blanca, cubierta por un chaleco negro.

La mujer habló con acento alemán -¡Ach! Fleur, querida, has llegado a tiempo-

-No me habría perdido esto- comenzó Fleur -Espero que no te importe, pero traje a un amigo-

La mujer miró a Spike, como si lo estuviera observando, hasta que ella soltó un potente grito ahogado, -¿Puede ser?- ella caminó alrededor de él, estudiando su aspecto un poco más, -¡Sí, puede, estos picos deliciosamente verdes, esta joven mirada de adolescente, eres un chico del que he oído hablar de mi hija, Spike Drake, ¿verdad?-

-Sí, ese soy yo... Espera un minuto, ¿estás relacionada con una chica llamada Photo Finish?- Spike preguntó.

-Ach. Puedo ver que conoces a mi hija. Ella también está en la fotografía como yo- Ella explicó.

-Obviamente- Spike respondió.

Fleur dijo -Espero que tener a Spike aquí no sea una molestia durante la sesión de fotos-

-Después de todo, podríamos usar una audiencia-

-Prometo que no me meteré en el camino- Spike prometió.

-Entonces toma un asiento, y Fleur, vuelve atrás para cambiarte en el traje. Es hora de que hagamos ¡La Magia!- Ella declaró.

Fleur asintió con la cabeza, mientras volvía hacia atrás para cambiarse, mientras Spike se sentaba. Pensó para sí mismo mientras miraba a la mujer, -'Ahora puedo ver de dónde saco Photo Finish su personalidad'-

Pronto Fleur salió usando un vestido de espalda descubierta púrpura que mostraba su magnífica figura curvilínea. Huelga decir, Spike estaba impresionado por la belleza de Fleur junto con la piel que fue expuesta para sus ojos. Sintió que su corazón latía con rabia.

Fleur notó el rostro de Spike, y sonrió antes de preguntar, -¿Qué te parece?-

-Es bonito- contestó él, aún enamorado.

-Ahora, Fleur, ¡comencemos!- Foto Snap comenzó, como la chica de universidad tomó una posición en un pequeño espacio en la parte de atrás con las luces en ella. Así que la fotógrafa comenzó a tomar fotos de la chica, como ella le instruyó a plantear de ciertas poses.

Spike observó en silencio mientras Fleur posaba para las fotos. Pensó para sí mismo -'No es de extrañar que a Rarity le guste tenerla de su modelo con sus nuevos trajes de diseñador. Realmente deseo que Rarity y las otras estuvieran aquí. Si se unieran a esta sesión de fotos con Fleur, entonces sería realmente fotogénico'- él imaginó a cada una de las muchachas vestidas y mostrándose para él.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos, cuando sintió un tirón en su brazo. Vio a Fleur sosteniéndolo, -Vamos-

-¿Qué?- Spike estaba curioso.

-Únete a mí para unas fotos-

-Pero no estoy vestido ni me veo nada fotogénico, mi atuendo se chocará con tu vestido-

-No te preocupes, tomé todas las fotos que necesitaba, ahora puedo hacer fotos gratis y quiero que te unas a mí-

Spike se quedó perplejo, hasta que miró a Photo Snap quien asintió y le hizo una seña para que se uniera a ella. Spike, incapaz de negar una petición, se levantó y se unió a Fleur en las fotos. Foto Snap comenzó a tomar fotos de los dos juntos en poses de danza, poses torpes. Pero fuera de los cuadros las dos que salieron mejor fueron unas de Fleur besando a Spike en la mejilla haciendo que su rostro se pusiera rojo de vergüenza y uno donde Spike estaba realizando un paso de baile con Fleur.

* * *

Después del rodaje, Fleur había llevado a Spike a casa. Se detuvo frente a su casa y le dijo -Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para pasar conmigo, Spike-

-Hey, gracias por darme un buen rato- Spike respondió.

-Espero que podamos hacer esto otra vez- Fleur esperaba.

-Si no estoy ocupado, te lo haré saber-

-Ok, espero que Rarity no te mantenga demasiado ocupado- bromeó, y los dos se echaron a reír, mientras Spike salía del coche.

Dio una última mirada a Fleur que frunció los labios e hizo un ruido de beso. Spike sonrió, mientras caminaba hacia su casa y entró.

Spike entró en su habitación y se sentó en su cama, pensando en lo que paso hoy -Claro que me divertí. Y Fleur es tan agradable. Sé que haría a un hombre feliz. Así como yo conozco a un grupo que me hace feliz- sonrió mientras pensaba en las chicas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Photo Snap estaba en su casa mirando las fotos que había tomado de Fleur y Spike, dividiéndolas entre las que necesitaba para regalar a varias tiendas de moda, y las tomadas para divertirse.

-Madre, he retornado- llegó una voz muy similar a Photo Snap (con todo y el asentó alemán). Era su hija Photo Finish, más conocida en CHS como la foto-chica.

-Photo Finish, ¿cómo fue el club de fotografía?- preguntó la madre.

-Espléndido, madre- respondió, -Pero ahora tengo un proyecto importante para trabajar y requeriré de un modelo-

-Eso no debería ser demasiado difícil, debe haber muchos chicos en la escuela a quien le puedas preguntar-

-No, madre, no entiendes, los muchachos de la escuela no tienen lo que busco. ¡Carecen de magia!- ella respondió con una pose dramática.

-Ya veo- respondió Photo Snap mientras hacia la nada con una expresión de total comprensión.

Photo Finish entonces vio las fotos que su madre estaba clasificando y vio una de Spike con Fleur -Madre, ¿qué es esto?-

-¿Esto?, ¿por qué? son algunas de las fotos que había tomado con uno de mis clientes hoy-

-Sé de la señora Fleur, madre, pero este es Spike Drake, ¿cómo conseguiste fotos con él?-

-Ha acompañado a la Srta. Fleur para su sesión de fotos hoy, y he decidido incluirlo en algunas capturas-

Photo Finish miró una de las fotos de Spike y Fleur juntos. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Spike, mientras una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, -Creo que he encontrado a mi modelo-

* * *

Traducción hecha con el permiso de ChaosMagemon de su historia The Girls of My Life.

¡Ah claro no, típico no puedes salir con tu harem porque quieren ayudar en su escuela y la alternativa a estar solo es salir a pasear con una modelo universitaria! ya saben, cosas de todos los días. Gilipolleces a parte quien mas creyó que Fleur intentaría algún movimiento en Spike y discúlpenme ya que intente buscar referencias de escritura para el asentó alemán de las Photo (ambas) pero lo que encontré era demasiado remarcado y en ocasiones parecía un poquito racista así que lo deje con escritura normal, ademas en la serie en español el asentó de Photo Finish no esta tan marcado como en el ingles. Y se preguntaran ¿porque este sujetos nos cuenta todo eso? pues porque como adivinaran por el final del cap en el siguiente aparecerá de lleno Photo Finish y así no hago un Copy Pase al siguiente capitulo.

Pregunta del Cap:

Como no tengo nada referente a Fleur les preguntare ¿Alguno de ustedes sufrió mucho durante las clases de Educación Física?

Yo nunca fui bueno en deportes así que mi resistencia era de dos lagartijas o planchas como les llamen y luego mis pulmones ardían XD.

Y ya se quien mencionara su entrenamiento militar por eso aclaro "Educación Física"

Gracias a todos por sus lectura y espero que les siga gustando.


	32. Capítulo 32 Proyecto de fotografía

Capítulo 32: Proyecto de fotografía

Historia Original: The Girls of My Life de ChaosMagemon

* * *

Era sábado en Sugarcube Corner, Spike y las chicas estaban disfrutando de algunos batidos. Rarity habló -Bueno, dentro de una semana será el Festival anual de Canterlot High de San Valentín-

-No puedo esperar para eso- Añadió Pinkie.

-Yo tampoco- Fluttershy agrego.

-Incluso oigo que están poniendo algo nuevo- Twilight señaló.

-Supongo, tendremos que esperar y ver por nosotros mismos- Applejack terminó, como acordó el grupo.

Mientras Spike disfrutaba de su malteada, él y las chicas escucharon una voz que habla, -¡Spike Drake!- El grupo miró y vio acercarse a Photo Finish, -He estado buscándote-

-¿Photo Finish?- preguntaron las niñas.

-Y hola a ustedes también, chicas- Photo las saludó respectivamente, antes de volver su atención a Spike.

-Es bueno verte, Photo- la saludó, -Y dijiste que me estabas buscando-

-Correcto-

-¿Y por qué buscabas a Spike?- preguntó Twilight.

-Porque necesito la asistencia de Spike para un proyecto en el que estoy trabajando- ella respondió.

-¿Qué clase de proyecto?- preguntó Spike.

Photo comenzó, -El curso de fotografía que estoy tomando ha dado a los estudiantes un proyecto de imagen. Tengo que usar a alguien que conozcamos como modelos para nuestras imágenes-

Spike empezó a darse cuenta de lo que quería, al igual que las chicas, -¿Quieres que sea tu modelo?-

-Precisamente- Photo concluyo.

Spike reflexionó -¿Por qué me elegiste? ¿No hay alguien en tu propia escuela a quien puedas preguntar, o alguna de las chicas aquí?-

-¡Sí, pero carecen de cierta magia!- declaró, mientras las chicas se sentían insultadas.

-Pero, ¿para qué tipo de fotos me van a pedir que modele? Nada de desnudos o en ropa interior ¿cierto?- preguntó, mientras sus seis amigas se sonrojaban ante la idea.

-Oh, cielos no- respondió la foto, -Cualquiera imagen de esa índole provocaría que yo automáticamente consiguiera una F. No, sólo necesito que pruebes varios trajes y conjuntos-

-¿Tienes alguno preparado?- preguntó Rarity.

-En realidad, me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme con algunos trajes, Rarity-preguntó ella.

Rarity sonrió, -Yo sería más que feliz también de ayudar- pensó para sí, -'Especialmente por la oportunidad de ver a Spike modelar'-

Photo le mostro un cuaderno a Rarity, -¿Tienes este tipo de trajes, en el tamaño de Spike?-

Rarity miró a través de la lista y respondió -Sí. Puedo tenerlos todos en tu casa cuando quieras-

-Magnífico, Spike, ¿es usted tan amable de ayudarme?- Photo le agradeció.

Spike sabía cuánto significaba esto para Photo y no quería ser responsable de que obtuviera un grado reprobado en su proyecto. -¿Cuándo debemos reunirnos?-

Photo sonrió, -Dame una hora y media para prepararme y cuando vengas, realmente haremos ¡La Magia!-

-¿Podemos ir como apoyo moral?- preguntó Fluttershy.

-Así Spike no se sentirá nervioso- Twilight agrego.

Spike pensó para sí mismo -'¿Y que todas ustedes me miren no me pondrá nervioso?'-

-Por supuesto- contestó Photo -siempre y cuando no causen demasiada distracción-

-Lo prometemos- Pinkie sonrió.

-Maravilloso, ¡me retiro!, debes prepararte- ella se fue.

Rarity habló -Sera mejor que vaya y prepare los trajes para ella, los veré a todos en su casa pronto-

-Adiós, Rarity- dijeron, y las dejó la fashionista.

Rainbow empujó a Spike, -Bueno, Spike, parece que vas a ser modelo-

-Debes estar muy emocionado- Pinkie lo adivinó.

-Bueno, yo no esperaba esto hoy, pero no tengo otros planes, así que no me falta nada- Spike admitió.

-Además, no puedo esperar a verte en lo que Photo haya planeado para que te pongas- Pinkie agregó, como las chicas estaban de acuerdo con ella. Spike pudo decir algo pero se rio entre dientes.

* * *

Con el paso del tiempo, Spike, Twilight, Pinkie, Rainbow, Applejack y Fluttershy se dirigieron al hogar de Photo, donde ella y Rarity estaban esperando.

Cuando llamaron al timbre, Photo Snaps respondió -Hola, Sra. Snaps- Spike la saludó.

-Spike, muchachas, bienvenidas, por favor entren- ella los guio dentro.

-Gracias- Twilight respondió.

-¿Están Photo Finish y Rarity aquí?- Preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-Están abajo terminando- respondió la madre.

-Bueno, vamos, chicas- Spike dijo, mientras el grupo se dirigía hacia abajo.

Al llegar al fondo, vieron que todo el lugar era el estudio privado de Photo. Múltiples paisajes de fondo se establecieron junto con algunas luces. Al lado estaban tres bastidores de ropa movibles que contenían muchos trajes y trajes en perchas. Cuando Photo estaba revisando su cámara y Rarity se estaba asegurando de que todos los trajes estuvieran en orden, vieron a Spike y el resto de las chicas.

-Ah, justo a tiempo- Foto dijo con alegría.

-¿Todo está preparado?- preguntó Spike.

-Absolutamente- Rarity confirmo.

-Ahora, Spike, toma este atuendo y cámbiate detrás de esa pantalla- Foto dijo, mientras le entregaba un atuendo para cambiarse detrás de una pantalla cercana.

Spike tomó el traje y se fue detrás de una pantalla. Las chicas vieron cómo la ropa normal de Spike estaba colgada de la pantalla y de repente el chico salió vestido con un esmoquin, con una camisa roja y una corbata negra.

-Wow, Spike, te ves bien- Twilight jadeó.

-Muy atrevido- Rarity estuvo de acuerdo.

-Sí. Ahora para el telón de fondo perfecto- Photo dijo, y ella puso un telón de fondo a parecerse a una recepción de boda.

Spike permaneció en posición, mientras que Photo fijó su postura un poco antes de retroceder y comenzó a tomar algunas fotos.

-Esto está hecho, ahora en el siguiente traje- Photo dijo, y a Spike se le dio otro para cambiarse.

El traje siguiente que llevaba era un traje de camarero. Se paró ante el telón de fondo de un café mientras que sostenía en una bandeja circular, mientras estaba de pie como un camarero bien entrenado.

-Te ves bien, Spike- Applejack dijo, y Photo Finish tomó algunas fotos de él.

Su siguiente traje que llevaba era un traje de baño de una pieza de color azul. El fondo era de una playa, mientras que abajo en una rodilla tenía una pelota de playa. El siguiente traje era él en el uniforme de un Almirante de la Marina frente a un telón de fondo de un barco. Pinkie le hizo un saludo militar. Los siguientes trajes que usó fueron de un jugador de béisbol, jugador de fútbol americano, jugador de hockey, jugador de baloncesto, y futbolista, todos con telones de fondo del respectivo campo deportivo por cada uniforme deportivo.

Rainbow se sonrojó al mirar a Spike vestido con uniformes deportivos, mientras tomaba unas fotos de él con su teléfono. Spike vio lo que estaba haciendo Rainbow, pero no estaba en condiciones de detenerla.

Después de que Spike tuviera unas cuantas fotos de él tomadas en un traje de discoteca mientras posaba frente a un telón de fondo de discoteca, Photo habló, -Excelente, Spike. Estás haciendo un trabajo maravilloso-

-Sí que lo hace- Twilight estuvo de acuerdo.

-¿Hemos terminado aquí?- preguntó Spike, sintiéndose un poco aburrido.

-¿Terminado? Esto es solo el principio- Photo dijo con deleite.

Spike rodo los ojos, -'Tenía miedo que dijera eso'- se dijo a sí mismo.

Y así continuó la sesión de fotos de cosplay. Spike ahora estaba vestido como un punk gótico con toda la ropa negra, con los agujeros alrededor de las rodillas de sus pantalones y mangas de su camisa. Para colmo le fue dado el maquillaje negro en su cara, cortesía de Rarity. Spike posó mientras daba su mejor expresión apática.

Pinkie les habló a las chicas -Se parece a Maud-

-Tienes razón- respondió Rainbow, viendo cómo era capaz de sacar la expresión facial tan bien.

Siguiente Spike se vistió como un miembro de una banda de heavy metal mientras posaba con una guitarra con el telón de fondo como un concierto.

-¡Hora de Rockear!- Rainbow gritó por Spike, que sonrió.

Siguiente Spike fue vestido con ropas japonesas, con el tradicional peinado de coleta, con un santuario japonés atrás. El traje siguiente era él vestido como un capitán pirata con un parche sobre su ojo derecho, y el contexto era de un barco pirata. El traje siguiente era una toga mientras que el contexto era un Coliseo. El traje siguiente fue vestido como un sheriff completo con un sombrero de vaquero, botas con espuelas, y chaparreras, con un telón de fondo de la Ciudad del viejo oeste.

Applejack miró a Spike, y empezó a sonrojarse de lo bien que se veía en el traje de vaquero y tomó su propia foto con su móvil. Ella pensó para sí, -'Ahora parece todo un chico del campo'-

Spike se vistió entonces con una bata de laboratorio con un telón de fondo de laboratorio. Twilight miró a Spike en el bata de laboratorio y se sintió nerviosa, mientras tomaba algunas fotos de él en su teléfono. Pensó -'Me encantaría que Spike y yo pudiéramos pasar un día en un laboratorio estudiando todo tipo de teorías'-

El siguiente traje que Spike llevaba era un traje de perro de piel púrpura y orejas verdes, con el telón de fondo siendo una caseta de perro. Cuando Fluttershy vio a Spike en el disfraz, su rostro se puso rojo, mientras recordaba su sueño de que Spike fuera un cachorro que se parecía exactamente al traje que llevaba puesto. Cuando Photo terminó de tomar las fotos de él con ese traje, Fluttershy corrió desde su asiento y se abalanzo sobre el chico disfrazado de perro.

-¡Fluttershy!- Spike dijo conmocionado, ante su repentino movimiento.

-¡Spike, eres tan lindo!- Fluttershy gritó, mientras se acariciaba con él.

Applejack y Rainbow se acercaron para sacársela de encima, -Vamos, Fluttershy- Applejack comenzó.

-Sí, estás babeando- Añadió Rainbow, mientras finalmente la sacaban de Spike.

Después de que Spike salió del abrazo de Fluttershy, se fue a cambiar su siguiente traje haciéndole parecer un aventurero como Daring Do. El telón de fondo detrás de él era de una selva. Rainbow comenzó a jadear y abanicarse a sí misma, mientras miraba a Spike, -¡Eso es tan increíble!- dijo ella con una cara totalmente roja. Rápidamente tomó una foto de él con su propio teléfono.

El traje siguiente de Spike era un traje de Willy Wonka con el telón de fondo que parece una tierra de caramelo. Pinkie tomó varias fotos con su teléfono mientras salivaba, -Se ve taaaan bueno- dijo ella con una expresión soñadora.

Su traje siguiente era él vestido como rey con una corona, una capa, y un cetro, mientras que el contexto para este traje era un trono real. Rarity sonrió y tomó sus propias fotos.

Alrededor de dos horas más tarde Spike había usado casi todos los trajes que se le pidió que llevara puesto. Huelga decir que estaba desgastado, y contento de estar usando sus ropas normales de nuevo. Photo después de revelar todas sus fotos en la habitación roja las trajo a mostrar a Spike y a las chicas.

-¡Spike, definitivamente tienes ¡La Magia!- Dijo Photo con alegría.

-Gracias- Spike respondió.

-Esta se ve bien- dijo Pinkie mientras miraba una foto de Spike vestido de hippie frente a un telón de fondo psicodélico.

-Creo que esta es mejor- dijo Rainbow, mientras miraba una foto de Spike vestido como luchador profesional con el telón de fondo de un ring de lucha detrás de él.

-Ésta seguro las sobrepasa- Applejack sostuvo una foto de Spike vestido como un torero, con una capa roja colgando de su brazo. El telón de fondo parecía una arena de torero.

-Disculpa, Applejack, pero creo que esta es mejor- Twilight les mostró la foto de Spike vestido como abogado con un tribunal como telón de fondo.

-Um, me gusta más esta- Fluttershy dijo, mientras deslizaba a la vista una foto de Spike vestido con un disfraz de dragón púrpura, con el telón de fondo siendo el exterior de una cueva.

Spike miró la foto y sonrió secretamente para sí mismo, gustándole también. Pensó para sí mismo -'Imagíname como un dragón'- él rio en sus pensamientos.

-Bueno, yo creo que esta es más que perfecta- Rarity les mostró una imagen de Spike vestido como un gondolero con el telón de fondo que es una góndola en las aguas de Venecia Italia.

Photo Finish habló, -Son obras magníficas, gracias a todos, no podría haberlo hecho sin todos ustedes, especialmente a ti Spike-

-De nada, Photo- El niño respondió.

-Ahora, sólo tenemos que pegar estas imágenes en esta placa de montaje, y estará completa- explicó la chica fotógrafa.

-¿Podemos ayudar?- Twilight se ofreció.

-Por supuesto- Photo respondió, y el grupo comenzó a establecer en qué puntos en el tablero debe ir cada una de las fotos.

Una vez que todos fueron decididos, las chicas comenzaron a pegar las imágenes a sus lugares elegidos en la placa asegurándose de que no estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro. Cuando se terminó el tablero era un collage de fotos de Spike.

-¡Sí, está hecho!- Foto animada.

-Con un collage como éste, seguro que tendrás una A- Twilight dijo.

Photo sonrió, -¿Qué tal si les traigo a todos algo de comer?- ella ofreció.

-¿De Verdad?- preguntó Spike, mientras las chicas parecían interesadas.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes, después de todo lo que han hecho por mí-

-Bueno, entonces vamos- dijo Rainbow, mientras se ponía de pie, seguida por los demás. Así que el grupo salió de la casa para buscar algo para comer.

* * *

Pocos días después en Canterlot High, Spike fue a reunirse con las chicas. Cuando llegó, vio a sus seis amigas y Photo Finish esperando en los escalones de la escuela.

-Hey chicas- las saludó.

-Hola, Spike- el grupo saludó, y bajaron los escalones hasta el fondo.

-¿Entonces qué hay de nuevo?- preguntó, mientras Photo hablaba.

-Tenemos nuestras calificaciones por nuestros proyectos fotográficos-

-¿Y cómo te fue?- Spike se preguntó.

Photo sonrió, -¡Tengo una A!-

Spike se alegró, -¡De verdad, eso es genial!-

-Lo sé, todos amaron mi collage, y la maestra te da una A por ser un modelo perfecto- ella añadió.

Spike se rio entrecortadamente mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza. Entonces fue tomado por sorpresa, mientras Photo atrapaba en un abrazo, -¿Photo?- preguntó.

Photo habló, -Muchas gracias, Spike, esta A es tan tuya como mía- ella le beso la mejilla, haciendo que Spike se sonrojara, y las chicas los miraran con sus mandíbulas abiertas.

-No hay problema- Spike respondió.

Photo soltó a Spike y se fue para unirse a sus compañeros amantes de la fotografía. Spike giro y vio a Twilight y las demás que lo miraron con el ceño fruncido, -¿Chicas?- preguntó, sin gustarle la expresión de sus rostros.

-¿No estabas pensando en ningún pensamiento pervertido mientras Photo te abrazaba, cierto?- Twilight preguntó con las manos en las caderas.

-¡No, en absoluto!- Spike respondió con un movimiento de cabeza.

-No nos mientas, Spike- Applejack le advirtió.

-¡No estoy mintiendo!- suplicó.

-Creo que deberíamos mostrarle lo que le ocurre a los mentirosos- Rainbow dijo maliciosamente.

-¡Atrápenlo!- Pinkie declaró.

Spike soltó un grito de pánico y corrió, mientras las chicas corrían detrás de él. Mientras Spike corría por su vida sin querer mirar hacia atrás, pudo ver que las chicas corrían detrás de él con sonrisas en la cara, señalando que realmente no iban a hacer nada doloroso para él una vez que lo atraparan. Pero les encantaba verlo correr aterrorizado.

* * *

Traducción hecha con el permiso de ChaosMagemon de su historia The Girls of My Life.

¡Corre perra, corre! bueno fuera de tonterías que suerte tiene Spike y no me refiero al harem sino la oportunidad de estar de modelo y poder probarse tantos trajes de temáticas distintas (Si, me gusta la buena ropa quien se fijo en mi imagen de perfil lo puede llegar a deducir), recuerdan lo que les dije en el capítulo anterior sobre el asentó alemán pues copien y peguen y pues no tengo mucho que decir mas que es un capitulo entretenido y para los que prestan atención: el siguiente capítulo tratara de lo que Rarity hablaba antes de que Photo Finish entrara en escena.

Pregunta del Cap:

Para los que tiene pareja (y para los que no imagínese si la tuvieran) ¿Se vestirían de alguna forma especifica por petición de ella?

Gracias por sus lecturas.


	33. Capítulo 33 Festival de San Valentín

Capítulo 33: Festival del Día de San Valentín

Historia Original: The Girls of My Life de ChaosMagemon

* * *

Era el Día de San Valentín, y fuera de Canterlot High, Spike se encontraba esperando a las chicas. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, los estudiantes empezaron a salir.

Cuando Spike vio la salida de las seis, sonrió y gritó -¡Hey, chicas!-

Cuando lo vieron, bajaron corriendo las escaleras y lo abrazaron, -Feliz Día de San Valentín, Spike- Twilight lo saludó.

-Y Feliz Día de San Valentín a todas ustedes- Spike respondió.

-Cada una de nosotros te tiene un regalito- Applejack dijo, y cada una de las niñas le presentó una tarjeta de San Valentín.

Spike las tomó a cada uno y sonrió, -Gracias, chicas. Oh, yo también les tengo algo chicas- Él metió la mano en su mochila y sacó seis sobres con cada uno de los nombres de las niñas.

Cada una abrió su tarjeta para ver su tema de tarjeta del día de San Valentín era de su hobby o interés favorito. La de Twilight era una tarjeta del día de San Valentín temática de la ciencia, la de Rainbow era un tema de los deportes, la de Pinkie es un tema de fiesta, la de Fluttershy es un tema animal, la de Rarity es un tema de la moda, y la de Applejack es un tema de manzanas-

-Gracias, Spike- Twilight sonrió.

-Sí, cariño, gracias- Rarity sonrió dulcemente.

-Vamos, andando- dijo Spike, mientras el grupo se iba.

Mientras caminaban, Pinkie habló, -Estoy tan emocionada. Esta noche es el Festival de San Valentín en la escuela-

-Lo sé, va a ser increíble- aceptó Rainbow.

-Especialmente porque Spike y yo pasaremos por el Túnel del Amor juntos- Rarity se jactó, lo que hizo que las chicas y Spike la miraran.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó Applejack.

-Spike y yo entraremos en el Túnel del Amor, por supuesto- Rarity se repitió.

-Ahora, espera un minutito chiquitito- dijo Pinkie-, ¡quería que Spike se divirtiera mucho en el festival conmigo!-

Rainbow interrumpió, -Hey, ponte a hacer fila, Pinkie. Spike y yo vamos a estar jugando un montón de juegos del festival-

-Relaja tus caballos, compañera- intervino Applejack -quería que Spike se uniera a mí para probar algunos de sus platillos favoritos-

Fluttershy habló, -¡Pero yo iba a pedir a Spike que se uniera a mí en el zoológico del festival!-

-No puede, porque vamos a estar revisando la exhibición de artes y oficios- Twilight expresó.

Y así, las seis chicas rompieron en una pelea, mientras que Spike fue ignorado. Spike observó ver a sus seis amigas discutiendo unas con otras por causa de él.

Pensó -'¡No, no de nuevo! Tengo que hacer algo antes de que esta disputa destroce su amistad. ¿Pero qué puedo hacer?'- de repente, vio a Trixie caminando, -'¡Ah-ha!'- Al ver a las chicas distraídas, salió corriendo de ellas y se deslizó ante Trixie, para sorpresa de la dramática chica.

-Trixie, estoy contento de haberte encontrado-

-¿Spike?- preguntó ella perpleja.

-Necesito un favor tuyo- le pidió.

-¿Un favor?-

Las chicas continuaron discutiendo entre ellas, hasta que escucharon a Spike aclararse la garganta. Miraron y vieron a Spike de pie con Trixie a su lado, cogiéndose de las manos.

-¿Spike?- preguntó Rainbow.

-¿Trixie?- preguntó Twilight confundida.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó Applejack con recelo.

-Bueno, lo que pasa aquí es que Spike estuvo de acuerdo en ser mi cita para el Festival de San Valentín esta noche- se jactaba Trixie.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Las chicas pusieron el grito en el cielo al mismo tiempo.

Twilight miró a Spike, -Spike, no puedes estar hablando en serio-

-Pero ¿por qué?- preguntó Fluttershy, al borde de las lágrimas.

-Trixie me preguntó primero. Ustedes estaban demasiado ocupadas peleando-Contestó con una expresión entre descontento y decepción.

-Spike, por favor reconsidéralo- Rarity suplicó, sólo para que Trixie levantara una mano deteniéndola.

-Spike tomó su decisión, así que eso es- se volvió hacia Spike, -Vamos, cariño. Vamos a prepararnos para esta noche-

-Encantado- Spike respondió, mientras los dos caminaban juntos, dejando a las seis en estado de shock.

Rainbow gritó, -¡¿Qué demonios sucedió?!-

-¿Spike nos dejó por Trixie?- preguntó Pinkie tristemente, mientras el pelo se desinflaba.

-¡NO!- Rareza gritó con Fluttershy.

Applejack habló, -¡Cierren la boca, todas! Gritar así no va a cambiar nada-

Twilight asintió con la cabeza, -Eso es correcto. Tenemos la culpa de una vez más dejar que nuestros deseos individuales de estar con Spike nos separen-

-Entonces, ¿qué podemos hacer ahora?- Preguntó Fluttershy.

-Vamos a recuperar a Spike- sugirió Applejack.

-¿Pero cómo?- se preguntó Rarity.

-Vamos al festival y vigilaremos a Spike- dijo Twilight.

Fluttershy suspiro -¿Vamos a espiarlo?-

-No a él. A Trixie- Applejack la corrigió.

-Quién sabe lo que podría intentar decir o hacer para separar a Spike de nosotras- comentó Rarity.

-Un plan impresionante- Rainbow sonrió.

-¿Y qué te parece?- preguntó Applejack, mientras cada una de las chicas ponía sus manos y las separaban.

-Vamos, tenemos que darnos prisa- dijo Twilight, mientras salían a sus casas para prepararse para esta noche.

* * *

Cuando estaba oscureciendo, Trixie fue a la casa de Spike. Las chicas observaban desde las ventanas de sus habitaciones, mientras Applejack se escondía en su porche mirando desde abajo. Cuando vieron que Spike se marchaba con Trixie, esperaron hasta que quedaron fuera de su vista, antes de que abandonaran sus hogares y los siguieran.

En Canterlot High, el Festival de San Valentín ya estaba en marcha. Había paseos, botes, (se que esto no lo hago pero debo preguntar ¿qué tan grande es esta versión de la escuela?) bares de snack, y mucho más. Spike y Trixie entraron en los terrenos del festival viendo a muchos de los estudiantes de Canterlot High, y estudiantes de la secundaria Canterlot.

Spike jadeó, -Wow, esto parece tan cool-

-Lo sé, ¿verdad?- Trixie preguntó.

-Andando, vamos a verlo- Spike dijo, mientras los dos iban a explorar el terreno.

Detrás de ellos estaban las seis chicas, todas disfrazadas. Twilight estaba vestida con pantalones cortos de mezclilla y un top púrpura mientras llevaba gafas y tenía el pelo atado en una cola de caballo. Rainbow Dash tenía su cabello en coletas, llevaba pantalones de cuero, una camisa roja y un chaleco azul sobre ella. Fluttershy estaba vestida como una chica punk rocker, con maquillaje gótico en la cara, el cabello hecho en puntas, un par de polainas blancas y negras, una falda de mezclilla y una camiseta negra.

Applejack estaba vestida con sandalias, pantalones cortos de color rosa, una camiseta blanca con un corazón rosado y el pelo arreglado. Pinkie estaba vestida como un beatnik con una boina que contenía su pelo, y una barba de chivo falsa en su barbilla. Rarity llevaba botas, pantalones de camuflaje, una camisa gris, y tenía el pelo todo fruncido y desordenado.

-Ok, lo hicimos. ¿Alguna pregunta?- preguntó Twilight.

-Sólo una- comenzó Rainbow, -¿Por qué diablos estamos vestidas así?-

Rarity contestó -Estamos disfrazados, por supuesto-

-Puedo ver eso, pero ¿no crees que nuestros disfraces nos hacen destacar más?- Preguntó Rainbow.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Rainbow en este caso- Applejack estuvo de acuerdo.

-Y me siento muy incómoda de usar esto- Fluttershy dijo humildemente a su disfraz.

-Vamos, chicas. Esto es brillante. Nadie pensará que somos nosotras porque ni muertas usaríamos esto- Rarity les aseguró.

-Ella tiene un punto- Twilight admitió.

-Recuerden, chicas, estamos haciendo esto por Spike- Rarity les recordó.

-De acuerdo- acordaron.

-Vamos, muévanse- dijo Rainbow, mientras seguían el rastro de Spike.

* * *

Mientras tanto Spike y Trixie estaban compartiendo un batido completo con una paja loca que parecía dos pajitas combinadas formando un corazón en el medio con dos extremos de la pajilla para cada uno de ellos para beber. Los dos bebieron el batido al mismo tiempo, mientras se miraban a los ojos.

Sentados en otra mesa a una buena distancia de ellos, las chicas tenían sus propias bebidas, mientras miraban envidiosas a los dos. -Oh, yo quería compartir un batido con Spike usando esa clase de pajilla loca- Pinkie se quejó.

-Estén contentos de que no estén compartiendo espaguetis de lo contrario realmente lo perderíamos- añadió Rainbow.

-Lo sé- Rarity estuvo de acuerdo.

-Uh, chicas, todo el mundo nos está mirando- Fluttershy susurró, y vio que Fluttershy tenía razón.

Muchos otros estudiantes estaban viendo a las seis torpemente no sólo por su vestuario sino por mirar tanto a Spike y Trixie.

-¿Tal vez deberíamos ver desde otra distancia?- sugirió Applejack, y las chicas aceptaron. Terminaron sus bebidas y casualmente fingieron ir a otro lugar pero observaron desde la esquina.

-Ahí están- dijo Rainbow en voz baja.

-Es hora de movernos- dijo Twilight, mientras los seguían.

Encontraron que los dos estaban en una cabina de juego y estaban disparando pistolas de agua para hacer que un globo explotara. Cuando las chicas vieron que Spike logró ganar, el operador de la cabina le entregó a Spike un peluche azul gigante que le entregó a Trixie, quien lo abrazó.

Las muchachas fruncieron el ceño con envidia, mientras Rainbow hablaba, -¡Deberíamos haber sido yo y Spike jugando esos juegos!-

-Despierta y huele el amargo café, dulzura- Applejack habló, -Tú, como el resto de nosotras perdimos nuestra oportunidad- Rainbow suspiró.

-Oye, ¿a dónde van ahora?- preguntó Pinkie mientras observaban a los dos caminar.

Miraron, hasta que Rarity vio a dónde se dirigían, -¡Oh, no lo estarán pensando!- dijo mientras apenas mantenía el aire en su pecho.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es?- preguntó Fluttershy.

-¡Ellos van a el Túnel del Amor!- exclamó Rarity con indignación.

-Cálmate, Rarity, nos vas a delatar a todas- Twilight la calmó.

-No me importa si se supone que debemos estar ocultas, no dejaré que esa súcubo hundan sus garras en Spike- dijo Rarity, preparándose para ir tras ellos,

-Pinkie, ven conmigo-

-¿Huh?- Se preguntó Pinkie.

-Solo se puede entrar al paseo en parejas- explicó Rarity.

-Pero la gente no pensara que tú y yo somos...-

-No te preocupes, ¡vamos!- Rarity arrastró a Pinkie.

Mientras Spike y Trixie fueron dejados en un pequeño bote que entró en el túnel, Rarity y Pinkie lograron atrapar al siguiente y estaban detrás de ellos.

Dentro del túnel, los barcos de movían a lo largo de una corriente mientras que rodeaban a los usuarios de todos los lados y el techo con luces rojas y rosadas en diseños del corazón. Y en los monitores había música melódica suave para establecer ambiente perfecto.

Trixie sonrió mientras sostenía a Spike cerca de ella, y dijo -Esto es hermoso, Spike-

-Sí, hermoso- admitió.

-Estoy muy contenta de que vinieras conmigo al festival, Spike-

-Bueno, me alegro de que me lo hayas preguntado-

Rarity estaba tratando de escuchar su conversación, pero la música era demasiado fuerte para que ella y Pinkie pudieran escucharlos.

-No puedo oír nada de lo que están diciendo- le dijo Rarity a Pinkie.

-Déjame acercarme- dijo Pinkie.

-¿Cómo podemos acercarnos cuando los barcos se mueven a su propio ritmo?-preguntó Rarity.

Pinkie se puso de pie en el bote y trató de inclinarse hacia el frente para conseguir una mejor recepción.

-Espera un momento, Pinkie, no te pares en el borde, o vamos a...- Rarity trató de tirar de ella, pero el peso de Pinkie presionando la parte delantera de su barco lo hizo volcar y las dos cayeron en el agua.

Spike parecía confundido y le habló a Trixie -¿Has oído algo?- Trixie se encogió de hombros.

Fuera del paseo, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow y Fluttershy esperaron, hasta que vieron a Rarity y Pinkie caminar fuera empapadas con Rarity viéndose irritada y Pinkie sonriendo.

-¿Por qué están todas mojadas?- preguntó Applejack.

-No preguntes- le advirtió Rarity.

-¿Vieron a donde se dirigieron Spike y Trixie?- preguntó Twilight.

-Van a las cabinas de fotos- añadió Pinkie.

-Entonces nosotras también- respondió Applejack, mientras se dirigían al lugar.

* * *

Caminaron hacia las cabinas de fotos, y vieron a Spike y Trixie entrando en una y esperaron hasta que salieron. Vieron que los dos se echaron a reír mientras miraban las imágenes impresas. Algunas fotos incluyeron a Trixie manteniendo a Spike cerca acariciándole, otro de los dos haciendo caras torpes, y una tercera imagen de Trixie besando la mejilla de Spike.

Las chicas continuaron siguiendo a los dos, mientras Spike y Trixie siguieron disfrutando en el Festival. Los siguieron hasta que los dos se detuvieron para sentarse en un banco.

Spike y Trixie miraron al cielo, mientras Spike hablaba -Es una linda noche, ¿eh?-

-Es muy hermosa- respondió Trixie, mientras miraba hacia las estrellas con nostalgia.

Los dos se miraron sonriendo, -Este ha sido un gran día, Spike-

-Lo sé- dijo, mientras los dos empezaban a acercarse.

Las chicas que habían estado observando desde la esquina vieron lo que estaba sucediendo, y los ojos de Twilight se abrieron de rabia y soltaron un grito antes de intentar correr, sólo para que las niñas la sostuvieran.

-Twilight, ¡no!- Le hablo Applejack.

-¡No puedes simplemente saltar a ellos!- Gritó Pinkie.

-¡Ya no me importa! ¡No dejaré que acabe la noche de esta manera!- Gritó ella, mientras se separaba del grupo y corría hacia los dos, -¡ALTO!-

Spike y Trixie dejaron de acercarse y vieron a Twilight de pie echando vapor, -¿Twilight?- Preguntó Spike.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó Trixie, antes de darse cuenta de que las demás amigas de Twilight se acercaban, mientras parecían avergonzadas de haber sido descubiertas.

-Debería preguntarte qué planeabas hacer ahora a Spike- Twilight replicó mientras señalaba acusadoramente a ella.

-¿Todas nos han estado espiando?- preguntó Spike, incrédulo.

-Sí- respondió Pinkie sin rodeos.

-¡Pinkie!- Rainbow y Applejack la reprendieron.

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que nos creería si dijéramos lo contrario?-

-No puedo creer que las seis nos espiaran- dijo Trixie en estado de shock.

-Yo tampoco puedo- agregó Spike, -¿Por qué hicieron esto?-

-Spike, no es que no confiemos en ti- Fluttershy trató de explicar.

-Simplemente no confiamos en Trixie- dijo Rarity.

-¡Hey!- Trixie replico.

-No me importa en quién confíen, eso no quita que me estaban espiando. Y no me gusta que me espíen-

-Sólo lo hicimos porque queríamos pasar la noche del festival contigo- dijo Pinkie.

-Bueno, lo siento, pero ustedes, chicas, estaban demasiado ocupadas peleando- les recordó Spike.

-Lo sabemos- Rarity suspiró, -Lo sabemos- El grupo se veía culpable, mientras Twilight hablaba.

-Lamentamos haberte espiado a ti y a Trixie, Spike. Fue estúpido e incorrecto de nosotras hacerlo-

-Deberíamos haber respetado tu decisión y dejarte solo- agregó Applejack.

-Les dejaremos a ustedes dos solos ahora, y pensaremos en lo que hemos hecho- Dijo Fluttershy, cuando los seis se giraron, y empezaron a caminar.

No llegaron tan lejos ya que Twilight y Rarity sintieron a alguien agarrar sus muñecas. El grupo se giró y vio que Spike las había detenido, -¿Spike?- Preguntó Applejack.

Él habló, -Fue estúpido que me espiaran a mí y Trixie. Recuerdo que todas querían hacer algo conmigo aquí, pero se metieron en una estúpida pelea por ello. Pero al ver que todas ustedes se pueden unir para vigilarme mientras estaba fuera con Trixie demuestra que su amistad sigue siendo tan fuerte como alguna para olvidar que una vez pelearon por pasar tiempo conmigo. Ver que las pueden trabajar juntas, me hace feliz-

-Entonces, ¿estamos bien?- Preguntó Rainbow, con esperanza, mientras las otras esperaban también.

Spike sonrió, -Como se puede estar- abrió los brazos y las seis lo abrazaron con alegría. Spike se giró hacia Trixie y dijo -Oye, Trixie, ¿te importaría si...?-

-No digas más, Spike. He tenido suficiente diversión para una noche. Y gracias por ello- dijo Trixie mientras se marchaba.

Spike miró a las chicas, -Vamos, todavía tenemos mucho tiempo para nosotros-

-¡Sí!- Las chicas celebraron.

-Pero primero, ¿creen que podrían cambiarse de ropa?- Preguntó, -Sin ofender, pero todas de ven ridículas-

Las rieron torpemente, antes de que Rarity las llevara a buscar un lugar para cambiarse, y de repente regresaron usando su atuendo normal, y Fluttershy se quitó el maquillaje gótico, y Rarity se arregló el pelo.

Spike sonrió, hasta que vio a Pinkie todavía usando la barba falsa, -Pinkie, ¿por qué todavía llevas eso?-

-Creo que se ve bien, ¿no?- Preguntó.

Spike se echó a reír, mientras las chicas se unían a él.

-Vengan todos. Vamos a divertirnos- Twilight dijo, mientras los siete se movían para tener la diversión que querían tener.

* * *

Primero estuvieron en la exhibición de artes y oficios viendo todos los buenos proyectos realizados por varios estudiantes y otros, tal como Twilight quería. Después estaban en el lugar del zoológico, donde Fluttershy y Spike acariciaban a algunas de las criaturas. Comenzaron a probar varias cabinas de juego, al igual que Rainbow quería, tanto Spike como Rainbow terminando en carcajadas al acabar uno encima del otro en cualquier juego que jugaran.

Decidieron tomarse un descanso y tomar algo de merienda en las cabinas de aperitivos. Consiguieron su comida, y un vaso gigante de soda helada con una pajilla aún más loca que tenía siete extremos para cada uno de ellos para beber. Rarity finalmente consiguió que Spike se uniera a ella en el Túnel del Amor. Y mientras se acercaban al final del túnel, Rarity le dio a Spike un beso en la mejilla, y él le dio uno a cambio.

Bastante pronto todos ellos estaban en la rueda de la fortuna en una sola cabina bastante grande para tenerlos a todos con Spike en el medio. Observaron el cielo mientras subían lentamente.

Spike habló, -Me alegro de que pudiéramos tener el resto de la noche juntos, chicas-

-Así como nosotras también, caramelito- Applejack estuvo de acuerdo.

-Y una vez más, sentimos habernos peleado así- Fluttershy se disculpó.

-Hey, ya paso- Spike admitió, -Pero sé que nuestra amistad nos ayudará a través de tiempos difíciles como lo han hecho antes- Sonrieron mientras disfrutaban del paseo.

Más tarde, cuando llegó tarde, Spike y las chicas estaban planeando irse, hasta que Spike habló, -Ustedes chicas pueden adelantarse, tengo algo que hacer- las chicas se adelantaron, mientras Spike se levantaba y hablaba, Puedes salir ahora-

Saliendo de la esquina estaba Trixie, -¿Cómo te fue?-

Spike sonrió, -Misión cumplida, Trixie. Dejaron de lado su deseo de pasar tiempo individualmente para venir juntas conmigo-

-Estoy contenta- Trixie sonrió.

-Gracias de nuevo por posar como mi cita. Sólo espero que realmente no creas que hice esto estrictamente para que las chicas trabajen juntas. Realmente disfruté de nuestra cita aquí-

-Te creo. Y además me encantó ver las reacciones de las chicas cuando supieron que vendríamos juntos al festival. Especialmente la reacción de Twilight-

-Gracias de nuevo- Spike le dio las gracias.

-Un placer. Ahora sobre mi pago- Dijo en expectativa.

-No lo he olvidado- contestó Spike mientras se acercaba a ella y le besaba la mejilla-

Trixie sintió su mejilla, -No pude conseguir uno en los labios, pero tomas lo que puedes-

Spike asintió con la cabeza -Te veo luego, Trixie. ¡Y Feliz Día de San Valentín!-

Corrió para alcanzar a las chicas.

Trixie sonrió, mientras observaba a Spike irse, -feliz día de San Valentín- dijo.

* * *

Traducción hecha con la autorización de ChaosMagemon de su historia The Girls of My Life.

De una ves lo digo... ¡La pelea fue culpa del lector Nahuel836! viejo apenas lo dices y en el siguiente capítulo ya hay una pelea y una que no paso desapercibida. Pero dejando las tonterías que les pareció el cap con todo y ¡LA Gran y Poderosa Trixie! y esa escena de Twilight saliendo a evitar el beso fue una pasada pero no olvidemos que Spike es el amo asiendo planes la duda es hasta cuando lo servirá mantenerlas juntas.

Pregunta del Cap:

Dejando de lado el como resultaron las cosas y viéndolo desde la perspectiva de Spike ¿Ustedes se habrían arriesgado con ese plan?

Yo la verdad es que no, después del arranque con las Dazzlings realmente pensaría que atacarían a Trixie y mejor no causar daño colateral. Yo que Spike les hubiera dicho que no iría por estar peleando (si, soy de los que detestan los conflictos sin sentido y prefieren pasarlos de largo si pueden) y yo soy de los que se desesperan fácil y se encierran para evitar los problemas.

Gracias a todos por sus lecturas.


	34. Capítulo 34 Vacaciones de Primavera

Capítulo 34: El Inicio del descanso de primavera

Historia Original: The Girls of My Life de ChaosMagemon

* * *

Era el último día de escuela para Canterlot High y la Secundaria Canterlot antes de las vacaciones de primavera. Huelga decir que el cuerpo estudiantil de ambas escuelas estaba emocionado, incluso la facultad no podía esperar a tener su descanso.

En la secundaria, Spike y el resto de sus compañeros de clase se sentaron en sus escritorios mirando al reloj, hasta que llegaron las tres y sonó la campana. Salieron disparados de sus asientos y salieron disparados del aula. Caminaron por los pasillos, antes de que Spike mirara su teléfono celular viendo un texto reciente de Twilight. Cerró el móvil al oír hablar a Pipsqueak.

-¡Eh, Spike!-

Spike giro para ver a Pipsqueak y el resto de su séquito, -Oigan chicos, ¿qué pasa?-

-Estábamos planeando empezar nuestras vacaciones de verano con un viaje a el salón de juegos, ¿quieres venir?- Preguntó Featherweight.

Spike sonrió, -Claro que sí-

Los cuatro parecían sorprendidos, cuando Snips preguntó -¿En serio, vendrás?-

-¿No debería?- Spike preguntó confundido.

-Esperábamos que dijeras que ibas a unirte a las chicas hoy- Snails admitió.

-Bueno, ustedes están de suerte, van a la rebaja de primavera, así que estoy libre- Spike explicó.

-Es un milagro- Snips dijo alzando los brazos al cielo.

-¡Esto requiere una celebración!- Snails dijo con emoción.

Spike rodó los ojos, -Oh por dios ustedes son tan graciosos- dijo sarcásticamente.

-No te preocupes por ellos, andando ¡vamos a divertirnos un poco!- Pipsqueak dijo, mientras los cinco salían del edificio y se dirigían al salón de juegos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el centro comercial de la ciudad, las chicas se encontraban en una tienda de ropa comprando nuevos trajes de baño. Fluttershy estaba mirando un estante de trajes de baño, hasta que Pinkie habló, -Fluttershy, ¿qué piensas de este para mí?- ella sostuvo un bikini en una percha.

Fluttershy la miró, -Creo que te queda bien- ella respondió.

-Ooh, aquí hay uno bueno para ti- Pinkie levantó un bikini demasiado revelador para Fluttershy.

Fluttershy parecía nerviosa, -Oh, no sé si me quedaría bien-

-Tonterías, tienes la figura perfecta para usarlo- Pinkie la sujeto cerca a ella y le dijo al oído, -Piénsalo- Fluttershy miró el traje de baño que Pinkie le ofreció y parecía curiosa.

En otro estante de bikinis, Rarity estaba mirando dos bikinis antes de volverse a Twilight, -Twilight, ¿cuál crees que me queda mejor?- ella sostuvo uno que era púrpura y otro que era azul.

-Yo diría púrpura, Rarity- contestó la muchacha.

Rarity miró a los dos estudiándolos, -Hmm. Sí, tienes razón, es mi color natural- ella sonrió.

-Estuvo bien que decidiéramos conseguir un traje de baño nuevo hoy, especialmente ahora que comienzan el descanso de primavera- Twilight dijo, mientras tomaba un bikini de un estante.

-¿Lo sé, verdad?- Rarity soltó una risita y pensó -Especialmente para dar a Spikey-Wikey algo nuevo para ponerle en los ojos-

Applejack y Rainbow también estaban mirando algunos trajes de baño nuevos, y Rainbow habló, -Oh, rayos no puedo esperar hasta que lleguemos a la playa. Voy a trabajar en un buen bronceado-

-Tú y yo, dulzura- agregó Applejack, -¿Recuerdas la última vez que estuvimos en la playa, y enterramos a Spike bajo la arena?-

-Sí, eso fue muy divertido- Rainbow rio entre dientes.

-Me pregunto qué clase de cosas podemos hacer esta vez?- Applejack reflexionó.

-Estoy segura de que podemos pensar en algo- Rainbow sonrió.

Pronto todas las chicas estaban en los vestidores probándose los bikinis con los que decidieron ir. Rarity acaba de terminar de ponerse el suyo que era un bikini tanga púrpura. Miró al espejo del vestuario y sonrió, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea -Debería enviarle una selfie-

En los otros vestuarios, el resto de las chicas estaban pensando lo mismo mientras se probaban sus nuevos trajes de baño también. El nuevo de Twilight era un bikini clásico coloreado en una mezcla de rosa y magenta. Pinkie tenía un bikini de color rosa, el de Fluttershy era un bikini de color amarillo y rosa, Applejack tenía un trikini naranja, y el de Rainbow era un bikini corto rojo y azul, con la parte superior de color rojo y los fondos de color azul.

* * *

En el salón de juegos, Spike y los muchachos se entretenían con juegos de arcade clásicos. Snips y Snails estaban en un juego de carreras tratando de pasarse unos a otros. Featherweight estaba jugando un juego de boxeo, y Pipsqueak estaba en un juego de tiro en primera persona. Spike acababa de terminar un juego y se preparaba para dirigirse al baño, hasta que oyó su teléfono sonar.

-Hm, ¿qué es esto?- Spike abrió su teléfono y vio a una selfie de Rarity en el bikini de tanga en el que estaba. Los ojos de Spike se abrieron en shock y su boca se abrió -¡A la mier...!- jadeó, pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. Rápidamente entró en el baño, y se alegró de que estuviera vacío, -Así que esto es por lo que las muchachas estaban haciendo compras- se dijo en excitación, antes de darse cuenta de que tenía más mensajes. Abrió cada uno viendo que también eran selfies de cada una de las otras modelando su nuevo traje de baño.

Spike sintió que la sangre escurría por su nariz, -¡Estoy tan feliz de estar vivo!- gritó, antes de agarrar una toalla de papel para limpiarse la nariz. -Tengo que salvarlas hasta que las vea llevándolos de cerca en la playa- él salvó las seis selfies en su teléfono y lo embolsó, -tampoco puedo mostrar estos a los chicos- se dijo, antes de ocuparse de sus negocios en el baño y volvió a unirse a su grupo.

Cuando se quedaron sin monedas para usar, el grupo salió del salón, -¿Así que aquí es donde nos separamos?- preguntó Spike.

-Por ahora- Snips admitió.

-Pero con las vacaciones tenemos una semana entera para pensar en cosas que hacer- Añadió Snails.

-Así que vamos a casa y empecemos a pensar, ¿eh?- preguntó Pip.

-Claro- Featherweight estuvo de acuerdo.

-Hasta entonces, camaradas- Spike dijo, mientras el grupo hacía puño grupal, y se fueron por caminos separados.

* * *

Spike caminó de regreso a su casa y entró, -Estoy en casa-

Geki y Elsa vieron a su hijo y le saludaron -Bienvenido a casa, Spike, ¿cómo fue la escuela?-

-Fue bueno, pero me alegro de estar fuera de allí- Spike dijo con alivio.

-Vacaciones de primavera, por supuesto- Geki señaló.

-UH Huh- Spike respondió -Bueno, si me necesitan estaré en mi habitación hasta la cena- se dirigió a su habitación, sin darse cuenta de que sus dos padres sonreían maliciosamente.

Cuando Spike abrió la puerta de su habitación, encontró a las chicas sentadas en su cama como si esperaran por él -Bienvenido, Spike-

-¡Chicas!- Spike gritó mientras cerraba la puerta frenéticamente. -¿Qué están haciendo todas ustedes aquí?

-Bueno, no pudimos verte en todo el día, así que pensamos en caerte de sorpresa en tu casa- Applejack respondió.

-Bien- Spike respondió, -Entonces, ¿cómo les fueron las compras?-

-Un éxito total- Rarity respondió con una sonrisa.

-Es bueno saber- Spike respondió ya que no quería mencionar las selfies.

Rainbow se levantó de la cama y tiró de Spike en una llave a su cuello, -Así que, Spike, ¿emocionado por las vacaciones de primavera?-

-¡Sí, Rainbow, totalmente emocionado!- Spike soltó un pequeño sonido de asfixia.

-Rainbow, no tan brusco- dijo Fluttershy, mientras sacaba a Spike de la llave -Estás bien, Spike- ella lo abrazó.

-Gracias- Spike se sonrojó.

-¡Hey, no es justo que solo tu abraces a Spike!- Pinkie gritó mientras sacaba a Spike de un abrazo.

-¡Hey, yo estaba abrazándolo!- Dijo Fluttershy, mientras abrazaba a Spike.

-¿Se puede una más?- Dijo Applejack, mientras se unía al abrazo.

-¡Bueno, no me dejarán de lado!- Rarity dijo, mientras se levantaba y se unía al abrazo del grupo, seguida de Twilight y Rainbow Dash.

Spike estaba en el centro de las chicas abrazándolo con la cabeza frotándose contra el pecho de todas desde todos los lados. De repente llamaron a su puerta y Elsa entro, -Spike, chicas... Oh, mi- ella se rio al ver la posición en la que estaban.

-¡Mamá, no es lo que piensas!- suplicó su hijo.

Su madre respondió -Sólo quería decirte que la cena estará lista en breve. Chicas, son bienvenidas a quedarse y unirse a nosotros-

Las chicas sonrieron, mientras Twilight hablaba, -Nos encantaría señora Drake-

-Genial, prepararé algunos platos adicionales- La señora Drake salió de la habitación.

-'10 a 1 que después de esto tendré que ir con papá a educación sexual'- Spike pensó mientras todavía seguía en medio de las muchachas y hablaba -¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos así?- Las niñas terminaron riéndose ante su situación, hasta que Spike continuó -¡No, en serio, detengámonos, no puedo respirar!

* * *

Traducción hecha con el permiso de ChaosMagemon de su historia The Girls of My Life.

¡RAYOS CHICAS! déjenlo respirar o nos quedaremos sin historia, pero no seria una mala forma de morir. Bueno primero que nada aclaraciones: yo puse descanso de primavera y vacaciones de primavera en la versión en ingles es Spring Break y (no se como se le llame en otros países hispanohablantes) por aquí se le conocen como vacaciones de semana santa. Bueno este Spike si que tiene suerte y esperan que la cosa se pone mas caliente que el siguiente capítulo es en la playa y pues ya se imaginaran por donde van los tiros y asiendo un pequeño spoiler ciertas personajes volverán a aparecer.

Pregunta del Cap:

¿Cuales eran los asuntos que Spike tenia que atender en el baño con las selfies de las chicas?( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Ya enserio ¿Que es lo mas divertido que recuerden haber hecho durante este periodo de vacaciones?

Yo siendo de Tijuana me fui a pie con unos amigos hasta el municipio de Tecate cruzando cerros y fue una caminata de 10 horas y habría durado mas de no ser por los aventones que nos dieron, desde entonces nada y eso fue hace 3 años.

Gracias a todos por sus lecturas.


	35. Capítulo 35 Día de Playa - Día 1

Capítulo 35: Dia de Playa - Día 1

Historia Original: The girls of My Life de ChaosMagemon

* * *

Es el día después del comienzo de las vacaciones de primavera para Spike y las chicas, y ya sabían lo que iban a hacer por hoy. Estaban en el camión de Applejack con A.J conduciendo, Twilight en el asiento del pasajero, y Rarity, Pinkie, Rainbow y Fluttershy sentadas en la parte trasera con Spike tendido en sus piernas. En la parte trasera del camión había un equipo de playa de sombrillas y sillas plegables, mantas y hieleras.

-Un fin de semana en la playa ¿Es genial o no?- preguntó Rainbow al grupo.

-Es totalmente genial- Spike respondió, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el regazo de la chica de los cabellos arco iris.

-¡Oh, nos vamos a divertir mucho!- Pinkie sonrió.

-Sobre todo porque el clima de este fin de semana se supone que es glorioso- Fluttershy agrego.

-Esperen, ya casi estamos allí- Dijo Applejack, mientras hacía un giro y se paraba fuera de un chalet.

Salieron de la camioneta, mientras Rarity miraba hacia el lugar en el que se alojarían, -Es un lugar encantador, ¿no?- ella preguntó.

-Es perfecto- Twilight admitió.

-Andando, vamos a instalarnos para ir a la playa- dijo Applejack mientras entraban en el chalet.

Dentro de su chalet alquilado, a cada uno de ellos fue dada una habitación para usar, donde comenzaron a cambiarse en su traje de baño. Dentro del cuarto de Spike, el chico se metió en sus pantalones de natación y se puso un par de gafas de sol. Se puso una toalla de playa enrollada alrededor del cuello y miró su reflejo en un espejo.

-Oh si- dijo en un tono suave.

Salió de su habitación y entró en la sala de estar viendo que las chicas no estaban allí, -Todavía no están listas, ok, Spike, sabes lo que van a usar, pero trata de no parecer un idiota- se dijo a sí mismo.

-Estamos listas, Spike- Vino la voz de Twilight detrás de él.

Spike se preparó y se giró viendo a las seis muchachas de pie frente a él en los trajes de baño que escogieron. Spike sólo capturó sus mitades superiores de los selfies que enviaron, pero esta vez las estaba viendo completas. Twilight estaba en un nuevo bikini de estilo clásico coloreado en una mezcla de rosa y magenta, Rarity estaba en un bikini de tanga púrpura, Pinkie era un bikini de color rosa, Fluttershy estaba en su bikini amarillo y rosa, Applejack estaba en su trikini naranja, y el de Rainbow era un bikini rojo y azul, con el top rojo y la parte inferior azul.

Spike se quedó mirando y pensó -'Es más que obvio que tengo una erección ahora'-

-¿Cómo nos vemos?- preguntó Pinkie, mientras mostraba su cuerpo expuesto semidesnudo.

-Estoy siendo totalmente contundente, chicas- Spike comenzó, -Estos han sido sus mejores trajes de baño de todos-

-Gracias cariño- Rarity sonrió mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo.

-Vamos a por nuestro equipo y encontremos un lugar en la playa- Applejack sugirió.

-Buena idea- Twilight estuvo de acuerdo, mientras todos tomaban sus cosas y salían del chalet.

* * *

Caminaron por la playa sintiendo que el sol brillaba sobre ellos. De repente, Spike encontró un lugar abierto para todos ellos, -¡Allí hay uno!-

-Buen ojo, Spike- Rainbow sonrió, mientras las niñas preparaban sus mantas, sillas y sombrilla.

-Sí, este lugar es perfecto- Twilight dijo.

-Vamos, chicas, ¡vamos a entrar al agua!- Pinkie aplaudió.

-¡Estoy contigo!- Rainbow estuvo de acuerdo, mientras los otros estaban listos para seguirla, hasta que Rarity habló.

-Sólo un momento, no puedo empezar hasta que esté bien protegida de los rayos U.V.- se sacó una botella de protector solar -Spike, ¿serías un encanto y me pondrías algo de protector solar?- ella guiñó un ojo.

Spike sin un segundo que perder se deslizó a Rarity y respondió -Estaría encantado-

-Gracias- Rarity se tendió boca abajo en una manta de playa, y deshizo la parte de atrás de su top.

Spike miró con ojos de borrego hacia su espalda expuesta, y hacia abajo para ver si no era por el delgado cordón en el centro. El dulce botín de Rarity era prácticamente visible a los ojos. Spike recuperó su compostura y se puso a su lado frotando un poco de protector solar en sus manos y comenzó a frotarlo por toda la espalda de Rarity.

-Mm, Spike, se siente tan bien- Rarity gimió, -Recuerda cubrirme toda la espalda. No dejes áreas expuestas-

-Sí, Rarity- dijo Spike mientras cubría toda la espalda de Rarity.

-Cuando hayas terminado, también puedes ponerme enfrente- Rarity sonrió.

Spike sintió que su corazón se aceleraba ante sus palabras, hasta que las chicas gritaron -¡Un momento!-

-¡Quiero que Spike me ponga protector solar en mi espalda!- Rainbow discutió.

-¡Yo primero!- Pinkie se acercó.

-Haz fila, señorita- Applejack la empujó.

-A mí también me gustaría- Fluttershy dijo humildemente.

-¡No me dejen fuera!- Twilight habló.

Ellas se agolparon alrededor, hasta que Spike silbó, -¡Chicas! Primero que nada están empezando una escena. En segundo lugar puedo ponerles a todas protector. Sólo necesitan ser pacientes. ¿Ok?-

Las chicas viendo que muchos de los otros huéspedes de la playa estaban dándoles miradas cuestionables. Las chicas volvieron a mirar a Spike, y contestaron, -Ok, Spike-

-Bueno, ahora que termine con Rarity, me encargare de cada una de ustedes- Spike dijo, mientras Rarity se sentaba para que Spike pudiera aplicarle el protector en el frente.

Spike consiguió un poco más de protector solar en sus manos y comenzó a frotarlo en los brazos y las piernas de Rarity. Luego miró a su pecho y su vientre parecía vacilante. Rarity al ver esto habló, -Está bien, Spike, puedes hacerlo-

Spike asintió mientras comenzaba a frotarle el estómago a Rarity, mientras pensaba -'Esto es genial, y cinco oportunidades más de hacerlo. ¡Amo la playa!'-

Mientras Rarity disfrutaba de las manos de Spike escudriñando sobre su cuerpo, pensó -'Oh, esto es tan celestial. Tal vez debería mencionarle esto a Aloe y Lotus. Estoy segura de que les encantaría que Spike trabajara en el spa. Así podría hacer que hiciera esto por mí cada vez que vaya'-

Las cinco chicas esperaron a que Spike terminara con Rarity, para que también pudieran tener su oportunidad. Cuando Spike terminó con Rarity, se volvió hacia las chicas y habló, -Rainbow, ven aquí-

Rainbow sonrió, -¡Sí!- celebró ella, mientras tomaba su lugar en una manta de playa -Muéstrame lo que tienes, amigo-

Spike asintió con la cabeza mientras empezaba a frotar el protector solar sobre la figura tonificada de Rainbow, sintiendo todos los músculos que tenía en las palmas de las manos -Oh, sí, ese es el punto, Spike. Ella gimió-

Pinkie comenzó a sentir envidia, -Oh, ¿cuánto tiempo más?-

-Tómatelo con calma, Pinkie, pronto tendremos nuestra oportunidad- Applejack la calmó.

Después de que Spike terminara con el frente de Rainbow, miró a las demás, -Pinkie, tú eres el próximo-

-¡Yippee!- salto, mientras se acercaba y tomaba su posición.

Spike cubría toda la espalda de Pinkie, y cuando ella se sentó para que se encargara de su frente, el chico miró a su pecho en excitación. Sabía que Pinkie llevaba un bikini sling dejando más partes abiertas en su pecho para cubrirse de protector solar. Spike se acercó y comenzó a frotar el estómago de Pinkie, y ella se rio.

-¡Spike, soy cosquillosa!-

-Lo siento- dijo Spike, mientras intentaba aliviarse, mientras avanzaba y le frotaba alrededor de los lados expuestos de sus pechos, lo que ponía celosas a las chicas.

-'Tenía que escoger un sling'- Twilight pensó en celos.

Cuando Pinkie terminó, Spike habló, -Ok, Twilight, ven aquí- Twilight rápidamente pasó, ansiosa de ser cubierta por la loción de las manos de Spike.

Así que Spike comenzó con la espalda de Twilight, mientras la chica gimió, -Eso está bien, Spike, casi lo tienes cubierto- Spike continuó aplicando el filtro solar, hasta que llegó a su frente. Se aseguró de cubrir todo el torso de Twilight, mientras el ratón de biblioteca sonreía con su trabajo.

Twilight se incorporó, cuando Fluttershy decidió ir a continuación. Sin embargo, parecía un poco nerviosa, hasta que Spike habló -Está bien, Fluttershy, seré gentil-

-Oh, lo sé- Fluttershy asintió con la cabeza en comprensión.

Así que Spike empezó a cubrir Fluttershy con el filtro solar, mientras la niña permanecía inmóvil para no interrumpir la concentración de Spike. Cuando Spike terminó, dijo -Gracias, Spike-

-Cuando quieras- dijo Spike mientras miraba a la chica que quedaba -está bien, Applejack, estoy listo para ti-

-Yo también- Dijo Applejack, mientras tomaba su lugar en la manta de la playa. Spike aplicó el protector solar en la espalda de Applejack, y cuando vio su frente sólo tenía un poco del pecho expuesto para aplicar el material, pero tuvo que aplicar protector solar a los lados expuestos del torso.

-Muy bien, muchachas, ya están listas para el sol- Dijo Spike.

-No todavía- Twilight lo corrigió.

-Ahora tú necesitas algo de protector- Rarity añadió.

-Bueno, siempre puedo hacerlo yo mismo- Spike empezó, sólo para que las chicas lo rodearan.

-¡Nosotras lo haremos!- y así cada una de ellas tomaron un poco de protector solar en sus manos y le dieron a Spike una frotada completa, lo cual no estaba ayudando a sus alborotadas hormonas.

Cuando terminaron con Spike, dijo -Bueno, ya estoy cubierto-

-¡Al agua!- grito Pinkie mientras el grupo corría hacia el agua.

* * *

Los seis nadaron en el océano, divirtiéndose y compartiendo risas. De repente, las chicas empezaron a salpicar a Spike con el agua, mientras el chico intentaba protegerse mientras reía. Mientras los siete jugaban, dos muchachos al azar las observaban, y uno le hablaba al otro -Viejo, esas chicas están buenísimas-

-No puedo creer que estén pasando su tiempo con un niño- dijo el segundo, mientras se alejaban.

Después de un buen baño, los siete estaban de vuelta en su lugar cocinando algo de comida. Applejack se frotó el vientre, -Estoy agotada, no puedo esperar para tener un poco de barbacoa-

-Yo también- Spike estuvo de acuerdo, ya que Pinkie estaba ocupada preparando algo de comida.

Cuando todo parecía listo, Pinkie habló, -¡Vengan por su plato!-

-Ya era hora- dijo Applejack, mientras estaba a punto de tomar algo de comida, hasta que una voz habló.

-Bueno, buenas tardes, todo el mundo-

El grupo miró, y adivinen quién se acercaba a ellos, eran las Dazzlings, Adagio, Aria y Sonata en traje de baño nuevo en comparación con los que Spike las vio usar en su apartamento. Adagio estaba en un trikini coloreado en una mezcla de amarillo y naranja, Aria llevaba un bikini corto con el top color mora y la parte inferior de color púrpura, finalmente Sonata llevaba un bikini de liga que estaba coloreado en una mezcla de azul ártico y azul cobalto.

Spike como siempre estaba enamorado por su belleza que estaba a la par con la de sus seis chicas. Pero cuando recordó que sus amigas estaban con él, sacudió sus pensamientos.

-¿Ustedes tres de nuevo?- preguntaron Rainbow con ojos acusadores.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Rarity.

-Estamos disfrutando de nuestras vacaciones de primavera, por supuesto- Aria respondió con su tono contundente.

-Bueno, si vinieron aquí para causar problemas, escogieron el lugar equivocado- Applejack dijo, mientras las chicas estaban plantándoles cara.

-¡Esperen!- Spike grito, mientras se ponía entre los grupos, para la confusión de las seis chicas, -Ahora somos amigos-

-¿Amigos?- preguntaron las seis.

-Sí. Las conocí mejor el año pasado, ¿recuerdan un día donde estaban tan ocupadas?- Spike les recordó.

-¿Así que usaste ese tiempo para pasar el rato con ellos?- preguntó Twilight incrédulo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que ustedes cuatro se han estado viendo secretamente?- preguntó Rarity con recelo.

-Relájate, Rarity- Spike la calmó, -No las he estado viendo secretamente, pero ese día tuvimos la oportunidad de conocernos y realmente no son malas, solo tienen que darles una oportunidad como yo- Spike sonrió, mientras las Dazzlings estaban con Spike.

Las seis chicas estaban confundidas, hasta que Pinkie habló -¡Esto es genial, entonces tenemos nuevos amigos!- ella estrecho las manos de las tres chicas.

Adagio se acercó a Twilight, -Sé que empezamos con en el pie equivocado la primera y la última vez que nos conocimos, así que nos gustaría empezar de nuevo- ella extendió su mano, -Hola, soy Adagio Dazzle-

Twilight se veía preocupada, hasta que miró a Spike quien le hizo una seña para darle una oportunidad. Ella sonrió y le estrechó la mano, -Soy Twilight Sparkle, encantada de conocerte-

Aria y Sonata se acercaron y le estrecharon la mano, y la saludaron -Soy Aria Blaze-

-Y soy Sonata Dusk-

Twilight miró a las demás deseándoles que les dieran una oportunidad como ella. Así que una por una estrecharon las manos de las Dazzlings y las saludaron.

-¡Soy Pinkie Pie!-

-Mi nombre es Fluttershy-

-Rainbow Dash-

-Soy Applejack-

-Y soy Rarity-

-Encantada de conocerlas a todas- Adagio saludó, -Así que escuchen, los vimos a todos aquí y nos preguntamos si les gustaría entrar en un partido de voleibol con nosotros?-

-¿Voleibol?- preguntó Spike.

-Sí, tres contra tres. ¿Qué te parece?- preguntó Aria.

Rainbow habló, -Den por hecho que lo haremos. Spike, ¿qué tal?-

-Puedes apostar- Spike estuvo de acuerdo.

Rainbow se giró hacia Applejack, -Vamos, A.J, necesitamos un poco de músculo extra-

-¿Qué?- Ella preguntó, recordando que su estómago se quejaba, -Pero Rainbow, no puedes preguntar a uno de los otros-

-No estoy físicamente diseñada para el voleibol- Twilight explicó.

-Yo preferiría no arriesgarme a que me golpearan en la cabeza- Rarity añadió.

-Estoy demasiado nerviosa, me recuerda a la los quemados- Fluttershy dijo con temor.

-Y yo estoy actuando como árbitro- Pinkie terminó.

Applejack deseando poder comer antes de jugar trató de hablar, -Bueno, no estoy seguro-

-Applejack, te necesitamos- Spike suplicó, -Aparte de Rainbow Dash eres la segunda mejor jugadora que hay-

Applejack miró a Spike viendo que le estaba dando ojos de cachorro. Applejack, incapaz de decirle no mientras hacía esa mueca sonrió, -Oh, ok, terroncito. Lo haré por ti-

-¡Genial!, vamos a calentar- dijo Rainbow, mientras montaban una improvisada cancha de voleibol y dibujaban algunas líneas en la arena. Twilight hizo un control minucioso para asegurarse de que ambos lados de la cancha estuvieran iguales.

-Perfecto- Twilight dijo.

Cuando se hizo el corte, Spike, Rainbow y Applejack estaban a un lado calentando, mientras que las Dazzlings estaban calentando en el otro lado. Mientras Applejack estaba calentando, podía sentir su estómago gruñir.

Ella pensó para sí misma -'Oh, vamos, ¿qué estaba pensando cuando estuve de acuerdo en jugar con el estómago vacío?'- ella habló a Rainbow, -Rainbow, ¿no puedo descansar un poco para tener algo en mi estómago?-

-A.J, en la vida no hay descansos, tenemos que esforzar nuestros límites, sólo mira a Spike- le hizo un gesto a Spike que estaba haciendo estiramientos,

¡Ahora sobrepasa tu límite!-

-Está bien- contestó ella, y pensó -'Maldita sea, Rainbow, cuando te pones competitiva, no hay nada que te detenga'-

Pronto estaban todos listos, mientras Twilight, Rarity y Fluttershy miraban desde el lado dispuesto a animar a sus amigos. Pinkie se levantó y anunció -¡Que comience el juego!-

Y así el partido estaba en marcha, y aunque Rainbow y Applejack eran dos de los grupos más fuertes y las chuicas más atléticas, las tres Dazzlings no eran sólo ruido. Las tres de ellas estaban demostrando que tenían corazón de atletas al igual que Rainbow y Applejack. A lo largo del juego, el estómago de Applejack continuó gruñendo mientras su hambre se intensificaba.

Sonata que estaba lista para obtener la pelota después de que Rainbow sirvió pero fallo, para molestia de sus compañeras, -Sonata, ¡mantén la cabeza en el juego!- Aria la regañó.

-Lo siento, ¡pero el estómago de Applejack está empezando a darme hambre!- ella se quejó.

-Céntrense, ya casi terminamos- Adagio dijo, mientras seguían jugando, pero pronto el estómago retumbante de Applejack estaba llegando a Adagio y Aria también, haciendo que perdieran la concentración.

Con ellos fuera del juego, Spike, Applejack, y Rainbow fueron capaces de anotar un punto final antes de Pinkie lo marcara, -¡juego terminado!-

Las cuatro chicas aplaudieron a sus amigos, hasta que los tres se acercaron a las Dazzlings, y les ofrecieron sus manos, -Hey, buen juego, ¿eh?- preguntó Rainbow.

Las tres chicas estaban curiosas antes de sonreír y estrechar la mano -Sí- Adagio respondió.

-Ahora que hemos terminado ustedes deben estar hambrientos- Twilight dijo.

-¿Estás bromeando?- Applejack preguntó mirando a Twilight con el hambre en los ojos, -¡Estoy hambrienta!-

-¡Bueno, ven por tu plato!- Pinkie anunció, mientras Applejack empezaba a recoger algo de la barbacoa.

Spike miró a las Dazzlings, -¿Les gustaría unirse a nosotros?-

-¿Podemos?- Sonata preguntó.

-Por supuesto- Fluttershy respondió.

-Entre más, mejor- Rarity añadió.

-Bien, ok- Aria dijo, mientras las tres se unían al grupo.

Mientras comían, notaron que Applejack estaba devorando su comida. El grupo la vio sintiéndose perturbados, -Applejack, mastica con la boca cerrada cariño, trata de mantener tus modales- Rarity dijo en repulsión.

-No puedo evitarlo, he estado deseando comerme esto por lo menos media hora- contestó la campesina.

-Y pensé que Sonata se ponía loca con los tacos- Dijo Aria.

Spike habló -¿Cómo han estado chicas desde la última vez que las vi?-

-Hemos estado muy bien, Spike- respondió Adagio, -Nos ofrecimos para ser entretenimiento en un nuevo club llamado Miracle Boulevard-

-La paga es muy generosa, y tenemos comida gratis- Añadió Sonata.

-Bueno, es bueno ver que a las tres les están saliendo bien las cosas- Twilight admitió.

-¿Qué hay de todos ustedes?- preguntó Adagio.

-Nos esta lleno fabuloso, gracias- Respondió Rarity.

-¿Hay algún otro plan para esta primavera aparte de esto?- preguntó Aria.

-En realidad, vamos a asistir al martes a la convención de las Power Princess- Spike respondió.

-¿De Verdad?- preguntó Sonata.

-Sí, Rarity está haciendo nuestros trajes- agregó Spike, -Con su habilidad en la ropa nuestros trajes van a acabar con todos los otros cosplayers-

-Oh, Spike- Rarity se ruborizó, mientras ella pasaba un dedo por su rizo.

* * *

Como llegó tarde, la gente en la playa empezó a empacar así como los siete. Cuando llegó la noche estaban todos en su chalet preparándose para entrar. Cuando Spike estaba en el baño ya estaba en sus pantalones cortos de dormir y su camiseta. Después de que terminó de cepillarse los dientes miró hacia atrás y vio colgando de la barra de la cortina de la ducha los trajes de baño de las muchachas que se estaban secando.

-Oh, viejo creo que lo hacen apropósito, pero que estoy diciendo ¡claro que lo hacen apropósito!- dijo mientras no podía evitar mirar los trajes de baño colgados. Soltó un bostezo y supo que era hora de irse.

Salió del baño y se dirigió a su habitación, y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Antes de darse la vuelta, oyó una voz familiar.

-Buenas noches, terroncito de azúcar-

Spike saltó escuchando la voz de Applejack, -¿Applejack? Por qué demonios me asustas de esa... manera!- se dio la vuelta y vio a Applejack de pie frente a él en su ropa interior.

-Baja la voz, no querrás llamar la atención de las demás ¿verdad?- Applejack le puso un dedo en los labios.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí así?- Spike preguntó, esperando a Dios que las otras chicas no lo oyeran.

-Me sentí con ganas de dormir contigo esta noche- ella respondió.

-¿Alguien te vio venir aquí?- preguntó nervioso.

-Por dios, no- ella respondió.

Spike suspiró aliviado, -Gracias a Dios, pero ¿por qué no estás de pijama?-

-Aparentemente comí tanto del almuerzo y de la cena que se a hinchado mi vientre que no podía caber en mi pijama- se dio unas palmaditas en el vientre.

-Entiendo- contestó Spike -¿y qué te hizo decidir qué quieres dormir aquí conmigo?-

-¿Necesito una razón para estar con mi niño favorito?- preguntó Applejack mientras se ponía una mano en la cadera.

-Bueno, supongo que no- se encogió de hombros.

-Exacto, así que vamos, caramelito- Applejack se sentó en la cama y palmeó el lugar a su lado.

Spike se acercó y se sentó junto a ella, -Así que hoy fue divertido, ¿no?- preguntó.

-Fue una increíble, aunque hubiera deseado que Rainbow me dejara comer entre prácticas- Applejack respondió.

-Sí, pero al menos tu estómago gruñendo nos proporcionó una buena distracción para el otro equipo- Spike recordó mientras tocaba juguetonamente el vientre de la chica.

Applejack soltó una risita, -Sí, tienes razón, ¿puedo preguntarte algo, Spike?-

-Dispara-

-¿Crees que me veía sexy en mi traje de baño nuevo?-

Spike hizo una doble toma -¿Me repites la pregunta?-

-¿Cómo crees que me veía en mi nuevo traje de baño? ¿Era sexy?- preguntó con esperanza.

Spike respondió -Sexy no se acercaría a describir cómo te veías en ese traje de baño. Lo mismo ocurre con las demás-

Applejack sonrió, -Me alegro de oír eso- ella se acercó a él.

-Y seré honesto contigo un poco más. Ahora mismo, estás incluso más sexy- añadió.

-Ay, Spike- Applejack se sonrojó antes de que ella abrazara al muchacho.

Spike pensó para sus adentros mientras sentía sus pechos a pesar de que todavía estaban encerradas en su sujetador -¡Oh, este contacto cercano es tan jodidamente épico!-

Applejack levantó su cabeza de su hombro para mirarlo a los ojos, -Podrías darme un beso, dulzura- preguntó ella. Spike le hiso un gesto de aprobación, -Gracias- dijo, antes de plantar sus labios en los suyos y se besaron apasionadamente. Mientras lo hacían, Spike envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Applejack para acercarla.

Cuando se separaron, ambos se sonrieron, hasta que Spike habló, -Supongo que deberíamos dormir de una vez, ¿eh?-

-Antes de que lo hagamos, Spike, tengo un favor más que pedirte-

-¿Qué es eso?-

-¿Podrías darle a mis chicas un masaje? Realmente se han perdido tus manos mágicas- preguntó mientras señalaba sus senos.

Spike empezó a sentir que toda la sangre se precipitaba hacia abajo a petición de Applejack, pero no estaba dispuesto de dejar pasar otra oportunidad para masajear sus pechos de nuevo. Él habló, -Claro, A.J.- dijo, mientras Applejack se giraba y se apoyaba contra el pecho de Spike. Cuando Applejack estaba cómoda, Spike tomó sus pechos por detrás y empezó a masajearlos como antes.

-Mm, eso se siente mejor que lo recuerdo- Applejack gimió, mientras Spike continuaba masajeando su pecho.

-Me alegro de ver que lo estás disfrutando- dijo Spike, mientras estaba metido en el suave y firme sentimiento de los pechos de la chica.

-Tanto yo como mis chicas lo estamos disfrutando- Applejack respondió, mientras se relajaba.

-'Puedo ver eso.'- pensó para sí mismo, ya que podía sentir lo excitada que Applejack estaba.

Después de suficiente masaje, Spike se detuvo, y ambos se metieron bajo las sábanas, -Bueno, buenas noches, Applejack-

-Buenas noches, Spike- Applejack dijo, mientras le daba un último beso de buenas noches, antes de que apagaran la lámpara y se durmieran.

* * *

Traducción hecha con el permiso de ChaosMagemon de su historia The Girls of My Life.

Que les parece si hacemos una pequeña prueba, cierren los ojos e imagínense a las chicas, las Dazzlings y la playa en la misma imagen, ahora pónganles los trajes de baño que se mencionaron y el ultimo al que no le de una erección gana. Ya fuera de tonterías que les pareció el capítulo con todo y una Applejack hambrienta, sinceramente no soy alguien que disfrute la playa pero con tal de verlas en traje de baño (con solo Fluttershy me basta y sobra) la quemadura no seria nada, y como les dije volvieron a aparecer las Dazzlings y parece que esta vez Spike pudo conservar sus brazos en su lugar y aun falta otro segmento en la playa así que tendrán que esperarlo hasta el lunes (y como subo los capitulo ya muy tarde lo mas probable es que lo lean hasta el martes) y no pueden hacer nada al respecto (inserte risa malvada aquí)... bueno podrían leérselo en ingles pero eso es decisión suya.

Pregunta del cap:

1.- ¿Alguna vez que hallan ido a la playa se han topado con una vista tan buena?

Yo puede que si pero desde los 11 años que no voy a la playa así que si me la tope no le preste atención.

2.- ¿Creen que las chicas descubran a Applejack y Spike en la cama cuando despierten?

Gracias por sus lecturas.


	36. Capítulo 36 Día de Playa - Día 2

Capítulo 36: Día de Playa - Día 2

Historia Original: The Girls of My Life de ChaosMagemon

* * *

A medida que el sol se elevaba sobre el horizonte de la playa, su resplandor brillaba a través de la ventana de la habitación de Spike. Cuando la luz cayó sobre la cara de Spike, comenzó a moverse antes de que sus ojos comenzaran a abrirse. Lo primero que vio fueron los pechos de Applejack presionados en su rostro.

-Todavía debo estar dormido- pensó Spike con incredulidad. De repente, los brazos de Applejack lo acercaron más, mientras su rostro se ahogaba en su firme pecho, -No, esto se siente real. Y me alegro de que lo sea-

Los propios ojos de Applejack finalmente se abrieron y vieron lo que estaba haciendo a Spike. Rápidamente soltó su cabeza, permitiéndole recuperar el aliento, -Buenos días, Spike- ella sonrió.

-Buenos días, A.J- Spike respondió, después de recuperar suficiente aire.

-Lamento ese inconveniente, es que soñaba estaba teniendo un lindo sueño- explicó tímidamente.

-Me di cuenta, ¿cómo dormiste?-

-Dormí muy bien- Ella explicó.

-¿Y no fue porque estabas a mi lado?- Spike preguntó con una ceja levantada.

Applejack, una vez más, pareció avergonzada, -Bueno, está bien eso ayudo-

-Bueno, será mejor que regreses a tu habitación antes de que las chicas se den cuenta de que no estás allí- Spike la advirtió.

-Bien, nos vemos en el desayuno, Spike- dijo Applejack mientras salía de la habitación. Cuando Applejack salió de la habitación, Spike agarró un nuevo par de ropa para cambiarse.

Ya abajo, se encontraban las chicas cambiadas y listas, la primera en bajar fue Applejac. Spike finalmente bajó para unirse a ellas.

-Bueno, mira quién decidió unirse a nosotras- Rainbow sonrió.

-Y buenos día para ti, Rainbow- Spike respondió, mientras se unía a ellas.

-Parece que has dormido bien- Twilight se dio cuenta.

Spike contestó, mientras observaba secretamente a Applejack -No podría haber sido mejor-

-Espero que tengamos un día super divertido en la playa como lo hicimos ayer-dijo Pinkie emocionada.

-Yo también- Rarity estuvo de acuerdo.

-Bueno, no olviden que después de comer tendremos que esperar un rato antes de entrar al agua- Twilight les recordó.

-Lo sabemos, Twilight- Spike rodo los ojos.

-Eso me dará tiempo para trabajar mi bronceado- dijo Rainbow mientras estiraba los brazos.

Una vez Spike y las chicas se habian cambiado a su traje de baño, y tomaron sus suministros y se dirigieron de nuevo a la playa.

* * *

Una vez que encontraron un buen lugar como antes, y que alistaron todo estaban tumbados en toallas de playa mientras tomaban botellas de cerveza de raíz de su hielera.

-Ahora este es un día magnífico para estar en la playa, ¿no lo creen, chicas?- Spike le preguntó al grupo mientras sacaba la tapa de la cerveza.

-Voy a brindar a eso- Applejack contestó, mientras ella y Spike tintineaban sus botellas juntas y tomaban un trago.

De pronto oyeron algunas quejas y gruñidos. Miraron y vieron a tres chicos rudos que parecían tener caras de perro. Ellos estaban pisoteando a través de la playa derribando sombrillas de playa, y pisando fuerte sobre los castillos de arena haciendo llorar a los niños.

Los tres se detuvieron ante los siete amigos, mientras el jefe hablaba, -Este lugar estara bien-

-Lo has dicho, Rover- el más grande de los tres habló.

Las chicas y Spike fruncieron el ceño, cuando Rainbow habló, -Odio decirlo, pero este es nuestro lugar-

-Bueno, ahora es nuestro- Dijo Rover.

-Así que ahucando el ala- el más pequeño de los tres les ordeno.

-No, creo que nos quedaremos aqui- Spike respondió satisfecho.

Rover frunció el ceño y gruñó como un perro -¿Tienes idea de a quién estás hablando?-

-Me temo que no tenemos la más mínima idea- Rarity contestó, con un movimiento de su rizo.

-Soy Rover, éste es Fido y Spot, somos los Diamond Dogs-

-¿Diamond Dogs?- preguntó Pinkie, mientras se levantaba e inspeccionaba a cada uno de ellos, con gran confusión -Sí. Con esas caras de perro que tienen el nombre les biene que ni pintado-

-¡Sí, ustedes tres parecen perros!- Rainbow se echó a reír, mientras se colgaba del hombro de Spike.

-Um, Rainbow...- Fluttershy la advirtió, mientras los Diamond Dogs le estaban lanzando miradas asesinas por ese insulto.

-Oh, una chica divertida, ¿eh?- preguntó Rover.

-Vamos a ver lo graciosa que eres una ves que estes retorciendote en el suelo- amenazo Fido.

Rainbow se puso de pie, -Muestrame lo que tienes, cara de perro-

El ceño fruncido de Rover empezó a transformarse en una sonrisa agradable -Que tal esto, ¿por qué no vienen las chicas a unirse a mí y a mis hijos por un bocado, y olvidaremos que todo esto ha ocurrido?-

-Sí. ¿Qué dicen?- preguntó Spot.

Antes de que las chicas pudieran contestar, Spike se levantó y se puso de pie ante el trío -Digo que es mejor que saquen sus traseros de aquí antes de que yo lo haga-

-¿Tú?- preguntaron los tres mayores, antes de reír histéricamente.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?- preguntó Spike con el ceño fruncido.

-El hecho de que realmente pienses que un patetico camaroncito puede llegar a hacernos algo- Rover respondió, mientras ahogaba la risa.

-Yo no soy patetico- Spike frunció el ceño, hasta que notó que tres cangrejos se movían cerca de sus pies. Una idea se formó en su cabeza, y habló, -¡Pero ustedes tres están a punto de salir corriendo de mi vista!- él pateó a los tres cangrejos y cada uno aterrizó en cada uno de los pies de los brabucones.

Los cangrejos asustados por la patada de Spike, pellizcaron el dedo gordo de los pies de los Diamond Dogs. Los ojos de los chicos se ensancharon de dolor.

-¡OUCH!- gritaron y empezaron a saltar sobre sus pies libres mientras sacudían a los cangrejos de ellos, pero fue en vano. Terminaron huyendo llorando de dolor.

Spike sonrió triunfante, hasta que las chicas se reunieron alrededor de él, -Spike, eso fue muy valiente- Fluttershy dijo con alivio.

-No puedo creer que te hayas enfrentado a esos brutos de esa forma- Rarity añadio.

-¡Y ese truco con los cangrejos fue tan increíble!- Rainbow aplaudió.

-Y gracioso también- Pinkie rió entre dientes.

-Gracias, muchachas- Spike sonrió, -Saben, mirar esos tres me recordó ese día que fui perseguido por esos dos perros que no dejaban de ladrarme-

-¿Enserio?- preguntó Twilight con curiosidad.

-Sí. Todo lo que hice ese día fue llorar como un bebé- Spike suspiró.

-Oh, Spike- Fluttershy dijo con preocupación.

-Bueno, no iba a ser así esta vez- dijo seriamente -Este era mi turno de protegerlas-

-Tengo que decirlo, Spike, ya nos hiciste sentir orgullosas- Rainbow cruzó los brazos, sintiéndose impresionada.

-Bueno, yo no iba a dejar que esos arrastrados intentaran llevarselas, ¿verdad?- Spike preguntó retóricamente.

Twilight sonrió y lo abrazó -Sabemos que nunca dejarías que nos pasara nada, Spike-

Spike devolvió el abrazo, mientras las otros se unían para no querer quedar fuera, -Bueno, vamos chicas. ¡Vamos a divertirnos en la playa!- las muchachas celebraron.

* * *

Y así la diversión estaba en marcha. Applejack y Fluttershy estaban construyendo un castillo de arena, mientras que Pinkie estaba construyendo una escultura de arena de sí misma, mucho para la sopresa de las otras dos.

Twilight y Rainbow Dash cubrieron el cuerpo de Spike con arena dejando sólo la cabeza descubierta. Rarity estaba tendida a su lado tomando una foto de ambos.

Después de que Spike se liberara de su entierro en la arena, estaba recogiendo conchas de mar con Twilight y Fluttershy, con Twilight siguiendolos y explicando qué tipos de conchas estaban encontrando, lo que aburría a Spike y Fluttershy.

Pronto estaban todos nadando y chapoteando en el agua. Rainbow se escondió detrás de Spike y lo agarro desde los hombros, -¡Te tengo Spike!- ella lo sumergió bajo el agua un poco mientras sus brazos se agitaban fuera del agua dando vueltas. Rainbow lo sacó para tomar aire, antes de sumergirlo otra vez, -¡Respira profundo Spike!- lo hizo de nuevo, antes de sacarlo de nuevo.

-¡Rainbow, no lo ahogues!- Twilight la reprendió.

-Sólo tenemos algo de diversión, Twilight- Rainbow se encogió de hombros.

-Hey, chicos, ¡miren lo que encontré!- Pinkie gritó.

Todos miraron a la chica, mientras Applejack hablaba, -¿Qué pasa, Pinkie?-

-Alguien perdió el top de su bikini- Pinkie giro un top de bikini que estaba coloreado de amarillo y rosa.

-Espera, ¿no?- Spike se apagó, mientras se volvían hacia Fluttershy, quien de repente se dio cuenta de que había perdido su top de bikini. Sus pechos flotaban ligeramente por encima del nivel del agua, pero la niña cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y gritó.

Spike apartó la mirada, antes de que cualquiera de las chicas pudiera decírselo. Fluttershy gritó, -¡Pinkie, debuelbeme eso!-

-¿Lo quieres? ¡Ven a buscarlo!- Pinkie nadó alrededor, mientras que Fluttershy nadó tras de ella, tratando de asegurarse de que estaba hasta el cuello en el agua.

-¿No vamos a ayudarla?- Twilight preguntó a las demás en preocupación.

-Deja que Fluttershy haga ejercicio- Rainbow sonrió, mientras observaba a la niña tímida nadar tras Pinkie decidida a recuperar su top.

Pinkie sintió que ya habia jugado con Fluttershy lo suficiente, le devolvió el top y Fluttershy se lo puso rpidamente, -Pinkie, nunca vuelvas a hacer eso- ella suplicó.

-Qué, sólo me estaba divirtiendo, además pienso que Spike tuvo una buena vista de ti- ella empujó a la chica tímida.

-¿Enserio?- Fluttershy palideció de vergüenza.

Pinkie se rió, -Estoy bromeando, Fluttershy... ¿O no?- preguntó sospechosamente.

Nadaron hacia la orilla y se estiraron, -Fue un maravilloso y relajante baño- Rarity gimió mientras estiraba los brazos.

Pinkie miró a la chica y habló, -Oye, Rarity, tu vientre esta brillando-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Pinkie?- preguntó la chica de moda con curiosidad.

Los otros miraron y se sorprendieron, -De hecho, Pinkie tiene razón- Spike confirmó.

Rarity miró hacia abajo y vio algo brillante en su ombligo, -Oh, por- lo miró de cerca, -Chicas, es una perla-

-¿Una perla?- preguntaron en conjunto.

-¿Una perla real del océano?- preguntó Spike.

-Sí, y hermosa también- dijo Rarity, mientras trataba de sacarla -¡Ooh, sal de allí, cosa obstinada!-

-Yo me encargo- Spike se ofreció voluntariamente.

-Oh, gracias, Spike- Rarity sonrió, mientras el chico trataba de sacarla.

-¡Oh, hombre está atascado ahí dentro!- Spike gimió, mientras seguía tratando de sacarlo.

-Con cuidado, Spike- Rarity gimió.

-Déjame intentarlo- Applejack ofreció, mientras trataba de sacarlo, pero no sirvió.

-Dejenme esto para mí- Rainbow se jactó, ella lo intento, pero como Spike y Applejack no la sacó.

-Déjame traer unas pinzas o unos alicates- Pinkie ofreció.

-¡Pinkie, no!- Rarity gritó, -No quiero que uses algo así en mí-

-Entonces, ¿cómo lo vas a sacar?- preguntó Twilight.

-Tal vez si espero un rato, saldrá sola- Rarity sugirio.

-¿Y si alguien pregunta por eso?- Fluttershy se preguntó.

-Les diré que es una perforación- Respondio Rarity.

-¿Has considerado conseguir uno real?- preguntó Twilight.

-Santo cielo, no- contestó la muchacha -Puedo estar a la moda encuanto a accesorios, pero cuando se trata de piercings en el torso hay una linea que no cruzo-

Así que siguieron divirtiéndose en la playa, mientras Rarity esperaba pacientemente que la perla se aflojara y saliera de su ombligo. Para cuando todo el mundo estaba empacando y el sol se ponía, Rarity todavía no había sacado la perla.

* * *

Dentro del chalet, Spike y las chicas esperaban a Rarity quien estaba en el baño tomando un baño rápido antes de que bajaran a comer. Rainbow gruñó, -Ugh, ¿cuánto tiempo más tardará Rarity?- preguntó ella con aburrimiento.

-Sabes cómo es esa chica, Rainbow- Applejack la recordó.

De repente, la puerta del baño se abrió, y Rarity salio, completamente vestida, -he terminado-

-Seguro que te tomaste tu tiempo- Applejack rodo los ojos.

-Para tu información, Applejack, tuve una muy buena razón para pasar un minuto extra en el baño- Rarity giraba su rizo y levantaba la barbilla.

-¿Sólo un minuto más?- preguntó Rainbow dudando.

-Sí, y la razón es por esto- Rarity sostuvo la perla que habia salído de su ombligo.

-La perla- Twilight dijo con sorpresa.

-¿La sacaste?- Fluttershy se sorprendió.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- preguntó Rainbow, incrédulo.

-Creanlo o no todo lo que necesitaba era un poco de jabón- ella respondió.

Los seis estaban allí parados completamente con cara de estúpidos, -¿Sólo un poco de jabón?- Spike preguntó incrédulo.

-¿Eso es todo lo que requirio?- preguntó Applejack en igual estado de shock.

-No puedo creerlo- Rainbow dijo sintiendose avergonzada.

-Yo tampoco puedo- Pinkie añadió, mientras sostenía un par de pinzas y alicates antes de dejarlos caer.

Spike y Fluttershy miraron a Twilight que sus ojos estaban teniendo un Tic y sus dientes estaban apretados, -Uh, Twilight, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Spike preocupado.

-¿Twilight?- preguntó Fluttershy con igual preocupación.

Twilight habló entre dientes, -¿Jabón? ¿Todo lo que nesecito fue jabón?- Spike se sintió nervioso, mientras miraba y casi imaginaba su cuerpo envuelto en llamas viendose como una chica completamente furiosa.

Pero en su lugar, Twilight estalló gritando, -¡¿NO PUEDO CREER QUE NOS PASAMOS TODO ESTE DÍA TRATANDO DE SACARLA DE RARITY Y TODO LO QUE NECESITO FUE SOLO UN POCO DE JABÓN?!- continuó ella en un ataque de indignación, que empezó a maldecir. Fluttershy cubrió los oidos de Spike, no queriendo que oyera esas palabras salir de la boca de Twilight.

Bajaron por las escaleras del chalet, con Twilight aún quejandose, para la irritación de los otros. Cuando estaban comiendo, se sintieron aliviados de que Twilight había cesado con el rito de indignación que les permitía comer en paz.

-Por fin, pensé que nunca se callaria- Rainbow susurró a Applejack y a Fluttershy.

-Bueno, tal vez después de la cena estará mucho más tranquila ahora- Sugirió Fluttershy.

Después de la cena, Twilight había vuelto a su descontrol inicial para la ira de Spike y las chicas. Rainbow miró a Fluttershy y le dirigió una mirada fulminante -¿Tenias que decirlo?- preguntó retóricamente, mientras Fluttershy sonreía nerviosamente.

Spike se estaba enfadando cada vez más con los gritos de Twilight, y tuvo que poner fin a eso -De acuerdo, ya he tenido suficiente de esto- se dirigió a Twilight, que estaba tan atrapada en su indignación, que incluso no lo noto. Él le puso una mano en el hombro, -¡Twilight!- él gritó.

Twilight le devolvió la mirada todavía irritada por los acontecimientos de antes, -¿Qué?-

Spike respondió acariciando su cara y la jalo hacia un apasionado beso, tomando a cada chica de sorpresa. Especialmente a Twilight. Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity y Pinkie tenían los ojos muy abiertos, con la mandíbula de Pinkie colgando, y Fluttershy estaba cubriendo su cara con sus manos, pero había echado un vistazo entre sus dedos.

Cuando Spike y Twilight se separaron, Spike vio que Twilight parecía que habia perdido las palabras, y solo se sonrojaba, -¿Mejor?- preguntó.

Twilight respondió sintiéndose más tranquila, -Gracias, necesitaba eso-

-De nada-

Las otras cinco parecían celosas, -Tal vez debería empezar a enloquecer de esa forma cuando este serca de Spike- Rainbow se sugirió a sí misma.

-Yo también- Pinkie estuvo de acuerdo.

Twilight habló, -Lo siento, muchachas, supongo que me he perdido un poco- ella timidamente envolvió un dedo en su cabello.

-Suele suceder, Twi- Applejack respondió con comodidad.

-Aunque la próxima vez baja el volumen, o al menos dame la oportunidad de encontrar tapones para los oídos- Rainbow añadio.

Twilight soltó una carcajada -Tienes razon-

Rarity se aclaró la garganta, -Ahora que Twilight sacó todo eso de su sistema, tengo algo que decir-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Fluttershy.

Rarity se acercó a Spike y le mostro la perla, -Spike, me gustaría que tuvieras la perla-

-¿En serio? Spike dijo con incredulidad, mientras la colocaba en su mano.

-Considéralo un pequeño recordatorio de nuestro fin de semana en la playa- Rarity explicó, con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Rarity, esto es tan generoso de tu parte- él la abrazó.

Rarity le devolvió el abrazo -De nada-

Las chicas parecían envidiosas, hasta que Pinkie miró por la ventana deslizante del balcón más cercano -Miren- dijo, mientras salían al balcón. Vieron la luna brillante en el cielo que mostraba un hermoso reflejo sobre el agua del mar.

-Hermosa- Fluttershy sijo con admiración.

-Es una linda noche- Spike sonrió.

-UH Huh- Applejack estuvo de acuerdo.

-Este es un momento para una fotografia- Rarity dijo mientras reunía a todo el mundo cerca de ella, antes de sacar su teléfono celular para tomar una selfie. Cuando se tomó la imagen, vieron cómo sus cabezas estaban enroscadas para que todos pudieran entrar en la imagen. Se rieron entre sí.

-No es un mal comienzo para las vacaciones de primavera- Spike les dijo a las chicas.

-Y acaba de empezar- Rainbow sonrió, y las chicas estaban de acuerdo.

* * *

Traducción hecha con el permiso de ChaosMagemon de su historia The Girls of My Life.

¿Y? fue lo que esperaban cunado despertaron Spike y la hermosa granjera en la misma cama. Y finalmente vimos a Spike hacer algo (si, se que lo hicieron los cangrejos pero hay que darle un poquito de crédito), ahora pasemos a lo interesante... ¡Madre mia con el Rage de Twilight con lo de la perla! se que a uno se le pueden ir los estribos pero eso es exagerar y siguió hasta después de haber comido y aun quedan cosas. No olviden que el final de la historia se aproxima.

Pregunta del cap:

Seamos sinceros, Spike le dio el beso solo porque ya habían llegado a ese nivel de serian pero como alguien ajeno a ese nivel

¿Como le hubieran hecho para que Twilight dejara ese Rage intenso en el que estaba?

Yo como buen fan de las escenas donde alguien pierde los estribos le hubiera soltado una potente bofetada solo para que se callara o para que por lo menos centrara esa ira en alguien más.

Gracias por sus lecturas.


	37. Capítulo 37 Comic Con - Día 3

Capítulo 37: Comic Con - Día 3

Historia Original: The Girls of My Life de ChaosMagemon

* * *

Una mañana en la Boutique Carrusel, Spike esperaba a que las chicas salieran del vestidor. Miró al techo sintiéndose aburrido de esperar. Después de permanecer en silencio durante demasiado tiempo, dijo -Vamos chicas, si no nos apresuramos nos perderemos todas las cosas buenas-

-Tranquilízate, Spike, la Convención no se ira a ninguna parte- Vino la voz de Twilight desde el vestidor.

-Además, sabes que meterse en estos trajes es un procedimiento delicado- Rarity añadió desde dentro del vestuario.

-Lo sé. Lo sé- Spike respondió, mientras seguía esperando a que sus amigas terminaran.

De repente, oyó abrirse la puerta del vestidor, y salieron las muchachas que estaban disfrazadas para la Comic Con. Cada una de ellas estaba vestida como una súper heroína de la serie de cómics Power Princesses.

Twilight estaba vestida como Masked Matter-Horn, Pinkie Pie estaba cosplay como Fili Second, Rainbow Dash era Zapp, Rarity era Radiance, Applejack era Mistress Mare-velous y Fluttershy era Saddle Rager.

Spike miró a sus amigas con asombro, viendo que cada una de ellas no sólo les quedaban a la perfección los trajes de cada heroína, sino que desde su punto de vista se parecían a las verdaderas Power Princesses.

-Chicas, todas lucen increíbles- Spike jadeó mientras se abanicaba.

-Gracias, Spike. Rarity realmente hizo un buen trabajo en hacer que se vean exactamente como lo hacen en el cómic- Twilight explicó.

-Incluso añadí algo más a Fluttershy- Añadió Rarity, mientras presionaba algo en el traje de Fluttershy, y empezó a hincharse haciendo que Fluttershy pareciera musculosa.

-Wow, los músculos inflables- Spike jadeó ante el ingenio de su amiga.

-Y si me resulta demasiado difícil caminar con ellos- Fluttershy presionó otro botón que hacía que el aire se desinflara de su traje.

-¡Oh, esto va a ser tan cool!- Spike aplaudió.

-Bueno, el equipo aún no está completo, Spikey- Rarity dijo, mientras le entregaba un traje en un estante y lo empujaba detrás de una cortina para que también pudiera cambiarse.

Las muchachas esperaron hasta que la cortina del vestuario se abrió, y salió Spike. Él usaba un cosplay de Humdrum, el único miembro masculino de las Power Princesses. Mientras Spike se paraba ante las chicas con su traje, parecían emocionadas y sorprendidas ante Spike antes de reunirse a su alrededor.

-Así que las Power Princesses se han reunido- dijo Rainbow, con orgullo.

-¡Entonces vamos a Comic Con!- Dijo Pinkie con entusiasmo. Y así el grupo partió.

* * *

Los seis tomaron la camioneta de Applejack hasta el Centro Social de Canterlot, donde se estaba celebrando la Comic Con. El grupo entró a ver el lugar lleno de fans de cómics, hípsters y cosplayers de toda la ciudad de Canterlot, y quién sabe cuántos fuera de la ciudad. El grupo parecía admirado, especialmente Spike.

-Chicas, hemos entrado en el paraíso- Spike dijo al sentirse nostálgico.

Pinkie miró a su alrededor, -Curioso, esperaba que el paraíso fuera una utopía recubierta de dulces con malvaviscos, helado y salsa de chocolate- las muchachas rodaron sus ojos.

-Tantas cosas diferentes para ver- dijo Applejack mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-¿Por dónde empezamos?- Fluttershy se preguntó.

-No te preocupes, he compilado una lista de todos los paneles importantes y entrevistas para mirar, hasta entonces estamos libres para vagar alrededor y ver todos los puestos- Twilight explicó como la cerebrito que era.

-Y yo tengo un folleto- Añadió Spike mientras levantaba el panfleto que recogía cuando entraron en el edificio.

-Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando?- Rainbow preguntó retóricamente, -¡Vamos!-

-¡Si, vamos!- Pinkie aplaudió. Y así el grupo comenzó a explorar la convención, mientras pasaban por muchos cosplayers y otros fans de cómics que parecían intrigados por sus trajes.

-Echa un vistazo a esos tipos- un muchacho fanático que llevaba una camisa de las Power Princesses dijo a otro, mientras que señalaba a Spike y a las chicas.

-Whoa, esos trajes parecen cien por cien reales- el segundo dijo con igual asombro.

* * *

El grupo se detuvo en una habitación llena de puestos que vendían todo tipo de cosas de cómics y de anime. Cada uno de ellos fue a un puesto. Rarity pasó por un puesto que vendía pequeñas baratijas de anillos, collares y pendientes. Estaba mirando un conjunto de aretes de un anime de chica mágica que sentía que se vería maravillosa con ellos. Pinkie fue a un stand que vendía dulces y golosinas vendidos en Japón. Fluttershy estaba mirando a algunos peluches de criaturas mágicas, y estaba acariciando un conejo de apariencia mágica.

Rainbow miraba algunos C.D japoneses de algunas series clásicas sentai. Applejack estaba revisando figuritas coleccionables de personajes de cómics y personajes de otros medios. Twilight estaba mirando algunos de los cómics y libros que tenían. Spike mientras tanto estaba revisando un stand que vendía armas auténticas contenidas en vainas y fundas.

A Spike le brillaban los ojos mientras miraba una espada en una vaina, -¿Es esa realmente la rebanadora de demonios del ojo del demonio de cristal?-

El vendedor respondió con una sonrisa, -Y en perfecto estado también-

Spike parecía asombrado, -daría una pierna y un brazo por algo tan majestuoso y hermoso-

-Desafortunadamente, no tomamos partes del cuerpo para el pago- el vendedor bromeo, y los dos rieron.

-¡Spike!- Twilight llamó, mientras ella y las chicas se acercaban a él con una bolsa en la mano.

-Hey, chicas, ¿encontraron algo que les gustara?- Spike preguntó.

-Seguro que lo hicimos- Pinkie estuvo de acuerdo, mientras le mostraba su bolsa con unas golosinas que compró al vendedor.

-¿Has conseguido algo de tu gustó?- preguntó Twilight.

-Bueno, si yo tuviera que escoger una cosa, yo habría escogido esa- le hizo un gesto a la espada en la que estaba fijado.

-Increíble- dijo Rainbow emocionada.

-Spike- Twilight dijo severamente.

-Pero estaba fuera de mi rango de precios, así que decidí algo más casual- Spike metió la mano en su bolsa y sacó un cartel de las Power Princesses, -Voy a pegar esto en el techo sobre mi cama. Cuando me despierte será lo primero que veré por la mañana-

Rainbow sonrió, -Y cuando las veas, sólo pensaras en ellas como nosotras en sus trajes- ella le dio un codazo en el hombro y él rio entre dientes.

Twilight miró su reloj, -Oh, Dios mío. Será mejor que nos demos prisa, el panel del escritor de las Power Princesses comenzará pronto-

Spike casi pega un grito pero se contuvo, -Es cierto. ¡Vamos!- dijo, mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia su destino -no puedo creer que vayamos a encontrarnos con el autor, Adrock Harrison, he soñado con este momento toda mi vida-

-Bueno, ese sueño se hará realidad, socio- Applejack le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

* * *

El grupo entró en una habitación con otros fans de las Power Princess con algunos cosplay como personajes del cómic. Los siete se sentaron entre los aficionados y esperaron hasta que Adrock Harrison subió al escenario y se sentó en un escritorio con un micrófono.

-Bienvenidos a todos a la Comic Con. Es tan agradable ver cuántos fans de mi serie de cómics llegar a venir aquí. Y es genial estar aquí mismo. Estoy me asegurare de responder a tantas de sus preguntas como pueda, y después estaré firmando autógrafos y tomando fotos. Así que comencemos-

Así que Spike, las chicas y todos los fans presentes se sentaron y escucharon a Harrison hablar sobre su experiencia de vida en lo que le llevó a crear cómics, así como otras obras que ha hecho antes de entrar en las Power Princesses. Después de su discurso, comenzó a tomar preguntas de muchos de los aficionados que respondía lo mejor que podía.

Spike sintiéndose obligado a preguntar, levantó la mano esperando que Adrock lo notara, -¿Quién es el próximo?- preguntó el escritor, hasta que sus ojos cayeron sobre Spike -¿Sí?-

-¿Qué te inspiró para crear el cómic de Power Princess?- Spike preguntó, mientras los fans guardaban silencio para dejar que el escritor diera su respuesta.

Adrock sonrió -Ah, eso es una historia muy interesante, ya que cuando tenía catorce años tenía seis amigos en la escuela secundaria de la ciudad en la que crecí. Eran todas niñas y cada una de ellas era muy cercana a mí-

Spike y las chicas escucharon atentamente comenzando a obtener la sensación dejavu de la historia de Adrock. El escritor continuó -Nosotros siete fuimos los mejores amigos, hicimos todo juntos. Me amaban y créame cuando digo esto, pero yo también las amaba-

-¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?- preguntó Twilight.

-Bueno, después de que cada una se fue a la universidad, me aseguré de mantenerme en contacto con ellas. Y me contaron de las cosas que hicieron mientras estaban en la universidad, las mantuve informados sobre las cosas que estaba haciendo en casa. Eventualmente todas consiguieron novios que eran perfectos para ellas. Tenía la sensación de que lo harían. Por mucho que nos quisiéramos, yo sabía que tenían que eventualmente encontrar chicos para ellas. Pero eso no dañó nuestra amistad. Así que cuando tuve la idea de las Power Princesses, basé a cada chica de le historia en una de mis amigas que mejor se adaptara a su personalidad-

-¿Y te has basado en ti mismo para crear a Humdrum?- Spike preguntó.

-Precisamente- Adrock confirmó, -Trabajar en este cómic con estos personajes me hace sentir tan cerca de mis viejas amigas como lo he estado en años- terminó, sintiéndose nostálgico.

Spike y las chicas sonrieron viendo lo cerca que estaba el hombre de sus amigos, y vieron cómo se reflejaba también. Después de que el panel estaba terminando, Adrock comenzó a firmar autógrafos y tomar fotografías con los fans que formaron una línea. Cuando Spike se acercó sacó su cómic favorito de las Power Princesses. Llegó al escritorio y lo puso sobre la mesa.

-¿A nombre de quién?- Preguntó Adrock.

-Para Spike Drake- Spike respondio.

-De acuerdo- El escritor dijo, mientras empezaba a escribir su autógrafo dentro del cómic.

-¿También, señor Harrison?-

-¿Sí?-

-Sé que probablemente escuchas esto de cualquier fan al que le has contado de dónde sacaste tu inspiración del cómic, pero creo que tengo la vida de Ken Heathspike-

El escritor miró con curiosidad y habló con diversión -Déjame adivinar, ¿estás viviendo en secreto con chicas alienígenas y en secreto eres un superhéroe?-

-Oh, no, nada de eso- Spike se rio, -De hecho, yo también soy muy cercano de seis amigas mías, que son también mayores que yo-

Adrock vio a las chicas con las que estaba Spike. Sonrió -Ya veo, son un grupo muy activo-

-Eso es seguro y realmente se preocupan por mí. No sé exactamente lo profundos que eran sus sentimientos para usted y sus amigas en ese entonces Pero yo y mis chicas. Ellas me aman de verdad. Tiene algún consejo para un chico en su posición ¿cómo yo?-

Adrock sonrió -Bueno, Spike, valora todos los buenos momentos que pasas con ellas, trátalas en igualdad de condiciones, y nunca dejes que los sentimientos individuales de una de ellos se interpongan en tu amistad con el resto. Y si las cosas acaban mal, apoyarlas, porque eso es lo que hacen los verdaderos amigos-

Spike sonrió a las palabras del escritor, -Voy a recordar eso. Gracias de nuevo-

-No hay problema-

-Una última cosa- Spike sacó su cámara y tomó una foto de sí mismo con el escritor. Volvió a unirse a las chicas que parecían felices.

-¿Tienes tu autógrafo?- preguntó Applejack.

-UH Huh- Spike confirmó.

-Bueno, andando, ¡vamos al karaoke!- Pinkie se veía emocionada.

-Vamos- Spike estuvo de acuerdo, mientras caminaban.

* * *

Entraron en otra habitación donde los fans estaban haciendo karaoke. Miraron y vieron a la que actualmente cantaba, Trixie estaba vestida con una túnica de hechicera de color azul oscuro con un sombrero.

Vampire Knight Opening (Still Doll)

* * *

Escucharon mientras cantaba, a lo cual tenían que admitir que era muy buena. Cuando terminó, inclinó la cabeza mientras los aficionados aplaudían. La muchacha bajó y vio a Spike ya las chicas. Ella sonrió y se acercó.

-Bueno, si no son otros que Spike y las chicas-

-Hey, Trixie, no sabía que eras una fangirl- Spike dijo sorprendido.

-Estoy llena de sorpresas y trucos- Trixie se rio.

-Entonces, ¿quién se supone que eres?- preguntó Rainbow.

-Soy la Hechicera Vexa de mi serie de cómic favorita Sorceress of the Elementals- explicó, -Y Vexa es la hechicera de la magia del agua-

-Bueno, te ves muy guapa con ese traje- Dijo Spike.

-Oh, gracias, Spike- Trixie abrazó a Spike y miró a las chicas con aire de suficiencia.

Las chicas gruñeron, hasta que Spike dejó ir a Trixie, -Vamos, chicas, vamos a probarlo- las chicas sonrieron y siguieron a Spike en el escenario.

Buscaban una canción antes de decidirla. Spike sostuvo el micrófono, y todos cantaban mientras llegaban las letras de la pantalla.

AAA - ClimaxJump

* * *

A medida que se presentaban, los fans y otakus estaban impresionados por su actuación, incluso más que por Trixie. Cuando terminaron, los aficionados aplaudían y gritaban, y Spike y las chicas hicieron una pose de victoria.

Más tarde estaban caminando a lo largo de la multitud de aficionados tomando fotos de otros cosplayers, e incluso posando con otros para las fotos que querían.

-Tomen mi lado bueno- Rarity dijo, mientras un chico tomaba una foto de Rarity, mientras que Spike lo observaba enojado.

Pronto fueron a la cafetería buscando algo para comer. Mientras Spike comía una rebanada de pizza, él habló -¡Qué increíble convención, eh, chicas!-

-Este ha sido realmente un maravilloso regalo para todas nosotras- dijo Rarity mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida.

-Deberíamos venir aquí todos los años- Pinkie sonrió.

-¡Eso sería increíble!- Rainbow aplaudió.

Las chicas se rieron, hasta que una voz escocesa habló, -¿Mis ojos me engañan, o es que Spike Drake?-

Spike y las muchachas giraron y vieron a un grupo de cuatro muchachos, uno de dieciséis, dos de diecisiete, y uno de veintitrés.

El que hablaba con el acento escocés tenía 23 años, estaba vestido como un grifo ciborg con un parche en el ojo y una garra cibernética. El segundo tenía 17 años y tenía cabello castaño, ojos combinados y piel morena. Estaba en un cosplay de pirata reptiliano. El tercero tenía 16 años y se vestía como Batman. El cuarto y último tenía 17 años tenía el pelo blanco elegantemente peinado como Rarity, y estaba vestido como un loro humanoide en traje de pirata, con su traje con plumas reales.

-Oigan chicos, ¡me preguntaba si me encontraría con ustedes!- les dijo Spike, mientras se levantaba y los saludaba, para confusión de las chicas.

-Spike, ¿conoces a estos tipos?- preguntó Twilight.

-Sí. Estos son algunos amigos que conocí en un chat de las Power Princesses hace un año, hemos estado hablando en skype desde entonces- Spike comenzó a presentarlos comenzando con el mayor, -Chicas, este es Jet Stream- luego señaló a los de 17 años de edad uno vestido como un pirata loro, -Star Storm- y el segundo vestido como reptiliano, -Stone Edge- y luego a el de 16 años de edad, -Y Nova Blast-

Los muchachos saludaron, mientras Spike continuaba -Chicos, conozcan a las chicas de las que les hablé, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy y Rarity-

-Encantado de conocerlas, bellezas- Star Storm las saludó.

-Spike ha hablado mucho sobre todas ustedes- Añadió Stone.

-Él nunca nos habló de ti- Twilight señaló.

-Es cosa de chicos- Nova Blast respondió.

-Lindos trajes de Power Princess, por cierto- dijo Jet Stream, -¿Dónde los consiguieron?-

-Rarity los hizo, incluso mi disfraz- Spike explicó.

-¿De Verdad?- Star preguntó con curiosidad.

-Soy una experta en moda- dijo Rarity mientras con una mano agitaba su cabello.

-Claramente- Dijo Nova.

-Me pregunto si es una experta con el cerebro actualizado- Jet susurró a Stone, aunque Rarity lo oyó.

-¿Disculpe?-

Stone habló, -Lo siento, Jet es un tipo inmaduro, pero es bueno cuando lo conoce-

-¿Quiénes se supone que son ustedes?- preguntó Twilight.

-Somos los piratas del abismo de las Power Princesses volumen 7- Respondió Stone.

Jet agregó, mientras miraba a Nova, -O lo seríamos todos, si alguien siguiera el plan-

-Qué, me gusta Batman- Nova respondió.

-Esta es la razón por la que no ganamos ningún concurso de disfraces- Star declaró con un arrebato.

-En nuestra última convención estuvimos Dorothy, el Espantapájaros, el León Cobarde ¡y Batman!- Jet gruñó.

-Y antes éramos Leonardo, Miguel Ángel, Donatello ¡y Batman!- Añadió Stone.

-Así que me criticaran solo porque amo a Batman- murmuró Nova.

-¿Es que quieres decir algo, Nova?- preguntó Jet con firmeza.

Las chicas los observaron debatir, y Applejack le preguntó a Spike -¿Sabes si siempre actúan así?-

-Es normal cuando cuatro chicos viven juntos en un pequeño apartamento- respondió.

-¿Los cuatro viven juntos?- les preguntó Fluttershy.

-Correcto- Stone confirmó.

-No es fácil, pero nos las arreglamos- Star dijo.

-Hey, ¿sabes lo que sería bueno? Vamos a hacer un grupo LARP- Sugirió Nova.

-¿Juego de rol de acción en vivo cierto?- Preguntó Twilight.

(Live Action Role Playing - LARP siglas en ingles)

-Sí, todos tenemos partes de personajes del cómic- Jet hizo un gesto a Nova con un ojo acusador, -Por lo menos la mayoría de nosotros-

Spike y las chicas reflexionaron sobre la idea, ya que tenían tiempo libre antes que cualquier otro panel y tal. Spike respondió -¡Hagámoslo!-

-¡Increíble!- Stone aclamó, mientras el resto de sus muchachos se preparaban.

* * *

Mientras tanto, uno de los gerentes estaba discutiendo con un trabajador, -¿Qué quieres decir con los actores que tocan hacer la presentación de las Power Princesses y Humdrum no están aquí todavía?-

-Lo siento, pero están atrapados en el tráfico- respondió el trabajador.

El gerente suspiró, -Genial, ahora vamos a la mitad para cancelar el show en vivo de las Power Princesses. Tantos fans van a estar decepcionados- salió de su triste caída, mientras escuchaba el sonido de gruñidos y gritos de batalla. Miró y vio a los dos grupos haciendo su LARP de una escena de uno de los comics de las Power Princesses. Observó a Spike y las chicas especialmente viendo lo bien que estaban en su personaje y una idea vino a su mente, -¡Sí, es perfecto!-

De regreso con el grupo, Nova, Jet, Stone y Star cayeron al suelo fingiendo ser derrotados, -¡Malditas sean Princesas!- Declaró Stone.

-¡Bien, hecho, chicas!- Spike celebró, mientras fingía ser Humdrum.

Las muchachas celebraron, mientras Star hablaba, -Chicos, creo que necesito salir de mi disfraz, estoy empezando a derretirme aquí dentro-

-Demasiada información- Jet dijo.

Mientras Spike y las chicas se reían de lo bien que se divirtieron en el juego de rol, escucharon aplausos. Vieron a un gerente acercarse a ellos.

-Muy impresionantes los siete-

-Bueno, gracias, no es la gran cosa- Spike dijo modestamente.

-Sí. Sólo estábamos haciendo un pequeño juego de rol- Añadió Twilight.

-De cualquier manera, la forma en que actuaron era tan realista que pensé que podrían ser las Power Princesses y Humdrum-

-¿De Verdad?- preguntó Fluttershy.

-Uh-huh. De hecho, ¿les gustaría ayudarme con algo?- El grupo parecía curioso, en cuanto a lo que el gerente estaba diciendo, hasta que Spike habló.

-Estamos escuchando- el gerente sonrió viendo que recibía su atención.

* * *

Traducción hecha con el permiso de ChaosMagemon de su historia The Girls of My Life.

¿Pero que les pareció el capítulo? en la comic con siempre hay algo que hacer y Spike y las chicas lo descubrieron (y lo descubrirán aun más) y ese Adrock es un loquillo, tuvo la misma vida que Spike cuando fue joven y (seamos sinceros) el consejo a Spike fue muy simple, útil, pero simple. Y ese Nova Blast si que le gusta Batman, porfavor arruino el cuarteto de las tortugas ninja solo por ir como Batman eso par mi es sacrilegio.

Pregunta del cap:

¿Como irían a una comic con vestidos?

se aceptan trajes de anime y de comics.

Yo la verdad iria o como Darth Nihilus ''el deborador de mundos'' del universo Star Wars o como Marvelous el capitán del galeón y líder de los Gokaiger (para quien no los conozca es la versión original de los Power Rangers Super Mega Force) o ya de lleno como mi Ranger favorito el Quantum Ranger de los Time Force.

Gracias a todos por sus lecturas.


	38. Capítulo 38 El Show - Día 3

Capítulo 38: El Show de las Power Princesses - Día 3

Historia Original: The girls of My Life de ChaosMagemon

* * *

La última vez, Spike y las chicas estaban extasiados para asistir a la Comic Con mientras se disfrazaban como las Power Princesses y Humdrum. Cuando llegaron se comportaron como fanáticos de cómics normales, hasta que fueron abordados por el gerente de la convención que tenía grandes planes para ellos.

* * *

El director trajo el grupo a una habitación, y acababa de explicarles su propuesta, -¿qué?- las chicas dijeron con la mandíbula amenazando a caerse al suelo, y Spike tartamudeó en estado de shock.

-¿Quiere que nos hagamos cargo del show en vivo de las Power Princesses?-

-Sí. Los artistas que contratamos están atrapados en el tráfico y parece que no llegarán a tiempo- explicó el gerente, -No quiero decepcionar a los aficionados posponiendo el programa o cancelándolo por completo. He visto su pequeña actuación allá atrás, y su interpretación es lo que necesita la obra-

-Bueno, no lo sé- Twilight lucía un poco apagada.

-No estábamos planeando ser parte de un show- Applejack añadió.

-¡¿Estás locas las dos?!- Rainbow dijo -¡Esta es nuestra oportunidad de actuar delante de una multitud de fans de cómics! ¿No es eso lo que siempre han soñado?-

-No está en mis prioridades- Twilight respondió.

-¡Bueno, yo estoy dentro!- Pinkie sonrió.

-Nunca me perdería la oportunidad de actuar ante una gran cantidad de aficionados- Añadió Rarity, mientras se ponía orgullosa.

-No lo sé- Fluttershy se estremeció ante la idea.

-Chicas- Spike empezó a mirar a Twilight, Applejack y Fluttershy con el alma en los ojos -No sería lo mismo si ustedes tres no nos ayudan esto es para todos en la Comic Con. ¿No quieren unirse a la diversión?- puso todo lo que tenía en sus lindos ojos de cachorro, que empezaron a llegar a las tres.

Fluttershy incapaz de resistir habló, -¡Lo haré por ti, Spike!-

-Ah, ya me tienes, pastelito- Applejack se rindió con una sonrisa.

Twilight habló, -Ok, Spike, todos ayudaremos-

-¡Sí!- Spike celebró mientras abrazaba a las tres.

-Excelente- Dijo el gerente hasta que la puerta se abrió y entró en la habitación una mujer que llevaba parte del traje de Maneiac -Ah justo a tiempo. Todo el mundo ella es la señorita Mary Meghan hará el papel de Maneiac-

Mary habló, -Encantada de conocerlos a todos- ella miró al encargado, -¿Entonces la obra esta cancelada?-

-Todavía no, tengo conmigo los reemplazos para la actuación-

Mary miró a los siete con escepticismo -Pero, señor, estos son sólo niños-

-¡Hey!- Rainbow frunció el ceño.

-Sé que esto es una gran actuación, Mary, pero tengo la sensación de que estos chicos les darán a los fans un espectáculo que nunca olvidarán, pero ellos necesitarán tu guía, ya que estarás actuando con ellos-

-Entiendo, señor, ¿creen que puedan memorizar las líneas y los actos en dos horas?- preguntó Mary a los siete.

-Podría hacerlo dormida- Rainbow se jactó.

-Podemos intentarlo- Twilight respondió.

-Entonces tenemos trabajo que hacer- dijo Mary con una sonrisa.

* * *

Durante una hora y media, Spike y las chicas repasaban las líneas de los personajes que eran, mientras que también lo hacía Mary mientras se presentaba como Maneiac. Aunque hubo algunos errores con Fluttershy que por estar nerviosa desordenaba sus líneas o se atrasaba o adelantaba a su señal, Rainbow acaparando la atención, Rarity siendo demasiado dramática, y Pinkie actuando demasiado emocionado para su propio bien.

Finalmente, habían hecho su última actuación de práctica para el manager que aplaudió -Sí, eso fue perfecto, todos están listos, ¿no te parece, Mary?-

Mary los miró todavía con una mirada de escepticismo, hasta que ella sonrió, -Sí. Creo que lo están- el grupo sonrió al oír sus palabras.

-¡Sí!- ellos celebraron.

-Tenemos media hora hasta que empiece el espectáculo, es mejor que se preparen- el gerente sugirió, mientras iban a preparar el escenario.

Mientras el grupo se estaba instalando detrás del escenario, Fluttershy habló, -Oh, estoy tan nerviosa que tengo mariposas en el estómago-

-¿Enserio?- Pinkie preguntó -No creo que las mariposas sean un buen bocadillo-

-Es una expresión- Twilight dijo secamente.

-Vamos, muchachas, lo haremos bien- Spike habló, -Recuerden que somos un equipo, y mientras nos mantenemos unidos en esto y hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, entonces no hay nada que no podamos lograr-

-Me quitaste las palabras de la boca, Spike- Applejack dijo sintiéndose orgullosa.

-Eres nuestro pequeño orador motivacional- Rarity lo abrazó.

Rainbow miró a través de la cortina y pudo ver que la habitación se estaba llenando con casi todos los que asistieron a la Comic Con, -Es casa llena chicos-

-Está bien, entonces hagámoslo- dijo Spike mientras se ponían en posición.

* * *

El director caminó en el escenario, y habló en un micrófono, -Hola a todos y bienvenidos ¡al show de las Power Princesses!- los aficionados aplaudieron -Espero que todos estén entusiasmados por el espectáculo de hoy. Les aseguro que yo lo estoy. Bien, ahora vamos a dar una gran bienvenida a nuestras estrellas. Primero, la inteligente y planificadora líder del equipo, ¡Masked Matter-Horn!-

-¡Sí señor!- llegó la voz de Twilight, mientras subía al escenario por detrás de la cortina y hacía una pose para que los fans hicieran fotos.

En la multitud de fans estaba Trixie viendo y reconociendo a Twilight lo cual le sorprendió, -¡¿Qué?!-

Cuando Twilight despertó la emoción de los fans, el director llamó -Hermoso, hermoso, ahora que venga esa acelerada chica y amante de la diversión, ¡Fili-Second!-

-¡Sí señor!- gritó Pinkie, mientras salía de la cortina y corría fingiendo ser su personaje. Los aficionados aplaudieron, mientras que una vez más Trixie estaba confundida.

-Bien, muy bien, y ahora que venga esa hermosa chica con un estilo destellante, ¡Radiance!-

-¡Sí señor!- Rarity salió y se pavoneó en el escenario, haciendo que los fanboys gritaran y aullaran. Entre bastidores, los ojos de Spike se contrajeron ante las reacciones de los muchachos al ver a Rarity.

El gerente continuó, -Maravilloso, ahora que venga esa chica con una bestia dentro, ¡Saddle Rager!-

-¡Sí señor!- exclamó Fluttershy con su mejor voz que aún sonaba como un suspiro. La vieron caminar en el escenario parecía un poco tímida, pero no tan tímida como para correr y esconderse.

-¿No es linda?- el gerente le preguntó -Muy bien, ahora que venga esa chica que es una fuerza de la naturaleza, ¡Zapp!-

-¡Sí señor!- Rainbow Dash grito, mientras corría en el escenario mostrándose y posando asegurándose de que todos los fanboys llegaran a ver su lado bueno.

-¡Increíble!- El gerente anunció -Y ahora que venga esa chica del lazo rápido, ¡Mistress Mare-velous!

-¡Sí señor!- gritó Applejack, mientras saltaba de atrás del escenario y se mostraba con su lazo, mientras los aficionados aplaudían.

Cuando el hype por ella bajo, el encargado anunció, -Y ahora finalmente que aparezca ese muchacho atrevido lleno de maravillas, ¡Humdrum!-

-¡Sí señor!- Spike dijo, mientras corría al escenario y posaba alrededor, haciendo que las fangirls se desmayaran y aplaudieran.

En la multitud, Trixie se quedó quieta, y pensó -¿Cómo es esto posible? ¡Debería ser yo quien esté ahí arriba!-

También en la multitud estaban Jet Stream, Nova Blast, Star Storm y Stone Edge, que también estaban con las palabras perdidas, -Yo no sabía que eran actores profesionales- Dijo Nova.

-¡¿Estás loco, hombre?!- preguntó Jet irritado.

-Tiene razón, tal vez se estén ayudando, quiero decir que Spike nos habría hablado de esto- Dijo Stone.

-Y aquí están sus amados Héroes, ¡Las Power Princesses y Humdrum!- El gerente anunció -Ustedes siete son requeridos, porque el destino de Maretropolis descansa en sus manos- le dijo al grupo.

-¿Qué pasa, señor?- preguntó Twilight, manteniéndose en el personaje.

-Me temo que Maneiac ha robado el raro diamante Lidium del Museo de Maretropolis, y tiene la intención de usarlo para impulsar su arma del juicio final!- El anunció.

-¿Qué clase de arma del día del juicio final?- preguntó Fluttershy mientras interpretaba el papel de su personaje, que no era diferente de su actitud habitual.

-¡Bueno, te lo aclararé!- se oyó una voz fuerte, mientras las luces se oscurecían y luces más coloridas parpadeaban mientras Mary caminaba en el escenario desde la derecha vestida como Maneiac con una pantalla de humo llenando el suelo.

-¡Maneiac! Spike dijo, y los aficionados dieron algunos aplausos mezclados por la aparición del villano y abucheos porque ella era el villano.

-¿Cuál es tu juego esta vez, Maneiac?- preguntó Applejack.

-¡Bueno Mistress Mare-velous, usaré el diamante para alimentar mi nueva arma que hará crecer el cabello de todos en Maretropolis y crecer hasta que la ciudad sea una gran selva peluda!- replicó ella, riéndose -Y esa es sólo la primera parte, y luego planeo que todos vayan a verme para que les arregle el cabello por un precio muy alto-

-¡Oh, vamos!- Pinkie hablo con un tono despreocupado, -Nadie irá a verte, cuando pueden ir a todos los otros lugares de la ciudad-

-Oh, vendrán a mí, tendrán que hacerlo- respondió Maneiac, -porque yo también he capturado a los mejores peluqueros y barberos de la ciudad dejándolos sin otra opción que venir a mí- ella sonrió.

-¡No te dejaremos hacer esto!- Twilight respondió.

-Son bienvenidas a tratar de detenerme, ¡pero van a tener que superar a mis secuaces!- Maneiac declaró, a medida que más actores vestidos como los secuaces de Maneiac aparecieron en el escenario dispuestos a pelear -¡Diviértanse, chicas!- Maneiac se burló, mientras retrocedía fuera del escenario.

Spike habló, -¡Vamos!-

Los aficionados vieron cómo los siete peleaban contra los secuaces de Maneiac, y con el uso de efectos especiales para Zapp, Radiance y las habilidades de Masked Matter-Horn estaban sorprendiendo a todos en la audiencia. Después de que los secuaces fueron derrotados y huyeron detrás del escenario, el grupo se mostró orgulloso.

-Esos son todos los secuaces- Dijo Applejack.

-¡Vamos, tenemos que detener a Maneiac!- Twilight anunció, mientras el grupo se apresuraba fuera del escenario y la habitación se oscureció. Cuando las luces regresaron al escenario, parecían las calles de una ciudad. El grupo regresó al escenario como si estuviera mirando a su alrededor, -La guarida de Maneiac está justo delante- Twilight continuó.

-¡Entonces vamos a ir a hacerle una visita!- Dijo Rainbow, mientras lucia tanto al personaje como a ella misma.

-¡Un momento, Zapp!- Spike la detuvo.

-Sabes que no podemos simplemente entrar- él dijo.

-Humdrum tiene razón- Twilight estuvo de acuerdo, -Cada vez que lo hacemos acabamos en una trampa-

-¿Así que, cuál es el plan?- preguntó Pinkie.

-Nos acercamos furtivamente y la tomamos por sorpresa- explicó su líder.

-Buena idea- Spike estuvo de acuerdo.

-Estoy con ella- Rarity añadió.

-Um, puede que seamos nosotros los que se lleven una sorpresa- Fluttershy dijo, al ver a unos cuantos actores más con trajes que parecían matorrales gigantes.

-Eso es nuevo- Applejack dijo actuando sorprendida.

El encargado habló, -Uh-oh, nuestros héroes se enfrentan contra los nuevos secuaces de Maneiac, ¡Los Hair Mongers!-

-¡Vamos!- Spike ordenó, mientras fingían luchar contra los nuevos secuaces, mientras los aficionados observaban con emoción.

En la multitud, Star susurró a sus amigos -Son fabulosos, sobre todo Spike, me siento un poco excitado por su actuación- Los otros tres se sintieron perturbados, pero sabían que era la dirección en la que Star se movía.

Mientras el grupo continuaba fingiendo pelear con los otros actores, uno de ellos atrapo a Spike por detrás, -¡Hey, déjame ir, chicas, ayuda!- él llamó.

-¡Humdrum!- gritaron las seis.

Fluttershy supo que este era su gran momento -¡Déjalo en paz!- ella activó los músculos inflables de su traje para hacerse mirar atemorizante. Los aficionados aplaudieron a los afectos de la niña que de repente se veía musculosa.

Fluttershy entrando en su forma monstruo Saddle Rager atacó a un secuaz causando que Spike fuera liberado, -Gracias, Saddle Rager- Spike le dio las gracias, mientras llevaban la pelea de regreso a los secuaces hasta que fueron derrotados.

-¡Los tenemos!- Rainbow dijo en victoria.

-¡Perfecto!- Pinkie se levantó de un salto.

-Humdrum, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Rarity mientras las chicas rodeaban a Spike.

-No se preocupen, estoy bien- Spike respondió.

-Gracias a Dios, si algo te sucediera...- Twilight comenzó.

-Sé que están preocupadas por mí, pero estoy bien, de verdad- Spike comenzó a meterse en el personaje, -La razón por la que me entrenaron para pelear era para poder ayudarles a proteger esta ciudad. Es mi hogar y odiaría pensar que cualquier cosa le pasara, así que pase lo que pase cuando lleguemos a la guarida del Maneiac, ¡iremos juntos!-

Las muchachas sonrieron, mientras Twilight hablaba, -¡Vamos, equipo!- se apresuraron fuera del escenario cuando la escena cambió de nuevo al interior de la guarida del Maneiac.

Maneiac estaba de pie frente a una máquina láser, mientras los sirvientes estaban ocupados trabajando -¡Ha llegado la hora, pronto toda esta ciudad será una gigantesca bola de pelo!- ella rio.

-¡No si podemos evitarlo!- Vino la voz de Pinkie, mientras el grupo subía al escenario buscando la batalla.

-¡El juego ha terminado, Maneiac!- Declaró Rainbow.

-Es demasiado tarde, Power Princesses... ¡El día y el futuro me pertenecen!- Maneiac alcanzó para activar el control.

-¡Adivina otra vez, Maneiac!- Applejack tiró una de sus herraduras de plástico en la pierna de Maneiac, y Mary fingió que la había golpeado.

-¡Destruyan esa máquina!- Twilight ordenó, mientras corrían a la máquina sólo para que Maneiac se levantase y los bloqueara.

-No les dejaré arruinar mis planes esta vez. ¡Ataquen!- ordenó a sus secuaces y otra pelea comenzaba entre ambos lados, pero esta vez Maneiac fue añadida a la mezcla.

Mientras las chicas luchaban contra los secuaces, Spike fingió pasar furtivamente por detrás de ellos y llegó a la máquina, -Necesito poner esto en autodestrucción- de repente Maneiac apareció ante él, y lo agarró.

-Lo siento mucho, Humdrum, pero no puedo permitir que estropees mi diversión cuando estoy a punto de conquistar esta ciudad- ella rio.

Spike fingió luchar para liberarse, mientras las chicas observaban, y fingían estar preocupados, -¡Humdrum!-

-¡Espera, ya vamos!- gritó Rainbow, mientras ella y las demás fingían luchar entre los secuaces.

-¡No pueden ayudarle ahora!- uno de los minions se burlaba de ellos.

Spike fingió luchar, mientras preparaba su siguiente parte, -Lo siento, Maneiac, ¡pero tienes unos flequillos que necesitas trenzar!- agarró dos largos cabellos de Maneiac y los ató alrededor de sus ojos como una venda.

-¡No puedo ver! fingió luchar, ya que Spike fingía hacerla tropezar y se cayó de plano al suelo.

-Ahora a deshacerse de esta cosa- Spike fingió que la máquina se cambiaba a autodestrucción y sonó una alarma con una voz que decía.

-Autodestrucción en diez, nueve...-

-¡Necesitamos salir de aquí!- Un sirviente dijo, mientras el resto salía fuera del escenario.

-¡Venga!- Twilight llamó al equipo, mientras corrían antes de que se oyera una explosión de sonido cuando la habitación se oscureció.

Cuando la luz volvió a encenderse, los héroes aparecieron fuera de la guarida, con Maneiac y sus secuaces atados. Maneiac gruño -¡Malditas sean, Power Princesses!-

-¡Lo hicimos!- Rarity aplaudió.

-¡Ganamos!- enfatizo Pinkie.

-¡Genial! Rainbow y Applejack chocaron los cinco, mientras Spike levantaba el puño.

El Gerente habló en el micrófono,-¡Y así una vez más las Power Princesses y Humdrum han triunfado sobre Maneiac y han hecho a Maretropolis segura una vez más!-

Spike habló con sus amigas, -Lo hicimos juntos chicas, igual que el equipo que somos, ¡Yo- yo las amo a todas!-

-¡Te amamos también, Humdrum!- las seis celebraron al abrazarlo, y cada una lo besó.

Esta exhibición hizo que los fans estallaron en ánimos, mientras que el director parecía sorprendido, -Eso no es parte del guion... Pero es un lindo toque- él sonrió.

Observando desde el fondo de la sala estaba el escritor Adrock, que sonrió al haber presenciado el espectáculo completo y la muestra de afecto al final. Sonrió al ver que el chico estaba diciendo la verdad sobre su relación con sus seis amigas, -Es seguro que eso me trae recuerdos- sacó una foto de su billetera cuando tenía la edad de Spike, junto con seis hermosas chicas que lo abrazaban.

* * *

Al final del espectáculo, Spike, las chicas y Mary estaban sentados en un largo escritorio firmando autógrafos para los aficionados y tomándose fotos con ellos. Muchos fanboys querían los autógrafos de las niñas, mientras que las fangirls se alineaban por el autógrafo de Spike.

Trixie se acercó y habló, -¡Spike, estuviste maravilloso!, mejor que yo-

-¿Enserio? Eso es mucho viniendo de ti, Trixie- Spike firmó un autógrafo para ella.

-¿Qué puedo decir? La Gran y Poderosa Trixie sabe cuándo la han superado- ella dijo. Spike sonrió y le entregó el autógrafo. Trixie lo besó y se fue.

Una vez que el hype se apagó, el grupo se puso de pie ante el gerente que habló, -Gracias a todos, esto no hubiera sido posible sin su ayuda-

-No hay problema señor- Applejack respondió.

-¿Considerarían venir a la gira con nosotros?- él ofreció.

-Gracias pero no gracias- Twilight rechazó la oferta.

-Sí, aquí pertenecemos- Añadió Spike.

-Bueno, si están aquí nuevamente el año que viene y nuestros artistas no están disponibles, me encantaría que me ayudasen de nuevo-

-Lo tendremos en mente- Rainbow respondió.

-Andando todos- Rarity dijo, mientras el grupo se alejaba para volver a disfrutar de la convención ellos mismos.

Los siete vagaron alrededor del resto de la convención revisando lugares en los que ya habían estado, antes de que se detuvieran a descansar y entonces Spike hablo.

-Este fue un gran viaje en la Convención, ¿eh, chicas?-

-Fue una gran idea venir aquí, Spike- Twilight dijo.

-Pero, ¿quién habría imaginado que acabaríamos haciendo un show en vivo?-preguntó Applejack.

-Yo no- Fluttershy respondió.

-Aun así, lo hicimos el bien, ¿verdad?- preguntó Pinkie.

-Seguro que lo hicimos- Rainbow acordó.

-Estuvimos fantásticos- Rarity sonrió.

-Eso es seguro- Spike asintió, -Gracias de nuevo por venir a este lugar conmigo-

-Por supuesto, Spike- Twilight sonrió.

-¿Qué cosplay deberíamos usar el próximo año?- preguntó Rarity.

-Ooh, vamos de cosplay como chicas gato alíen sexys, y Spike puede ir como un chico perro alíen- Sugirió Pinkie.

Fluttershy al oír esa idea empezó a sonrojarse ante la idea de Spike en cosplay como un chico alíen, -Eso estaría bien-

-Ya veremos- Spike respondió con una risita, y el resto comenzó a reírse junto con él.

* * *

Traducción hecha con el permiso de ChaosMagemon de su historia The Girls of My Life.

Pero que les pareció la presentación de los chicos, si que les fue bien a mi parecer y ni hablar del valor que uno debe de tener para subirse a un escenario y actuar de esa forma y pues no tengo mucho que decir de este capitulo ya que lo único que paso fue lo de las Power Princesses.

Pregunta del cap:

¿Alguno de ustedes haría lo de la presentación en vivo si tuviera la oportunidad? tengan en cuenta que seria de una serie que les guste y tuvieran la oportunidad de encarnar a un personaje que les guste.

Gracias por sus lecturas.


	39. Capítulo 39 La Prima Comediante

Capítulo 39: La Prima Comediante

Historia Original: The Girls of My Life de ChaosMagemon

* * *

Una mañana fuera de la residencia Sparkle, Twilight, Spike, y el resto de las chicas estaban esperando. Pinkie estaba saltando arriba y abajo en la emoción.

-¡Oh, no puedo esperar hasta que llegue aquí! ¿Cuánto tiempo más falta para que llegue aquí?- preguntó emocionada.

-¡Pinkie!- Applejack habló, mientras impedía que la chica saltara.

-Lo siento, ¡no puedo evitarlo!-

-Estás aún más emocionada de ver a Opal que yo- Twilight dijo mientras reía.

-Ya sabes que siempre ha sido divertido tener a Opal cerca cuando éramos pequeñas- Pinkie le recordó.

-Sí, lo sé- murmuró Twilight para sí misma, -Cuando ella no estaba haciéndonos bromas a nosotros, sobre todo a mí-

Vieron un coche bajando por la cuadra, mientras Spike hablaba, -Ahí está-

El coche se detuvo frente a la casa, y salió del vehículo una chica de la misma edad que Cadence y Shining Armor. Tenía el pelo púrpura corto que llegaba a su cuello, y ambos ojos eran de colores diferentes. El ojo izquierdo era azul y el ojo derecho era verde. Llevaba una chaqueta rosa de smoking, una falda rosada, tacones altos púrpuras, y un pendiente con un corazón negro alrededor de su cuello.

-Sup, ¡chicos!- la muchacha los saludó.

-¡Opal!- Twilight y las chicas dijeron, mientras corrían y la abrazaban.

'Opal, la prima mayor de Twilight. Aunque están relacionados son casi polos opuestos. De hecho, uno pensaría que estaría más relacionada con Pinkie Pie. Cuando éramos más jóvenes ella era bastante bromista, desde el clásico buzzer hasta los cojines ruidosos. Una vez ella incluso le puso una envoltura de plástico en el asiento del inodoro a Twilight. Pero ella dejo un poco fuera las bromas totalmente y se enfocó en la comedia. Ese es el motivo por el que nos visita, para hacer su último espectáculo en la ciudad' Spike narró.

-Oh, es tan bueno verlas a todas- dijo Opal abrazando a las seis, antes de darse cuenta de Spike -Ahí está el hombre, ven aquí, Spike- Spike se acercó y se unió al abrazo.

Cuando se separaron, Rarity habló, -Que agradable de tu parte venir a visitarnos durante nuestras vacaciones de primavera-

-Como si pudiera perderme la oportunidad, especialmente cuando tengo un show programado aquí- Opal explicó.

-Hablando de, ¿cómo va eso?- preguntó Rainbow.

-Te diré todo después de comer algo, estoy hambrienta- Opal respondió.

-Entonces, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a almorzar a mi casa?- Applejack sugirió.

-Sí. No he tenido la tarta de manzana de tu familia en mucho tiempo, Applejack- Opal dijo con una boca hambrienta.

-Vámonos- Pinkie dijo, mientras el grupo caminaba por la cuadra hasta la granja de Applejack.

* * *

Cuando llegaron allí, Applejack ya había preparado algunas de las famosas tartas de manzana de su familia, con algo de sidra para acompañarla, para deleite de Rainbow Dash y Opal también.

Cada uno de ellos estaba sentado alrededor de la mesa con una rebanada de pastel y un poco de sidra para acompañar. Fluttershy habló a Opal, -¿Cómo van las cosas contigo en la Universidad?-

-Las clases son largas y aburridas, pero todavía van bien- Opal respondió -Aun no me expulsan, eso quiere decir que estoy haciendo algo bien-

-Eso es un alivio, si me hubieras dicho eso en el pasado no te hubiera creído- Twilight dijo.

-Obviamente, nada nunca se te pasa, Twilight- Opal rió entre dientes.

-Esa es nuestra cerebrito- se rió Rainbow, mientras ella tenía a Twilight en una llave al cuello, mucho para la desgracia de la chica, -Pero vamos a lo interesante, Opal. ¿Cómo va tu comedia?-

-Fantástico, Rainbow. Todos estos clubes de comedia me han estado pidiendo que realice todas mis presentaciones de izquierda a derecha, incluso tengo noches que se repiten en algunos-

-¿Cómo sigues llegando con tanto material?- preguntó Applejack.

-Se necesita mucha investigación y pensamiento. Twilight sabe de lo que estoy hablando, ¿verdad?- Opal le preguntó a Twilight quién tenía un bocado de su pastel.

-Es cierto, porque cualquier trabajo o carrera requiere el conocimiento para saber cómo hacer dicho trabajo, y tu realmente debes hacer mucho por su línea de trabajo- explicó la muchacha.

-Sólo quiero tratar de evitar usar el mismo material demasiado o simplemente me aburriré- Opal añadió.

-Estás loca, tu material nunca podría ser aburrido- Pinkie respondió.

-Gracias, Pinkie, pero suficiente sobre mí, ¿cómo van las cosas con todos ustedes?-

-Las cosas van bien- Fluttershy respondió.

-¿Sucedió algo emocionante? He oído de Twilight que ustedes pudieron pasar un fin de semana en la cabaña de su directora, y la víspera de año nuevo en su yate-

-Oh, sí, esa fue la más increíble diversión que hemos tenido- Dijo Rainbow, mientras recordaba.

-Y recientemente, asistimos a Comic Con, y conseguimos actuar en un show de Power Princesses en vivo- Añadió Spike.

-Eso escuché, ¿cómo fue el haberse presentando en el escenario para una multitud?- preguntó Opal.

-Fue un poco aterrador, en realidad- Fluttershy respondió.

-Y sin embargo, consiguió actuar sin desmayarse- Señaló Spike.

-Bueno, porque mi disfraz vino con una máscara, así que nadie realmente vio mi rostro completo-

-Sí, sin ella Fluttershy se habría desmayado en el acto- Rainbow rió entre dientes.

-Rainbow- Fluttershy hizo una mueca a su amiga.

-Relájate, Flutters, sólo estoy jugando contigo- respondió Rainbow, cesando la risa.

-Aun así, sabes que no debes bromear tanto con Fluttershy- Spike replicó mientras daba palmadas a la mano de Fluttershy, haciendo que la muchacha se sonrojara.

Opal miró y vio al resto de las chicas mirando lo que Spike estaba haciendo a Fluttershy con envidia. Ella notó especialmente que su prima parecía más envidiosa. Ella pensó -Hmm. Me pregunto si...-

Cuando llegaba la tarde, todo el mundo se dirigía a casa, mientras Twilight y Opal se acercaban a la residencia Sparkle. Cuando entraron, Opal habló, -A tus amigos parecen irles bien-

-Seguro que sí- Twilight confirmo.

-Especialmente Spike- la chica mayor hiso énfasis cuando menciono el nombre del chico.

Twilight hizo una doble toma, a lo que ella dijo, y preguntó, -¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Bueno, por un lado este es su último año de secundaria, ¿sabes?-

Twilight se sentía menos tensa al oír que era su ejemplo, respondió -Tienes razón, se está graduando al final del semestre-

-¿Y estará asistiendo a tu escuela cuando comience el próximo semestre?-

-Ese es el plan, él quería ir a Canterlot High desde que descubrió que yo y las chicas planeábamos matricularnos allí-

-Él realmente se preocupa por todas ustedes, ¿eh?- preguntó Opal.

-Por supuesto, Spike siempre se preocupa por mí y por las chicas, aparte de Cadence y Shining, también deberías saberlo- Twilight le recordó.

-Oh, confía en mí, después de verlos durante tantos años, eso se notar mucho- ella guiñó un ojo.

Twilight al ver que guiño antes de que Opal se dirigiera a la habitación de invitados, parecía curiosa y pensó para sí misma, -Creo que ella podría saber-

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, en la casa de Spike, dentro de la habitación del chico, Spike estaba durmiendo pacíficamente sin darse cuenta de que un reloj de alarma atado a una cuerda estaba suspendido sobre él mientras se alejaba. De repente golpeó a las nueve y sonó como loco. Cuando el sonido del timbre llegó a los oídos de Spike, se tambaleó en su cama pensando que estaba bajo ataque antes de caerse de la cama.

Spike aterrizo en el suelo de su habitación mirando hacia arriba y vio a Opal que sostenía el despertador todavía atado a la cuerda antes de apagarlo. Opal se echó a reír y le preguntó -Al igual que los viejos tiempos, ¿eh, Spike?-

-Sí. Los viejos tiempos- Spike respondió secamente, mientras se recuperaba. Miró hacia arriba y vio a Twilight y el resto de las chicas.

Applejack habló, -No te preocupes, ella también nos la jugo a todas nosotras-

-¡Nunca quiero que me despierten así mientras viva!- gritó Rarity, mientras finalmente enderezaba su rizo.

-¡Vamos, Spike, vístete y hagamos algo!- preguntó Pinkie.

-Está bien, dame un minuto- Spike dijo, mientras se levantaba, cogió una ropa limpia y se dirigió al baño para cambiarse.

Cuando salió se vistió con su ropa normal, -Todo listo, chicas- entonces advirtió que Twilight se unía a ellos, -¿Dónde estabas?-

-Tú no hiciste tu cama- explicó ella con una sonrisa tímida, mientras Spike se daba un golpe con la palma en la cara.

Y así el grupo abandonó la residencia Drake, y decidió dar un paseo por el parque Canterlot. Se detuvieron junto a dos bancos para descansar, mientras Opal miraba a un árbol cercano -¿Es ése, Spike?-

Spike miró a los tres y asintió, -Oh, sí. Ese es el árbol del que caí y perdí mis recuerdos-

-Intentamos no hablar de ello- Fluttershy dijo, sabiendo cuánto ese incidente los afectó a todos, especialmente a Spike y Rainbow Dash.

-No digas más- Opal respondió, mientras se volvía hacia Twilight, y tuvo una idea, -Hey, ¿alguien quiere helado?-

-¡Sí, sí, cien veces sí!- Pinkie aplaudía.

-Claro- Applejack confirmo.

-Cuenta conmigo- Añadió Rainbow.

-Eso estaría bien- Dijo Fluttershy.

-Muy generoso de tu parte- Rarity añadió.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Spike ofreció.

-¿Qué tal si me ayudas, Twilight?- preguntó Opal.

-¿Yo?- ella preguntó, -Bueno, está bien- Twilight se levantó y ella y Opal caminaron hacia el vendedor de helados más cercano.

Mientras las dos caminaban, Opal habló, -Pensé que sería mejor si te escogía para ayudar, de esa manera ninguno de ellos nos oirá-

-¿Y eso porque?-

-Así podemos hablar de lo bueno-

-¿A qué piensas llegar?- preguntó Twilight con desconfianza, pero en el fondo sabía lo que decía Opal.

-El conjunto de ustedes chicas y Spike que otra cosa- Opal contestó, -Shining y Cadence me dijeron que tan cercanos se han vuelto todos ustedes y Spike. Y no les digas que te lo dije, porque en realidad me dijeron que era un secreto-

Twilight suspiró irritada, -Esos dos traidores-

-Así que es verdad, ¿cierto?- preguntó Opal.

Twilight no podía negarlo respondió -Sí. Cada una de nuestras amistades con Spike ha crecido mucho más desde que éramos niños, ahora todas estamos enamoradas de él-

-Tan serio- Opal jadeó, -Bien, es bueno ver que están todas fuera de esa fase hermanas mayores- ella rió entre dientes.

-Sí. Al principio él era como nuestro hermanito, pero ahora se ha convertido en mucho más que eso para nosotras-

Opal sonrió, -Oh, es tan maravilloso ver cómo estás buscando el amor ahora. Siempre esperé este día-

-No puedo creer que estoy hablando de amor con alguien que siempre me molestaba- Twilight dijo con incredulidad.

-Bien, recordemos que esas bromas te salvaron la vida antes- le recordó Opal.

Twilight habló, -Sí. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?-

* * *

Flashback

Twilight recordó cuando tenía diez años. Estaba en el parque leyendo, hasta que un grupo de muchachos mayores empezaron a tomarle el pelo jugando a quitarle su libro y estar arrojándoselo el uno al otro.

-¡Es mío, devuélvelo!- Twilight exigió, mientras trataba de recuperar su libro.

-Trata de conseguirlo- uno de los chicos se burlaba de ella lanzándolo a otro.

-¡Lo digo en serio!- Twilight ordenó, frustrada.

-¿O qué?- el segundo la desafió con presunción.

-¡Oye!- gritó una voz. Miraron y vieron a Opal acercarse, -¿Qué está pasando aquí?-

-Estos idiotas no me devolverán mi libro- Twilight comenzó.

-Sólo estamos divirtiéndonos un poco con ella- explicó el tercer chico, fingiendo inocencia.

-¿Es así?- Opal preguntó, y los muchachos asintieron, -Bueno, Twilight, no hay nada como un poco de diversión inocente, ¿verdad?- ella se acercó a uno de ellos, -En ese caso vengan esos cinco- ella le ofreció su mano.

Cuando el chico unió su mano con la suya, comenzó a temblar en estado de shock, antes de sacar su mano de la suya. Opal se echó a reír mientras revelaba que llevaba un zumbador.

-Oh, te tengo- Opal se echó a reír.

-Oh, entonces te gustan las bromas ¿eh?- preguntó el segundo chico.

-Oye, relájate y toma un poco de chicle- ella le ofreció un chicle.

Cuando el chico se apoderó de la goma, Opal la retiró para revelar que era una ratonera con forma de chicle que se agarró en el pulgar del chico, -¡Ow!- él gimió

-Oh, eso me mata- Opal se rió de su ingenuidad.

-¡Eso es todo, ven aquí!- el tercer chico le tomó una mano y de repente la sacó de la manga. Cuando vio que estaba sosteniendo la mano cortada, gritó y la arrojó al suelo. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que era una falsificación, Opal sacó su mano real de su manga.

Opal se rió histéricamente de ellos, lo que hizo que Twilight riera también. Los tres muchachos se sintieron lo suficientemente humillados y dejaron caer el libro de Twilight y huyeron. Opal recogió el libro y lo devolvió a Twilight que la abrazó.

-Gracias, Opal-

-Oye, nadie se burla de mi prima aparte de mí, ahora ven aquí- y tomo a Twilight en un abrazo, que la niña devolvió. Opal no tenía ni idea de que Twilight le había pegado un cartel en la espalda de Opal.

Fin del Flashback

* * *

Cuando terminaron de recordar, Opal habló con una sonrisa, -Y me preguntaba por qué tantas chicas me daban patadas mientras regresábamos-

-Me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta después de la primera patada- Twilight se rió entre dientes, -En serio, estoy muy contenta de que me hayas ayudado en ese entonces-

-Tú eres mi prima, Twilight- dijo Opal mientras abría su medallón para mostrar que tenía dos fotos en ambos lados del interior del medallón. Una de las partes tenía una foto de sí misma, y la segunda foto era de Twilight, -Y la familia se mantiene unida- Twilight sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando las dos consiguieron a cada uno un helado, comenzaron a caminar de regreso, -Twilight-

-¿Hm?-

-Espero que encuentres la felicidad con Spike-

Twilight la miró y sonrió, -Gracias-

Cuando llegó la noche, Spike y las chicas estaban en un club local donde Opal estaba haciendo su acto de comedia de pie para una audiencia.

-Así que fui un día al spa, y me estaba pasando un buen rato hasta que me dieran mi baño de cuerpo completo y masaje- comentó Opal -Bien, eso no hubiera sido tan malo, si la mesa de masaje en la que me pidieron que me recostara no pareciera una de autopsias. Sólo me tendí allí y los trabajadores empezaron a limpiar y masajear cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, y yo sentía como era cuestión de tiempo antes de que comenzaran a hacerme la autopsia-

El público se rió de su broma, mientras continuaba. Mientras Spike y las chicas observaban desde su mesa, Spike notó que Twilight parecía increíblemente feliz, más de lo habitual.

-¿Estás bien, Twilight?-

Oh, estoy bien, Spike, mejor que nunca- continuó observando a su prima haciendo reír a la gente.

* * *

Traducción hecha con el permiso de ChaosMagemon de su historia The Girls of My Life.

La verdad no se que decir de este capitulo así que lo dejare así como esta. Y lamento lo del chiste malo pero el traducir el chiste no fue tan fácil y yo no soy carismático como para ponerle algo mas de gracia así que lo lamento.

Pregunta del Cap:

¿Alguno de ustedes es bueno con las bromas?

Yo la verdad no, soy bueno para causar sustos pero es porque se caminar sin hacer ruido y aun cuando no quería asustaba a la gente por lo que (fuera de broma) me tuve que poner unos cascabeles amarrados a la presilla del pantalón para que supieran donde estaba luego los reemplace con mis llaves que siempre están agarradas con una cadena.

Gracias por sus lecturas.


	40. Capítulo 40 Mision Espacial LARP

Capítulo 40: Mision Espacial LARP (Live Action Role Play)

Historia Original: The Girls of My Life de ChaosMagemon

* * *

Una noche en casa de Featherweight. Abajo en su salón del sótano, Spike, Featherweight, y el resto de sus amigos estaban participando en un juego de rol de mesa temático.

Snips rodó los dados, -¡Sí! Mi explorador gana el Quasi Particle Laser Blaster, ¡que le da suficientes puntos para derribar al Robot Planet Knight!-

-Y con él derribado, hemos conseguido otra gran parte del Robot Planet Mechatron- Pipsqueak aplaudió.

-¡Genial!- Spike anunció mientras los muchachos aplaudían.

-Ahora, ¿De esto de trata el pasar tiempo entre amigos?- Preguntó Featherweight.

-Lo sé, una noche para nosotros solos, nuestro juego de RP favorito, y toda la comida basura que podemos comer- dijo Snails mientras se comía una patata frita.

-Tienes razón, hombre- Spike estuvo de acuerdo, mientras tomaba un trago de su refresco.

-Aunque me sorprende que hayas venido, Spike- Dijo Pipsqueak.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Spike preguntó con curiosidad.

-Casi pensábamos que te ibas a ir con las chicas como siempre- respondió Snails.

-Sólo porque me encanta salir con ellas, no significa que tenga que estar con ellas cada día libre- Spike respondió -Además, están en una sesión de cambios de imagen con Rarity. Si es entre esto o un cambio de imagen, voy a elegir esto-

-Gracias a Dios- dijo Featherweight, -Tenemos sólo unos días de vacaciones de primavera, así que debemos divertirnos tanto como podamos juntos-

-Lo sé, pero ¿qué podemos hacer además de esto?- preguntó Snails.

Todos comenzaron a reflexionar, hasta que Pipsqueak habló, -¡Chicos, tengo una idea!-

-Somos todos oídos- Dijo Spike.

-¿Por qué no tomamos nuestro pequeño juego espacial y lo hacemos real?-

-¿Real?- Preguntaron Snips y Featherweight.

-¿Quieres decir un LARP?- preguntó Snails.

-Sí, vamos a ser verdaderos pioneros del espacio- Sugirió Pipsqueak.

-Y tener una verdadera aventura en un Planeta Robot- Añadió Spike.

-Tengo una pregunta ¿Dónde lo haríamos?- preguntó Snips.

-Vamos a hacerlo la chatarrería- Sugirió Featherweight.

-¿El depósito de chatarra?- preguntaron los muchachos.

-Sí. Es parecido a un planeta robot-

-Suena lógico- Spike admitió.

-Entonces, vayamos mañana a divertirnos- Dijo Pipsqueak.

-¡Sí!- los muchachos celebraron.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Spike se levantó y se vistió. Salió de su habitación y vio a sus padres en la cocina. -Voy a pasar el rato con los chicos-

-Que tengas un buen día, Spike- dijo su padre.

-Y no te metas en problemas- añadió su madre.

-Claro- Spike respondió, mientras salía.

Llegó a la entrada del depósito de chatarra de Canterlot y vio a sus amigos allí esperándole, -Que hay hermanos- él llamó.

-Ya está, Spike, te estábamos esperando- dijo Snips.

-¿Así que nuestra búsqueda puede comenzar?- preguntó Pipsqueak.

-Todavía no, tengo algunos amigos más que se unirán a nosotros- El chico Drake contestó.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Snails.

-Esos seríamos nosotros- gritó una voz.

Miraron al lado y vieron acercarse a los amigos en línea de Spike de la Comic Con, Jet Stream, Stone Edge, Star Storm y Nova Blast.

-Hey, chicos, justo a tiempo- Spike los saludó dándoles los cinco a todos.

-Spike, ¿quiénes son estos tipos?- Preguntó Featherweight.

-Estos son mis amigos de la Comic Con. Este es Stone Edge, Jet Stream, Nova Blast y Star Storm, chicos, conozcan a mis amigos de la escuela Snips, Snails, Featherweight y Pipsqueak-

-Sup- Stone los saludó.

-Pensé que con unos cuantos más, realmente seriamos un equipo espacial- Dijo Spike.

-Bueno, esto hace que sea más divertido- Dijo Pipsqueak.

-Está bien, vamos a poner en marcha esta misión- gritó Snips mientras el grupo levantaba el puño antes de entrar en el depósito de chatarra.

Miraron alrededor del lugar con asombro al ver que realmente era el escenario ideal para tener un explorador espacial LARP.

-Esto es increíble- empezó Nova.

-Meh, funcionara- Jet contestó.

Spike empezó la narración -La historia comienza cuando un grupo de pioneros espaciales se estrellan contra un planeta robot y para sobrevivir tienen que luchar contra los robots mientras buscan una manera de regresar a la Tierra-

Star Storm habló -Empezó como nada más que un simple viaje al espacio para recoger rocas espaciales, pero su nave quedo atrapada en un campo de asteroides que casi los desgarra, escaparon pero encuentran que su sistema de navegación esta fuera de línea y la nave está dañada. Ellos aterrizan en el planeta robot con su nave destruida-

* * *

El grupo entró en el depósito de chatarra y se quedó en el centro, -Atrapados en el planeta robot, están cortadas las comunicaciones con la Tierra y deben encontrar una manera de sobrevivir- Dijo Nova.

-¡De los robots!- Snips grito, mientras veían un equipo de chatarrería aplastaba algunas cosas.

-Los robots están aplastando las naves de otros desafortunados viajeros espaciales- Featherweight dijo en preocupación.

-¡Y somos los siguientes!- Spike gritó.

-¡Todo el mundo corra!- gritó Jet, mientras los muchachos corrían por el depósito de chatarra.

El grupo se escondía dentro de un coche viejo, mientras miraba por la ventana escuchando los sonidos del equipo de chatarrería, pero los trataban como robots en la búsqueda.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!- dijo Snips, desesperado.

-¡Qué podemos hacer, nuestra nave está destruida!- Star le recordó.

-Tengo una solución- Dijo Featherweight, mientras sacaba un poco de alambre y lo formaba en una antena. Comenzó a girar el pomo de la radio del coche como si lo usara como un comunicador, -Tierra me escuchas. Repito, Tierra me escuchas-

-¿Has encontrado algo?- preguntó Spike.

-No estoy consiguiendo nada a través en toda esta estática- Featherweight respondió asustado.

-¡Estamos varados!- Star gritó dramáticamente, mientras abrazaba a Spike que se sentía incómodo.

-¡Quítate tú!- Spike lo empujó.

Pipsqueak bajó del coche y miró a su alrededor -No hay mucho tiempo. Cuando llegue la noche, el ambiente helado nos dejará fríos y entumecidos-

-¿Entonces que debemos hacer?- preguntó Snails.

-Tenemos que encontrar refugio- Pipsqueak respondió.

-¿Qué tal aquí?- Nova preguntó por el coche en el que estaban.

-No es lo suficientemente grande para todos nosotros, necesitamos algo espacioso para alojarnos, como una cueva- Dijo Pipsqueak.

-¿Una cueva?- preguntó Jet.

-Sí, vengan compañeros pioneros del espacio, tenemos que darnos prisa antes de que nos vean- Declaró Pipsqueak.

Así que el grupo de chicos se arrastraron por el depósito como ninjas furtivos, con Pipsqueak y Spike liderando el camino.

-¿Cuánto más?- Preguntó Featherweight, mientras los demás caminaban en aburrimiento.

-No muy lejos ahora- Pipsqueak respondió.

-¡Llevas diciendo eso desde hace una hora!- Dijo Jet en irritación, sólo para ser silenciado por Spike.

-¡Silencio!, mira- hizo un gesto a algunas retroexcavadoras inactivas.

-Los robots están en modo hibernación para recargar sus núcleos- Susurró Pipsqueak.

-Debemos actuar con rapidez antes de que su carga este completa y despierten para hacernos polvo- Spike se estremeció.

-¡Entonces muévanse!- Ordeno Snails, mientras se arrastraban tratando de mantenerse fuera de la vista de las retroexcavadoras.

Una vez que pasaron las máquinas se escondieron detrás de un montón de televisores rotos, -Si no encontramos refugio pronto, podemos darnos por perdidos- Featherweight dijo en preocupación.

-¡No quiero ser comido!- Star lloriqueó.

-Chicos, ¡miren ahí!- Spike dijo.

Miraron y vieron un autobús con todos sus neumáticos desaparecidos, -Whoa- se quedaron boquiabiertos sorprendidos.

-Muchachos, ese es nuestro refugio- Dijo Pipsqueak.

Se dirigieron al autobús y vieron que la puerta estaba abierta. Entraron y vieron que algunos de los asientos habían sido removidos, dándoles un espacio para sentarse.

-Ahora aquí podremos aguantar- dijo Snips.

-Es perfecto- Añadió Snails.

-Con esto como nuestro cuartel general no nos congelaremos en la noche- Dijo Spike.

-La primera parte está completa, ahora debemos armarnos contra los robots de este planeta- Pipsqueak declaró.

-¿Armarnos con qué?- preguntó Nova.

-Deberíamos rescatar algunas piezas de repuesto de los robots que se encuentran a nuestro alrededor y convertirlas en armaduras- Sugirió Featherweight.

-Excelente plan Featherweight- Star lo aprobo.

-Entonces salgamos- Declaró Stone, mientras Jet rodaba los ojos.

* * *

Más tarde, todos los chicos se habían formado cascos y placas de armadura hechas de basura como cuencos, sartenes y otras cosas. Incluso personalizaron blasters falsos de basura salvada. Estaban corriendo por el depósito pretendiendo atacarse entre sí haciendo ruidos de blaster.

-Tu trasero será mío, Spike, en más de una forma- Star declaró, mientras fingía dispararle a Spike.

Spike saltó a un montón de basura y le dijo -No me atraparas vivo, ¿y qué quieres decir con esa última parte?- preguntó sintiéndose raro.

-¡Prueba mi pistola de protones!- Snips fingió disparar a los chicos que se refugiaron.

-¡Come esto!- Pipsqueak lanzó una lata de refresco vacía como si fuera una granada.

-¡Bomba!- gritó Snips mientras saltaba de un lado fingiendo que evitaba estrechamente una explosión -Eso estuvo cerca-

-¡Chicos, por aquí, rápido!- Featherweight gritó.

Los muchachos fueron a encontrarse con Featherweight mirando hacia abajo en un montón de basura. Vieron que era un maniquí roto y desfigurado-

-Whoa, parece que alguien tuvo un mal día- Snails dijo.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Star.

-Creo que la verdadera pregunta es ¿qué fue?- Nova respondió.

-Definitivamente no es el comité de bienvenida de eso puedes estar seguro- dijo Snips.

-Si no encontramos un camino fuera de este planeta, me temo que este será nuestro destino- Spike dijo con preocupación.

-Probablemente deberíamos volver al comando central- Sugirió Pipsqueak.

-Estoy con Pip, volvamos- Dijo Featherweight.

Empezaron a caminar hacia de regreso al autobús, hasta que oyeron sonidos, -¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Jet.

-¿Robots Caza Recompensas?- preguntó Spike, extrañado.

-¿Caza recompensas?- preguntó Star.

-Los robots de este planeta diseñados para cazar por juego a través de su planeta y cobrar un precio- Spike explicó.

-¡Si nos atrapan, estamos acabados!- Featherweight dijo y entró en pánico.

-Quédate con nosotros, Featherweight- Snips lo sacudió y fingió darle unas bofetadas -Si vamos a sobrevivir, necesitamos permanecer enfocados-

-Bien, vamos- dijo Nova, mientras volvían a buscar su cuartel general.

Caminaron con sus blasters falsos armados y listos en caso de que fueran atacados. Cuando se oyó un ruido metálico, Featherweight saltó, -¡Los robots nos han encontrado!-

-¡Shh!- Jet y Pipsqueak le taparon la boca.

Spike les indicó que siguieran su ejemplo, mientras se arrastran alrededor de una montaña de basura, -están a la vuelta de la esquina- él susurró.

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Snails.

-Los tomamos por sorpresa- Spike respondió.

Esperaron hasta que Spike les dio la señal -¡Ahora!- saltaron y comenzaron a dejar salir la guerra y los gritos de batalla mientras fingían atacar. Se detuvieron y vieron que todo lo que había allí era un gato gris desordenado que los miraba extrañamente antes de salir corriendo.

-Maldito gato- Jet gruñó.

-Falsa alarma- Featherweight suspiró aliviado.

-Vamos, el cuartel no puede estar demasiado lejos ahora- dijo Spike mientras continuaban viendo sólo un puñado de sombras en el suelo acercándose desde una esquina.

-¡Los robots están llegando!- exclamó Pipsqueak mientras se escapaban.

* * *

De regreso a su autobús cuartel, los chicos instalaron una pequeña pared de neumáticos para esconderse detrás. Se asomaron por detrás de la pared, viendo que el perímetro estaba despejado.

-El perímetro está tranquilo- dijo Snips.

-Demasiado tranquilo- Añadió Snails.

-Shh, escucha- Spike susurró, mientras oían pasos que se acercaban.

Ellos se agacharon detrás de la pared de neumáticos, y Pipsqueak susurró en la narración, -Los pioneros del espacio esperan con anticipación como los cazadores de recompensas robot se acercaban a su ubicación-

Los otros comenzaron a sudar mientras los dientes de Featherweight comenzaban a chasquear de miedo. Spike empezó una cuenta atrás con la mano para saber cuándo atacar. Cuando bajo el último dedo, salió de su pared y anunció -¡Ataquen!- los otros saltaron y comenzaron a disparar sus blasters, -Lanzando láseres térmicos!- los robots que imaginaban que estaban atacando estaban tomando los impactos láser.

-¡Golpéenlos fuerte!- Gritó Pipsqueak.

Resultó que los llamados robots que estaban atacando eran en realidad Twilight y las chicas, que en realidad no eran golpeadas por rayos láser, sino que estaban siendo bombardeadas por latas vacías de soda y sopa. Twilight se notaba irritada antes de gritar, -¡Spike!- de pronto los muchachos dejaron de disparar y vieron a quién disparaban.

-¿Chicas?- a Spike se le corto la voz.

Fluttershy se encogía detrás de Pinkie pensando que iban a atacar de nuevo -Um, venimos en paz- dijo ella mansamente, intentando jugar.

-¿Qué demonios están haciendo ustedes?- preguntó Applejack.

-Uh, solo teníamos un poco de diversión- Spike respondió tímidamente, mientras los muchachos se sentían avergonzados.

-De todos los lugares en los que podían estar se decidieron por un depósito de chatarra tan insalubre- Rarity se mantenía alejada de toda la basura que los rodea.

-Bueno, aunque odio librarte de tu tiempo de juego- comenzó Twilight -tienes que volver a casa, Spike, tu madre dice que es hora de cenar-

Snips habló, -Sí, la cena suena bien-

-Estoy hambriento- Añadió Snails.

-¡Esperen!- Spike empezó -Antes de que despeguemos, debemos concluir nuestra historia- comentó Spike, narrando -Sólo uno de los valientes exploradores quedó vivo después de la horrible batalla entre los robots y los forajidos. Logro encontrar una manera de salir, o sería éste el lugar donde pasaría sus días antes de su muerte definitiva- bajó la cabeza, mientras los otros muchachos se sacaban sus cascos improvisados en saludo.

Spike alzó la cabeza y dijo -Bueno, ahora podemos irnos- Comenzaron a caminar con las chicas mientras dejaban caer sus blasters, cascos y armaduras improvisados.

-Ustedes muchachos parecían que se estaban divirtiendo- Pinkie se dio cuenta.

-Pues si que fue divertido- Featherweight dijo, recordando las emociones de su LARP.

-Honestamente, todos ustedes parecían un montón de nerds corriendo alrededor- Dijo Rainbow.

-¡No somos nerds!- respondieron los muchachos al mismo tiempo.

-Me gustó cómo resultó, tal vez deberíamos unirnos la próxima vez- Sugirió Pinkie.

-Mientras no seamos obligadas a jugar como robots enemigos- Fluttershy tembló.

-No te preocupes, la próxima vez las chicas podrían jugar a las guerreras alienígenas amazónicas del planeta Amazonia- Sugirió Snips.

-Muy tentador- Rarity admitió.

-Pero eso será para otra ocasión- Spike se rió entre dientes mientras salían del depósito de chatarra.

-Y, muchachos, perdonen mi comentario poco halagador, pero todos ustedes apestan, enserio- Rarity añadió.

-Bueno, claro que sí, hemos estado en un depósito de chatarra todo el día- Jet respondió secamente.

-Así que sugiero que cada uno vaya a su casa y tome una muy necesaria ducha- Twilight sugirió.

-Sí Madre- Spike bromeó, mientras los chicos rieron junto con las chicas, y Twilight suspiró.

* * *

Traducción hecha con el permiso de ChaosMagemon de su historia The Girls of My Life.

Nada como pasar el rato haciendo el subnormal con tus amigos ¿o no? y bueno ese desenlace al final con las chicas apareciendo de la nada si me paso un par de veces. Ahora un par de cosas para aclarar.

1.- Ya se estipulo en lo de la Comic Con que Star Storm tiene gustos ''peculiares'' (sin sutilezas, es gay) por eso el comentario y lo de abrazar a Spike.

2.- Según lo que leí de los comentarios de la vercion en ingles este capitulo esta basado en uno de Ed, Ed y Eddy del cual no tengo ni idea ya que a mi no me gustaba la serie.

3.- Ya explique lo de las siglas LARP en el capítulo de la Comic Con por eso deje las siglas en ingles en todo el capítulo.

Sin nada mas que agregar.

Pregunta del cap:

¿Recuerdan hacer algo asi cuando eran pequeños?

Vamos, me sorprenderé si me dicen que no, yo hice tantas de esas tonterías que ya no me acuerdo de una en especifico pero nunca supe que eso tenia un nombre, uno aprende cosas nuevas.

Gracias a todos por sus lecturas.

PD: Ya solo quedan los capítulos de la semana que viene saben lo que significa... ¡Pongan sus cuentas regresivas en 5 y preparen sus corazones que el final se acerca!


	41. Capítulo 41 Días de Perros

Capítulo 41: Días de Perros

Historia Original: The Girls of My Life de ChaosMagemon

* * *

Una mañana, Spike se despertó con un gemido, -Oh, ya he dicho esto y lo diré de nuevo, no me gustan las mañanas- Bostezó antes de darse cuenta de que algo no estaba bien.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba en el piso en vez de en una cama, -¿Me he caído de la cama anoche?, supongo que estaba tan profundamente dormido que ni siquiera lo sentí. Pero espera, ¿por qué sigo sintiéndome cómodo si estoy en ¿el piso?- vio que estaba en una cama pequeña. Miró a su alrededor y vio que ni siquiera estaba en su habitación -Esta no es mi habitación- se dio cuenta de que la decoración era en su mayoría de libros y cosas de ciencia, -Esta es la habitación de Twilight, ¿por qué estaría en la habitación de Twilight?- trató de levantarse y vio que no podía estar de pie, pero si a cuatro patas. Miró hacia abajo y vio que tenía una pata -¿Tengo patas? ¿Dónde hay un espejo?- salió corriendo hasta que vio un espejo de cuerpo entero en la habitación.

Se acercó hacia él y lo observo viendo su reflejo. Lo que vio fue un cachorro púrpura peludo con orejas verdes y caídas. Alrededor de su cuello había un collar púrpura con picos pequeños que lo rodeaban y una etiqueta con un símbolo de corazón en él, -Que alguien me diga ¡¿COMO ME CONVERTI EN UN PERRO?!- él entró en pánico antes de caer sobre su espalda. Se levantó, -Ok, Spike, has cruzado seriamente la zona del Valle Inquietante. ¡Esto no puede estar sucediendo!-

-¿Spike?- exclamó una voz familiar.

Spike se volvió y miró a Twilight sentada al borde de su cama en pijama. Ella sonrió y bajó los brazos hacia el piso, -Ven aquí, muchacho- le hizo una seña.

Spike no estaba seguro de qué hacer, pero un profundo deseo lo impulsó a ir. Así que se dirigió a Twilight, quien lo levantó y lo abrazó, -Buenos días, Spike-

-Whoa, esto se siente bien- Spike se dijo, mientras estaba abrazado al pecho de Twilight. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo en voz alta, giro y vio a Twilight que no respondió a ello, -Soy un perro, por supuesto, ella no puede entenderme-

Twilight le miró a los ojos, -¿Por qué no me visto y vamos a desayunar, ok?-

Spike asintió mientras su hambre sacaba lo mejor de su confusión. Twilight lo sentó, mientras empezaba a desabrocharse el top de pijama. Spike viendo esto se volteó y pensó -No debería estar viendo esto. Por supuesto que ya la he visto en ropa interior, pero debo respetar su privacidad- cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba pasando por delante de él, se cubrió rápidamente los ojos con las patas para no ver nada.

Repentinamente sintió que su cabeza estaba siendo rascada. Descubrió sus ojos y vio a Twilight completamente vestida, -Vamos, Spike, comamos- los dos salieron de la habitación, y Spike pronto se encontró mirando un plato de comida para perros.

-Oh, chico, ¿qué hago ahora?- Spike pensó en preocupación, antes de ver a Twilight mirándolo con curiosidad.

-¿No tienes hambre, Spike?-

Spike sacudió la cabeza ya que no quería causar confusión se tragó su orgullo y tomó un mordisco de una croqueta. Él hizo una mueca de dolor antes de abrir los ojos y se dijo, -De hecho, es muy delicioso- empezó a comer más fuera del tazón, dando alivio a Twilight de que estaba bien. Spike continuó comiendo y pensó -Esto está muy mal, pero supongo que el ser un perro hace que esto se sienta bien-

Después de que terminó de comer tomó algunos sorbos de su tazón de perro y suspiró, -Ah, listo, estoy lleno- se estiró un poco.

Después de que terminaron de comer, Spike se encontró de pronto con Twilight, -Bueno, vamos, Spike, vamos a la casa de Rarity-

-¿Rarity?- Spike jadeó, mientras que todo lo que Twilight escuchaba eran felices ladridos.

-Sé que estás emocionado de ir- Twilight sonrió y le acarició el hocico con su nariz.

-Emocionado no se acerca a describir cómo me siento- pensó para sí, -¿Me pregunto cómo las chicas me tratan ahora que soy un perro?-

* * *

Así que Twilight salió de su casa y llevó a Spike al otro lado de la calle a la casa de Rarity. Cuando llegó a la puerta principal, la llamó y pronto Rarity respondió.

-Twilight, entra- Rarity guio a Twilight dentro, mientras sostenía a Spike.

Una vez dentro, Twilight habló, -¿Las demás no están aquí todavía?-

-Tú eres la primera- replicó Rarity antes de ver a Spike -tú y mi pequeño Spikey-Wikey- empezó a rascarle detrás de sus orejas -¿quién es el perrito más lindo de la tierra?-

-Oh si. Oh, eso se siente tan bien- Spike pensó en disfrute.

Twilight sentó a Spike en el piso, mientras sus instintos caninos lo llevaban husmeando por la casa. Mientras el exploraba, se dijo, -Wow, los perros realmente tienen mejores sentidos y olfato que los humanos. Estoy captando olores que ni siquiera sabía que existían- se rió para sí mismo.

-Y pensé que conocías cada olor- dijo una voz femenina.

Spike se congeló y miró alrededor de la sala de estar -¿Quién dijo eso?-

-Yo, por supuesto- replico la voz.

Spike se volvió y vio a Opal sentada en un cojín del sofá, -¿Opal?-

-No, Tomcat, por supuesto que soy Opal- contestó secamente.

-Lo siento, ha sido una mañana agitada- respondió nervioso, antes de pensar, -Genial, ahora puedo escuchar a todos los animales. No sé si eso es bueno o espeluznante-

-Espero que te hayan limpiado antes de que entraras. Tu hedor tiende a permanecer aún después de que te vayas- Opal se quejó.

Spike gruñó -Oye, tu tono conmigo. Ahora estoy discutiendo con un gato. Mi humanidad está desapareciendo-

-Oh, relájate, Spike, ten un poco de sentido del humor- Opal respondió.

-Tengo sentido del humor, pero cuando alguien se burla de mi olor, ¿crees que voy a tomar eso y no decir nada?- Spike ladró.

Opal se echó a reír, -Oh, es tan divertido bromear contigo, por eso prefiero tu compañía a los otros-

-¿Otros?- Spike se preguntó.

-Ya sabes, el resto de las mascotas de las chicas- Opal le recordó.

Spike que no recordaba habló, -¿Realmente, y por qué?-

Opal contestó -Bueno, Gummy está parado todo el día con el ocasional parpadeo de los ojos, Winona no está tan mal, pero la chica es demasiado entusiástica, Angel es un mocoso molesto, Tanque es demasiado lento y Owlowicious solo mira con esos pequeños ojos todo día como si estuviera esperando arrebatarte algo-

-Ya veo- contestó Spike, todavía confundido por todo, siendo él un perro. De repente, ambos oyeron la apertura de la puerta y el sonido de las muchachas que se saludaban -Las chicas- salió disparado del salón para verlos.

Llegó para ver a Twilight y Rarity saludando a las otras cuatro. Contento de verlas, soltó un juguetón ladrido. Las muchachas que escuchaban eso miraron por el pasillo y vieron a Spike sentado como un obediente y leal animal de compañía.

-¡Spike!- Fluttershy sonrió, mientras corría hacia Spike. Ella se puso de rodillas y recogió a Spike para que sus patas delanteras estuvieran sobre sus piernas, -Oh, ¿cómo estás hoy, cariño?- ella acarició la parte superior de su cabeza.

Pinkie rebotó y empezó a rascarle la espalda, -¡Oh, estoy tan feliz de verte, Spike!-

Applejack y Rainbow se acercaron mientras la chica campesina le rascaba la parte superior de la cabeza -¿Cómo lo estás haciendo hoy compañero?-

-Te vez bien como siempre amiguito- dijo Rainbow, mientras empezaba a rascarle el estómago a Spike, mientras rodaba sobre su espalda, permitiendo que las demás le frotaran el vientre.

-Oh, esto se siente tan bien. Nunca supe que el hecho de que me frotaran el vientre pudiera sentirse tan asombroso- Spike pensó para sí mismo.

-Ok, chicas, denle a mi perro algo de espacio para respirar- Twilight dijo, mientras las chicas dejaban a Spike.

-Ahora que estamos todas aquí, nuestro pequeño fin de semana de fiesta de pijamas puede comenzar- dijo Rarity.

-¡Todo bien!- Pinkie saltó arriba y abajo en excitación.

Spike se habló a sí mismo, -fiesta de pijamas, ¿eh? Esto debería ser bueno- de pronto sintió algo y dijo -Oh, no, llamada de la naturaleza- se apresuró a la puerta para salir.

-¿Qué pasa, Spike?- preguntó Twilight.

-Parece que alguien necesita salir por un tiempo de privacidad- Applejack lo adivinó.

-Déjame ayudarte, Spike- Dijo Fluttershy, al abrir la puerta, y Spike salió y entró en el patio trasero para aliviarse.

-Oh, esto se siente bien, y ni siquiera tengo que preocuparme- se rió para sí mismo, hasta que se congeló y vio una ardilla en el patio trasero, -¿Una ardilla? ¿Qué me está pasando?- comenzó a ladrar a la ardilla y la persiguió por el patio.

Las chicas que escuchaban los ladridos, salieron a ver a Spike persiguiendo a la ardilla, -¡Spike!- Twilight llamó, entonces Spike dejó que la ardilla se alejara y miró a Twilight sintiéndose avergonzado de sí mismo.

-Chico travieso, Spike, persiguiendo a una ardilla- Fluttershy cruzó los brazos en desilusión.

Spike bajó la cabeza y gimió. Twilight y las chicas viendo esto, se acercaron a él. Twilight le dio una palmadita en la cabeza, -Está bien, Spike. Sé que no es tu culpa- Twilight lo consoló.

-Lo siento por regañarte, Spike- Añadió Fluttershy, avergonzada de sí misma.

Spike viendo que no estaban tan molesto con él ahora, saltó a los brazos de Twilight y comenzó a lamerle juguetonamente su rostro. Twilight soltó una carcajada, mientras lo hacía, -¡Spike, vamos, eso cosquillas!- Las chicas se rieron ante la adorable vista, mientras Rarity tomaba una foto con su teléfono.

-Andando, vamos a entrar- Applejack sugirió que volviesen a entrar.

Mientras Twilight seguía sosteniendo a Spike entre sus brazos, pensó -Estaba lamiendo el rostro de Twilight... y me encantó. Me pregunto si le gustaría que le hiciera eso si todavía fuera humano-

* * *

Después las chicas habían empezado a divertirse haciendo un poco de karaoke, comiendo y jugando a juegos de cartas, mientras que cada una de las chicas tomaba la oportunidad de mantener a Spike cerca de ellas. Como se hizo tarde, las chicas estaban viendo una película con cajas de pizza sobre la mesa.

Mientras Rainbow se sentaba con Spike en su regazo, tomó un poco de corteza de pizza y se la ofreció -Ya sé, Spike, sé cuánto te gusta la corteza-

Spike abrió la boca, mientras Rainbow le daba de comer la corteza que empezaba a mordisquear, -Perro o no, la pizza todavía sabe deliciosa-

Cuando la película terminó, Fluttershy habló, -¿Qué debemos hacer ahora, chicas?-

Las chicas comenzaron a reflexionar, hasta que Rarity habló, -¡Idea!- todos la miraron, -¿Por qué no le damos un baño a nuestro pequeño Spikey-Wikey?-

-¿Baño?- Spike preguntó confundido, mientras también se sentía incómodo.

-Es una buena idea- Fluttershy respondió.

-He estado pensando en darle uno por un tiempo- Añadió Twilight.

-Bueno, entonces limpiemos a nuestro cachorrito- Dijo Applejack, antes de que Spike empezara a huir.

-¡Tras el!- Grito Rainbow, mientras las chicas lo perseguían.

Spike corrió alrededor de la casa esquivando las tentativas de las niñas para agarrarlo, -Normalmente me gustan los baños, pero siendo un perro, supongo que un lado de mí no quiere uno tan ansiosamente- el pensó.

Después de haber evitado que Applejack y Rainbow Dash lo agarraran, él sintió que estaba solo, hasta que Pinkie apareció y lo agarro, -¡Te tengo!-

Pinkie sostuvo a Spike, mientras las chicas se acercaban. -Buena atrapada, Pinkie- Twilight sonrió.

-Fui demasiado rápida para él- Pinkie sonrió, mientras sostenía a Spike para que todas lo vieran.

Rarity le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, -No te preocupes, Spike, después estarás mucho mejor-

Pronto en el baño de Rarity, la chica de moda había llenado la bañera con agua tibia y un baño de burbujas. Twilight sostenía a Spike por encima de la bañera y habló, -Ok, Spike, allá vas- ella lo colocó suavemente en la bañera.

-Oh, esto se siente bien- admitió Spike. Cada una de las chicas se reunió alrededor con una esponja en la mano y comenzó a fregar a Spike, cubriéndolo con espuma, -¡Cuidado con mis ojos!- ladró, pero sabía que no podían entenderlo.

Fluttershy limpió suavemente la espalda de Spike, mientras se relajaba, -Aquí vamos, Spike. Nos aseguraremos de que tu piel esté limpia-

-Me siento como si fuera el cielo-

De repente Pinkie decidió divertirse tomando pedacitos de espuma y comenzó a moldear peinados divertidos en la cabeza de Spike. Con cada extraño peinado las chicas rieron, mientras Spike rodaba los ojos. Twilight habló, -Estamos contentas de ver cuánto te gustan los baños, Spike-

Applejack llenó un pequeño cubo de jabón con un poco de agua antes de sujetarlo por encima de la cabeza de Spike, -Cierra los ojos, Spike- Spike lo hizo, mientras le echaba agua en la cabeza para enjuagar la espuma. Después de que le enjuagaron toda la espuma Twilight tomo a Spike envuelto en una toalla y lo colocó en el suelo del baño.

Rainbow cogió una toalla y ella y Rarity empezaron a secar a Spike. Después de que lo secaran, lo mantuvieron envuelto en una toalla con la cabeza asomando. Rarity sostuvo a Spike como un niño y lo arrulló, -Oh, ¿quién es nuestro pequeño bebé?- las muchachas se pusieron alrededor de Spike mientras le rascaban la frente.

-Hombre, los perros reciben mucha atención- el pensó.

* * *

Más tarde, en el cuarto de Rarity, Rarity ayudó a secar a Spike con un secador. Spike estaba tendido en la cama disfrutando del golpe de aire caliente en su piel, -Esto es vida- dijo, hasta que Fluttershy vino y le ofreció una galleta de perro.

-Aquí tienes, Spike, un pequeño regalo por no ser quisquilloso- ella la ofreció. Spike le dio un mordisco antes de comer el resto.

-Vamos, chicas, es mejor que nos cambiemos- Rarity sugirió, mientras las chicas asentían.

Spike observó cómo las chicas sacaban los pijamas y empezaban a cambiarse. Spike se dijo -Estaría loco de no ver esta vez- él observó cómo cada muchacha se quitaba su ropa. Babeaba al ver sus cuerpos medio desnudos antes de ponerse la ropa de dormir.

-Bueno, será mejor que demos el almohadazo de una vez- Dijo Applejack.

-Yo te sigo- Pinkie estuvo de acuerdo.

-Pero chicas, aun no estamos listas- Fluttershy habló, mientras dirigían su atención hacia ella, -¿Quién va a tener a Spike para dormir?-

Los ojos de Spike se abrieron, sin haberlo visto. Rainbow habló -Rayos, tienes razón, todavía no lo hemos decidido-

-Twilight, ¿recordaste dibujar nuestros nombres en papelitos?- preguntó Rarity.

-Puedes apostar- Twilight confirmó, mientras sostenía seis pequeños trozos de papel con sus nombres escritos en un trozo cada uno. Los colocó boca abajo y los mezcló antes de estirarlos.

Spike observó preguntándose qué iba a pasar, hasta que vio a las chicas que lo miraban, -Ok, Spike toma tu elección- Twilight dijo.

Spike miró las seis hojas de papel extendidas y vio que debía elegir. Las miró y pensó -Cualquier elección no me importa. Solo mira qué suerte tengo- Puso la pata en un trozo de papel en la extremo derecho.

Twilight dio la vuelta para ver el nombre de Applejack escrito en él, -Applejack- Twilight declaró.

-¡Yee-haw!- Applejack celebró -Muy bien, Spike- dijo ella, viendo a las demás con cara de tristeza -Vamos, chicas. Siempre está la próxima vez- las chicas sonrieron con esperanza renovada.

-Entonces está decidido, Spike estará durmiendo con Applejack- Rarity declaro.

Applejack miró al perro -Oye eso, chico, vas a estar durmiendo conmigo-

-Lindo- Dijo Spike.

Así que las chicas comenzaron a sacar sus sacos de dormir, mientras Rarity hablaba, -Ok, chicas, vamos a dormir- ella se agachó para besar la frente de Spike, -Buenas noches, Spike- Spike respondió lamiéndole la mejilla.

-Dulces sueños, Spike- Fluttershy dijo mientras besaba la cabeza del perro, y recibió una lamida en la mejilla a cambio.

-Nos vemos por la mañana, amigo- Rainbow arrugó la cabeza del perro, y Spike se lamió la mano.

-Duerme bien, lindura- Pinkie se frotó las narices con la suya, y Spike se lamió la nariz.

-Buenas noches, Spike- Twilight dijo, mientras acariciaba el rostro de Spike contra su mejilla.

Y así las chicas empezaron a meterse en sus sacos de dormir, mientras Rarity se sentía cómoda en su propia cama. Applejack se metió en el saco de dormir, -Ven aquí, Spike- Spike se arrastró dentro de la bolsa con ella, y Applejack envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo para mantenerlo cerca, -Buenas noches allí, dulzura- ella le besó la cabeza y se durmió.

Spike sonrió y se lamió la mejilla, -Sabes, hoy no fue un día tan malo para ser un perro- se quedó dormido en el abrazo de Applejack.

* * *

Spike oyó repentinamente una voz que le gritaba -¡Spike, Spike, vamos, Spike, levántate o llegarás tarde!-

Spike se despertó y de repente vio que estaba en su cama normal dentro de su propia habitación. Se sentó y miró las manos en vez de las patas. Al ver que era normal de nuevo, dejó escapar un suspiro, -Ahora eso es lo que yo llamo un sueño. Aunque si yo naciera siendo un perro, probablemente tampoco hubiera tenido una vida tan mala- sonrió al recordar cómo sus amigas en el sueño lo mimaron como un perro.

* * *

Traducción hecha con el permiso de ChaosMagemon de su historia The Girls of My Life.

Les juro que este es el ultimo capítulo de relleno que hay y por otro lado... ese Spike hijo de "#$"#%#", aun como perro tiene esa cantidad de atención y bueno que se le va a hacer como perro tiene el derecho de ser amado por las chicas (como humano, no). Y como les mencione en el capítulo anterior esta es la ultima semana de la historia, este viernes directamente se acaba así que prepárense.

Pregunta del cap:

Es la hora del subnormal, si pudieras ser un animal ¿en cual te convertirías?

Yo siempre e sido mas de gatos y vamos dormir todo el día, dar lata cuando te de la gana y comer con solo poner una linda carita y dar un maullido con eso tienes la vida hecha.

Gracias a todos por sus lecturas.


	42. Capítulo 42 Amistad Rota

Capítulo 42: Amistad Rota

Historia Original: The Girls of My Life de ChaosMagemon

* * *

En Canterlot High, las seis muchachas caminaban a su siguiente clase hasta que miraron en el tablero de anuncios un cartel para un acontecimiento próximo.

Twilight leyó, -El baile escolar de fin de semestre, a sólo una semana-

-¿Qué mejor manera de terminar el semestre escolar que con un baile?-preguntó Rarity.

-Va a ser tan emocionante- dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa, -Ya he preparado los diseños de decoración, sólo necesito unas cuantas más serpentinas y globos-

-Contigo encargándote de la fiesta, Pinkie, está asegurado que quedara genial- Applejack señaló.

-Eso es seguro- Rainbow aceptó.

-Chicas, mejor nos damos prisa o llegaremos tarde a clase- Fluttershy les recordó.

Las chicas vieron que ya era casi la hora de que sonara la campana, caminaron a clase mientras pensaban -Esta es la oportunidad perfecta para pedirle a Spike que sea mi cita-

Mientras tanto, en la secundaria Canterlot, Spike, sus amigos, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo estaban caminando por los pasillos.

-El semestre casi ha terminado, chicos- Señaló Spike.

-UH Huh- Pipsqueak estuvo de acuerdo.

-Y eso significa graduación de secundaria- Añadió Applebloom.

-Ya no seremos estudiantes de secundaria, sino completos estudiantes de preparatoria- Scootaloo dijo emocionada.

-Y una oportunidad de salir con chicas de preparatoria- Snips agrego.

-¡Es cierto, viejo!- Snails estuvo de acuerdo, y los dos chocaron los cinco.

Featherweight, Spike y Pipsqueak se rieron para sí mismos, hasta que aparecieron problemas en forma de Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon.

-Como pueden creer que ustedes dos podrían encontrar una cita en su vida- Diamond Tiara se burló.

-Enserio- Silver Spoon estuvo de acuerdo.

Snips y Snails fruncieron el ceño ante su grosero comentario, hasta que Spike habló, -Oye, al menos ellos hacen el intento, a diferencia de ustedes que rechazan cada oferta para que puedan engañarse pensando que son demasiado buenas para todos-

-Oh rayos, se la regresaste Spike- Pipsqueak aplaudió, mientras golpeaban con el puño, mientras el trío de chicas rió.

Diamond Tiara frunció el ceño ante Spike, pero sonrió, -Entonces supongo que crees que eres demasiado bueno para las chicas de nuestra escuela, Spike-

Spike la miró y fijo los ojos hacia ella, -¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-

-Mírate a ti mismo, andas con chicas mayores de derecha a izquierda, ¿las chicas de nuestra edad no son lo suficientemente buenas para ti?- ella lo interrogó.

Spike frunció el ceño, -Eso no es cierto, no puedo evitarlo si chicas mayores quieren pasar tiempo conmigo-

-Simplemente demuestra que tiene encanto más allá de un estudiante promedio de secundaria- Featherweight añadido.

-¿Qué encanto?- Silver hiso un ademan con la mano señalándolo completo.

-Sí, ¿qué pasa si tu encanto es sólo una ilusión y la única razón por la que las seis chicas con las que se pasa solo salen con él, porque lo compadecen?- Diamond añadido.

Los ojos de Spike se apretaron, como sus amigos sabían que la niña malcriada golpeó un nervio, -Mira, pequeña mimada- gruñó

-Ooh, dándome la mirada, estoy tan asustada- Diamond se rió, -Despierta, Spike. Como si pudieras tener una oportunidad real con chicas mayores que tú-

Spike finalmente gruñó, -¡Perra insolente!- trató de atacarla sólo para que Snails, Pipsqueak y Sweetie Belle lo retuvieran.

-Spike, no, no vale la pena- Pipsqueak le advirtió.

-Está en lo cierto, solo dejaras que se metan bajo tu piel- Añadió Snails.

-Solo déjala ir- Sweetie Belle suplicó.

La ira de Spike disminuyó y se calmó, antes de mirar a las dos malcriadas -Mantén esa actitud en alto y ambas se volverán un par de solteronas viejas y amargadas- se marchó con los demás, hasta que Scootaloo se detuvo para darles una última palabra.

-¡Son unas malditas!- siguió a los demás.

* * *

Después de la escuela, Spike y su grupo bajaron las escaleras. Spike apenas había dicho nada, hasta que Snips habló, -¿Estás bien, hermano?-

-Bien, ¿por qué lo preguntas?- él respondió.

-Bueno, sólo pensé después de lo que dijeron Diamond y Silver...-

-No tienes que preocuparte, estoy pasando de ello, además como dije, si mantienen esas actitudes, tendrán que tomar trabajo como prostitutas sólo para conocer a hombres- bromeó

El grupo se rió, -Oh, eso es inteligente- Pipsqueak se echó a reír.

-Los veré a todos más tarde, voy a ver a las chicas en su escuela- Dijo Spike.

-Te veo luego- Applebloom dijo, mientras el muchacho dejaba el grupo.

Spike caminó hacia Canterlot High viendo que las seis estaban en los escalones de la escuela esperando. Rainbow fue la primera en notarlo, -Hey, Spike-

-Hey, chicas, ¿qué hay?- preguntó Spike.

-Nada más que cielo, arboles, estudiantes, la escuela, noso...- Pinkie bromeó hasta que Twilight le tapó la boca.

-¿Esperaron mucho?- Spike preguntó.

-De ningún modo- Rarity respondió.

-Bueno, bueno, vamos a irnos- dijo Spike, mientras comenzaban a caminar a casa.

Mientras caminaban, Spike habló, -¿Así que hay algo nuevo?-

-Bueno, el baile de fin de semestre está en marcha- Applejack explicó.

-¿Cómo está quedando, Pinkie?- preguntó Spike.

-Se está viniendo muy bien, debería estar listo para el día del baile-

-Bien-

-Y, Spike, me preguntaba algo- Twilight comenzó.

-¿Qué, Twilight?-

-Si no estás ocupado ese día, ¿te gustaría ser mi cita para el baile?-

-¿Cita?- preguntó Spike.

-¡Hey!- gritaron las chicas.

-Twilight Sparkle, ¿por qué pides a Spike que sea tu cita?- Rarity demandaba.

-Yo lo pedí primero- ella respondió.

-Sólo porque lo pediste primero no significa que tenga que decir que sí- replicó Rainbow antes de deslizarse hacia Spike, -¿Qué tal ser mi cita, Spike?-

-Bueno, yo...-

-A un lado, señorita- Applejack empujo a Rainbow apartándola, -Vamos, Spike tu siempre te diviertes cuando estás conmigo-

-¡Eh, yo soy la más divertida!- Pinkie saltó y agarró a Spike.

-Yo soy ambos, hermosa y divertida- Rarity habló y ella arrebató a Spike de Pinkie, -Sé mi cita para el baile, Spike- ella se recargo en el chico.

-Um, Spike por favor se mi cita- Fluttershy suplicó.

-Lo siento, chicas, pero yo pregunté primero- Twilight habló, y pronto un motín comenzó a estallar cuando cada una de las chicas empezó a tirar de Spike que se estaba poniendo incómodo.

-¡Chicas, deténganse!- gritó mientras cesaban de tirar.

-Y luego dije 'Prefiero Cupcakes a Tacos'- Pinkie dijo al azar, mientras las chicas y Spike la miraban confundidos, mientras la chica de pelo rosa se sentía avergonzada.

-Miren, les agradezco que todas quieran que yo sea tu cita para el baile, pero ¿cómo puedo decidir con todas ustedes peleando?- preguntó retóricamente. Las chicas parecían avergonzadas, y Spike continuaba -Voy a decidir con quién quiero ir, pero lo haré cuando lo haya pensado todo- Spike caminó hasta su casa, -Las veré a todas más tarde- él entró, y las muchachas mismas caminaron a sus propios hogares, cada una tenía una mirada determinada en su cara.

* * *

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Spike estaba en su casillero, hasta que vio Derpy Hooves caminando, -Spike-

-Derpy, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- Spike preguntó confundido.

-Tengo una entrega para ti, Spike, desde CH- dijo Derpy mientras presentaba un pequeño paquete a Spike.

-¿Para mí?- Spike preguntó, y él lo aceptó.

-Tengo que volver a la escuela antes de que empiecen las clases- Derpy se marchó silbando para sí misma.

Spike miró el paquete y lo abrió para ver que era un libro de historietas, -Wow, el último número de Power Princesses- jadeó antes de encontrar una nota sobre él, -Querido Spike, sé cuánto has estado buscando este cómic después de su lanzamiento. Considera esto una muestra de mi aprecio. Con Amor Twilight Sparkle- miró el cómic y se preguntó -Ella no podría... ¿O sí?- él decidió pensar en ello más tarde, colocó el cómic en su casillero antes de cerrarlo y se dirigió a la clase.

Después de su primera clase, Spike estaba caminando por el pasillo con Pipsqueak, mientras el niño más pequeño hablaba, -Espero que el almuerzo de hoy sea más saludable que ayer-

-Tú y yo, amigo- Spike estuvo de acuerdo, hasta que los dos vieron a Derpy correr hacia ellos.

-Spike- ella lo saludó.

-¿Derpy?-

Otra entrega para ti- Derpy le entregó otro paquete.

-¿Otro?- preguntó Spike.

-Sí, bueno, mejor me voy- Derpy salió corriendo.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pipsqueak preguntó por el paquete.

-Tengo miedo de mirar- Spike respondió, antes de abrirlo y vio que era un dragón de felpa con una tarjeta. Spike leyó la carta, -Spike, sé que esta es tu criatura mitológica favorita, así que te envió esto para que demuestre lo mucho que significas para mí. Con Amor Fluttershy-

Pipsqueak y Spike se miraron, mientras Pip hablaba, -Parece un lindo gesto-

-Sí. Genial- dijo Spike, mientras sentía sospecha.

-Vamos- dijo Pip, mientras caminaban antes de que Spike tuviera que poner el peluche en su casillero.

Más tarde durante Educación Física, Spike fue a su armario del gimnasio y lo abrió. Para su sorpresa, vio su ropa de gimnasia limpia y doblada cuidadosamente. -¿Pero qué?- se dio cuenta de una nota en la parte superior, -Querido, Spike. Sé lo terrible que puede ser para ti tomar EF en ropa de gimnasia sudorosa. Por lo tanto, me aseguré de que tuvieras un par fresco para la clase de hoy. Con Amor Rarity- bajó la nota, -Ok- dijo con un tono entre raro y preocupado antes de tomar su ropa para cambiarse.

Después de la clase de gimnasia, él y los muchachos estaban de vuelta en el vestidor para cambiarse de nuevo en su ropa normal. Cuando Spike abrió su casillero, vio algo enrollado en su interior. Spike cautelosamente tomó la cosa y la desenrolló, resulto ser un cartel para la próxima película de Daring Do. Notó una nota pegada a la parte de atrás de él y leyó para sí mismo -Estimado, Spike. Aquí hay algo para mi chico número uno en todo el mundo. Con Amor Rainbow Dash- Spike lucía una mirada inexpresiva antes de enrollar el cartel y volver a ponerse su ropa normal.

Fue a la cafetería para almorzar y se dirigió a su mesa normal con sus muchachos, -Hey, Spike, ¿qué pasa?- Preguntó Featherweight.

-Mucho, Featherweight- él respondió con un tono de cansancio.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Snips.

-Hasta ahora, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity y Rainbow Dash han estado dándome ''sutilmente'' regalos y haciendo cosas buenas para mí con la esperanza de que una de ellas sea mi cita para el baile del fin de semestre-

-¡¿Qué?!- los muchachos gritaron.

-¿De eso se trata todo?- preguntó Pipsqueak.

-UH Huh-

-Spike, ¿por qué no dejas que sigan haciendo eso por ti?- Sugirió Snails.

-¿Qué?-

-Usa esto a tu favor- dijo Snips -haz que dure lo más que puedas antes de dar una respuesta-

-Snips, ¿estás loco?, no voy a hacer eso, además no todo está perdido Pinkie y Applejack aún no me tratan de sobornar- Spike dijo, hasta que Derpy apareció cansada -Oh, no me lo digas- replico Spike llevándose una mano a la cien.

-De nuevo- dijo Derpy mientras colocaba dos platos sobre la mesa -Phew, tengo que conseguir un nuevo trabajo- ella se fue.

Spike y los muchachos miraron lo que Derpy entregó. Uno era un plato que tenía un solo Cupcake con el glaseado rosado y brillitos, y el segundo tenía un pedazo de pastel de manzana fresco en él. Ambos tenían notas. Spike cogió el del trozo de tarta y lo leyó.

-Estimado Spike, sentí que podrías preferir un pedazo fresco de la deliciosa tarta de mi familia para el almuerzo. Después de todo ya te mereces lo más sabroso. Con Amor Applejack- Spike luego miró al del Cupcake y leyó -Spike, me gustaría que tuvieras este Cupcake que hice para tu almuerzo. Con Amor Pinkie Pie. PD: Sé mi cita para el baile-

Los amigos de Spike lo miraron, y Featherweight habló, -Spike, ahora si ha empeorado para ti-

-No sé si estar celoso o asustado esta vez- Añadió Snails.

Spike dejó escapar un exasperado suspiro -¡Esto se me está saliendo de las manos! Ok, después de la escuela voy a arreglar las cosas con esas chicas-

-¿Vas a darles una respuesta?- preguntó Snails.

-No-

-¿Vas a rechazarlas a todas?- preguntó Pipsqueak.

-No, sólo tengo que decirles que no pueden sobornarme con estos gestos, solo no está bien- Spike suspiró.

-¿Vas a comerlas?- Snips preguntó sobre los dos postres. Spike le dirigió una mirada irritada en respuesta, -Olvídalo-

* * *

Después de la escuela, Spike envió un mensaje de texto a las chicas para que se reunieran con él fuera de su casa, antes de regresar a casa. Cuando llegó a casa, puso sus cosas dentro de su habitación antes de salir a esperar a las chicas.

Pronto las vio caminar. Cuando se detuvieron, Twilight habló, -Hola, Spike-

-Chicas- él respondió.

-¿Recibiste mi pequeño postre para el almuerzo?- preguntó Pinkie.

-Oh, créeme que lo hice- Spike confirmó.

-¿Le has conseguido un postre, Pinkie?- Twilight le preguntó a la chica.

-Sí, algo que podría disfrutar para el almuerzo- ella respondió.

-Pero yo le había dado un pedazo de tarta de manzana para el postre- Dijo Applejack.

-Obtuve los dos postres- Spike respondió, -Y el cómic, el cartel, el animal de peluche, y la ropa limpia. Chicas, su soborno sólo hace que sea más difícil para mí elegir-

-Sí- dijo Rainbow de repente en su nombre, -¿Qué estaban pensando chicas? tratando de endulzarlo de esa forma-

-Oh, como si fueras alguien para hablar Rainbow- Rarity le replico.

-Sí, tú no eres tan inocente- Applejack añadió.

-¡Chicas!- Pinkie gritó, mientras dirigían su atención hacia ella, -Es obvio que todas hemos hecho que Spike se sienta incómodo, así que ¿por qué no simplemente cesamos esta mezquina rivalidad y dejamos que Spike decida?-

-Gracias, Pinkie- Dijo Spike.

-Aunque sé que será mi cita- murmuró ella, que no pasó desapercibido para las demás.

-¡¿Tu Cita?!- gritaron las chicas.

-No otra vez- Spike gruño.

Cada chica continuó discutiendo, hasta que Twilight habló, -Yo debería ser la que tenga a Spike como cita porque fui su primer beso-

Las chicas se quedaron paralizadas y le preguntaron -¿Tu qué?-

-Es cierto que fui su primer beso-

-Eso no es cierto, yo fui su primer beso- Fluttershy argumentó.

-¡No, yo fui!- dijo Pinkie.

-¡Fui yo!- Rarity frunció el ceño.

-No, fui yo- Applejack replicó.

-Lo besé primero después de recuperar sus recuerdos- Rainbow explicó.

-Lo besé en su cumpleaños- Twilight se puso por encima de ella con ese argumento, y las otras cinco perdieron las palabras.

-Spike, ¿es esto cierto?- preguntó Rarity.

Spike asintió con la cabeza para decirles, -Sí. Es verdad Twilight me besó primero. Rainbow fue la siguiente justo después de que mis recuerdos regresaron. Applejack fue la tercera cuando le estaba ayudando en casa no mucho después de nuestro fin de semana en las montañas nevadas. Rarity me besó la noche que dormí en su casa. Pinkie lo hizo cuando nos encerramos en Sugarcube Corner una noche y Fluttershy me besó ese día que la ayudaba en su casa-

Las chicas que escucharon esto abrieron su boca y se sorprendieron por su orden, pero más sorprendidos por quién lo besó primero. Rainbow que no quería ser dejada de lado habló.

-Así que tal vez Twilight tomó su primer beso, pero he hecho un montón de cosas divertidas con Spike-

-¡Le dejé dormir sobre mi estómago esa noche que estábamos encerrados en la tienda!- Pinkie respondió.

-¡Me deja acariciarlo cuando quiera!- Fluttershy habló.

-¡Le envíe selfies con ropa sexy!- Rarity argumentó, hasta que Twilight la miró.

-¿Tu qué?-

-Les gano a todas- anunció Applejack -¡Le dejé masajear mis pechos!-Traducción hecha con el permiso de

Todos se miraron, -¡Jezabel!- Rarity la acuso.

-Sí, Jeza... ¿qué?- Añadió Rainbow.

Las seis se metieron en los rostros de las demás que aún discutían y algunas se agarraban unas a otras. Spike al darse cuenta de cómo estaba saliendo de control olvidó su propia irritación para detenerlas. Corrió para separarlas.

-Chicas, ¡detengan esto!- el demando.

-¡Apártate!- ordenaron, mientras lo empujaban a un lado y cayó sobre su trasero en el césped.

Cuando las chicas se dieron cuenta de lo que hicieron, cesaron sus disputas y miraron a Spike viendo horror y tristeza en sus ojos.

-Ustedes. Ustedes me empujaron- Dijo con un tono de sorpresa palpable en su voz.

-Spike, nosotras...- Twilight trató de razonar, pero fue cortada por el chico.

-Ya veo el problema aquí- empezó mientras las lágrimas le salían por los ojos, -Ustedes estaban peleando por mí. Su amistad estaba en riesgo de desmoronarse porque todas ustedes estaban compitiendo por pedirme ser su cita. La causa de este desastre... soy yo-

-Spike, eso no es cierto- Rarity intentó razonar.

-Lo siento muchachas, tal vez sea mejor que desaparezca de sus vidas así no tendrán que pelear más- lloro, antes de levantarse y huir.

-¡Spike!- las muchachas gritaron, pero él no se detuvo.

-Chicas, ¿qué hicimos?- preguntó Twilight con tristeza.

-Es obvio, Twilight- comenzó Applejack, el cabello de Pinkie se desinfló haciéndolo lacio. Fluttershy se aferró a Rainbow sollozando, mientras la misma Rainbow se miraba con una lágrima en el ojo. Rarity estaba llorando tanto que su rímel se estaba corriendo. Applejack se quitó el sombrero y se lo sujetó a su pecho, -Lo arruinamos, y nuestro pequeño amigo ha tomado toda la culpa- dejó caer una lágrima de su ojo.

* * *

Traducción hecha con el permiso de ChaosMagemon de su historia The Girls of My Life.

Bueno, aquí ya se fue todo de madres seamos sinceros, y el hecho de que Spike tome toda la culpa esta tan... bien infundado ya que efectivamente el es el punto de discordia entre el grupo y el separarse de ellas para que ellas no se separen es una acción que yo la verdad apoyo, una persona por el bien de seis yo lo veo como algo justo. Dejando eso de lado les recomiendo que empiecen a leer esa parte (desde que lo empujan) con la canción de ''Kio no Hi wa Sayonara'' de fondo porque para mi me encanto el efecto ya que se lo que dice la canción, es solo una recomendación.

Pregunta del Cap:

¿Como creen que este enorme problema se arregle?

Capítulos restantes: 3

Gracias por sus lecturas.


	43. Capítulo 43 El Arreglo

Capítulo 43: El Arreglo

Historia Original: The Girls of My Life de ChaosMagemon

* * *

Las chicas se quedaron allí reflexionando sobre su comportamiento con ellas y con Spike, -no puedo creer que hicimos que Spike pensara que él es culpable debido a nuestra discusión- Fluttershy dijo con tristeza.

-Es horrible- gritó la rareza.

-Le rompimos el corazón- Pinkie sollozó.

-Me siento como una manzana podrida- Applejack miró hacia abajo con vergüenza.

-¿Cómo puedo volver a ser genial después de lastimarlo así?- Rainbow se culpó a sí misma.

Twilight recordó la expresión de angustia y tristeza en el rostro de Spike. De repente, su propia mirada triste cambió a determinación, -Chicas, tenemos que arreglar esto-

-¿Twilight?- preguntó Fluttershy.

-Hicimos llorar a Spike actuando como tontas, tenemos que demostrarle que no fue culpa suya, sino nuestra-

Rainbow inspirada por sus palabras, habló, -Twi tiene razón, vamos a encontrar a nuestro pequeño amigo y mostrarle lo mucho que lo sentimos-

Las miradas tristes de las chicas comenzaron a volverse felices e inspiradas, mientras que el cabello de Pinkie se esponjo otra vez. Applejack habló, -Estoy con ustedes para arreglar esto-

-Yo también- Fluttershy estuvo de acuerdo.

-Yo igual- Añadió Pinkie.

-Vamos, chicas, no tenemos un momento que perder- Rarity ordenó, mientras las seis se apresuraron a encontrar a Spike.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el parque de Canterlot, Spike estaba sentado en un banco solo con la cabeza baja. Sus mejillas estaban rojas debido a su llanto, y todavía resoplaba.

-Mis seis mejores amigas peleando por mí, pensé que nuestra amistad era lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarnos a cualquier cosa, no importa lo malo, supongo que me equivoqué, y ahora gracias a mí se han vuelto la una a la otra- él imaginó una foto de él y cada una de las muchachas junto con él en el centro. Una por una, cada una de las chicas fue arrancada de la imagen hasta que sólo quedó Spike en la foto con rasgones alrededor de su imagen.

Spike fue sacado de su estado de depresión cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. Spike alzó la vista y vio que estaba de pie a un lado de él una mujer africana con el pelo blanco y negro hecho en una mohawk, y tres anillos de oro alrededor de su cuello. Su atuendo era un conjunto africano tradicional que bajaba hasta los tobillos.

-Spike Drake, ¿qué te ha causado tanto dolor?- preguntó la mujer.

-Oh, Zecora- Spike saludó.

-'Zecora, una de las vecinas que vive no muy lejos de mí y las chicas. Ha estado en la cuadra más tiempo que cualquiera de nosotros. Lo primero escuchamos de ella eran un montón de rumores terribles se dijo que ella era una bruja que amaba a cocinar a los niños pequeños si se acercan a su casa. Resulta que ella era una mujer muy agradable proveniente de África. Ella es perspicaz acerca de cosas, tiene conocimiento sobre las hierbas y los remedios, y tiene una tendencia a rimar de vez en cuando, y ella puede hacer un delicioso té-

-Este no es el habitual Spike Drake al que estoy acostumbrada a ver- Zecora se dio cuenta.

-Bueno, lo siento, pero el feliz Spike no está aquí hoy- contestó con desaliento.

Zecora se sentó al lado del adolescente y le dijo -¿Por qué no le cuentas a Zecora tu problema? Te prometo que te sentirás mucho mejor-

Spike suspiró, -Ok. Creo que hice que mi amistad con mis seis amigas se derrumbara-

-¿Oh?- Zecora preguntó con curiosidad -¿Y por qué piensas eso?-

Spike explicó -Todas ellas querían que yo fuera su cita para el baile de fin de semestre. Les dije que iba a decidir, pero empezaron a sobornarme con cosas para que yo las escoja. Cuando descubrieron que todas estaban tratando para convencerme comenzaron a luchar. Traté de detenerlas, pero ellas sólo me empujaron como si no tuviera lugar en el asunto. Por mí todas estaban peleando entre sí, y ahora me temo mientras sea su amigo ellas nunca arreglarán las cosas-

-Spike, no te culpes por ese espectáculo- Zecora lo consoló.

-¿Qué más puedo hacer? Toda su ira hacia las demás se dirigirá hacia mí- preguntó sintiéndose dividido entre cómo sentirse.

-Hijo mío, te conozco a ti y a tus amigas desde hace muchos años, y si hay un concepto que he aprendido de mirar a los siete, es que no importa lo mal que puedan pasar las cosas entre ustedes, su amistad siempre los mantendrá juntos-

-Tal vez, pero no estoy tan seguro de que sea lo mismo que antes- Spike dudó.

Zecora le alzó la barbilla para mirarlo, -Confía en mí, Spike, tú y tus amigas encontrarán siempre una manera de hacer que funcione y hacer su amistad incluso aún más fuerte. Sólo tienes que tener fe en ti y en tus amigas-

Spike sintiéndose un poco mejor sonrió, -Ok, Zecora-

-¡Espiga!- llegó un grupo de voces.

Zecora se levantó y sonrió, -Y aquí es donde nos separamos- ella se despidió, y Spike miró y vio a las chicas corriendo en preocupación.

Se detuvieron delante de él, mirándolo sin aliento, -Spike, ahí estás- Twilight dijo en alivio.

-Estábamos tan preocupadas por ti- Dijo Applejack.

-¿Preocupadas por mí?- preguntó Spike.

-Por supuesto que lo estamos, querido- le aseguró Rarity -cuando te vimos huir así no pensamos en otra cosa que en ti-

-¿También en esa pelea que tuvieron?-

-Spike, fue estúpido de nosotras pelearnos por ti- Rainbow confesó.

-No deberíamos haber estado luchando en absoluto- Añadió Pinkie.

-Hemos hecho más difícil para ti elegir a una de nosotras para acompañar en el baile- Fluttershy dijo.

-Y eso estuvo mal de nosotras- dijo Twilight, -Tú no fuiste la causa de nuestra discusión, fue culpa de nosotras-

-Trataste de detenernos, pero te ignoramos cuando no deberíamos haberlo hecho- Explicó Rarity.

-Lo sentimos muchísimo, terroncito. ¿Podrías perdonar a un puñado de chicas tercas?- Applejack suplicó, ya que las chicas le estaban dando miradas esperanzadas.

Spike las miró mientras recordaba lo que le dijo Zecora. Él les dio una sonrisa, -Hey, para eso es que son los amigos ¿cierto?-

Pinkie sonrió, -Siempre los mejores- todo el grupo abrazo a Spike que las abrazó de vuelta.

-Las amo mucho, chicas- Spike confesó.

-Te amamos también, Spike- Twilight respondió.

-Siempre lo hicimos- Applejack comenzó.

-Siempre lo haremos- Rainbow término.

Rompieron el abrazo, y Spike habló, -He tomado mi decisión...-

-¿Enserio?- preguntaron las chicas con curiosidad mientras esperaban la revelación.

-Saldré con todas- él respondió.

Hubo un momento incómodo de silencio antes de que las chicas le preguntaran -¿Eh?-

-Quiero que todas ustedes sean mías- él respondió.

-¿Todas nosotras?- preguntó Fluttershy.

-Llámame loco, codicioso, o incluso egoísta, pero no me importa, las amo a todas y no puedo soportar pensar en mí mismo sin todas ustedes en mi vida. Así que o estoy con todas o estaré solo- Spike declaró.

Las chicas fueron sorprendidas por las palabras de Spike, hasta que Pinkie habló, -Acepto tus términos-

-¿Pinkie?- preguntaron las chicas con sorpresa.

-Vamos, chicas, piensen en eso, ¿desde cuándo alguna de nosotras ha sido la favorita de Spike?, nunca. Así que vamos a compartirlo-

-Pinkie, eso ni siquiera es legal- Twilight declaró.

-Eso nunca nos impidió hacer algo loco antes, ¿verdad?- ella preguntó.

-Bueno no- Crepúsculo admitió.

-Exactamente, así que vamos, chicas, ¿quién está conmigo?-

Las muchachas no dijeron nada, hasta que Rainbow dijo -Demonios, he hecho cosas locas antes, así que ¿qué sería otra cosa en mi lista?-

-Pero que henos, no va a ser fácil decirle a Granny Smith o a Big Mac que estoy compartiendo a mi chico favorito con mis amigas más cercanas- comenzó Applejack, -pero les diré que fue por una buena razón-

-¡Bueno, no me dejarán fuera de esto!- Fluttershy respondió.

-Y a mí tampoco- Rarity añadió.

Las chicas y Spike miraron a Twilight, y el chico le preguntó, -¿Twilight?-

Twilight miró a los seis y vio cuán dispuestos estaban a hacer algo totalmente loco. No quería perder la oportunidad de estar con el chico al que tan profundamente amaba, así que ella contestó -Si vas a hacer algo así, entonces necesitarás que complete este círculo de amor- ella sonrió.

Spike sonrió, mientras él y el grupo de chicas se abrazaban de nuevo. Spike las miró, -Ahora que está decidido debo hacer esto oficial- se aclaró la garganta, -Chicas, ¿les gustaría ser mis citas para el baile de la escuela?-

Las chicas sonrieron mientras cada una daba su respuesta.

-Claro, Spike- Twilight respondió.

-Ya lo sabes, amigo- Applejack asintió con la cabeza.

-Oh sí- Rainbow golpeo el puño con él.

-Sí y mil veces si- Pinkie dijo mientras saltaba.

-Me encantaría- Fluttershy respondió.

-Estaría encantada, amor- Rarity concluía.

Spike sonrió, -Gracias, ¿por qué no nos besamos y terminamos con esto?-

-¿Besos? ¡Me encanta besar!- Pinkie sonrió.

-Entonces, ¿a quién debe Spike besar primero?- preguntó Fluttershy, hasta que las muchachas respondieron al mismo tiempo -¡Bueno, obviamente debería ser yo!- las chicas se miraron con desprecio. Spike temiendo que iba a empezar de nuevo, se sorprendió cuando se echaron a reír. Se sintió aliviado al ver que todo estaba bien.

-No debería importar quién me bese primero, porque todas ustedes consiguen mi amor igual- Spike dijo, antes de irse a Twilight y besarla, seguido de Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy y Pinkie. Las seis chicas se sintieron nerviosas porque fueron besadas por él para variar, ya que el mismo Spike sonrió con orgullo.

Mirando desde un árbol estaba Zecora quien lo había estado observando todo. Ella sonrió y se dijo a sí misma -El amor es una cosa poderosa, y su amor por el otro es tan fuerte como la amistad que tienen entre sí- miró a Spike, -Buen trabajo Spike, buen trabajo-

* * *

Traducción hecha con el permiso de ChaosMagemon de su historia The Girls of My Life.

Y así es como se arregla un pleito... ¡CREANDO UN HAREM! ( _porque coño mi vida no funciona así),_ bueno por otra parte creo que esto ya se lo esperaban pero lo que vendrá en el baile no se lo esperara ni dios y bueno eso es todo por hoy.

Pregunta del cap:

1.- ¿Como esperaban que se solucionaran las cosas?

2.- ¿Qué creen que sucederá en el próximo capítulo?

Capítulos restantes: 2

Gracias por sus lecturas.


	44. Capítulo 44 El Baile

Capítulo 44: El Baile

Historia Original: The Girls of My Life de ChaosMagemon

* * *

Un día después de la escuela, Spike estaba en una tienda de alquiler de esmoquin, con Nova, Star, Jet y Stone ayudándole. Mientras Spike estaba en un vestidor, los chicos mayores conversaban con él.

-No puedo creer que lleves a las seis chicas al baile de la escuela- dijo Jet, mientras estaba sentado en una silla de espera.

Spike respondió -Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, así que no me quejo-

-Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, Spike- Dijo Nova.

-Lo que no puedo creer, sin embargo, es que tu acompañes a Derpy al baile y Stone este llevando a Octavia- Spike respondió.

-Oye, respeto y admiro a Octavia por su talento musical- Dijo Stone.

-Y Derpy, por muy extraña que la gente la llegue a mirar, es muy encantadora- Nova añadió.

-No lo negaré, y Jet, ¿cómo lograste que te dejaran tocar la guitarra en el baile?- Spike preguntó.

-Digamos que hice un acuerdo con la directora Celestia, y el resto es historia- contestó el muchacho mayor.

La puerta del vestidor se abrió y salió Spike vestido con un traje de smoking y pantalones, con zapatos negros, una camisa de vestir púrpura y una corbata negra.

-¿Qué piensan?- preguntó Spike.

-Te vez bien- Nova dio un aprobado.

-Tenemos un ganador- Añadió Stone.

-Creo que funciona- Jet asintió con la cabeza.

Star se abanicó, -Estoy sintiendo todo mi interior caliente justo ahora-

Spike le lanzó a Star una mirada incómoda, -Star, sé lo que estás pensando, pero no me muevo en esa dirección, así que no va a suceder-

-Sí, hombre, sabes que con seis chicas a su lado no sería como tú- Jet añadió.

-Lo sé, ¡pero no puedo evitarlo!- Star gritó antes de salir corriendo.

Spike miró a los otros tres, -¿Va a estar bien?-

-No te preocupes, él encontrará otro hombre del que pueda obsesionarse- le aseguró Nova.

-Todavía no puedo creer que voy a asistir a un baile de preparatoria y estoy en mis últimos días como estudiante de secundaria- Spike dijo emocionado.

-Entra a la preparatoria y vas a tener muchos bailes más- Señaló Stone.

-Apenas puedo creerlo- dijo Spike mientras volvía al vestidor y veía su reflejo en el espejo de la habitación -¿Me pregunto cómo están las chicas?-

* * *

Mientras tanto, las chicas estaban en la tienda de Rarity probándose vestidos para el baile. Rarity estaba mirando vestido tras vestido determinando qué escoger, Pinkie estaba probando en su pelo varios estilos antes de ir con su estilo esponjoso natural, Fluttershy y Twilight se preguntaban si deberían usar algún accesorio, y Applejack y Rainbow estaban debatiendo sobre qué calzado usar.

-Tenemos que lucir fabulosas para Spike y para nosotras, chicas- Rarity le recordaba a sus amigas.

-Lo sabemos- Rainbow respondió.

-Oh, estoy sintiendo mariposas en mi estómago de sólo pensar en el baile- Fluttershy tembló.

-Todas estamos un poco nerviosas, Fluttershy- Twilight admitió.

-Pero también estamos emocionadas al mismo tiempo- Applejack añadió.

-¡Estamos nerviosionadas!- Pinkie saltó alrededor.

-¿Pero sabes algo, chicas?- preguntó Rarity.

-¿Qué es, Rarity?- preguntó Applejack.

-Deberíamos hacer de la noche del baile la mejor noche para los siete, no sólo por el propio baile-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Fluttershy.

-Debemos hacer algo después- Explicó Rarity.

-¿Cómo volver a una de nuestras casas para un after party?- preguntó Rainbow.

-Nada como eso, algo más-

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- Applejack se preguntó.

-Bueno, yo estaba pensando...- Rarity comenzó, mientras las chicas se reunía alrededor.

Fuera de la tienda los gritos de las muchachas se escucharon, -¡¿QUÉ?!- En el interior, las chicas estaban mirando a Rarity mientras se ruborizaban sus rostros, mientras que Fluttershy era la más rojiza de todas ellas.

-Rarity, ¿hablas en serio?- Twilight preguntó incrédula.

-Nunca he sido más seria acerca de nada en mi vida, Twilight-

-Pero con Spike...- El cuerpo de Fluttershy tembló, -¿Estás seguro?-

-Después de nuestro revés, necesitamos hacer algo para fortalecer nuestra amistad. Y esta puede ser la mejor manera de que todos podamos hacerlo- explicó la chica de moda, -¿Qué les parece?-

Las otras cinco se debatieron a sí mismas, hasta que Twilight habló, -Yo me uniré-

-¿En Serio, Twilight- preguntó Fluttershy.

-Realmente hicimos daño a Spike en ese entonces, no quiero volver a verlo tan triste mientras esté viva. Además, siempre he pensado que lo haría con Spike un día- explicó el ratón de biblioteca tímidamente.

-Yo también- Pinkie habló.

-Yo también lo hice- Applejack confesó.

-Yo también- Añadió Rainbow.

Fluttershy habló, -Ok. Pensé que un día lo haría con Spike yo misma-

-¿Entonces estamos todas de acuerdo?- preguntó Rarity.

-Sí- ellas acordaron.

-¿Pero qué pasa con Spike?- preguntó Fluttershy.

-Sí, debería tener voz en esto también- Applejack señaló.

-Lo sé. Me asegurare de que lo sepa-. Rarity prometió.

-¿Y cómo lo haremos?- preguntó Rainbow.

-Déjame eso para mí- Rarity sonrió, ya que las chicas ya sabían que tenía un plan.

* * *

Más tarde esa semana, era el día del baile, y esa tarde Spike estaba en su sala de estar con su madre tomando fotos de él en su Esmoquin

-Sí. Oh, esto se verá maravilloso en nuestro álbum familiar- dijo Elsa mientras tomaba otra foto.

-¿Ya has terminado, mamá?- preguntó Spike secamente.

-Ok. Ya terminé- dijo, mientras bajaba la cámara.

Geki se acercó a Spike poniéndole una mano en el hombro, -Solo recuerda hijo, los bailes de preparatoria pueden volverse locos, así que asegúrate de estar lejos del ponche-

-Pero Pinkie lo hizo por sí misma- Spike le recordó.

-Nunca está de más asegurarse- su padre respondió -Pero lo más importante, algunos dirán cualquier cosa sólo para ponerse en su lado bueno. Así que no importa lo que digan, sólo recuerda... ¿Quién inventó Love Boat no estaba allí?-

-Me perdí- Spike dijo sentirse confundido.

-No te preocupes por tu padre, Spike- comenzó Elsa, -En la universidad tu padre solía recoger chicas fingiendo que él era el que creó la idea para el show Love Boat. Curiosamente hizo lo mismo conmigo durante una fiesta de la fraternidad-

Spike se volvió hacia su padre, -¿En serio?-

Geki asintió con la cabeza, -Puedes ver cuán exitosa fue esa mentira blanca- él estaba junto a su esposa.

-Claaaaro- dijo Spike secamente, antes de mirar por la ventana de la sala para ver a las chicas que se acercaban -Aquí están las chicas- salió con sus padres.

Una vez fuera, Spike vio a sus seis citas presentarse ante él en sus vestidos (Versión baile de otoño de la primera película). Spike miró asombrado a la belleza de cada una de ellas.

Él habló, -Chicas, todas ustedes se ven increíbles-

Las chicas sonrieron, mientras Twilight hablaba, -Gracias, Spike-

-¡Oh, ustedes chicas se ven adorables!- Elsa gritó, -Necesito tomarles fotos ahora-

-Mamá- Spike intento detenerla.

-No te preocupes, Spike, tenemos tiempo- Dijo Applejack.

Así que Elsa empezó a tomar fotografías como la mismísima Photo Finish. Primero tomó fotos de cada niña individualmente, seguido de una foto de su hijo con cada chica, y finalmente una foto de grupo entero.

Elsa miró las fotos guardadas en su cámara, -Que maravillosas fotos, chicas-

-Entonces, ¿cómo llegaran allí?- Preguntó Geki.

-Eso lo tengo cubierto- dijo Rarity, mientras veían una limusina bajar por la cuadra y acercarse a la residencia Drake.

-Bueno eso será llegar con estilo- Dijo Geki con sorpresa.

-Si hay algo que he aprendido, es que Rarity siempre sabe cómo hacer las cosas con estilo- Spike respondió.

-Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha- Applejack sugirió.

-Todos ustedes diviértanse- Dijo Elsa.

-Lo haremos- Dijo Fluttershy.

-Y Spike, cuídate- Geki guiñó un ojo.

Spike parecía nervioso, pero respondió -Puedes apostar, papá- así que él y las chicas entraron en la limusina que se fue.

Elsa y Geki observaron cómo la limusina se alejaba. Elsa le habló a su marido, -Ahí va, Geki-

-Sí. Nuestro joven se fue a su primer baile y ni siquiera ha empezado la preparatoria-

Elsa estalló en lágrimas y se recargo en Geki mientras gritaba en su camisa, -¡Crecen tan rápido!-

-Elsa, todos tienen que crecer algún día-

-Lo entiendo, pero me gustaría que siempre fuera mi bebe-

-Sabes que no se puede hacer-

-Lo sé, por eso es tan triste- Geki rodo los ojos.

* * *

Dentro de la limusina, Spike y las chicas estaban sentadas en los asientos matando es tiempo hasta llegar a la escuela. Spike habló, -Chicas, cuando papá me dijo que me cuidara, pensé que sabia de nosotros-

-Oh, psh, Spike- respondió Pinkie -es normal que un padre le diga a su hijo que tenga cuidado en estas situaciones-

-Aun así, tenía miedo de que pudiera soltar la lengua sobre lo que planeamos hacer-

-No te preocupes, Spike. Por lo que respecta a tus padres y a nuestras familias, sólo piensan que pasaremos la noche en Silver Hoof- Twilight dijo.

Spike se volvió hacia Rarity, -Todavía no puedo creer que hayas conseguido que el dueño del hotel nos alquilara una villa privada-

-Bueno, Fancypants es un cliente devoto y querido amigo mío, y me debía un favor- ella respondió.

Miraron por la ventana para ver que llegaron a la escuela. Los siete salieron del vehículo y se acercaron a la entrada.

Spike se paró entre las seis chicas y unió sus brazos con Twilight y Rarity -Bueno, señoritas, ¿entramos?-

-Vamos- Rainbow contestó, mientras los siete entraban por el vestíbulo escuchando el sonido de la música del gimnasio.

Cuando entraron ya veían el cuerpo estudiantil dentro bailando y festejando a la música. Cuando los estudiantes vieron a Spike y las chicas entrar con Spike en medio de las seis, todo el mundo estaba perdido de las palabras.

Thunderlane estaba cerca de Noteworthy y Caramel, antes de que su mandíbula cayera abierta haciendo un sonido de caja registradora. Cerró la boca y habló a los dos -El universo no es justo- los dos asintieron de acuerdo.

Los siete caminaron hacia la pista de baile para ver a Nova y Stone acercándose con Derpy y Octavia, -Hey, muchachos- Stone los saludó.

-Ustedes se ven muy bien- Octavia dijo.

-Gracias, Octavia- Rarity respondió.

-Esta fiesta es genial- Dijo Derpy mientras comía un panecillo.

Spike miró y vio a Jet en el escenario tocando su guitarra, -Parece que se lo está pasando bien-

-Fuera de broma- Nova respondió.

-Vamos chicas, bailemos- Spike ofreció, mientras las chicas sonreían y se dirigían a la pista de baile.

Así que Spike estaba bailando con cada una de sus citas, mientras que evitaba a cualquiera de las otras chicas de allí tratando de conseguir un baile de él, o cualquiera de sus citas asustaban a las demás lejos de Spike. Entre la música y las danzas pasaron por la mesa de refrescos para tomar una copa de ponche. A pesar de lo que dijo su padre, Spike sabía que nadie trataría de contaminar el ponche de Pinkie, a diferencia de cuando tuvo esa fiesta.

A mitad del baile, la directora Celestia caminó en el escenario y habló en el micrófono, -Buenas noches, estudiantes, me alegro de ver a todos ustedes estén disfrutando y que hayan venido para mostrar su espíritu escolar. Es hora de coronar este año a la Princesa de Canterlot High-

Los estudiantes se quedaron a la espera de saber a quién su directora llamaría. Ella abrió un sobre, -Y la ganadora es... ¡Twilight Sparkle!- los estudiantes aplaudieron, mientras los amigos de Twilight y Spike la animaban y la abrazaban.

La niña se quedó sin aliento mientras subía al escenario y se presentaba ante la directora que la coronaba, -Felicidades, Twilight-

Twilight sonrió, mientras se le entregaba el micrófono para hablar, -Gracias a todos, con toda honestidad, realmente no creo que merezca este honor, sólo soy una adolescente normal que quiere hacer mucho bien por el mundo, pero quisiera darles las gracias a todos por este apoyo-

Los estudiantes aplaudieron, mientras Celestia hablaba, -Y ahora Twilight puedes elegir a quién te gustaría tener como compañero en tu primer baile como Princesa-

Twilight sonrió, -Realmente no hay necesidad de hacer una elección, porque ya está aquí, Spike- ella sonrió, mientras el proyector cayó sobre Spike quien sonrió a Twilight. Cuando Twilight notó que sus amigas estaban sonriendo en apoyo, no quería que se sintieran excluidas. -Pero si pudiera hacer una petición, quiero que mis cinco amigas más cercanas compartan a Spike en este baile-

Celestia sonrió y asintió con aprobación. Las cinco chicas aplaudieron ante la generosa petición, mientras bajaba del escenario y volvía a ellos. Los siete fueron al centro, mientras Spike le ofrecía la mano a Twilight. Ella la tomó y empezaron a bailar mientras tocaba la música.

* * *

Christy Carlson Romano - Could It Be

* * *

Spike y Twilight bailaban juntos, mientras los estudiantes miraban con asombro, mientras algunas de las chicas sollozaban al ver a las seis que podían bailar con Spike. Mientras bailaba, Twilight recordaba todas las veces que Spike le llevaba algunos libros a su habitación y reorganizaba sus estantes con ella. Twilight pensando que tenía tiempo suficiente del baile, pasó a Spike hacia Fluttershy, quien tomó la mano de Spike y comenzó a bailar. Spike se aseguró de ser amable con ella, y Fluttershy se sintió más tranquila que nunca. Fluttershy recordó cuando se acurrucaba con Spike como si fuera su perrito.

Cuando terminó su turno, Rainbow fue la siguiente en tomar su turno y comenzó a bailar con Spike. Mientras bailaban, Rainbow apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de Spike, mientras el chico sonreía. Rainbow recordó las veces que ella y Spike jugaban un uno a uno en baloncesto, fútbol y soccer. Después de Rainbow, Applejack fue a continuación y los dos bailaron. Applejack y Spike se sonrieron mientras se abrazaban mientras Applejack recordaba todo el tiempo que pasaban en el granero y recogía manzanas de los huertos.

Pinkie tomó su turno y bailó con Spike, mientras ella le daba vueltas en lugar de que él lo hiciera. Pinkie recordó todas las veces que ella y Spike iban a hornear juntos, e incluso el tiempo en que tuvieron una guerra de glaseado y fueron encerrados en Sugarcube Corner. Rarity era la siguiente en bailar con Spike, mientras Rarity recordaba el sueño que tenía sobre Spike bailando con ella y prometiendo que él le daría lo que ella quería. Sonrió ante el recuerdo de aquel sueño y sostuvo a Spike como si no quisiera dejarlo ir.

Eventualmente Rarity le había dado a Spike de vuelta a Twilight para terminar el baile. Twilight y Spike se sonrieron mutuamente antes de acercarse y plantar los labios entre sí. Los estudiantes aplaudieron y gritaron, lo cual sólo se hizo más fuerte, ya que el resto de las chicas recibieron un beso de Spike también. Los siete se pusieron de pie juntos y tuvieron un abrazo de grupo sabiendo en sus corazones que esta sería la mejor noche de sus vidas. La mejor hasta ahora por lo menos...

* * *

Más tarde esa misma noche, en el hotel más lujoso de Canterlot conocido como Silver Hoof, Spike y las chicas estaban en una habitación privada en el hotel con una hermosa vista de la ciudad. Spike estaba sentado en la parte superior de una cama tamaño King XL, usando sólo una bata blanca.

Miró hacia donde estaba el baño, sabiendo que las chicas se estaban preparando. Hablo a sí mismo -No puedo creerlo. Realmente lo vamos a hacer. Esta noche me convertiré en un hombre, sé que me desmayé cuando las chicas me dijeron lo que querían hacer, pero eso es sólo porque yo estaba desprevenido y espero poder satisfacerlas a todas- se calmó sabiendo que no debía ponerse nervioso.

-Spike- Vino la voz de Twilight.

Spike miró a su alrededor y vio a las seis chicas que se le acercaban vistiendo batas blancas como él. Spike se levantó de la cama y dijo -¿Están listas chicas?-

-Lo estamos, Spike- Confirmo Fluttershy.

-¿Qué tal tú?- preguntó Applejack.

Spike asintió con la cabeza, -Yo también-

-¿Estás seguro, cariño?- preguntó Rarity.

-Recuerda que esto sigue siendo opcional para ti- Twilight le recordó.

-No querríamos que hicieras algo que podrías lamentar- Añadió Rainbow.

-No sería estupendo para nosotras forzarte- Pinkie terminó.

-Y no lo hacen- les aseguró Spike, -Quiero esto probablemente tanto como todas ustedes, sólo espero ser una experiencia satisfactoria para todas-

-Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo- Applejack señaló.

-Sí- Spike sonrió.

-¿Entonces estás listo?- preguntó Twilight.

-Lo estoy- Spike confirmó.

Y así los siete desabrocharon las fajas de sus batas, haciéndolas aflojarse alrededor de sus cuerpos. Entonces todos se quitaron sus ropas y cayeron al suelo detrás de ellos. Spike miró a las chicas desnudas, mientras las chicas miraban a Spike. Huelga decir que estaban todos un poco nerviosos por nunca haberse visto el uno al otro de esta forma en comparación con el tiempo que todos ellos sólo se han visto en ropa interior.

Después de un momento de silencio, Spike fue el primero en hablar, -Chicas, todas se ven tan... hermosas-

-Y ardientes- Pinkie sonrió, como las chicas se giraron hacia ella, -¿O, no lo somos?-

-Sí, todas lo son- Spike confirmó, cuando las chicas empezaron a sentirse un poco avergonzadas.

-Gracias, Spike- Twilight sonrió.

-Y te ves tan encantador como siempre, cariño- Rarity añadió.

-Especialmente al sur del ecuador- Rainbow rió, mientras Spike se dio cuenta de lo que estaba apuntando.

-¿Si? ¿Y entonces?- preguntó Spike.

-Nada, solo prefiero verte así- Rainbow sonrió.

-Entonces, ¿cómo empezamos?- preguntó Fluttershy.

-Empecemos con un pequeño contacto cercano- Twilight sugirió.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Y cuando Twilight fue coronada Princesa y fue tan generosa para permitirnos compartir Spike en el baile, creo que es justo que sea la primera- Rarity habló.

-Gracias, Rarity- Twilight sonrió, mientras caminaba hacia Spike.

Twilight envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Spike, mientras Spike la rodeaba con los brazos. Mientras Twilight sostenía a Spike cerca, su rostro descansaba sobre su pecho, -Tan suave y tan caliente- suspiró en la relajación.

Twilight sonrió y acarició su cabello -¿Quién hubiera pensado esos dos niños pequeños que éramos cuando nos conocimos por primera vez terminarían haciendo algo como esto?- Ella susurró.

-Muchas cosas raras pasaron, eso creo- respondió, mientras los dos se besaron.

Cuando se separaron, Applejack se acercó y tomo a Spike en un abrazo, así, enterrando su rostro en sus pechos. Spike pensó para sí -Si muero por asfixia, me alegro de que sea así-

Applejack susurró, -Disfrutando a mis chicas, ¿compañero? Bueno, ellas tienen mucho más amor para darte pronto-

-No puedo esperar- Spike habló tratando aun de mantener la compostura.

Después de que Applejack separo a Spike para que pudiera respirar, se besaron apasionadamente. Rainbow se acercó y lo atrajo hacia una llave al cuello que hizo que su rostro se frotara contra su pecho -Ahora podemos continuar donde lo dejamos ese día en tu habitación. No dudes en llamarme por alguno de los nombres de esas heroínas. Aunque prefiero que me digas Zapp-

-Tranquila, Rainbow Dash. No lo ahogues- Rarity la regañó.

-No te preocupes, no lo haré- respondió Rainbow, mientras soltaba la cabeza de Spike antes de tomarle la cara y plantarle los labios. Cuando se separaron, Rainbow sonrió, -Ese beso fue genial-

-Lo mismo digo- Spike estuvo de acuerdo.

Rainbow se apartó, cuando Rarity se acercó, -Ten cuidado, Spike, no podre actuar apropiadamente como una dama esta noche-

-Me las arreglaré- respondió Spike, mientras Rarity lo abrazaba y presionaba su pecho contra el suyo, 'Oh, wow. ¡El contacto cercano con sus chicas es tan maravilloso!'-

Rarity sonrió burlonamente al ver la reacción de Spike a su movimiento de besarle el cuello, haciéndole gemir. Ella se levantó de su cuello y plantó sus labios en los de él mientras se besaban apasionadamente.

Cuando se separaron, Pinkie saltó y abrazó la cara de Spike en su pecho, -¡Tanto como nos divertimos en el baile, Spike, vamos a tener aún más diversión aquí!-

-Sí- Spike se ahogó una vez más.

Pinkie le alzó la cara para mirarlo a los ojos, -Y pon énfasis en la diversión- ella plantó sus labios en Spike, y deslizó su lengua para hacerlo todo más ardiente.

Cuando se separaron, Fluttershy se acercó cruzando sus manos sobre su abdomen, antes de hablar, -Te quiero tanto esta noche, Spike, pero se amable conmigo-

-Lo haré, Fluttershy, siempre lo he sido- él prometió.

Fluttershy sonrió y abrazó a Spike. Spike apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho mientras parecía cómodo. Se le ocurrió una idea y le susurró -Fluttershy, ¿me rascarías detrás de mis orejas, por favor?-

Fluttershy miró a Spike, sorprendida por su petición. Pero ella sonrió y respondió, -Por supuesto, mi cachorrito- y empezó a rascarle detrás de una de las orejas a Spike, mientras gimió.

-Oh, eso se siente bien-

Las chicas vieron lo que Fluttershy hizo, y fueron capaces de ver finalmente cómo lo hizo ese día el año pasado cuando Spike la ayudó en el refugio de animales. Después de que Fluttershy le rasco lo suficientemente lo liberó.

-Ok, Spike, a la cama- dijo Twilight. Spike asintió y saltó a la cama. Twilight y las chicas se posaron sobre ella y se arrastraron hacia él, -Vamos a aprender sobre esta maravillosa cosa, juntos- ella dijo.

-Vamos- Spike estuvo de acuerdo, lo hizo apasionadamente con cada una de ellas.

* * *

Alrededor de dos horas más tarde, Spike y las seis chicas estaban tumbados en la cama sin aliento. Spike habló, -Chicas, todas estuvieron increíbles-

-Estuviste increíble también, Spike- Twilight dijo.

-El mejor- Añadió Pinkie.

-No me molestaría hacer este tipo de cosas de nuevo- Applejack admitió.

-A mí tampoco- Rainbow aceptó.

-Fue tan maravilloso, no sé qué más decir- Fluttershy jadeaba.

-Me siento igual- dijo Rarity.

-Gracias, chicas, esta ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida- dijo Spike con una sonrisa.

-Para nosotras también- Twilight dijo.

-Y las cosas sólo van a mejorar a partir de este momento- Añadió Rainbow.

-¿Lo prometen?-

-Es una Pinkie Promesa- ellas respondieron.

-Gracias, chicas, probablemente deberíamos dormir un poco, pero antes de que lo hagamos, ¿puedo tener lo habitual?- después de lo hecho la petición las tomo por sorpresa.

Las chicas sonrieron y se reunieron alrededor de Spike antes de darle un beso doble. Cuando terminaron, se metieron debajo de la cama y se acurrucaron tan cerca de Spike como podían.

-Buenas noches, chicas- Dijo Spike.

-Buenas noches, Spike- respondieron, mientras Rarity usaba un mando cercano para atenuar las luces hasta que oscureció toda la habitación.

* * *

Traducción hecha con el permiso de ChaosMagemon de su historia The Girls of My Life.

Realmente no tengo nada que decir en este capítulo que no hubiese dicho ya y tengo que preguntarlo ¿Ustedes se vieron venir esto? yo la primera vez que lo leí la verdad es que no y, pues solo queda un capítulo mas.

Pregunta del cap:

¿Como creen que terminara esta historia?

Por favor respondan esta pregunta ya que me gustaría saber sus ideas.

Capítulos restantes: 1

Gracias a todos por sus lecturas.


	45. Capítulo 45

Capítulo 45: Hasta que nos encontremos de nuevo

Historia Original: The Girls of My Life de Wildcard25

* * *

Antes de empezar un agradecimiento a todos aquellos que siguieron esta historia desde el principio y quienes aun cuando fueran pocos me respondían mis tontas preguntas. Estas traducciones las llevo a cabo por el hecho de que estas historias me encantaron y quería compartirlas con aquellos de habla hispana así que gracias a todos ustedes.

Anacoreta

Aquiles Vaesa

Bronislaw Ulianov

Conuk

Dual Beast Hunt

HOLA SOY BROTAKU

Kashike

Nahuel836

Rorlo0

SOLDIER 48-D

pepito el dragon

shadowpirata

the only 95

sabeee20

KRT215

ShiningRak

cyberakuma1

NUAJava

Sé que algunos de ustedes solo dejaron un comentario pero agradezco solo el hecho de que hallan volteado a mirar este trabajo.

Gracias a todos por sus lecturas y que espíese el último capítulo.

* * *

Algún tiempo después del baile del semestre en Canterlot High, fue la ceremonia de graduación para Spike y todos los demás estudiantes de la secundaria Canterlot. Fuera de la escuela en el campo de fútbol un escenario se estableció donde la directora Luna y el resto del personal estaban de pie. Debajo del escenario, todos los estudiantes vestidos con gorras y túnicas de graduación, mientras que detrás de ellos estaban todos sus padres, familias y amigos.

Luna habló en el micrófono, -Como su directora, he visto a todos ustedes comenzar aquí en la secundaria Canterlot. Como crías aprendiendo a volar. Y como a medida que los meses siguieron todos ustedes han crecido fuertes y están listos para estirar sus alas y elevarse en un nuevo mundo llamado preparatoria- los estudiantes y la audiencia aplaudió a sus palabras -Y ahora comenzaremos la ceremonia, cuando su nombre sea llamado, subirán y recibirán su diploma-

Applebloom se levantó y subió al escenario mientras podía oír a su familia aplaudir y animar por ella, -¡Bien hecho, Applebloom!- Applejack aplaudió.

Applebloom se acercó a la directora Luna y aceptó su diploma, seguida de un apretón de manos. Salió del escenario y regresó a su asiento. Uno por uno todos los estudiantes fueron llamados. Spike estaba sentado sintiéndose ansioso por que su nombre se estuviera acercando. Finalmente después de que Snips recibiera su diploma, la directora anunció.

-Spike Drake-

Spike se levantó y oyó un gran aplauso de sus padres, de sus chicas y de muchos más. Caminó sobre el escenario, aceptó su diploma y estrechó la mano de Luna.

-Felicitaciones, Spike-

-Gracias, directora Luna- sonrió antes de volver a su asiento.

Después de la ceremonia, los estudiantes fueron felicitados por sus familias y amigos. Spike estaba con sus padres, y sus amigos fueron felicitados. Elsa estaba tomando fotos de su hijo con cada uno de sus amigos y cada una de las chicas, antes de tomar una al grupo completo.

-Felicitaciones, Spike- Twilight comenzó.

-Gracias, Twi-

-Espero que tú y los demás estén preparados para la vida de la preparatoria- Rainbow le dio un codazo.

-¿Qué tan difícil podría ser?- preguntó.

-Te sorprenderías- Fluttershy respondió.

-No te preocupes, estaremos allí para Spike, y cualquier otra persona- Rarity dijo, mientras Sweetie Belle la abrazaba.

-Gracias hermanita-

-¡Spike!- llegó un grupo de voces.

Acercándose se encontraban Vinyl, Octavia, Trixie, Adagio, Sonata, Aria, Photo Finish, Fleur, Stone, Nova, Jet y Star. El grupo estaba felicitando a Spike.

-Felicidades, amigo- Vinyl le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Estamos muy orgullosos de ti- Fleur sonrió dulcemente.

-Lo has hecho bien, chico- Jet admitió.

-Bienvenido al mundo de la preparatoria- Octavia dijo.

-No puedo esperar para verte por la escuela- Trixie agregó.

-Cuando camines por las puertas de la preparatoria te sentirás mucho más viejo y maduro- Adagio añadió.

-Será como sentir... ¡LA MAGIA!- Photo declaro.

-Si quieres llamarlo así- Respondió Stone.

-Pero tienes todo el verano para esperar ese momento, Spike- Añadió Nova.

-Pero valdrá la pena, sobre todo cuando son los Martes de Tacos- Sonata sonrió.

-¡Oh, Spike, ya has crecido!- Star gritó mientras abrazaba Jet para agarrar consuelo, sólo para ser empujado de él.

Spike sonrió, -Gracias, amigos, estoy muy contento de que pudieran estar aquí para mí y para todos los demás-

-Andando, vamos a regresar a la casa Drake y ¡a la fiesta!- Pinkie gritó, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Spike sonrió hasta que se dio cuenta de Diamond Tiara y Silverspoon y sonrió, -Me uniré a ustedes en un momento- comenzó a caminar hacia el dúo estirado.

-Hey, ustedes dos- Spike las llamó.

Ambas lo miraron, y Diamond frunció el ceño, -¿Qué quieres?-

-Sólo quería que las dos supieran, no podrían estar más equivocadas sobre mí y mis amigas-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Silver le pidió que lo explicara.

-Lo que dijeron acerca de que mis amigas sólo salían conmigo por pena, no era pena, era amor-

-¿Amor?- Diamond preguntó con una risa, -Oh, eso si es tierno. Aún cegado por tus ilusiones, puedo ver-

-¡Hey!- gritó una voz.

Los tres vieron a las chicas caminando hacia ellos habiendo oído lo que ella dijo. Cada chica tenía una expresión de ira en sus rostros. Applejack empezó, -¿Crees que sólo estamos con Spike por pena?-

-Bueno, no pueden estar más equivocadas- Twilight dijo.

-Amamos a Spike más que a nada- agregó Rainbow antes de murmurar para sí misma, -A menos que cuenten la sidra de manzana-

-Ustedes dos malvadas intentaron hacer que se sintiera inútil, y eso no es agradable- Pinkie las sermoneo.

-Muy desagradable para las jóvenes- Rarity añadió.

Fluttershy fue la última en hablar, mientras se acercaba a sus caras -Ustedes dos deberían estar avergonzadas de que ustedes molestaran a mi amigo Spike, ¿qué dirían sus madres si oyeran esto?- ella comenzó a darles una mirada que envió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

-'La mirada de Fluttershy. Una técnica que desarrolló para intimidar a los animales a comportarse si alguna vez se salían de control o necesitaban aprender modales. Es muy eficaz incluso en las personas, aunque no le gusta usarla. Pero en tiempos desesperados medidas desesperadas'-

Diamond y Silver sintieron como si la mirada de Fluttershy estuviera atravesando sus mismas almas. Fluttershy terminó -Ahora quiero que las dos se vayan a casa y piensen en lo que han dicho. Y cuando ustedes asistan a la preparatoria mejor no oírlas causar más problemas a Spike o a cualquier otra persona, ¿entienden?- las dos asintieron mientras parecían listas para orinarse en espanto, -¡Ahora vallase!- ordenó, mientras las dos corrían llorando.

Spike y las chicas observaron con asombro y temor lo que Fluttershy hizo, antes de que ella se volteara y su rostro aterrador volviera a su tímida y feliz expresión de siempre, -Todo listo-

-A veces eres un poco aterradora, Fluttershy. ¿Lo sabes?- Spike preguntó, -Brillante, pero aterradora- Fluttershy solo podía reírse.

* * *

Más tarde, en casa de Spike, todo el mundo estaba en la fiesta en el patio trasero, con Spike y sus amigos tomando refrescos. Pipsqueak habló, -El primer semestre como estudiante de primer año, vamos a estar experimentando muchas cosas nuevas-

-Eso es seguro- Spike estuvo de acuerdo.

-Espero poder entrar al club del periodismo- Featherweight se veía esperanzado.

-¿Estas bromeando? es más que seguro que te aceptaran- Snails dijo.

-Sí. ¿Quién más sabe manejar los periódicos mejor que tú?- preguntó Snips.

-Gracias, chicos, ¿qué crees que vas a hacer en la preparatoria, Spike?- Preguntó Featherweight.

-Bueno, Vinyl dijo que ellos tienen un club de hip hop allí, y dijo que con los movimientos de baile que ella y el club vieron en mí... fiesta en casa- se aseguró de que sus padres no oyeran, -Ella dijo que sería perfecto para unirme al club, y creo que lo tomaré en consideración-

-Debieras- Pinkie apareció detrás de él.

Las demás se acercaron cuando Twilight habló -Si todos lo hacen con la suficiente atención, encontrarán alguna actividad extracurricular adecuada para ustedes-

-Hablemos de la escuela más tarde, el verano está oficialmente aquí ahora- dijo Snips.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Spike mientras tomaba su lata de refresco y la sostenía -Por el comienzo de unas gloriosas vacaciones de verano-

El resto de ellos levantó sus bebidas, -¡Por el verano!- brindaron, antes de tomar un sorbo.

Cuando llegó la noche, Spike y las chicas estaban en el patio trasero mirando hacia el cielo lleno de estrellas, -Es tan hermoso- Twilight dijo.

-Sí que lo es- Spike estuvo de acuerdo.

-¿Estarás esperando tu primer año de escuela preparatoria, Spike?- preguntó Applejack.

-Con ustedes ahí, por supuesto-

-Es bueno saberlo- Twilight dijo.

-Pero recuerda, Spike, no vamos a estar ahí para siempre- Le recordó Rarity.

-Ella tiene razón, vamos graduarnos cuando llegue el nuevo semestre- Añadió Rainbow.

-Lo sé, entonces todas irán a la universidad- Spike asintió con la cabeza en comprensión.

-Ojalá pudiéramos estar contigo en la preparatoria hasta que te gradúes- Dijo Pinkie.

-Pero no se puede hacer- Twilight agregó, odiando decirlo.

-No se preocupen, chicas, para eso todavía queda un año, y hasta entonces voy a hacer la mayor cantidad de memorias con todas ustedes- Spike les dijo.

Las chicas sonrieron, y Applejack respondió, -Y vamos a sacar el máximo provecho de nuestro último año contigo también- se dieron un abrazo grupal.

Spike sonrió en el calor del abrazo de grupo, antes de que las niñas se separaran y lo miraran con una sonrisa. -¿Por qué me miran así?- se atrevió a preguntar.

-Porque ahora que estamos solos, es hora de que te regalemos tus besos de graduación- La Rarity dijo con su particular movimiento de pestañas.

-Así que levanta esos labios, compañero- Applejack sonrió.

-Porque no vamos a contenernos- Rainbow añadió maliciosamente.

Las chicas rodearon a Spike, cuando el muchacho se estremeció, -Séan gentiles-, lo atacaron y empezaron a besarle la cara como locas. Spike se rió de cómo le hacía cosquillas mientras pensaba -Ahora esta es mi vida-

* * *

1 año después

* * *

Estacionada frente a la casa de Twilight estaba la camioneta de Applejack y en la parte trasera las chicas estaban cargando equipaje y bolsas en ella.

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó Rainbow.

-Eso parece- Twilight dijo, mientras hacía una lista de verificación.

Spike las miró sintiéndose desanimado.

Las chicas notaron su mirada de desesperación, y Applejack respondió, -Asustado, Spike-

-Se nota- Spike suspiró.

Fluttershy se acercó y levantó su barbilla -No te preocupes, Spike, no es un adiós para siempre-

-Sí. No es como si fuéramos a Júpiter o cualquier otra cosa, vamos a la universidad- Pinkie le recordó.

-Lo sé, pero no será lo mismo sin todas ustedes aquí-

-Podemos entender que te sientas así- dijo Twilight, -Pero recuerda que simplemente porque no estamos a tu lado no significa que no estamos contigo en absoluto-

-Siempre estaremos aquí para ti, querido- Rarity añadido.

Spike las miró sonriendo con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos, -Voy a extrañarlas a todas-

-También te extrañaremos, Spike- Dijo Applejack.

-Hey, ¿podrían darme lo habitual una última vez por los viejos tiempos?-

Las chicas sonrieron, -Spike, nunca cambiarás- Rainbow rió entre dientes.

-Pero eso está bien- dijo Fluttershy, -Nos encanta este lado de ti- Así que dos chicas realizaron el habitual beso de dos mejillas para Spike quien sonrió.

Spike entonces abrazó a Applejack, -Prometo ayudar en la granja de vez en cuando mientras estás fuera-

-Granny Smith, Big Mac y Applebloom lo apreciarán como yo- los dos se besaron, antes de separase.

Rainbow fue a su lado cuando lo abrazó, -Lo siento, no podre pasearme por en campo de fútbol de Canterlot para un uno a uno-

-Me las arreglaré, solo prométeme que seguirás siendo genial-

-Siempre- Rainbow asintió, mientras los dos se besaban.

Cuando se separaron Pinkie lo abrazó con fuerza, -¡Oh, te voy a extrañar, Spike!-

-Yo también- Spike gimió por el abrazo, antes de que lo aflojara, -Extrañaré especialmente tus fiestas-

-No te preocupes, cuando volvamos, daré una fiesta especial de bienvenida a Canterlot cuando tengamos nuestro primer descanso-

-¿Pinkie Promesa?-

-Con candadito y si no arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo- ella prometió.

Spike sonrió -Gracias, Pinkie, y te prometo que de vez en cuando ayudare a los Cake en Sugarcube Corner-

-Gracias, Spike- ella lo besó, y él lo devolvió.

Fluttershy lo abrazó derramando unas cuantas lágrimas, -Sé que no será fácil no tenernos alrededor, Spike. Créeme, siento lo mismo-

-Lo sé, Fluttershy, pero sé que no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que vuelvas, hasta entonces estaré esperando-

Fluttershy sonrió y se besaron. Cuando se separaron, Rarity se acercó a Spike y lo abrazó -Oh, mi Spikey-Wikey, echaré de menos no poder abrazarte así-

-Echaré de menos este sentimiento también-

Rarity levantó su barbilla para mirarlo a los ojos, antes de que sus labios se unieran. Se besaron apasionadamente, antes de que se rompieran y Twilight fue la última de las chicas.

-En especial voy a extrañarte a ti, Twilight-

-Yo también te voy a extrañar, Spike- dijo Twilight mientras se abrazaban.

Se miraron a los ojos antes de besarse una última vez. Cuando se separaron, Twilight sonrió, -Antes de que nos vayamos, Spike, las chicas y yo tenemos un último regalo especial para ti-

-¿Qué es?- Spike preguntó con curiosidad.

-Esto- Twilight respondió, mientras tomaba la mano derecha de Spike y la colocaba sobre su seno derecho.

Spike se quedó boquiabierto, -¡Twilight!- miró a su alrededor viendo que no había nadie para ver ese acto.

-Vamos, Spike, no nos verás por unos meses, lo que significa que no podrás hacerlo- dijo ella, todavía con la mano plantada en su pecho.

Rarity se acercó -Tiene razón, Spike, y tampoco vamos a sentir la comodidad de tus suaves manos- tomó su mano libre y la colocó sobre su pecho.

El rostro de Spike se estaba poniendo rojo de tanta excitación sexual, pero no lo estaba combatiendo. Cuando Twilight y Rarity terminaron, Pinkie y Fluttershy fueron a cada lado y cada una tomó una mano de él y la puso en uno de sus pechos.

-Recuerda esta buena sensación, Spike- Dijo Pinkie.

-Echaré de menos este tacto suave- Fluttershy gimió cuando su pecho tocado.

Spike siguió sintiéndose nervioso mientras sus manos daban una sensación a los pechos de las chicas -''Yo también''- el pensó.

Después de un tiempo lo suficientemente largo para sentirlas, se quitaron las manos permitiendo Applejack y Rainbow darle la última oportunidad de tocarlas. Ambas chicas gimieron, y Spike sintió que toda la sangre en él se precipitaba hacia abajo.

-Oh, eso se siente bien, Spike- Rainbow gimió.

-Mis chicas van a extrañar este sentimiento, y tus masajes- Applejack gimió.

-Me lo imagino- Spike respondió.

Una vez que las dos soltaron sus manos, las chicas hicieron un último abrazo con Spike antes de que entraran en la camioneta. Miraron por las ventanas a Spike, mientras Twilight hablaba -Te veremos cuando te veamos, Spike-

-Adiós, Spike- las chicas le despedían.

-Adiós, chicas- Spike sonrió.

Applejack puso en marcha el camión y comenzó a conducir por el bloque. Spike observó antes de tomar una expresión seria. Corrió tras el camión para ponerse a un lado. Las chicas miraron por sus ventanas y lo vieron correr por el bloque manteniéndose cerca.

-¿Spike?- ellas preguntaron.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Twilight le pregunto.

-¡Es la típica escena dramática perseguir a tus seres queridos cuando se van hasta que no se puede ir más lejos!- él respondió -Lo vi en una película una vez-

Las chicas sonrieron ante sus acciones, mientras Spike continuaba -¡Vamos, las veré pronto, chicas! ¡Y no olviden que te las amo a todas!-

-¡Te amamos también!- contestaron mientras daban la vuelta a una calle y Spike se detuvo al final. Observó cómo el camión se alejaba cuando él se despidió, y las chicas menos Applejack miraron hacia atrás, viéndolo hasta que todos se perdieron de vista el uno del otro.

Spike sonrió, hasta que oyó una voz, -¿Spike?- Se volvió y vio Applebloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo, -Hey- la más joven de los Apple lo saludó.

-Hey, chicas-

-¿Te pudiste despedir? -preguntó Scootaloo.

-¿Y ustedes tres?-

-Lo hicimos de antemano- Sweetie Belle contestó.

-Ya veo-

-También las extrañaremos, Spike- Applebloom le recordó.

-Si lo se- el asintió.

-¿Vas a estar bien?- preguntó Sweetie Belle.

-Estaré bien-

-¡Hey! - vieron a Snips, Snails, Pipsqueak, y Featherweight aproximarse.

-¿Salieron ya?- preguntó Pipsqueak.

-Lo acaban de hacer- Spike respondió.

-¿Y cómo estás?- Snips se preguntó.

-Estoy bien-

-¿Estas preocupado? Después de todo lo que sabes, la universidad puede llevar a muchos cambios- Featherweight señalo.

-No te preocupes, las chicas pueden cuidarse a sí mismas. Además, incluso si estamos separados, todavía estamos juntos-

-Ese es el espíritu- Pipsqueak sonrió.

-Además, hasta que regresen, todavía los tengo a ustedes chicos para que me hagan compañía. Hasta el infinito y más allá- Spike declaró.

El grupo sonrió ante la elección de palabras de Spike hasta que Snails habló -Hey, ¿por qué no vamos a Sugarcube Corner a tomar un helado?- Después de todo el verano está a punto de terminar, así que celebremos con el tiempo que aún nos queda antes de que comience nuestro semestre-

-Estoy contigo- Snips respondió.

-Cuenta conmigo- Spike asintió con la cabeza.

-Nosotras también- Applebloom dijo en nombre de ella y sus dos amigas.

-¡Entonces vamos!- dijo Pipsqueak mientras el grupo de adolescentes corría por el parque emocionados.

Mientras corrían, Spike vio que algo le pasaba por el rabillo del ojo. Se detuvo y vio a un niño de ocho años y a seis niñas pequeñas. Observó cómo las niñas jugaban con el chico mientras se miraban con una cercanía que superaba a la de los hermanos.

Spike sonrió mientras se imaginaba a sí mismo y a las chicas de esa edad en lugar de los siete niños. Nunca se olvidaría de los días de su niñez y sabría que los recuerdos que seguiría haciendo con ellas serían atesorados siempre.

-¡Eh, Spike!- Pipsqueak llamó, sacándole de su trance. Spike miró hacia adelante viendo que dejaron de correr por él, -¿Vienes o qué?-

-¡Ya voy!- Spike aseguró, mientras corría tras ellos hasta que fue alcanzado. Mientras Spike corría con sus amigos, pensó para sí mismo -Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, Rainbow, Fluttershy. Ustedes son las chicas de mi vida, y las amaré a todos hasta el final-

FIN

* * *

Traducción hecha con el permiso de ChaosMagemon de su historia The Girls of My Life.

Y así llegamos al final amigos míos, espero que la historia les halla gustado tanto como a mi el traducirla y el re-leerla y les juro que el final al igual que la primera vez casi me saca una lagrima(bueno el hecho de tener Tsubasa Wo Kudasai de fondo ayudo un poco en ello) y pues este es el fin. No les pediré que me sigan pero si advierto que traeré mas traducciones así que si quieren dense un paseo de ves en cuando por mi pagina y vean que tengo de nuevo puede que otra historia les llame la atención y bueno hasta la próxima.

Gracias de verdad a todos por leer esta historia que tanto me gusto a mi y espero que a ustedes también.


End file.
